Embarazado de un Herbívoro
by mel-yug15
Summary: Malditos herbívoros y malditos sus supuestos errores humanos… ¿qué se supone que haría en esos momentos? Realmente estaba en un gran apuro en esa situación, pero sin importar las adversidades de la vida, el saldría adelante como el gran carnívoro que era.
1. Capítulo 1: Que yo… ¡QUE!

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Que yo… ¡QUE!

Era un día difícil en la vida de cierto joven de cabello corto color rubio platinado, tez clara, ojos color plata, delgado y alto… la razón de eso era muy sencilla: hoy debía ir a ese lugar donde se reunían muchos herbívoros enfermos, si… debía acudir al hospital para realizarse unos estudios que se necesitaban para adquirir su certificado médico, ya que era uno de los requisitos que le pedían para ingresar al cuerpo policiaco.

Pero al parecer no logro acudir a primera hora como lo había planeado para evitar el acumulamiento de gente ya que el medico que realizaba esos certificados solo trabajaba en la tarde, así que no le quedo mas remedio que acudir a su cita programada a las 4:30pm, por lo que debía asistir después de clases.

\- Oye Alaude, como te va con los documentos – escucho que le preguntaba uno de sus compañeros de clases.

\- Solo me falta el certificado médico – hablo aburrido el rubio.

\- En serio… ¿ya conseguiste las cartas de referencia laborales y personales? – pregunto incrédulo otro compañero.

\- Hmm… - fue lo único que opino el rubio platinado al mismo tiempo que terminaba de guardar sus libros en su maleta para luego salir del salón de clases.

Tras eso se encamino al hospital, donde se quedó parado en la entrada antes de dejar escapar un suspiro mientras recordaba que eso solo lo hacia porque era necesario para poder cumplir su sueño de entrar al cuerpo policíaco y seguir la tradición de la familia. Se adentro al lugar y se encamino al consultorio según le indico la herbívora recepcionista del lugar, al llegar noto que el medico no estaba, pero una enfermera le indicaba que se recostara en la camilla en lo que llegaba el médico. Maldijo un poco su suerte, pero realizo lo que le indicaron ya que deseaba acabar rápidamente con eso, noto que el medico se retrasaba un poco y como estaba algo cansado decidió cerrar sus ojos para descansar un poco.

Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, sintiéndose algo mareado notando que estaba en una habitación diferente, busco sentarse sintiéndose ligeramente mareado… en verdad odiaba esos lugares ya que solo sentía que era una perdida de tiempo y mas que sanar a los enfermos los enfermaban, decidió olvidar todo por ese día ya que noto que no había nadie a su lado. Al llegar nuevamente a la recepción la herbívora que estaba en ese lugar le dijo que podría pasar al día siguiente por sus análisis… bueno al menos algo salió bien.

Al día siguiente mando por sus resultados y tras eso fue para entregar todos los documentos después de clases.

Las cosas marchaban bien para Alaude, a la semana de haber ingresado su documentación había recibo una respuesta positiva y había conseguido obtener el empleo; algo que hizo sentir muy orgullosos a su madre y aunque no tanto a su padre ya que este siempre dudo de las habilidades de su propio hijo por ser docel dudaba que pudiera llegar a ser algo importante con su vida, debido a que tenia la creencia antigua de que doceles y mujeres solo servían para cuidar el hogar y tener hijos.

\- Que te parece si para esta noche hacemos una cena especial por tu graduación – opino sonriente una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia larga y algo ondulada, ojos color azules, de figura esbelta y cuerpo curvilíneo, la cual en esos momentos usaba un vestido holgado de color rosa pastel y con tacones blancos.

\- No es necesario madre.

\- Ash, amor deja que te consienta.

\- No lo mimes tanto Elena – se escucho la voz grave de un hombre de cabellera corta de color azabache, ojos color grises, tez clara, fornido y alto, el cual usaba un smoking de color azul rey con camisa blanca y zapatos negros.

\- Diego, por favor – suplico la mujer.

\- … - Alaude solo miro de reojo a su padre para después disculparse con su madre para luego retirarse a su habitación.

\- ¿Porque no puedes querer a tu hijo? – pregunto molesta la rubia.

\- ¿Porque le llenas la cabeza de ideas estúpidas?, un docel jamás llegara a ser algo en este mundo – dijo de mala gana el azabache – mientras más rápido acepte su realidad será mejor para él – dijo dándole la espalda a su mujer para luego retirarse a su estudio.

Elena se sentía frustrada… en verdad amaba a su esposo pero a veces le molestaba esa actitud "machista" que tenia con su propio hijo… con su hijo, la verdad es que tenía una actitud positiva de que tal vez todo cambiaria cuando su pequeño creciera, pero nada había cambiado y le dolía ver que sin importar lo que Alaude hiciera para buscar su aprobación este jamás se la daría… solo rogaba que algún día Diego recapacitara de su propia actitud… seco sus lágrimas, para luego ir a retirarse igual a su habitación, ya no tenía ganas de nada.

Por su parte el rubio platinado, estaba apoyado en la puerta de su habitación… siempre era igual, pese a su orgullo le dolía notar que era el causante de las peleas de sus padres, por esos siempre buscaba ser el mejor en todo… alguien del que se podría estar orgulloso, así que solo le dedicaría a obtener un buen lugar en el cuerpo policiaco con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente.

Tras pasar dos meses llego el día de su graduación donde salió como el primero de la clase y solo su madre acudió a la ceremonia.

\- Felicidades amor – indico alegre la rubia.

\- Hmm… - opino sonriendo de lado.

\- Hehe ya se, que tal si vamos a celebrar a algún restaurante los dos – sugirió alegre Elena, la cual no espero respuesta de su hijo y le tomo de la mano para que ambos se encaminaran a algún lugar a celebrar.

Alaude se sentía alegre al notar esa actitud tan energética y optimista de su madre, quien fue la única que le apoyo todo ese tiempo, donde si lo pensaba bien realmente la opinión de su padre dejo de importarle hace mucho y solo quería ser el mejor por ella, para demostrarle con sus logros una forma de agradecerle todo su apoyo.

Llegaron a un restaurante italiano, donde ordenaron algo de pasta para comer, pero justo cuando la comida llego esta le provoco nauseas al rubio platinado causando que este fuera al baño a vomitar su desayuno de ese día. Obvio que eso preocupo bastante a la rubia por lo que sin esperar respuesta u opinión llevo a su hijo al hospital.

\- Omnívora ya te dije que estoy bien – replico algo enojado Alaude, ya que no deseaba regresar de nuevo a ese ridículo lugar.

\- Y yo ya te dije que no me importa, ya que esos mareos no son normales en ti – le regaño la rubia para después ingresar al consultorio del médico familiar.

Aun con todo y quejas Elena ingreso al consultorio donde su medico de confianza examino a Alaude y le realizo algunas pruebas.

\- Esto no era necesario, de seguro fue algo que me callo mal – dijo con molestia el rubio platinado.

\- No me fio, prefiero que un profesional me diga – repitió Elena con diversión.

\- Bueno ya regresé y aquí tengo los resultados – dijo el médico.

\- Y que tiene mi hijo.

\- Am… bueno, digamos que esto es algo complicado de explicar – opino algo nervioso.

\- ¿Que ocurre herbívoro? – pregunto molesto Alaude.

\- Am… pues…

\- Habla de una vez – dijo molesta Elena.

\- Alaude, esta embarazo.

\- … - tanto Elena como Alaude le miraron como si hubiera dicho alguna clase de mala broma.

\- Jajajajaja que buen chiste – dijo Elena – eso es imposible, mi bebe aun es un niño, así que…

\- Am… si, lo sé - dijo de forma nerviosa el médico – lo que pasa es que… am esto es difícil de explicar.

\- Habla claro - dijo Elena molesta.

\- Pues… si estas en lo correcto, Alaude aún es virgen, pero si esta embarazo… tiene 2 meses de embarazo.

\- … - ante esas palabras Alaude tenia un tic en el ojo.

\- Am… es que al parecer el día que se hizo sus análisis para su certificado médico, una de las enfermeras se confundió y… lo inseminaron por accidente – hablo muy asustado el medico mientras de forma lenta retrocedía ya que la mirada que le dedicaban madre e hijo era demasiado aterradora y prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa.


	2. Capítulo 2: Decisiones

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Decisiones

Esta tarde fue la más trágica en muchos sentidos para casi todos en el hospital, ya que la ira de Elena se hizo presente la cual no se calmo hasta que el mismo directos de la institución medica llego para hablarle y tratar de calmar; obviamente tuvo que darle una buena solución ya que la rubia ya había amenazado con demandar al lugar.

\- Es el colmo… - Elena aún seguía de mal humor de camino a la casa – ash… pero esto no se quedará así, buscare meterle una demanda millonario a ese hospital, si e igual…

\- No te alteres omnívora – noto que su hijo la tomaba de la mano para que se calmara.

\- Hay amor perdón, pero es que… - Elena ahora se notaba triste – es que ahora esto cambia todo…

\- No te preocupes.

\- Mi pequeño es tan maduro – dijo con algunas lagrimas en lo ojos - pero amor ¿que pasara con tus sueños, tu nuevo empleo?

\- Buscare una solución – indico con calma, aunque por dentro también se sentía algo fastidiado y agobiado… realmente eso cambiaba todo: un bebe… la verdad ese tema jamás había estado en sus planes ya que ni los temas de amor le llamaban la atención, su madre tenía razón realmente con un bebe dudaba que pudiera ingresar a trabajar… tal vez algunos meses pero cuando avanzara el tiempo pasara y se notara su estado era obvio que le darían de baja… aunque igual existía la otra opción que le dio el medico de abortar.

Al llegar a casa el fue directamente a recostar, se sentía algo cansado y tenía mucho que pensar.

\- ¿Tan rápido regresaron? – pregunto con burla Diego.

\- No empieces amor – hablo algo triste Elena.

\- ¿Que paso? – pregunto algo preocupado, ya que esa actitud era extraña en su esposa.

\- Tenemos que hablar – dijo de forma seria.

\- Vamos a mi estudio – indico de forma seria.

Después de eso ambos se encerraron en el estudio donde Elena le explico la situacion que había ocurrido.

\- ¿Es broma verdad…? - dijo de forma incrédula Diego.

\- No estoy para tus juegos.

\- Por favor, es obvio que tu hijo estuvo con algún tipejo y no midió sus accio… - pero no termino de hablar ya que recibió una bofetada por parte de su esposa provocando que ahora le mirara con sorpresa.

\- ¡No te atrevas a completar esa oración! – dijo enojada Elena – e igual aquí tienes los análisis de tu hijo donde se te indica que su embarazo fue por inseminación y no por lo que piensas – ante eso le lanzo la carpeta donde estaban los estudios.

\- … - Diego le miro con el ceño fruncido antes de poner a leer los documentos dejando notar su sorpresa a cada segundo que pasaba leyendo – demandara al hospital y no parare hasta que lo cierren – dijo enojado.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo – dijo Elena sonriendo de lado – pero, antes que nada, por favor – se acerco a su esposo y lo tomo de las manos – por primera vez en tu vida, necesito que le brindes tu apoyo y comprensión a tu hijo.

\- … - ante eso desvió la mirada.

\- Diego, por favor… Alaude siempre a buscado tu aprobación y esta vez deseo que actúes como su padre.

\- Creo que e sido algo duro con él.

\- ¿Un poco? – pregunto con ironía.

\- De acuerdo Elena y ¿qué tienes en mente?

\- Por ahora apoyarlo en la decisión que tome.

\- Es tu hijo, así que dudo que acepte la alternativa del aborto.

\- Eso espero – opino sonriendo de lado y tras eso ambos salieron del estudio para ir a hablar con su hijo.

Después de ello y por primera vez en su vida Diego le brindo su total apoyo, así como una disculpa a su hijo, ya que ahora comprendía el error que cometió, pero igual le pedía comprensión ya que de esa forma le educaron.

El lado bueno es que Elena tenía razón y Alaude decidió tener al bebe ya que, aunque no fuera algo planeado ya era parte de él e igual no actuaria como un herbívoro cobarde: tendría al pequeño y buscaría realizar sus ambiciones, aunque lo que si le sorprendió fue notar que ahora su padre le brindaba su apoyo y compresión.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad una mujer se encontraba frustrada mirando por doceava vez la prueba de embarazo que se había realizado notando que el resultado era negativo e igual mirando con odio a la rubia que estaba parada a su lado.

\- Me puedes decir que significa esto – grito una mujer de cabello largo lacio de color naranja, tez clara, ojos color miel y compleción muy delgada; quien usaba un vestido de tirantes color rojo con tacones negros.

\- Yo… perdón… no sé qué paso… - decía con miedo la mujer rubia de cabello corto, ojos color verdes, tez clara y compleción delgada; quien usaba una blusa de color blanco de botones de manga corta, falda larga de mezclilla y sandalias color café.

\- No me pongas escusas, idiota…. por algo te pague – volvió a reclamar la peli naranja.

\- Perdóneme, señora Kyoko no se que paso yo… - pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que recibió una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda que provoco que callera al suelo.

\- Tu lo siento no me sirve idiota – le grito Kyoko.

\- Juju… por lo visto alguien está en problemas – se escuchó una nueva voz la cual sonaba muy divertida por la situación; ante la distracción de la peli naranja, la rubia se coloco de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- Quieres callarte, tus risas no me ayudan en nada – dijo enojada Kyoko mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro con pesadez, para girarse a ver a su acompañante quien era una mujer de cabello algo largo de color verde oscuro, tez clara, ojos azules con una marca de flor dorada debajo de su ojo derecho; quien llevaba un vestido negro algo ceñido que resaltaba su esbelto cuerpo, tacones de contas negros y en ese momento bebía tranquilamente un poco de wiski.

\- A mi no me metas en tus histerias y estupideces – opino con calma la peliverde para después tomar otro poco de su bebida – tu eres la única culpable de tu situacion actual – dijo divertida.

\- Cierra la boca no tienes que recordármelo.

\- Mejor déjate de tus dramas y piensa que le dirás a tu esposo esta vez – en eso se dejó su bebida sobre la mesa y sonrió de forma divertida – ah ya se – dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y ponía una mirada triste – Gio-chan, amor lo lamento mucho traté de defenderme, pero esos sujetos fueron tan barbaros conmigo y debido a sus golpes y torturas perdí a nuestro bebe.

\- ¡Cállate de una vez Yuni! – grito enojada Kyoko.

\- Hmm… cierto no puedes decir eso, porque fue tu escusa de la vez anterior cuando obviamente solo fuiste al hospital ese a abortar, donde te salió mal el truco porque ese idiota no solo te quito al feto si no que daño tu matriz por completo dejandote estéril.

\- Ese maldito pago su error con su vida – opino la peli naranja sonriendo de forma tétrica.

\- Uh si si, que miedo – dijo algo aburrida – pero más miedo tendrás cuando esos ansíanos sepan que ya no les sirves para darle un heredero a Vongola.

\- …

\- En verdad que eres idiota, te dije que era la idea más estúpida y créeme no pondré mis manos al fuego por ti – le dijo con voz seria – te dije que usaras tu puta cabeza, pero no… la señorita ahora soy esposa de un mafioso y puedo hacer lo que se me de en gana se fue a revolcar con ese muerto de hambre y se embarazo.

\- Fue un accidente que cualquiera comete.

\- Pero tu accidente te costara la vida porque dudo que puedas obtener otra muestra de Giotto, él ya ni te toca después de que el imbécil de Mochida le hizo frente diciendo que se revolcó contigo.

\- Ese imbécil se debió quedar callado.

\- Bueno ahora ya no habla, cortesía de esa elegante balanza en la cabeza obtuvo por tu parte para que tu actuación barata fuera convincente, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

\- Estúpido Giotto… aun duda de mí.

\- Pues tiene sus razones y no lo culpo – dijo Yuni sonriendo de forma arrogante – lo malo es que cuando caigas tu familia también lo hará.

\- Bueno entonces si perezco tú también lo harás querida, porque tú eres mi cómplice.

\- Jajajajaja – ese comentario provoco que Yuni tuviera un ataque de ira – en eso estas equivocada, querida – dijo sonriendo de forma arrogante – yo soy de la familia por nacimiento, además el ver no mata a nadie y tu eres quien a estado jugando con mi primo, no yo.

\- …

\- Así que te recomiendo que midas tus palabras – dijo lanzándole el vaso de wiski a la peli naranja, quien lo esquivo, pero al mirar nuevamente a su acompañante noto que esta tenia una pistola en la mano – porque a diferencia de Giotto, si me llegas a traicionar o ensuciar mi imagen yo no dudare en matarte e igual no querrás que moleste a mi papi-Reborn.

\- Maldita….

\- Ah, no… nada de maldiciones que la única maldita eres tu al pensar que nuestro mundo es un juego – le amenazo sacando de entre sus ropas una pistola plateada con la cual amenazaba a la peli naranja.

\- … - Kyoko sudo frio – tran… tranquila Yuni e… era una broma, jeje nunca pensaría en traicionarte… je… je…

\- Así me gusta – dijo sonriendo de forma sádica mientras bajaba su arma – y entonces, ¿qué harás ahora? porque te recuerdo que no dejare que llegues a tomar a cualquier mocoso para hacerlo pasar por un Vongola.

\- Ya pensare en algo…

\- Pues que sea rápido, porque no solapare tus estupideces tanto tiempo además que esos ancianos pronto descubrirán que tu supuesto embarazo no existe.

\- Descuida creo que ya tengo el plan perfecto – dijo Kyoko mientras sonreía de lado.


	3. Capítulo 3: Verdad

Hola a todos nwn

Primero que nada, feliz año!

Bueno en mi caso yo soy de Mexico ;D y aquí faltan aproximadamente 40 minutos para que llegue, así que como despedida del año viejo aquí les traigo una rapida actualización xD de esta nueva loca historia jojo solo diré que todo este nuevo elenco será diferente a lo acostumbrado en cuanto a algunas personalidades ;D

E igual a todos los que me regalan una estrellita, pero no comentan.

non/ feliz año nuevo para todos y que la estén pasando bien con sus familias!

Sin mas disfruten de esta ultima lectura del año y nos vemos el próximo año ;D… XD

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Verdad

El color negro azuloso reinaba el cielo, donde se podía apreciar algunas estrellas y la luna con algunas nubes de compañía, dándole un paisaje de calma al hogar mas peligroso que de toda Italia… una mansión fortaleza ubicada a las afueras de Verona, un lugar que era custodiado a todas horas por la gente mas peligrosa y fuerte que el bajo mundo podría conocer.

Pese a que era de conocimiento general de que la mafia existía y reinaba el país, era extraño quien hacia algo en su contra porque las organizaciones más poderosas tenían el respaldo del gobierno e igual poseían algunas empresas respetables e influyentes en el mundo "normal" por lo cual era imposible rastrear sus movimientos y transacciones ilícitas porque tenían una buena fachada que los respaldaba e igual grandes aliados.

Y la familia que reinaba en el mundo bajo era aquella que llevaba el nombre de Vongola, una mafia con mas de 400 años de antigüedad y en la actualidad tenia de líder a alguien algo joven pero al mismo tiempo talentoso ya que con su liderazgo el negocio había mejorado ya que sus técnicas de negociación eran increíbles y extraordinarias, definitivamente una exquisita joya para sus predecesores por lo cual había decidió que apenas ese joven obtuvo la mayoría de edad fue obligado a contraer nupcias con una joven de una familia que prometía aportar gran valor a la familia en cuestión económica… pero lamentablemente con el pasar de los años notaron que tal vez, habían elegido mal ya que a casi 4 años de matrimonio esa mujer no había sido capaz de darle un heredero a la familia… ni siquiera un docel o una mujer, realmente algo decepcionante mas después del escandalo que hizo ese guardia al decir que se había acostado con la esposa del jefe, las antiguas cabezas de la familia ya había perdido todo interés en esa mujer y empezar a buscar alguna otra solución.

El actual líder de la familia era un hombre realmente atractivo, un rubio de cabellera algo alborotada anti gravitatoria, de tez clara, ojos azules, fornido y alto… el sueño de cualquier mujer ya que además de su apariencia atractiva había un gran atractivo económico que lo hacia mas llamativo para cualquiera… donde obviamente el dinero fue lo más llamativo para Kyoko, ya que al convertirse en la señora Vongola obtuvo todo lo que siempre deseo y mucho más… pero ahora su futuro lleno de lujo y comodidades peligraba e igual su vida.

En esos instantes Kyoko dejaba escapar un suspiro, realmente no se le había ocurrido nada, pero por ahora haría lo que mejor sabia hacer: actuar y fingir; miro su reflejo en su espejo de bolsillo antes de ingresar a ese lugar, toco la puerta y espero a que la dejaran pasar.

Entro a paso lento, buscando contonearse al caminar hasta llegar al escritorio que había en esa oficina: una amplia oficina de colores sobrios, con muchas estanterías llenas de libros, un gran ventanal, alfombra de color rojo vino, cortinas de color verde esmeralda, algunos sofás de terciopelo blanco, un escritorio de madera de caoba con una gran silla de cuero negro, donde se encontraba sentado Giotto Di Vongola, mejor conocido como el Décimo Vongola.

\- Hola mi amor – hablo con voz fingida.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – pregunto algo aburrido el rubio, quien ni le miraba a ver ya que su vista estaba en unos documentos.

\- Jeje, nada amor, solo quería estar un rato contigo – dijo en tono coqueto mientras buscaba acercarse más hacia el rubio.

\- Oh… entonces no has encontrado a alguien que te haga el favor y me buscas – dijo mientras le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- … - Kyoko hizo una mueca de disgusto – amor, pero si yo no…

\- Ahora estoy ocupado y te lo dije aquella vez, puedes revolcarte con quien quieras ya no me interesas – dijo con voz firme.

\- Pero Giotto, ¿que pasara con nuestro bebe? – dijo algo angustiada.

\- ¿Mio o de alguno de tus guardaespaldas? – pregunto aburrido el rubio.

\- Obvio que tuyo.

\- Interesante y ¿cómo? porque no hemos tenido sexo tras la confesión de Mochida.

\- … - tras eso Kyoko solo tomo los papeles que leía el rubio y los lanzo al suelo, antes de girarse y salir de la oficina azotando la puerta.

\- Ah… que fastidio… - hablo aburrido Giotto, mientras se colocaba de pie para recoger los papeles del suelo.

\- Yo digo que ya debes divorciarte de ella – escucho una voz familiar, provocando que sonriera de lado.

\- ¿Y ahora que hizo? – pregunto divertido mientras acomodaba los papeles.

\- Que no ha hecho – dijo divertida la voz.

\- Para que la delates quiere decir que ya te aburriste de jugar con ella, o me equivoco Yuni – pregunto divertido el rubio, observando a su prima recostada en el sofá de la oficina.

\- No me e aburrido, ver a esa idiota intentar engañarte es super divertido – dijo mientras se sentaba y cruzaba la pierna con elegancia – pero esa se atrevió a amenazarme y eso es algo que no tolero ya que esa no es nadie.

\- … - Giotto solo sonrió divertido ante las palabras de su nada mimada prima – ¿y que fue?

\- Digamos que hice algo bueno por ti – dijo fingiendo una voz de inocencia.

\- Te escucho – hablo Giotto mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

\- No sé cómo lo hizo, pero esa consiguió algo de tu esperma y trato de rentar un vientre para engendrar su boleto de salvación - comento aburrida.

\- ¡Que…! - dijo algo asustado Giotto – n… no me digas que…

\- No tranquilo, engañe a esa estúpida enfermera y no insemino a la chica jajaja – indico alegre Yuni – hubieras visto su cara cuando vio la prueba de embarazo.

\- Eso explica porque el repentino gasto de casi 10,000 euros – hablo con calma Giotto – bueno no veo nada de malo en eso, con esa prueba al fin puedo deshacerme de ella.

\- Obvio primito y aquí tienes todas las pruebas que necesitas – dijo colocándose de pie y entregándole una carpeta con todos los documentos relacionados – pero te sugiero no actúes enseguida o se no lo aceptaran esos viejos aburridos.

\- Hmm… dile a Kyoko que si le creo y que espero con ansias el primer ultrasonido de nuestro hijo – dijo sonriendo de lado – quiero ver con que idiotez nueva saldrá.

\- Por supuesto – dijo sentándose en el escritorio y guiñándole el ojo – cuenta conmigo para que esa siga pensando que puede engañarte.

\- Cuento contigo – dijo sonriendo de forma divertido.

\- Y yo cuento con mis regalos primo – dijo de forma coqueta guiñándole el ojo.

\- Cierto, aquí esta el de la vez pasada – indico sacando del cajón de su escritorio una caja de madera de roble con detalles en oro y colocándolo sobre este – el arma especial para el tío, justo como la pediste – indico abriendo y revelando una pistola antigua.

\- Weee gracias primo, con esto ya tengo el regalo de aniversario de papa y ahora te encargo el de mi madre – dijo tomando la caja y saliendo de la oficina.

\- Supongo que aun le seguiré el juego por un rato mas y luego podre deshacerse de ella – opino para si mismo el rubio antes de retomar su lectura antes de las interrupciones.

En otra parte de Italia, cierto rubio platinado se encontraba reorganizando su vida y pensando lo que debería hacer en esos momentos, ya que por su nueva condición no era muy viable comenzar con su nuevo trabajo ya que este iba a consistir en resolver crímenes debido a sus estudios de criminología e igual como miembro activo de las fuerzas y eso claramente ya no se podría porque las persecuciones siempre son de alto riesgo mas cuando se consigue ir tras algún mafioso.

En esos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

\- Am… hola… - saludo de forma distraída Diego.

\- … - Alaude solo se limito a observar sus acciones mientras levantaba una ceja, ya que esa era la primera vez que lo visitaba en su habitación.

\- Am… yo… - Diego no sabia como empezar una conversación con él, se sentía ridículo mas ahora que notaba el gran muro que su propia actitud creo.

\- ¿Quieres sentarte? – pregunto señalando la silla que estaba a su lado.

\- Gracias… - Diego acepto la oferta y se sentó al lado de su hijo – am… yo… es difícil, supongo que e actuado como un… como lo dirías tu… am…

\- ¿Herbívoro? – pregunto Alaude alzando una ceja.

\- Si, un herbívoro que no sabia como actuar o educar a su hijo docel – dijo de forma triste mientras fijaba su mirada al suelo – se que e sido un cretino y te e juzgado durante donde a veces parecía que no me importabas, pero…

\- No te preocupes por eso.

\- Pero si me preocupo y lo que me enoja es que te tuvo que pasar algo para que me diera cuenta de lo injusto que actué.

\- Descuida, la omnívora siempre se encargo de llenar ese vacío que creaste.

\- Si… tu madre es maravillosa y excepcional – opino sonriendo de lado – tanto que me a aguantado todos estos años pese a como soy – dijo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro – pero ya no más – dijo alzando la vista y mirando a los ojos a su hijo – porque ahora te puedo asegurar que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

\- Descuida puedo arreglármelas solo – dijo con calma Alaude.

\- … - Diego sonrió de forma melancólica – se que así lo harás, pero prométeme que si en verdad lo necesitas no olvides que tu madre y yo te apoyaremos en lo que podamos – y tras esas palabras se colocó de pie y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo al mismo tiempo que se encontraba a su esposa sonriéndole de forma cálida.

\- Eso fue algo lindo – dijo ella.

\- Y de que sirve, es obvio que no me cree…

\- Diego es obvio que te contestara eso, no todo se resuelve de la noche a la mañana y tú lo sabes – hablo con calma Elena mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo – tranquilo, aprecio tu nueva actitud y esas lindas palabras que le dedicaste a tu hijo.

\- Gracias Elena – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Bueno por ahora lo que podemos hacer es apoyarlo en todas sus decisiones.

\- Cierto y gracias por todo amor – dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Alaude sonrió de lado, ya que había escuchado todo desde la puerta de su habitación, realmente le agradaba ver que ahora sus padres ya no se pelearían tan seguido y eso le alegraba por lo que ahora solo debía concentrarse en lo que importaba en ese momento.


	4. Capítulo 4: Sorpresa

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Sorpresa

Por increíble que pareciera esa situacion no deja de ser algo extraña y sorprendente, aun no asimilaba la idea de que su padre realmente ahora buscara brindarle su ayuda y comprensión… definitivamente la omnívora se lucia cuando ella quería.

Aunque igual se sentía un poco abrumado ya que ahora su madre buscaba pasar mas tiempo con él con la escusa de era para darle consejos de cómo debía cuidarse… pero lo que realmente le molestaba era ese ridículo y repentino impulso de comer cosas dulces, cuando el odiaba comer ese tipo de comida.

Algo que le sorprendió fue que, pese a estar en cinta logro conseguir un trabajo relacionado con el primer trabajo que había tenido que rechazar, estaría en la rama de la criminología así que no estaba mal… tal vez no podría hacer todo lo que pensaba, pero el lado bueno es que tendría a su alcance todos los expedientes y registros sobre todos los casos importantes que se han suscitado en el país.

\- Alaude, amor – escucho que su madre le llamaba mientras entraba a su habitación – que tal si tomas un descanso – dijo divertida entrando con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

\- … - el rubio solo le miro a ver, estaba terminando de analizar unos expedientes que había tomado de la oficina.

\- Anda porfis, vamos así me cuentas como estuvo tu día – indico divertida Elena mientras hacia a un lado las carpetas que estaban sobre el escritorio de su hijo y colocaba la bandeja.

\- Lo normal – indico algo aburrido mientras tomaba la taza que le ofrecía su madre.

\- Que aburrido, anda, pero cuéntame con muchos detalles – dijo divertida observando que su hijo tomaba la cuchara y comía un poco de pastel – bueno no me digas, venia a recordarte que mañana es tu cita con el ginecólogo – menciono de forma divertida notando que el contrario le miraba con el ceño fruncido – oh vamos, no me pongas esa cara ya que debes tener un control prenatal e igual estas en tu cuarto mes y sabes que significa eso verdad.

\- Que sabrás si es niño o niña – dijo algo aburrido el rubio platinado, pero… aunque nunca lo admitiría también estaba algo ansioso de saber que seria.

\- Exacto – dijo alegre Elena – e igual ya debemos comprarte nueva ropa – recordó notando que obtenía una mirada de odio – y no te enojes, es normal que subas de peso porque mi nieto o nieta está creciendo, jeje.

Tras eso, Elena siguió enumerando los deseos y actividades que podrían hacer al día siguiente después de salir del consultorio e igual sobre lo que ya tenia pensado comprar en ropas y accesorios para el bebe dependiendo del sexo que tuviera.

Por otro lado Yuni se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al observar balbucear incoherencias a Kyoko, le había dicho que Giotto se había sentido mal por dudar de ella y que si creía en su palabra, por lo que a los 2 días logro comprar un ultrasonido cualquiera y se lo mostro notando que lo aceptaba, pero este supuesto mes era crucial… según su mentira ella ya tendría 4 meses y estaba usando panzas falsas hechas de silicona para aparentar… pero sabia que estaba en un verdadero apuro, aun no había encontrado a alguna mujer que tuviera ese estado de gestación y ya se le agotaba el tiempo para buscar algún mocoso que podría hacer pasar a su hijo.

\- Te salvaste – dijo de forma calmada Yuni.

\- Si, al fin hizo algo bueno ese inútil de Cozart en cambiar la dichosa reunión – indico con molesta Kyoko.

\- Si, porque si no de seguro mañana seria tu funeral jajajaja.

\- Cierra la boca, maldito Giotto y su repentino interés.

\- Bueno es normal que desee saber el sexo de su supuesto hijo – dijo aburrida Yuni – es decir, así sabremos el destino de Vongola.

\- ¿Ah…?

\- En verdad que eres bruta – dijo molesta la peliverde – como primogénito siempre debe ser un varón, porque un docel o mujer no sirven en la mafia y menos para que sean los primogénitos de un capo.

\- … - Kyoko empezo a entrar en pánico.

\- No lo habías pensado, cierto e igual tu no tienes mas opciones ya que llevas 4 años de decepciones y hasta ya perdiste la confianza que los ancianos tenían en ti.

\- No tienes algo mejor que hacer – dijo con odio Kyoko.

\- Por ahora no, mi hermana se esta encargando de todos los pendientes de la familia – menciono divertida – pero mis asuntos no te importan, mejor dime que vas a hacer – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Veré conseguir algo mañana en el hospital ese, después de todo esa pendeja que fallo en la inseminación me debe una.

Al día siguiente Kyoko acompañada de Yuni fueron a ver la enfermera con la que la peli naranja había hecho un trato para que inseminara a la mujer que ella escogió, donde la peliverde noto enseguida que se veía algo nervioso a determinados momentos de la conversación.

\- Kyoko, ¿qué tal si me dejas hablar un rato con ella para convencerla? – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- De acuerdo – opino la peli naranja, ya que se había molestado al ver que esa mujer no parecía cooperar con ella por lo que le dejo ese trabajo a la peli verde – iré a la cafetería por algo – indico.

Yuni solo sonrió de lado al notar que esa ingenua había acatado sus órdenes.

\- Bueno habla, ¿porque estas tan nerviosa? – dijo de forma seria mientras sacaba su pistola y miraba a los ojos a la enfermera.

\- Es… es… es que yo… - la mujer temblaba, sabía que lo que estaba por decir le costaría la vida – por favor, señorita perdóneme no fue mi culpa – dijo mientras rompía en llanto.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto desconcertada Yuni – solo te iba a decir que tranquila y felicidades por cumplir mis ordenes de no inseminar a esa mujer.

\- Si… pero es que…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- L… la… muestra si fue usada.

\- ¡Que…! - Yuni abrió los ojos de la impresión – ¿que estas diciendo?, ¡si te ordene que te deshicieras de esa cosa!

\- Si… lo sé, pero justo en eso una de las nuevas la tomo para aplicarla en la mujer…

\- Bueno… en ese caso no debes alarmarte, esa mujer no quedo embarcada – dijo con calma, pero noto que la enfermera aun temblaba – tranquila.

\- S… si… - hablo calmada la enfermera.

\- Bueno ahora tranquila, no te matare por eso porque no paso a mayores – hablo con calma – ahora escúchame con atención, primero buscaras entre tus antiguos registros y le darás a esa una imagen de ecografía que muestre a una niña de 4 meses de edad – opino sonriendo divertida, mientras veía como la enfermera se giraba a hacer tu encargo mientras ella.

\- En verdad que los genes del tío son fuertes en ti – escucho que alguien le hablaba provocando que sonriera.

\- Y no se supone que tu deberías estar con Cozart – pregunto Yuni sin mirar a ver a su nueva acompañante que se paró a su lado.

\- Na… él está ocupado y me mata si lo interrumpo – dijo divertido Giotto mientras se acomodaba sus lentes oscuros.

\- A… aquí tiene señorita – hablo asustada la mujer mientras le entregaba una carpeta con el ultrasonido que ella pidió.

\- Gracias y me alegra saber con quién está tu lealtad – indico Yuni mientras le saludaba de la mano y en ese saludo le dejaba un rollo de billetes en su mano – a esa tírala a loca que si me eres fiel yo misma te protegeré y premiare – hablo y con eso se colgó del brazo de su nuevo acompañante y se fueron alejando.

La enfermera por su parte empezo a temblar, por que sabia que no le había dicho toda la verdad ya que sabia que no le dijo la verdad porque realmente la muestra fue puesta accidentalmente en un docel, pero prefirió callarse y que dieran por fallida la inseminación porque no deseaba que ese joven se viera involucrado en la mafia… ella pagaría su error pero no dejaría que descubrieran que realmente la inseminación fue un éxito y lo peor… el embarazo seguía su curso porque ese chico no acepto la alternativa de abortar.

Por otra parte, en cierto consultorio se podía ver a una rubia muy ansiosa mientras observaba a su hijo acatar las órdenes del médico recostándose en la camilla para que comenzaran el ultra sonido.

\- Bueno están listos – hablo algo divertido doctor.

\- Apúrate y deja de perder tu tiempo herbívoro – dijo enojado Alaude.

\- Perdón… - dijo algo nervioso el doctor y tras eso se puso serio para empezar a revisar a su paciente – oh, interesante – indico para sí.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto angustiada Elena.

\- Am… pues, hehe creo que esto podría ser bueno o malo – dijo nervioso.

\- Habla claro herbívoro.

\- Pues son niños – indico nervioso.

\- Ah… - dijo Elena asombrada – a que se refiere con "son…"

\- S… si… son gemelos y ambos son niños – dijo nervioso – jaja al parecer la inseminación fue bien realizada y… - pero no logro terminar de hablar ya que recibió un golpe en su nuca con unas esposas.

\- Eso no es gracioso herbívoro – dijo molesto Alaude, mientras se sentaba en la camilla y acomodaba sus ropas.

\- Entonces seré doblemente abuela – dijo alegre Elena – no te parece hermosa esa noticia Alaude.

\- No…

\- Uh, que frio – dijo en tono divertido la rubia – bueno esperemos a que despierte para que le preguntemos sobre las vitaminas y cuidados.

\- … - Alaude solo miraba de forma indiferente a su madre al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos eran un caos… gemelos… nuevamente esa noticia lo tomaba por sorpresa, pero tampoco le molestaba mucho, ya que se había hecho de la idea de un bebe y otro mas no sentía que le afectara por lo cual sonrió de lado, además eso complicaba un poco más las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacia mas divertido ya que aumentaba la dificultad del reto.

\- Alaude – Elena se preocupo al ver que su hijo se encontraba pensativo – descuida, yo siempre estaré aquí para todo lo que necesites.

\- Hmm… gracias omnívora – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Bueno, ahora debemos pensar en los nombres de mis nietos – hablo animada.

Por otra parte, Yuni se encontraba divertida al notar que Giotto miraba divertido los documentos que les dio la enfermera.

\- Que cruel eres – dijo divertido el rubio.

\- ¿Por? si ella dijo un ultrasonido cualquiera – hablo con burla la peliverde.

\- Entonces ya debo considerar una nueva candidata para que sea mi esposa.

\- Obvio primo, bueno es hora de que regrese con tu insufrible y nada atractiva Kyoko.

\- No te diviertas mucho – hablo el rubio mientras se giraba y caminaba en dirección opuesta a la cafetería.

Mientras Yuni con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro al momento que entraba a la cafetería para encontrarse a Kyoko hablando por teléfono de forma cariñosa con el que podría ser su nuevo amante y bebiendo café.

\- Ten Kyoko – le dijo alegre.

\- En verdad que tú eres increíble.

\- Dime algo que no sepa – dijo sonriendo de lado Yuni – es algo normal teniendo encuentra que soy hija del hitman número uno.

\- Cierto, bueno regresemos ya deseo enseñarle esto a Giotto.

\- "Si supieras…" – pensó Yuni mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

En otra parte del hospital un par de rubios salían del consultorio del médico, quien hacía poco recupero la conciencia y les entrego una receta para las medicinas que debían comprar para complementar su alimentación, así como la recomendación de una dieta que debía seguir.

\- Ven amor, debemos ir a la farmacia primero – indico Elena adelantándose.

\- … - Alaude solo miraba divertido a su madre, ya que por como actuaba pareciera que ella era quien esperaba a los bebes y no el.

\- Después que te parece si… ah… - Elena estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien y estuvo a punto de saludar al suelo de no ser porque la persona con la que choco la sujeto para evitar que se lastimara.

\- Omnívora – el rubio patinado salió de sus pensamientos y miro a ver a su madre algo asustada en los brazos de un hombre.

\- Perdón señorita, estaba distraído – se disculpó esa persona.

\- No perdón, yo igual andaba distraída – hablo Elena mientras se incorporaba y se separaba notando a un rubio de cabello algo alborotado el cual parecía desafiar la gravedad, tez clara, fornido y usaba unos lentes oscuros; usando una camisa blanca de manga larga, chaleco negro, con pantalón y zapatos negros.

\- Omnívora debes tener cuidado – indico Alaude acercándose a su madre y mirando de reojo al rubio con el que choco.

\- De nuevo disculpe, andaba distraído – nuevamente se disculpo el rubio, pero esta vez tomo la mano derecha de Elena y deposito un beso en ella.

\- Hehe, descuida no paso nada e igual yo estaba distraída – dijo divertida Elena.

\- … - Alaude solo atino a rodar sus ojos en señal de fastidio, mientras seguía mirando de forma atenta los movimientos de ese extraño sujeto quien se despedía de ambos y se alejaba.

\- Uhh… que galán, ya no existen muchos hombres así de educados – dijo de forma risueña Elena mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo.

\- No empieces omnívora, ya te dije que eso no me interesa.

\- Ash… amor, pero ya te dije que yo si quiero un yerno – lloriqueo la rubia mientras notaba que su hijo se alejaba de mal humor – am… oye no seas grosero y espérame.


	5. Capítulo 5: Interesante…

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Interesante…

Con una sonrisa arrogante entro como siempre lo hacia a la mansión, a su mansión… por que sí, todo eso le pertenecía y esos imbéciles debían obedecerle porque ella era la esposa el gran Decimo Vongola. Camino con paso firme y la cabeza en alto con dirección hasta la oficina de su esposo para mostrarle el ultrasonido del que seria su heredero, ya había repasado mentalmente el discurso e igual sabia como debía actuar.

\- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – una voz femenina detuvo su andar, conocía muy bien esa voz y la detestaba, en verdad que esa mujer la sacaba de quicio, pero aun siendo la esposa del jefe no podía hacer nada contra esa mujer… la verdad prefería mil veces soportar a Yuni que a ella.

\- Oh, Aria… - saludo fingiendo felicidad – que sorpresa, no pensé que llegaras de visitas.

\- Ahórrate tu actuación barata para mi primo – hablo con burla una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga, tez clara, ojos azules, con una marca de flor debajo de su ojo derecho, de cuerpo muy curvilíneo; quien en esos momentos usaba una blusa de manga larga color rojo con corbata negra, falda recta corta, con una gabardina negra encima y tacones negros – conmigo no necesitas fingir zorra.

\- … - Kyoko frunció el ceño – cierto, nosotras no debemos fingir – hablo en tono serio – así que dime ¿qué diablos haces en mi casa?

\- Tu casa, jajaja esa estuvo buena – Aria sonrió de lado – te recuerdo esta es la mansión de la familia Vongola y yo soy un Vongola de sangre, no como otras que se creen la gran cosa solo por tener un revolcón casual con el jefe de la familia.

\- Yo soy la esposa de Giotto, aunque te duela.

\- No me duele querida – hablo mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su cintura – al contrario, me da lastima mi pobre primo por tenerte a una put… digo tenerte como esposa.

\- Aria, no molestes a Kyoko – se escuchó otra voz femenina, por donde notaron que otra mujer muy parecida a la nombrada aparecía, solo que esta se veía un poco más mayor, su cabello era corto y llevaba puesto una camisa naranja con corbata negra, falda recta negra larga, tacones negros y de su cuello colgaba un chupete color naranja.

\- No la molestaba madre, solo platicábamos – contesto con algo de burla.

\- Bien tu padre te esta esperando así que no lo hagas esperar – hablo con calma.

\- En seguida voy – dijo de forma educada para luego voltear a ver a la peli naranja y dedicarle una sonrisa burlona – espero que nos diviertas – le murmuro antes de alejarse e ir al salón de reuniones donde su padre le esperaba.

\- Gracias Luce-san – hablo Kyoko al notar que aun la mujer estaba observándola, pero en eso noto que ella se giraba sin decirle palabra alguna y se fue de la habitación – tch… malditas.

Tras ese amargo encuentro retomo su camino hacia la oficina de su esposo, pero nuevamente su camino se vio interrumpido cuando el jefe de los mayordomos le indico que el Octavo deseaba hablar con ella inmediatamente, por lo que no tuvo más opción que acompañarlo hasta el salón de reuniones.

\- Aquí traigo a la señora, Nono – indico haciendo una reverencia y dejando pasar a la peli naranja.

Al entrar Kyoko se vio de frente con el Octavo, al Noveno y al hermano de este con Luce a su lado al igual que Aria y Yuni.

\- ¿Me buscaba? Octavo – hablo con un tono meloso en su voz, pero buscando esconder su miedo ya que era extraño que se hiciera alguna junta de ese tipo y Giotto no estuviera presente.

\- Así es Kyoko – hablo con seriedad un hombre de edad, de cabello corto y canoso, tez ligeramente acanelada y ojos color marrón; quien usaba un esmoquin color arena con camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos negros – queríamos informa sobre el repentino cambio que habrá en la mansión y sus reglas.

\- ¿Cambio? – pregunto extrañada.

\- Mi nieto tendrá que salir de viaje para ver algunos pendientes con algunas familias aliadas y algunas negociaciones importantes – indico – por lo tanto, tus privilegios quedaran reducidos y durante la ausencia de Giotto tu no podrás abandonar la mansión.

\- ¡Que…! ¿por qué? – reclamo Kyoko enojada.

\- Cuida tu boca mocosa – le grito un pelinegro de cabello corto, ojos de color rojo, tez ligeramente acanelada, fornido; quien usaba un esmoking color negro, camisa blanca con corbata negra, pantalón de satín oscuro y zapatos negros.

\- Perdón Nono – indico con miedo mirando al suelo, notando que su actitud hacia reír a Aria.

\- No saldrás de aquí porque es tu deber como esposa del décimo permanecer aquí hasta su regreso e igual estarás a salvo ya que no deseo que le pase nada a mi bisnieto – hablo de forma dura el anciano.

\- Si… si señor…

\- Es todo, puedes retirarte – indico Nono.

Tras eso la chica salió del lugar, donde tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas se derrumbó… eso arruinaba todos sus planes, si no podía salir como buscaría a un mocoso al cual hacer pasar por su hijo y peor aún… será muy obvio que no estaba embarazada ya que bajo constante vigilancia sus movimientos eran muy limitados, en eso regreso a su habitación donde noto para su horror que ya empezaba esa nueva norma y lo peor… no eran sus acostumbrados amantes… perdón, guardaespaldas… los cuales ni le miraban a ver.

\- Hehe abuelito Timi eso fue genial – hablo divertida Yuni mientras se colocaba de pie y le daba un abrazo al mayor, una vez que estuvieron solos.

\- No se que diablos esta planeando ese mocoso – murmuro enojado el noveno.

\- Descuide tío Ricardo – hablo de forma segura – yo se que lo que planee Giotto será algo bueno para la familia y si en ese plan esta deshacerse al fin de esa molestia, tendrá todo mi apoyo – dijo Aria.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con mis hijas – hablo Luce – ya no tolero a esa mujer.

\- Tranquila mi amor, estoy seguro de que pronto ya ni sabremos de ella – hablo divertido un pelinegro de cabello corto, patillas rizadas, tez clara, ojos color negro, fornido; el cual usaba un esmoquin negro, camisa amarilla con corbata negra, pantalón satinado oscuro y zapatos negros.

\- Papa tiene razón, dentro de poco tendremos una nueva prima – hablo divertida Yuni – y solo espero que esta no sea tan altanera y bruta como Kyoko.

\- Al final esa chiquilla solo resulto ser una mala inversión y una carga – hablo aburrido Ricardo.

\- Yo solo espero que lo que este planeando Giotto sea rápido, ya que el tema de que tenga un heredero no es algo para tomarse a la ligera – hablo de forma seria Timoteo.

\- Descuide padre, Reborn y yo ya empezaremos a buscar a la nueva candidata para ese puesto – dijo Ricardo.

\- O al nuevo, también un lindo docel no estaría mal – opino divertida Luce.

\- Podría ser – hablo divertido Reborn.

\- Que sea lo más rápido posible – indico Timoteo antes de colocarse de pie y salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Y a donde fue Gio-kun? – hablo de forma tranquila Luce.

\- A hacerse el tonto un rato – dijo fastidiado Ricardo.

\- Bueno no debes quejarte tío, mi primo merece unas vacaciones – dijo Aria.

\- No es bueno que dame-Giotto tenga muchas libertades o descuidara su trabajo y eso es algo que no tolerare – hablo de forma seria Reborn.

Mientras tanto en un hotel lujoso de la capital se encontraba cierto rubio de cabellera alborotada disfrutando de sus minis vacaciones, recostado en la gran cama que ofrecía esa habitación mientras sonreía al recordar su plan.

\- Bueno debo admitir que al fin Kyoko hizo algo bueno por mi – opino para si mismo mientras observaba el techo – y ahora… ¿qué hago primero? – dijo divertido para sí mismo, tras pensarlo decidió ir a su pastelería favorita por algo de pastel, ya que llevaba una semana sin probar sus deliciosos postres, la cual no quedaba lejos del hotel de donde se estaba quedando.

En una zona cercana al hotel se encontraba una pareja de rubios terminando su día de compras.

\- Uff esto fue agotador – dijo divertida Elena – no pensé que tardáramos tanto, hehe tu papá me va a regañar cuando llegué el estado de cuenta de la tarjeta.

\- Eso fue porque te emocionaste y compraste demás – hablo aburrido Alaude.

\- Ah… lo dice el que ya le compro un conjuntito adorable a sus hijos – opino la rubia sonriendo de lado.

\- … - claro que el comentario provoco un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho del rubio platinado.

\- Jeje vale no te enojes amor, que tal si en compensación, am… - Elena miro a ver a los alrededores – oh ya se, te invito a un delicioso pastel de ese lugar – dijo señalando de forma alegre la pastelería cercana.

\- Odio lo dulce – contesto su acompañante.

\- Cierto, pero a mis nietos les gusta – hablo la rubia acercándose a su hijo y tomándolo de la mano – así que vamos por una rebanadita – dijo alegre.

Tras eso e ignorando a su hijo, ambos ingresaron a la pastelería donde enseguida encontraron una mesa desocupada.

\- Voy a escoger primero – dijo Elena, mientras se encaminaba al mostrador para escoger su pedido, el cual no demoro mucho en escoger, así como pedir su bebida.

Tras terminar ella regreso a la mesa para que su hijo fuera a escoger su postre, algo que hizo de mala gana… por lo cual se tardó en escoger ya que empezo a ver con detenimiento la vitrina pero justo y gracias al aroma del lugar empezo a tener un fuerte antojo por algo de chocolate cubierto con mas chocolate… realmente odiaba eso, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho para evitarlo ya que la primera vez que tuvo el impulso de comer algo dulce se contuvo pero ese pensamiento no le dejo tranquilo hasta que comió el dulce ese… paso su vista por la vitrina y lo encontró la ultima rebanada de pastel foch.

\- Me da este – Alaude noto que su voz sonó con eco, por lo que al mirar hacia su derecha encontrándose a un herbívoro rubio, el cual se le hacía familiar.

\- Yo lo vi antes – reclamo en un tono infantil el otro rubio – pero… puedo cedértela si quieres – dijo algo molesto.

\- No necesito de tu caridad, puedes quedártela – hablo aburrido Alaude.

\- ¿En serio? – indico alegre el contrario – entonces… - estaba a punto de pedírsela a la chica que atendía, pero entonces noto que su rebana ya era servida y entregada al rubio platinado - ¡OYE! – se quejó.

\- Lo pensaste mucho herbívoro – dijo sonriendo de lado, notando que su comentario hacia enojar, al contrario.

\- Eso es trampa – se quejo mientras avanzaba para tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo para sí, pero no conto con que el contrario se moviera más rápido y solo reacciono cuando escucho un clic… notando que ahora estaba esposado, lo cual lo alarmo ya que de seguro si su padre y tío se enteraban de eso significaría mas entrenamiento o peor en este momento podría ir a prisión y considerarse cadáver lleno de plomo.

\- Alaude que esta… - en eso Elena apareció notando la singular escena de que su hijo estaba arrestando a alguien frente a la caja, pero en eso reconoció al rubio que estaba con su hijo – pero si tu…

\- Ah… hola señorita – hablo algo nervioso el rubio, ya que ahora reconocía al sujeto que lo estaba esposando, estaba con esa mujer con quien tropezó al salir del hospital.

\- ¿Y que hace por aquí? – dijo divertida la rubia.

\- Am… pues…

\- Esta arrestado por tratar de robarme – hablo de forma seria Alaude.

\- ¡Que…! claro que no, tú fuiste el que dijo que podía tomar ese pastel y luego me lo robaste – reclamo el rubio.

\- Pfff jajaja – Elena no logro contener la risa – hehe perdón por esto, Alaude suéltalo recuerda que el me ayudo en la mañana – dijo con calma.

\- … - el nombrado no dijo nada y solo se limito a retirarle las esposas al rubio ese, para luego ir a sentarse en su mesa.

\- Gracias… - indico de forma nerviosa el rubio.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Elena.

\- Giotto…

\- Bueno Giotto te recomiendo no hagas nada suicida y mejor olvídate de ese pastel.

\- Pero…

\- No, eso no esta bien… que no te han dicho que no es bueno interponerse entre un embarazado y su antojo – hablo con calma Elena.

\- Eh… - Giotto miro a ver de nuevo al rubio platinado quien ahora parecía distraído comiendo su postre y leyendo un libro que no sabia de donde lo saco – ¡eso es un docel! – pregunto asustado.

\- Ash… mas respeto y yo que hace rato te elogie por tu carácter – reclamo divertida Elena.

\- Am… perdón, es que me sorprendí

\- Bueno como castigo me invitaras a un postre y te sentaras en nuestra mesa – dijo divertida la rubia.

\- Supongo que es un buen trato – opino Giotto, realmente esa mujer le parecía divertida y al final estaba de vacaciones así que podía salirse de su fachada de mafioso-sádico-sin corazón y pasar un rato normal comiendo algún postre y charlo de trivialidades.


	6. Capítulo 6: Conociéndonos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Conociéndonos

La verdad agradecía que ya fuera un nuevo día y que debía ir al trabajo… aun no entendía esa extraña afición de su madre de buscarle platica a cualquier herbívoro que captara su atención… y lo peor ella le había quitado su libro y obligado a escucharlos e igual platicar con ellos.

Salió temprano de su hogar como era su costumbre rumbo a la oficina, le agradaba caminar por las calles menos transitadas. Al llegar a su oficina sonrió de lado al notar que tenia muchos expedientes que revisar… tal vez no era el trabajo que deseaba, pero por ahora era el adecuado y le sacaría provecho al estudiar todos esos casos para tomarlos de referencia cuando ya pueda convertirse en un miembro activo de la policía.

Las horas en la oficina pasaban rápido mientras revisaba y acomodaba los expedientes, de esta forma llego la hora de regresar a casa donde siempre buscaba tomar algunos expedientes para estudiarlos en la casa, pero en eso recordó lo que le había platicado su madre así que esta vez no las tomo.

Al salir de la oficina se encamino de mala gana hacia la librería, ya que toda la tarde del día anterior, la omnívora lo estuvo fastidiado con esa extraña charla de que debía cuidarse y tomar mas en serio su embarazo, por lo cual decidió comprar algún libro que hablara sobre ese tema.

Al entrar a la librería fue directamente hasta la sección de maternidad observando de forma aburrida los títulos de los libros que había en ese momento… ninguno le llamo la atención, sonaban tan herbívoros pero sabía que debía llevar aunque sea uno o su madre estaría encima de él hablándole de sus propias experiencias… amaba a su madre pero… una parte de el aun se negaba a creer que esto que estuviera viviendo fuera real, ante eso coloco su mano sobre su vientre… 2 bebes… era verdad que de por todo lo vivido con su padre, busco negarse ante el hecho de que fuera un docel pero ahora todo era diferente llevaba dos vidas dentro de él… pero el buscaría cuidarlos y educarlos como era debido.

\- Sabes aun me sorprende la idea de que seas un docel – escucho una voz detrás de él, girándose y encontrándose con ese herbívoro ladrón, quien le miraba con una sonrisa burlona – y… ¿qué haces? – pregunto divertido observando el libro que tenia en sus manos el rubio platinado.

\- No es de tu incumbencia – hablo mirándole con el ceño fruncido, empezando a alejarse de él y caminando hacia la caja para pagar ese libro.

\- Vamos no te enojes.

\- … - Alaude solo trataba de ignorarlo, pero por una extraña razón ahora ese herbívoro lo estaba siguiendo – ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? – le dijo con algo de odio.

\- Nuuu – dijo Giotto sonriendo divertido – a ver deja te ayudo – indico mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos y le ojeaba.

\- Que aburrido, no trae dibujos.

\- Es un libro de consejos y ayuda de maternidad… - explico enojado Alaude – ¿porque debería tener dibujos?

\- Porque un libro que se respete debe tener dibujos – hablo con sinceridad Giotto ganándose un golpe en la cabeza con el libro.

\- Herbívoro ridículo – murmuro el rubio platinado mientras seguía su camino y dejaba atrás al otro.

\- Sabes ahora que lo pienso, tengo curiosidad – comento Giotto, quien seguía caminando a su lado - ¿porque dices herbívoro esto y herbívoro aquello?

\- … - Alaude le miro de reojo tratando de buscar algún rastro de burla o diversión en su semblante pero noto que no le preguntaba eso porque quisiera burlarse – ¿porque te interesa?

\- No se… curiosidad.

\- ¿Que no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

\- Nup, estoy tomando unas vacaciones de mi trabajo y tu madre y tú me parecen interesantes.

\- …

\- Entonces, ¿me dirás? – pregunto Giotto sonriendo de lado.

\- Lo aprendí de mi abuelo.

\- ¿Tu abuelo llamaba así a las personas?

\- Hmm…

\- Ohh…

\- Un día le pregunte y su explicación me aprecio razonable así que adopte esa ideología.

\- Eso suena mas sensato que la ideología de mi familia – opino Giotto dejando escapar un suspiro, mientras recordaba todas las tradiciones y reglas que debía cumplir desde que tenia memoria… ya que siempre fue educado para ser un gran líder… pero a veces solo deseaba salir y divertirse, olvidando todos los deberes que traía consigo ser un líder de la familia.

Alaude solo miro en silencio como el herbívoro que le acompañaba se quedaba en silencio y empezaba a divagar en sus pensamientos, en eso noto que este estaba por golpearse con un poste ya que caminada directo hasta el por lo que lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo, notando que este seguía sin prestar atención a su andar.

\- Oye que tal si vamos por pastel – indico divertido Giotto, tras salir de sus pensamientos unos minutos y calles despues – am, ¿porque me tomas de la mano? – pregunto notando ese detalle – hmm… no me digas que ya te enamoraste de mi – dijo de forma arrogante; Alaude busco soltarlo, pero ahora Giotto era quien lo tomaba de la mano.

\- Suéltame ahora herbívoro.

\- Pero si tu empezaste.

\- Tienes razón hubiera dejado que te golpearas contra ese poste.

\- ¿Que poste?

\- … - Alaude busco zafarse de su agarre, para luego alejarse agradeciendo que esta vez ya no era seguido por el rubio y así se marcho a casa.

\- Si que es alguien divertido – murmuro para sí, mirando como se alejaba a mismo tiempo que dejaba de escapar un suspiro… era extraño pero al estar cerca de Alaude podía ser el mismo y olvidarse de todos los problemas de la mafia y sus deberes… provocando que inconscientemente recordara a la única persona con quien podía hablar de esa forma tan natural: su madre, pero eso había terminado a sus 10 años cuando ella falleció debido a una enfermedad… tras eso todo cambio en la mansión ya que su padre se volvió mas estricto y sus clases se duplicaron o triplicaron.

Prefirió regresar a su hotel a descansar, realmente había ido a dar un paseo ya que se sentía extraño al no tener que hacer papeleo o ordenarle a alguien lo que debía hacer, empezo a andar por las calles sin rumbo fijo observando todo a su alrededor mirando a las personas ir y venir hasta que una cabellera rubia platinada, la cual era muy familiar entro a una librería y como estaba aburrido decidió ir a saludarle, ya que la noche anterior se había divertido con de Elena-san y de él, aunque este no hablo mucho.

Al llegar a su habitación se alarmo por un momento al notar que las luces estaban prendidas, así que rápidamente saco su pistola que tenia guardada entre sus ropas y afilo la mirada observando a detalle todo el lugar y de un momento a otro sintió un ligero movimiento a su lado por lo que sin dudarlo se giro y apunto su pistola al intruso.

\- Wow, cuidado Giotto – ante eso el rubio se relajo al notar a Yuni parada a su lado sonriéndole.

\- Me asustaste.

\- Hehe perdón, mi culpa por sorprenderte.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pasaba a saludar – dijo en un tono divertido – y a contarte todo.

\- Me imagino que esta alterada y desesperada.

\- Obvio, solo es cuestión de tiempo e igual ellos ya te están buscando una nueva esposa.

\- … - Giotto no opino y solo hizo una mueca, esa era otra cosa que odiaba.

\- Que seriedad, pero ya sabes como es el abuelo con respecto al tema de un heredero.

\- Lo sé, pero a veces me gustaría que me dejaran escoger a mí.

\- Animo primo – dijo abrazándolo – sabes yo siento que tu próxima pareja será la correcta.

\- Ah… eso espero – dijo sonriendo de forma melancólica.

\- Ya se, para que dejes de pensar en eso que tal si me invitas a cenar – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

\- Supongo que no tengo otra opción o sí.

\- No

\- De acuerdo, vamos – indico de forma coqueta tendiéndole el brazo para que ella lo acompañara.

\- Gracias.

Tras despedirse de su prima, Giotto regreso a su habitación para dormir un rato ya que en la mansión era raro que durmiera debido a que cualquier momento podría surgir cualquier problema con las mercancías que manejaban o alguna confrontación con la policía… realmente estar alejado un tiempo le haría bien.

Por otro lado, Alaude se encontraba en su habitación leyendo el libro que había comprado.

\- Se puede – noto que su madre abría la puerta y le miraba divertida – oh, compraste un libro.

\- Hmm…

\- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho – opino la rubia, pero en eso noto que su hijo le miraba de forma interrogante – ya sabes, porque no he sentido que aun estés aceptando tu estado.

\- …

\- Sabes que tengo razón, mas por el hecho de que sigues pensando en pasar a ser un cuerpo activo cuando ellos nazcan – dijo algo triste – y no lo tomes a mal amor, pero me gustaría que en este tiempo replantees tus planes porque dentro de poco tendrás un par de angelitos que sufrirán si algo te llegara a pasar.

\- Lo pensare – indico Alaude, notando que eso alegraba a la rubia y esta le daba un beso en la frente.

\- Buenas noches, no te desveles – dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y se marchaba.

\- Me molesta que la omnívora tenga razón… - murmuro para si mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre ligeramente abultado – tal vez deba cambiar algunas cosas por ustedes – dijo sonriendo de lado y tras eso el igual se acomodo para dormir.


	7. Capítulo 7: Ayuda Indirecta

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Ayuda Indirecta

Su anterior noche fue productiva y aunque no deseaba admitirlo su madre tenía razón… y mucha, ya era hora de aceptar su realidad, no en el sentido como los demás herbívoros lo hacen donde su comportamiento es modificado con la escusa de su estado… pero si debía ser consiente que dentro de poco y por seguridad de los mismos sus acciones se debían limitar en ciertos aspectos; sobre el cambio que esta sufriendo su cuerpo no le afectaba mucho ya que con su ruina de entrenamiento habitual no tenia de que preocuparse… claro que ahora ya no la hacia después de ser sorprendido por la omnívora y ser regañado.

Llego a su oficina y comenzó su trabajo, en la oficina buscaba que sus interacciones con el resto de herbívoros que trabajan ahí fuera el mas mínimo ya que nunca sintió esa necesidad de hacer amigos o juntarse en manadas para realizar alguna actividad, la verdad el prefería la soledad y la calma.

A veces notaba como los demás hablaban de él pero la verdad esa jamás fue alguna molestia o preocupación por que no le importaba… además tenia en claro como lo veía actualmente la sociedad al ser un docel embarazo sin pareja, el solo ignoraba ya que entendía que esos herbívoros buscaban vivir de apariencias y habladurías para animar un poco su mediocre forma de vida; ya que todos los rumores que a veces escuchaba estaban tan fuera de la realidad y él se encargaría de enseñarles de esa manera a sus gemelos para que no dejara que las palabras de los herbívoros de su alrededor les afectara y si estos buscaban lastimarles les enseñaría a pelear para defenderse.

Ante eso se sorprendió de sus pensamientos provocando que sonriera de manera irónica… desde cuando empezo a pensar en ellos, en su seguridad y educación… tal vez era cierto lo que leyó en ese libro y esa forma de pensar se podía definir como su instinto materno… si, demasiados pensamientos herbívoros por ese día, por lo que regreso su atención a los nuevos expedientes donde noto un dato curioso: aquellas mafias minoritarias parecían estar empezando a moverse ya que sus avistamientos y reportes recientes de sus últimas negociaciones parecía indicar que estaban creando una alianza, donde no muchos se daban cuenta que los lugares donde ocurrían tenían algo que ver con Vongola y sus aliados.

\- Esto será un problema… - murmuro para si Alaude, ya que si su teoría era cierta esos herbívoros pronto se matarían entre ellos ya que todo indicaba que buscarían derrocar a su actual líder: la familia Vongola, pero obviamente una batalla como esa traería consigo la muerte de muchos civiles ya que esas mafias minoritarias siempre buscaban atacar en lugares concurridos porque sus ataques siempre tenían un doble propósito.

Termino de apuntar sus notas y teorías en su agenda, para después guardarla en su abrigo… ya era tarde así que mañana le informaría a sus superiores sobre su descubrimiento ya que una guerra entre mafias era benéfica para la policía y mas si se trataba de la caída de los jefes de estas.

\- ¿Y que opinan del nuevo? – escucho que alguien empezaba a hablar al notar que salió de su oficina.

\- Ni idea, ya sabes es un antisocial extraño – se escucho la voz de otro.

\- Bueno ni tan antisocial – dijo con burla una tercera voz – es decir, no creo que de esa forma haya quedado embarazado – tras ese comentario todos los participantes de esa charla empezaron a reírse.

\- Aunque si me lo preguntan, solo alguien sin cerebro o ebrio se hubiera acostado con eso – dijo de forma despectiva la primera voz.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es decir eso ni parece un docel – opino la segunda voz.

\- Yo solo siento lastima por sus hijos, es decir, viene de alguien que no tiene gracia ni belleza como nosotras – argumento la tercera voz.

\- Tienes razón querida – hablaron en coro las otras dos voces.

Alaude simplemente rodo los ojos con fastidio mientras se encaminaba a la salida de la oficina, siempre era lo mismo… al parecer esas 3 herbívoras solo se dedicaban a "hablar" durante toda la jornada de trabajo, ya que desde que llego nunca las ha visto realizar algún trabajo en específico.

Empezo su caminata normal y tranquila, en su andar por las calles se detuvo a observar uno de los aparadores de una tienda de dulces sintiendo la insana necesidad de querer comer esas golosinas… trato de negarse, pero al final se rindió recordando la ridiculez que le dijo su madre respecto sobre negarse el mismo sus propios antojos, por lo que dejo escapar un suspiro con pesadez para luego ingresar al lugar.

La dulcería estaba llena de herbívoros, algo que realmente le molestaba, pero prefirió dejar a un lado su molestia y empezo a examinar los dulces que ofrecía el establecimientos, encontrando rápidamente algunos caramelos con forma y sabores frutales que le llamaron la atención por lo que tomo una bolsa de estos dulces, en eso su vista capto algo o alguien que sobre salía de la multitud.

\- Alaude – le saludo Giotto de forma alegre.

\- … - el rubio platinado solo se giro y busco ignorarlo, realmente no estaba de humor para soportar a ese herbívoro.

\- Oye no me ignores – Giotto logro llegar hasta él.

\- Herbívora acaso quieres que te arreste por acoso – dijo enojado al notar que estaba muy cerca de él.

\- Yo debería decir lo mismo, tu me estas siguiendo – opino de forma divertida el rubio, quien en esos momentos noto la bolsa de dulces que tenía el contrario – también te gustan esos dulces.

\- Odio el dulce.

\- … - Giotto lo miro extrañado ya que sus acciones decían lo contrario a sus palabras – aja bueno lo que digas.

\- … - Alaude realmente estaba buscando controlarse para no golpear nuevamente a ese herbívoro.

\- Ne, puedes esperarme ya casi termino de escoger mis dulces.

\- ¿Porque te esperaría, herbívoro?

\- Por que eso hacen los amigos.

\- Yo no soy tu amigo.

\- Que frio – dijo divertido mientras se giraba para ir a buscar unas bolsas de dulces.

Alaude solo se quedó observando sus movimientos, por la actitud de ese herbívoro se notaba que escondía algo… era obvio que esa forma infantil de actuar no coincidía con esa actitud que demostró cuando choco con su madre en el hospital, ese herbívoro parecía esconder algo… lo cual lo hacia algo interesante y diferente a los demás ya que por lo general nadie se le acercaba por cuenta propia después de hablar con el… pero ese herbívoro persistía y lo seguía tratando como un amigo, esa palabra sonaba extraña ya que jamás la habían usado para referirse a él.

Un par de minutos mas tarde Giotto regreso con varias bolsas de dulces.

\- Perdón, es que no me decidía si gomitas en forma de ositos o de gusanos – indico divertido mostrándole una bolsa de cada uno de los mencionados – así que elegí los 2.

\- … - Alaude solo rodo sus ojos ante de darle la espalda para dirigirse a la caja, no entendía por qué lo espero.

Al llegar a la caja Giotto pago primero todos sus dulces los cuales consistían en: chocolates, gomitas de diversas formas, caramelos, goma de mascar y algunos dulces picosos; pero justo cuando estaban por cerrar su cuenta, el rubio en un rápido movimiento le quito sus dulces a Alaude, notando que este estaba por quejarse y recuperarlos, pero lo logro sujetar y detener para que la encargada cobrara esa bolsa extra que había colocado el rubio.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que podías pagar mis dulces? – le reclamo enojado Alaude, notando que le entregaba sus caramelos.

\- Bueno digamos que es mi forma de agradecerte por esperarme – dijo sonriéndole.

\- …

\- Y ahora ¿qué te gustaría hacer? – pregunto mientras le seguía fuera de la tienda, Alaude estaba por darle una lección a ese herbívoro cuando de repente se sintió algo mareado, algo que noto rápidamente Giotto, por lo que sin dudarlo lo sujeto por detrás y lo pegaba a su cuerpo – ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto preocupado ya que noto que se veía pálido.

\- Hmm… - fue lo único que atino a decir, generalmente esos mareos le daban en su casa y nunca le habían ocurrido en la calle… realmente se maldijo por dar esa muestra de debilidad frente a ese herbívoro.

\- Ven, vamos a que te sientes un rato – dijo de forma calmada Giotto, quien sin soltar al rubio platinado lo guio hasta una banca cercana para que este se sentara – am… ¿quieres que te traiga algo alguna medicina, bebida o comida? – le pregunto.

\- Estoy bien – contesto Alaude mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de recuperarse.

\- Seguro…

\- Si herbívoro – dijo dejando escapar un suspiro, pero noto que sus palabras no eran escuchadas por el contrario ya que aún se notaba preocupado.

No paso mucho para que se recuperar, pero Giotto no le quiso creer así que esta vez lo acompaño hasta su casa pese a le negativa del contrario.

\- Esta es tu casa – pregunto impresionado Giotto al notar que la fachada de la casa era de una construcción antigua pero bien cuidada – se ve increíble, hasta parece que retrocedo en el tiempo – indico divertido.

El rubio platinado solo ignoro sus comentarios y se encamino hasta la puerta para después sacar sus llaves y abrir la puerta.

\- Alaude, ¿qué tal te fue en tu…? – empezo a hablar Elena mientras se acercaba hasta la entrada, pero se detuvo al notar que tenían visita – oh, Giotto eso sí que es una sorpresa.

\- El herbívoro me siguió – dijo aburrido.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – opino divertida Elena.

\- Es que Alaude se mareo al salir de la dulcería y no me pareció correcto que regresara solo – explico Giotto.

\- Ya veo, muchas gracias – indico sonriendo la rubia – ¿gustas quedarte un rato?

\- Sera un placer – sonrió el rubio.

Tras eso pasaron a sentarse a la sala donde Elena les llevo un poco de té y algunas galletas.

\- ¿Ella siempre es así? – pregunto divertido Giotto mientras tomaba una de las galletas.

\- Hmm…

\- Cierto, ella menciono algo de trabajo – recordó el rubio – ¿en que trabajas?

\- No te interesa – hablo aburrido mientras sacaba su libreta de notas de su chaqueta y la volvía a ojear.

\- Oh, es tu diario – pregunto sonriendo de lado.

\- No – contesto de mal humor, pero noto que su comentario solo hacia sonreír de forma burlona al rubio.

\- No te creo – dijo divertido – anda dime.

\- Si te digo ¿te iras?

\- Tal vez.

\- Estoy en el área de criminología de la policía y yo reviso todos los expedientes de todos los casos que se han suscitado – explico pero en eso noto que el otro palidecía y su cara se tornaba ligeramente azul – ¿qué te pasa?

\- Quieres decir que trabajas revisando documentos y firmándolos – dijo asustado.

\- Solo los reviso y archivo – dijo algo intrigado, ya que no entendía porque de pronto cambio su actitud.

\- Buaaa – en eso Giotto se le tiro encima y lo abrazo – pobre de ti también estas condenado al papeleo.

\- … - Alaude simplemente lo golpeo con sus esposas en la cabeza.

\- Itte… oye, tu amor duele – se quejó mientras se frotaba su cabeza.

\- Eso te pasa por abrazarme.

\- … - Giotto lo miro con algo de recelo.

\- ¿Y porque te afecta el papeleo herbívoro?

\- Porque eso es el infierno, estar día tras día leyendo papeles es un horror.

\- Eso es algo que solo un herbívoro diría.

\- Es la verdad, no exista nada bueno en el papeleo.

\- En eso te equivocas.

\- Así, ¿y porque estas tan seguro?

\- Por que de esos papeles puedes obtener información que a primera vista no identificas en un caso – explico regresando su vista a su agenda, pero en eso noto como esta se fue de sus manos, ya que el contrario se la había quitado.

\- A ver que tanto dice… - opino divertido Giotto con una voz infantil, pero de pronto su semblante paso a ser uno serio mientras seguía leyendo atentamente.

\- Herbívoro regrésame eso.

\- Oye Alaude – le pregunto usando un tono de voz serio, lo cual sorprendió un poco al rubio platinado quien detuvo sus acciones de esposar a ese herbívoro – ¿qué tan seguro estas de estas suposiciones? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Porque te interesa?

\- Respóndeme por favor.

\- … - Alaude se sentía extrañado con ese cambio de actitud, pero dejo escapar un suspiro antes de contestarle – por la comparación de los movimientos recientes de los Fiore, Vitale y Rossi – explico mientras tomaba asiento al lado del rubio para explicar sus apuntes – las ultimas confrontaciones que han tenido siempre han sido en lugares que pertenecen a Vongola, es decir se puede tomar como un ajuste de cuentas entre mafias pero al examinar detenidamente la escena del crimen puedes apreciar que durante la confrontación varios objetos fueron robados: armamento, explosivos y tecnología de esos lugares.

\- Entonces los ataques solo fueron una fachada para poder robar sin levantar sospechas – dijo Giotto.

\- Hmm… es de normal deducir que estas familias están bajo una alianza porque se encontró evidencia de que una familia poseía tecnología de la otra o armas que solo maneja una en específico; además de que a disminuido un poco la presencia de los vendedores de droga en las calles, lo cual significa…

\- Que están agrupando a sus hombres para un ataque a gran escala – completo la frase Giotto.

\- Herbívoro ¿porque tanto interés?

\- Digamos que es curiosidad, además algunos de mis familiares trabajan en los lugares que fueron atacados recientemente – explico rápidamente el rubio.

\- No te creo, pero tampoco necesito que me expliques tus razones – hablo algo enojado Alaude.

\- Gracias – indico – bueno debo retirarme me despides de Elena-san – y tras eso salió de la casa a paso firme.

\- … - Alaude solo observo sus movimientos, pensando en lo extraño que era ya que definitivamente algo ocultaba… tal vez luego lo averiguaría.

\- Ara… ah… ya se fue – indico triste Elena, quien había estado en la cocina – y yo que le puse un lugar para que cenara con nosotros.

\- Tenía prisa – indico aburrido Alaude – iré a cambiarme.

\- Pero no te tardes que ya serví la cena.

\- Hmm…

Por su parte Giotto caminaba a toda prisa hasta el estacionamiento del hotel, donde al llegar se subió a su automóvil deportivo Ferrari color azul oscuro y dirigirse de regreso a la mansión, en su camino llamo por teléfono.

\- Papá, voy de regreso a la mansión necesito que realices una junta de emergencia, llegando les explico – corto la llama y piso a fondo el acelerador.

Al llegar a la mansion fue directo hasta su oficina, donde ya se encontraba su familia reunida y mirándolo con algo de enojo.

\- Mas te vale que sea algo importante dame-Giotto – opino enojado Reborn.

\- Lo es, quiero que me traigan enseguida a las personas que nos dieron los informes sobre lso últimos ataques a nuestros aliados.

\- Para que los necesitas, tu ya revisaste esos informes – hablo aburrido Ricardo.

\- Que pasa Giotto – pregunto de forma seria Timoteo.

\- Abuelo digamos que acabo de descubrir que esos informes son falsos y lo mas seguro es que tengamos a algun infiltrado de otras familias en nuestras filas.

\- Que tan seguro estas de eso – hablo de forma seria Reborn – quien fue tu fuente.

\- Eso es algo que no revelare e igual como jefe nadie me contradice y ahora mismo deseo una revisión por que todo parece indicar que se están agrupando para atacarnos – hablo de forma seria Giotto.

\- Es curioso, se supone estas de vacaciones como averiguaste algo así – pregunto Ricardo.

\- Ignóralo hijo, si mi nieto tiene ese presentimiento lo revisaremos y se acataran sus órdenes – hablo con seriedad Timoteo – ya que desde que tomo su puesto Giotto nunca a fallado en sus suposiciones.

\- De acuerdo – hablo algo fastidiado Ricardo – mas te vale que tengas razón hijo.

\- Estoy seguro de ello.

Después de eso, todos salieron de la oficina para empezar sus propias averiguaciones donde al cabo de una hora le llegaron los resultados al rubio.

\- Debes contarme tu secreto primo – hablo divertida Yuni entrando a la oficina notando que el rubio mostraba un semblante serio mientras revisaba algunos documentos – dios que, mirada, por favor señor Decimo no me mate solo soy un mensajero – dijo a modo de juego logrando que el rubio sonriera divertido.

\- ¿Qué encontraron?

\- Tenias razón, teníamos ratas en nuestras filas las cuales en estos momentos están en un amigable interrogatorio que papá y Aria están llevando a cabo – indico con calma mientras se acercaba hasta le escritorio y le mostraba los expedientes – tal vez dijeron algo falso en su testimonio, pero las cintas de video demostraron lo opuesto realmente fueron robados y no destruidos en la batalla.

\- … - Giotto solo frunció el ceño.

\- Y ya tenemos un inventario de todo lo que nos sustrajeron – siguió explicando Yuni – pero tío Ricardo descubrió algo interesante al parecer estas pequeñas desapariciones empezaron a suceder desde hace un año.

\- Eso quiere decir que ya están bien armados y ya están preparados lo que explicaría porque no han hecho movimiento alguno en el último mes – ante eso Giotto sonrió de lado – pero robar lo nuestro no les ayudara en nada, Yuni ya sabes que hacer.

\- Cuenta con ello, además sabes que me gustan los fuegos artificiales – hablo fingiendo inocencia la peliverde – bueno y ahora me dirás o no.

\- De que hablas

\- Aja, tu en vacaciones de seguro solo te dedicaste a dormir y comer dulces – dijo divertida Yuni – así que suelta la sopa.

\- Digamos que un amigo me ayudo.

\- Amigo o amiga – dijo en tono coqueto, pero noto que su primo levantaba una ceja – cierto cierto, las mujeres que frecuentas son estúpidas, ejemplo de ello es tu actual esposa Kyoko.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes.

\- ¿Y es amigo o docel? – pregunto sonriendo de lado Yuni.

\- ¿Porque te interesa?

\- ¡Aja!, me contesta con otra pregunta así que es docel – dijo divertida mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio – y… ¿cómo es?, ¿dónde lo consiste?, ¿te gusta?, ¿qué edad tiene?

\- Son muchas preguntas en una sola oración, de las cuales no te contestare ninguna ya que deseo mi espacio de privacidad.

\- ¡Eso es injusto? – se quejó Yuni – ¡hey¡ ¿a dónde vas? – le pregunto notando que se colocaba de pie para salir de su oficina.

\- Aun estoy de vacaciones, si regrese era por ese asunto importante así que nos vemos.

\- No te preocupes primito yo se conseguir la información por mi propia cuenta – dijo divertida para si – hmm… docel, eh… bueno tener otro primo a quien molestar igual suena divertido jeje.


	8. Capítulo 8: Nombres

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Nombres

La situacion empeoraba con cada día que pasaba, se encontraba acorralada y sin salida… era obvio que todos esos criados recibieron ordenes directas y a hora apenas la miraban e ignoraban sus órdenes, ya no tenía ni voz ni voto en ese lugar… algo que no le agradaba para nada, porque era ridículo habia conseguido su meta, su gran ambición de convertirse en alguien importante y justo en esos instantes todo estaba por irse a la borda.

Habia visto que Giotto regreso a la mansión, lo cual le alegro porque eso significaba que todo regresaría a la normalidad así que busco arreglarse lo mejor que pudo usando uno de sus vestidos costosos e igual se maquillo y perfumo, pero al llegar a la puerta escucho que Yuni estaba hablando con este por lo que decidió escuchar esa conversación.

En esos momentos temblaba de ira, no… y mil veces no… maldito Giotto, eso que escucho no podía ser real, tras notar que la conversación finalizo y que su aun esposo salía de la oficina ella busco esconderse y observarle irse para luego regresar a su habitación donde se encerró y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

\- Maldito Giotto… pero no creas que te lo permitiré…. – empezo a murmurar tras pararse frente al espejo de su tocador y mirar su reflejo – maldita Yuni, pero ni crean que podrán deshacerse de mi… e igual no dejare que ningún asqueroso doncel se robe lo que por derecho es mío – si… desde que uno de los informantes de su familia le dio la noticia de que los Vongola empezaban a buscar candidatas para ser la esposa del nuevo líder, ella busco resaltar o deshacerse de la competencia para obtener ese puesto, ya que eso implicaría tener un gran poder y ser respetada por todo aquel que perteneciera al bajo mundo.

Cuando llego la entrevista, no podía estar mas complacida… el futuro capo era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra: guapo, elegante, caballeroso pero sobre todo asquerosamente rico; ella se enamoro al instante pero noto que este no… el joven líder casi ni la miraba, pero no le tomo importancia ya que ella buscaría ser cercana a este y así enamorarlo… logro conseguir la aprobación de los Vongola y consiguió su objetivo: se convirtió en la esposa del gran Decimo Vongola, hasta la fecha solo habían celebrado la boda civil con los más allegados y cercanos a la familia, debido a que la religiosa como ella deseaba siempre era cancelada por reuniones importantes con otras mafias o ataques de enemigos… la noche de bodas: gloriosa y maravillosa, su vida era todo lo que deseaba… entonces… ¿cómo termino de esta forma…? ah sí, fue por eso… fue en esa reunión…

Al medio año de casados, el líder de la familia Simón: Cozart Simón fue a visitarles y ahí descubrió una gran verdad, su esposo no se comportaba de forma seria y distante con ese sujeto como lo hacia con el resto y con ella… parecía otra persona: alguien relajado, risueño, alegre, relajista y algo sarcástico; ella no entendía que pasaba por lo que con cautela busco un lugar seguro para escucharles… la conversación en si era irrelevante solo hablaban de cosas sin importancia pero lo que le dolió fue notar que ella desconocía totalmente esa personalidad de su esposo y justo en esos instantes alguien la sorprendió espiando.

\- Sabes que es de mala educación espiar, aun en nuestro mundo eso se paga con la vida – escucho la voz burlona de Aria, la única de la familia que se rehusó a darles su bendición en la boda.

\- Yo… no era mi intensión, yo solo pasaba…

\- Ahórrate ese cuento y deja de molestar a mi primo, al menos merece tener un momento de felicidad en compañía de su amigo ya que debe soportarte – le dijo fastidiada la peliverde, para después seguir su camino.

Claro que esas palabras le dolieron… y le hicieron ver su realidad, era obvio que Giotto estaba con ella solo lo necesario porque debía hacerlo, no por que le agradara su compañía… ante eso se maldijo por lo estúpida e ingenua que habia sido e igual se sentía humillada y ofendida… es decir, ella… la mujer por quien muchos mafiosos matarían por tener como esposa, pero al parecer no era lo suficiente para el gran Giotto Di Vongola, ya que este la trataba como otro empleado más a su disposición ya que ni confianza tenia, lo cual siempre quiso ignorar pero ya no pudo, notando que este ni una charla tenía con ella sobre como habia sido el día de cada quien, ya que pese a vivir bajo el mismo techo, ellos eran distantes por su labor de líder del rubio…

Decidió cobrarle a la vida su mal trato, por lo que tras un coqueteo y algunas insinuaciones consiguió tener todas las noches de pasión que deseara, ya que sabia usar sus encantos o doblegar a cualquiera… claro que lo que nunca espero fuera quedar embarazada y la persona que lo notara fuera Giotto… por un momento noto que ahora este le mimaba y cuidaba, notaba la felicidad en sus ojos al pensar que seria padre por primera vez… pero ella sabia que ahora tenia su atención por el mocoso que llevaba dentro suyo, el cual ni era suyo ya que cuando lo hacían siempre se aseguraba de tomar anticonceptivos y la única vez que lo olvido fue con ese guardaespaldas suyo pero noto la forma perfecta de vengarse de su esposo por sus desatenciones así que decidió abortar a ese mocoso ya que no deseaba desgraciar su cuerpo, por lo que fue a la primera clínica que encontró para que le practicaran un aborto y con ayuda de su familia fingió un secuestro para argumentar que por esa razón perdió al bebe ya que fue extorsionada. Su plan resulto y todo estaba bien… pero esa felicidad disminuyo cuando noto que ya no llegaba su periodo, por lo que fue a consultar con un ginecólogo tras unos meses de ausencia donde le dijo una verdad que la alegro… ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse de los anticonceptivos nunca mas podría disfrutar de las noches con sus amantes sin preocupaciones y así estuvo por 3 años… pero en este ultima año ese viejo estúpido empezo a presionar diciendo que el ya deseaba que Giotto tuviera un hijo para que Vongola ya contara con un heredero, lo cual la alarmo ya que si descubrían que ella no servía para dar un heredero la desecharían y buscarían a una nueva candidata ya que esas acciones eran normales en la mafia.

Con sus movimientos limitados habia conseguido contactar con alguien a quien le compraría su hijo para hacerlo pasar por el hijo de ellos pero ahora que sabía que Giotto tenía su interés en otra persona eso lo complicaba pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente ella no perdería su titulo de la esposa del Décimo Vongola, no señor primero se aseguraría de acabar con ese estorbo que se atrevía a amenazar su vida de comodidades…

Era un nuevo día y Giotto se sentía aliviado, ya que habia recibido un mensaje de Yuni donde le decía que los "ladrones" ya habían sido silenciados con toda la discreción posible para no llamar la atención de nadie y que sus muertes fueran tomadas como un ajuste de cuentas entre otras mafias sin involucrar a Vongola ya que para esos días planeaban hacer otro movimiento para así despistar las sospechas que podrían surgir hacia ellos.

Ante eso dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se estiraba en la cama, nuevamente Alaude le habia impresionado no solo porque su deducción fue acertada e igual porque o le pidió una explicación a su insistencia.

Sonrió de forma nostálgica, realmente alguna vez deseo y pensó que tendría ese tipo de confianza y apoyo de parte de Kyoko, pero no… tras conocerse, en las pocas veces que se frecuentaron decidió ser el mismo para conocer mejor a quien sería su compañera de por vida pero noto que esos intentos eran en vano ya que ella nunca le tomo importancia a eso e igual de sus pocas platicas ella siempre le pregunta sobre su opinión de cómo se veía y hablaban de cosas materialistas como la riqueza, subordinados y otras cosas materiales, que rápidamente hicieron que el rubio desistiera en su plan de buscar acercarse a esa chica… donde al final ella resulto ser la elegida por lo que una vez más lo intento pero con los mismos resultados por lo que se resignó a usar su fachada de mafioso igual con ella ya que noto para su tristeza que ella así lo veía y consideraba, pero poco a poco se fue cansando de esa vida la cual comenzó a aborrecer pero todo cambio de forma drástica cuando se enteró de la verdad tras la pérdida del bebe y su supuesto secuestro… por lo que prefirió tomar distancia y ya no dormir habitación con ella… algo que le trajo problemas con su familia pero gracias a la declaración de ese sujeto ya nadie le molestaba con ese tema.

Sentía que debía agradecerle su ayuda indirecta al rubio platinado, pero según su poca experiencia solo se lo encontraba en la tarde-noche y por lo que sabía él trabaja en la policía… aunque no afectaría acercarse a ver de cerca ese lugar, es decir, una ventaja de ser el jefe capo es que nadie lo conocía ya que siempre se habia asegurado de cubrir su apariencia cada que salía a alguna reunión o participaba en algún confrontamiento por lo que la ley no conocía su rostro… y aunque se arriesgara a ir a verle no sabia sus horarios así que solo le quedaba esperar a que llegara la noche y ver si podía encontrárselo por casualidad.

En eso empezo a pensar en algo curioso, era verdad que no hablaba mucho pero pensaba que todo doncel o mujer hablaría aunque sea alguna vez de su esposo ya sea por casualidad o para presumirlo… ante eso se enojo un poco al pensar que Alaude podría comportarse de forma cariñosa con otra persona... ante ese pensamiento se sonrojo, ¿porque sentiría celos…? era obvio que él tendría pareja prueba de ello era su embarazo… si, tal vez si hoy lo encontraba lo molestaría hasta que le contara sobre eso y con esa idea en su mente se levanto de su cama para bajar a desayunar en el comedor del hotel.

Por su parte Alaude se encontraba de mal humor, ya que habia querido decirle sus hipótesis a algún superior, pero estos lo ignoraron… obviamente no les insistiría ya que su orgullo se lo impedía, por lo que simplemente regreso a su oficina y siguió con su trabajo, a veces sentía un poco abrumado por todo, pero buscaba ignorar todo ya que como buen carnívoro no cedería ni se rendiría ante nada ni nadie.

Realmente habia sido un pésimo día para él y lo único que deseaba ahora era llegar a casa, recostarse un rato y tal vez leer algo… aunque en su mente se imaginaba a si mismo comiendo un empalagoso pastel de chocolate con frutilla y algo de nata… definitivamente sus antojos iban encontrar de sus propios instintos, pero por ahora se concentraría en llegar a casa. En la salida noto que las herbívoras que se dedicaban a hablar mal de el estaban algo extrañas, pues se les notaba muy ansiosas, hablando entre ellas de forma risueña y mirando de forma descarada hacia su derecha… extraño, pero prefirió ignorar ese comportamiento ya que al final ni tenia ganas de entender a ese grupo de herbívoras, aunque sin que se lo propusiera pronto descubrió el porque de ese extraño comportamiento, ya que al estar fuera del edificio lo vio provocando que ahora le surgiera un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

\- ¡Alaude! – le saludo un muy alegre y risueño Giotto, quien llegaba hasta donde se encontraba y se paraba a su lado – hehe, veo que coincidimos otra vez.

\- … - justo lo que le faltaba para empeorar su día, ahora al herbívoro le dio por acosarlo hasta en el trabajo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto algo preocupado al notar que este solo le miraba.

\- ¿Qué quieres herbívoro acosador? – le pregunto molesto.

Giotto rio de forma divertida, pero justo cuando estaba por contestarle le interrumpieron…

\- Hola guapo – noto que una chica peli azul, de cabellera larga, tez clara, ojos negros, de compleción delgada, quien usaba una blusa rosa la cual estaba abierta hasta la altura de su busto, saco negro y mini falda negra con tacones; quien en esos momentos se les acercaba – sabes te recomiendo que no mal gaste tu tiempo con algo como "esto" – dijo de forma despectiva mirando de arriba abajo al rubio platinado, quien solo rodo sus ojos en señal de fastidio y maldecía su día – si gustas yo puedo hacerte compañía – indico inclinándose un poco para dejar más a la vista su pecho.

\- Lo lamento "señora" – dijo de forma cortante Giotto, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – pero no tengo interés en pasar un rato con algo como "usted" – indico mientras caminaba hasta quedar parado junto a Alaude – y sobre tu pregunta solo quería venir a robarte e invitarte a uno de esos postres que no te gustan – regreso a su humor normal y divertido mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

\- … - la chica se quedo muda al mismo tiempo que entraban estado de shock al verse rechazada y que le dijeran señora mientras sus amigas la buscaban animar con algo de apoyo verbal, pero sin éxito alguno ya que ellas igual estaban impresionadas por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Herbívoro suéltame – dijo algo molesto Alaude.

\- No, porque si no de seguro te me escapas – indico divertido mientras empezaban a caminar, pero justo en ese momento recibió una agresión física de parte de las armas favoritas del rubio platinado provocando que le soltara – itte… oye eso duele.

\- Tú te lo buscaste herbívoro, nadie te dio permiso para tocarme – indico divertido Alaude.

\- … - Giotto solo le miro con algo de recelo, pero luego le imito y también sonrió… era curioso y podría sonar masoquista, pero le agradaba estar en compañía de ese doncel.

Siguieron caminando un par de cuadras más juntos y en silencio, pero justo cuando Alaude estaba por seguir su camino hasta su casa nuevamente fue sujetada de la mano por ese herbívoro por lo cual se giró rápidamente para disciplinarle e impresionándolo ya que esta vez esquivo el ataque.

\- Te dije que venia a invitarte a uno de esos postres que no te gustan – indico divertido señalando la cafetería que estaba cruzando la calle.

\- … - Alaude estaba por negarse cuando nuevamente se sintió traicionado ya que en su mente se hizo mas grande el deseo de comer algo dulce.

Giotto al ver que este no se negó, aprovecho para guiarlo hasta el establecimiento donde ambos entraron y ocuparon una de las mesas que estaban pegadas a la ventana.

\- Ve directo y di ¿qué quieres herbívoro? – indico enojado Alaude, realmente se maldecía en esos momentos… definitivamente odiaba los dulces.

\- Vamos no te enojes – indico algo nervioso Giotto, en eso llegaron a interrumpirles por el mesero donde el pidió por ambos ya que notaba que su acompañante no estaba de ánimos – am… bueno.

\- No tengo tu tiempo, así que di que quieres herbívoro que no estoy de humor.

\- … - Giotto se sintió levemente intimidado por la mirada que le dedicaba en esos momentos – ah… bueno, es que… es mi forma de disculparme contigo – hablo nervioso – ya sabes, ayer que tuve que salir deprisa.

\- No necesito que me expliques lo que haces con tu vida.

\- Lo sé y sabes me agrada como eres – indico Giotto sonriéndole.

\- ¿Eso era todo?

\- Am… bueno… - Giotto notaba que Alaude estaba colocándose de pie para irse, pero justo en ese momento llego el mesero y dejo en la mesa una taza de café y una de te con dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate, con frutilla y nata.

\- … - al ver ese postre a Alaude se impresiono un poco, pero rápidamente se compuso mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a ese herbívoro… ¿cómo supo que él deseaba comer exactamente ese postre?

\- Ah, perdón – se disculpó Giotto al notar la mirada que le dedicaba el rubio platinado – este es mi pastel favorito y pensé que igual te gustaría comerl… - se quedó callado al notar que el doncel volvía a tomar asiento y comenzaba a comer el postre.

\- Una palabra y serás arrestado hasta la muerte – le amenazo para seguir degustando otro poco de ese postre, el cual en esos instantes sabia tan bien…

\- Ah… claro… - indico el rubio, quien se notaba realmente sorprendido ya que nadie de su familia o amigos comía ese postre diciéndole que estaba muy dulce y de hecho le regañaban por comerlo, pero nunca pensó que a Alaude le gustara.

Decidió hacer caso a la advertencia de este e igual comenzó a probar de su postre en silencio, el cual le resultaba muy cómodo y era extraño, realmente nunca se habia sentido así: tan cómodo… tan completo… tan feliz, definitivamente Alaude era alguien especial… pero en eso recordó que él ya le pertenecía a alguien por lo que de forma inconsciente frunció el ceño.

Alaude solo miraba de reojo y analizaba todos los movimientos del contrario ya que en esos momentos parecía tener una pelea interna consigo mismo, pero decidió no intervenir ya que no era su asunto ya que él tenía sus propios problemas entre ellos estaba la creación de un nuevo sistema de entrenamiento para poder controlar esos ridículos antojos mientras miraba con odio la última porción de pastel que quedaba en su plato.

\- Lo bueno es que no querías – bromeo Giotto al salir de sus pensamientos y notar que Alaude ya le habia ganado.

\- … - Alaude le dedico una mirada de odio que provoco que temblara ligeramente.

\- Perdón, era broma jejeje – busco decir rápidamente, en eso pensó que ya era hora de satisfacer su propia curiosidad – oye… ahora que lo pienso es extraño – opino de forma despreocupada.

\- ¿El que?

\- Pues… es extraño, en todo este tiempo que llevo de conocerte aun no me has contado de tu pareja – hablo intentando sonar lo mas casual posible pero noto que su comentario enojo a Alaude – am… vamos ya sabes, sobre el papá de tu bebe.

\- ¿Y para que quieres saber eso, herbívoro? – pregunto mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

\- Porque me parece extraño que no te cuide o pase por ti cuando sales del trabajo.

\- … - Alaude solo levanto una ceja, eso no se lo espero – no tengo pareja – contesto simplemente mientras tomaba la taza de te y bebía un poco de ese líquido. Esa respuesta impresiono un poco a Giotto, pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo enfurecer – y antes de que saques alguna conjetura extraña herbívoro – volvió a hablar captando su atención – no tengo ni tuve ni tendré pareja, satisfecho.

Ahora Giotto no entendía, a que se refería… pero entonces… acaso será que lo violaron, na… eso no era posible es decir Alaude se nota que es alguien fuerte y que puede cuidarse solo, es imposible que llegara algún sujeto y lo violara… eso no concordaba, pero ¿entonces…?

\- Entonces, ¿cómo es que tu…? - pregunto algo confundido.

\- Si tu pregunta es ¿cómo es que estoy embarazado? la respuesta es por culpa de una estúpida herbívora – indico molesto.

\- ¿Ah…? ¿a que te refieres con: por culpa de una chica? tu eres un doncel… una mujer no podría… - pero justo en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de las esposas del contrario.

\- No me refiero a eso herbívoro ridículo, una herbívora se equivoco en el hospital y además de hacerme unos análisis me aplico otro tratamiento que me dejo en este estado.

\- Eh… espera, ¿quieres decir que…? - Giotto le miraba sorprendido.

\- Listo ya contesté tu pregunta, adiós – indico colocados de pie.

\- No… espera - Giotto rápidamente dejo algo de dinero en la mesa para después correr y alcanzarle ya que en su mente ahora surgían mas preguntas al mismo tiempo que una extraña felicidad le invadía al saber que ese doncel no era de nadie.

\- ¿Y ahora que quieres?

\- Quiero que me expliques bien e igual es mi deber acompañarte.

\- Puedo cuidarme solo.

\- Aja como ayer que te mareaste en plena calle… itte… oye deja de pegarme – se quejó Giotto.

\- Pues deja de decir ridiculeces herbívoro.

\- No lo son – se quejó el rubio – entonces, ¿ese bebe que esperas es por inseminación artificial? – pregunto preocupado.

\- Bebes, son dos – aclaro Alaude.

\- ¿Eh…? ¡que! – grito Giotto, pero enseguida el mismo se tapo la boca al notar que estaba a punto de ser golpeado otra vez – perdón… pero ¿porque no abortaste?, es decir tu no…

\- No soy un herbívoro cobarde – hablo de forma seria – ellos son míos y eso es suficiente para mí – indico mirándolo de reojo.

\- … - Giotto le miro sorprendido, realmente era alguien fuerte ya que decidió seguir con ese embarazo pese a estar solo y no haberlo planeado, bueno tenía el apoyo de sus padre pero aun asi, un bebe siempre significaba un gran cambio en la vida de cualquiera - sabes te admiro – indico mientras detenía su andar y miraba al cielo – creo que no muchos se atreverían a llevar ese compromiso.

\- … - Alaude igual detuvo su andar y lo observo, realmente ese herbívoro era extraño y ahora que lo meditaba ni sabia porque le estaba contestando sus preguntas, pero le agradaba notar que este no lo juzgaba como los demás.

\- Oye y ¿ya sabes que son tus hijos? – pregunto animado.

\- Niños.

\- En serio – indico divertido – y ¿como los llamaras?

\- … - Alaude solo le ignoro y retomo su camino.

\- Anda vamos dime, porfis – Giotto lo tomo de la mano y le obligo a detenerle.

\- Aun no lo he pensado – le contesto al mismo tiempo que se liberaba del agarre del herbívoro.

\- Bueno y ¿cómo te gustaría llamarles? – siguió con el tema Giotto mientras seguían su camino.

\- El nombre de Kyoya me parece adecuado para uno.

\- ¿Porque ese nombre?

\- Eso no te importa.

\- Ya se, es ¿porque así se llama tu papá?, o ¿porque así se llamaba tu amor platónico en la escuela? o ¿porque…? ¡itte…! oye ya no es divertido que me pegues – se quejo Giotto mientras se frotaba su cabeza ya que ahora sentía que está pronto se hincharía de tanto golpe.

\- Ese nombre es del personaje de una novela policiaca que me gusta – hablo fastidiado.

\- Oh… - indico Giotto sintiéndose tonto al haber dado todas esas opciones – ¿y como le pondrías al otro?

\- Aun no lo he pensado – respondió con sinceridad.

\- Entonces… ¿me dejas escoger un nombre para el otro bebe? – pregunto emocionado el rubio.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te otorgare ese privilegio, herbívoro? – pregunto mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Porque como tu mejor amigo tengo ese derecho – indico de forma segura.

\- …

\- ¿Entonces puedo? – pregunto feliz.

\- Pero nada de ponerle un nombre herbívoro.

\- Obvio que no, ya que lo llamaras Giotto – indico con toda seguridad donde tras decir eso termino obsequiándole un beso francés al suelo.

\- Mis hijos no tendrán un nombre tan herbívoro como ese.

\- … - Giotto le miro enojado pero divertido – auch… creo que esto si me lo merecía – opino algo triste – veamos que nombre sería ideal…

\- …

\- Ya se, ¿qué tal Tsunayoshi? – indico sonriendo.

\- No suena mal – hablo con calma Alaude - Kyoya y Tsunayoshi parecen buenos nombres – opino de forma calmada girándose para seguir su camino.

\- Me gusta como suenan juntas nuestras proposiciones – indico Giotto alegre mientras se colocaba rápidamente de pie y seguía caminando al lado del rubio – en ese caso, gusto en conocerlos Kyo y Tsu – dijo observando el vientre del doncel.

Alaude solo atino a rodar los ojos, realmente ese herbívoro cada día le intrigaba más ya que no entendía porque deseaba estar cerca suyo, pero tampoco era como si le desagradara del todo su presencia… lo curioso es que ese herbívoro no parecía o actuaba como el resto ya que nadie se le acercaba por ser el hijo del ex coordinador de operaciones encubiertas: Diego Hibari, quien tenía un gran historial en su larga carrera como miembro activo de haber confrontado a grandes mafiosos incluyendo a los Vongola… pero al parecer eso o afectaba al herbívoro rubio, lo cual le hacía alguien interesante.


	9. Capítulo 9: Ligero Problema

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Ligero Problema

Sin que la pareja lo notara, ellos eran observados atentamente por un par de ojos azules. Sonrió divertida, en verdad que no existía imposible para ella cuando se trataba de buscar información.

\- Así que ese es mi nuevo primito – indico divertida Yuni, quien les observaba desde una distancia prudente, ya que esa noche decidió dar un paseo nocturno e ir a cenar a su restaurante favorito y lo vio pasar por la calle junto a otro chico, por lo que ahora se encontraba espiándolo. Analizo detenidamente al acompañante de Giotto, parecía llevarse bien con ese rubio platinado y en apariencia no estaba mal pero en eso se fijo de los movimientos de ambos y se extrañó, por lo que estudio mejor a ese doncel y noto que este estaba en cinta… bueno ese detalle no era importante ya que notaba que su primo se veía feliz, de hecho esa felicidad y forma de actuar no la habia visto desde que su tía Elisa falleció – je, parece que adivine y ese doncel es especial para ti.

Siguió observándoles desde una distancia prudente, pero de un momento a otro se asustó… la casa a donde se dirigían era de ese sujeto peligroso… su primo estaba en problemas, la puerta de esa casa se abrió y del interior salió una mujer rubia quien parecía contenta al saludarles y dejarles pasar.

¿Qué significaba eso...? su primo no traicionaría a Vongola, ¿o si…? busco sacar su pistola de entre sus ropas y con sigilo ingreso a los terrenos de esa casa, se posiciono en una venta y con cautela observo el interior de la casa notando que Giotto y ese doncel estaban sentados conversando en compañía de esa mujer rubia… se maldijo internamente al haber dejado su kit de espionaje en casa ya que deseaba saber de que conversaban, noto que unos 30 minutos mas tarde Giotto se despedía y salía de la residencia, espero un par de minutos para salir de su escondite y seguirle pero nuevamente tuvo que esconder su presencia ya que las rejas de la casa se abrían dando paso a un automóvil negro, del cual enseguida bajaba ese hombre… aquel que según los registros de Vongola les ocasiono muchos problemas: Diego Hibari… noto como nuevamente esa mujer rubia salía a recibirlo y le daba un beso en la boca, entonces esa mujer era su esposa y tras eso ambos ingresaban al interior, lo cual aprovecho para salir del lugar y regresar a su propio automóvil.

\- A ver… tranquila Yuni… no te alteres, esto… eso debe tener una explicación lógica… ¿verdad? – hablaba consigo misma – es decir, es Giotto… él no… ¡no!, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¡claro que no!, el jamás traicionaría a Vongola… a su familia, pero… entonces… ¿porque…? - ante eso decidió que lo mejor seria hacerle una visita a su primo y averiguar todo, por lo que prendió el motor de su vehículo y pisando el acelerador se dirigió al hotel donde se estaba quedando él.

Al llegar entro con la copia de la llave que habia creado, en eso noto que su primo no estaba a la vista, por lo que con cautela entro notando que habia movimiento en la puerta continua por donde salió este con su pijama puesta y ahora le miraba asustado.

\- ¿Yuni…? - le vio extrañado – ¿paso algo? – le pregunto de forma seria – ¿ocurrió algún ataque o descubrieron algo más? ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Ah…? - la peliverde le miro extrañada – ¡ah…! eso… - recordó lo que habia ocurrido el día anterior deduciendo que era eso de lo que preguntaba el contrario.

\- ¿Como que "ah eso"? ¿estás bien Yuni? – indico acercándose hasta ella, pero justo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ella esta lo sujeto del brazo y lo tiro al suelo – ¡itte…! ¡oye, que rayos te pasa! – le grito enojado.

\- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar traidor – indico enojada apuntándole a la cabeza con su pistola.

\- ¿Traidor? ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- De que te vi entrando a esa casa y…

\- ¿Me has estado siguiendo? – pregunto molesto.

\- No cambies de tema y dime ¿porque entraste a esa casa?

\- Porque quise acompañar a Alaude hasta su casa.

\- ¿Alaude? – dijo algo confundida – ah el doncel con el que estabas – dijo de forma picara, mientras se relajaba… conocía a la perfección al rubio y sabia cuando intentaba mentir o estaba fingiendo, todo indicaba que Giotto tal vez no sabia que estaba tentando a su suerte aunque igual tenía la ventaja de que siempre fue escondido y protegido precisamente para que nadie que no fuera de a familia supiera su identidad, por eso habia recibido la orden directa de su padre de vigilar a la insoportable de Kyoko y fingir ser su amiga cercana ya que si notaba que ella buscara revelar algo de Vongola tenía el permiso de asesinarla de inmediato.

\- Am… deja de pensar en cosas raras – dijo Giotto sonrojado al notar esa mirada picara y divertida en el rostro de su prima.

\- Aja… claro… - dijo mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a colocarse de pie e igual guardaba su arma.

\- Yuni no cambies de tema, ¿porque me llamaste traidor? – le pregunto de forma seria Giotto.

\- Solo bromeaba.

\- Mentira, te conozco a la perfección y se que esa era una amenaza real, ¿qué está pasando?

\- ¿Oye y cual es el apellido de Alaude?

\- No cambies el tema.

\- Respóndeme.

\- No lo sé – dijo con sinceridad – am… sabes ahora que lo pienso ninguno de los 2 lo a preguntado, hehe para él soy herbívoro y para mí, él es Alaude – explico algo apenado.

\- ¿Herbívoro?

\- Si… así me dice jeje.

\- Que raros son – dijo con voz monótona

\- Mira quien habla, la señorita que se ríe sola cuando lee.

\- ¡Hey!, eso no es raro… es, saber disfrutar de una buena lectura – indico de forma segura.

\- Aja…

\- No comiences dame-Giotto.

\- Hai hai lo que digas… bueno ahora ¿me vas a explicar o seguirás evadiendo el tema?

\- …

\- Yuni.

\- Por ahora no te lo puedo decir – indico ella desviando la mirada – solo dame tiempo en lo que termino de reunir la información.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Giotto mirándola seriamente – es raro que actúes de forma impulsiva, pero está bien, no te seguiré preguntando y esperare, pero mas te vale que sea una buena explicación porque ya me esta doliendo la espalda por tu culpa – se quejo mientras se frotaba su espalda con sus dos manos.

\- Hehe, perdón creo que me emocione – se disculpó Yuni mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa – bueno mejor te dejo dormir, nos vemos – indico rápidamente mientras salía del lugar.

\- Me pregunto ¿qué fue lo que descubrió? – pregunto extrañado Giotto mientras miraba hacia la puerta por donde se habia marchado – itte… ¿porque a todos les da por hacerme su saco de boxeo…? voy a terminar con moretones – murmuro para sí, para luego ir a recostarse y dormir un poco.

Por otra parte, Yuni ya se notaba más calmada mientras regresaba a su vehículo… así que solo se conocían de nombre, de cierta forma eso era un arma de doble filo… pero con tal de quitarse toda sospecha y por la felicidad de su primo investigaría como era debido a Alaude Hibari. Y con ese pensamiento regreso a su casa a descansar para comenzar a primera hora a moverse en su nueva misión.

Mientras en la mansión Vongola, Kyoko sonreía triunfante y feliz… esos imbéciles pese a que la tenían vigilada no lograron evitar que ella obtuviera lo que deseaba, aun con su poca libertad logro encontrar a una idiota desesperada a la cual le vendería a su bebe cuando naciera y su estado coincidía con los supuestos meses que debería tener así que solo restaba terminar de organizar los pormenores… ja, ahora ¿quién era la estúpida…? les haría pagar caro todas las humillaciones que habia sufrido, si esa seria su venganza perfecta ya que su familia a escondidas ya habia negociado con otros para que juntos derrocaran a Vongola e igual estos ya le habían enviado un veneno especial para que cumpliera su parte haciendo Giotto lo consumiera de poco en poco para así hacer que estuviera al borde de la muerte y con ello sería la caería de Vongola, ya que esa seria la señal para atacar y ganarles de una vez por todas.

\- Pronto seré libre de reírme en sus caras – murmuro para si mientras miraba hacia el horizonte – si tan solo me hubieran dado todo lo que quería sin ponerme condiciones o presiones nada de esto estaría pasando, juju.

Era un nuevo día, el sol brillaba y el aire fresco se colocaba a través de las ventanas de su habitación y de esta forma relajándolo mientras disfrutaba de su libro y los aperitivos que le habían llevado… era perfecta la paz y tranquilidad de un Domingo en casa.

\- Alaude – escucho que tocaban su puerta y acto seguido la omnívora entraba – ¿estás seguro que no quieres acompañarnos?

\- Hmm…

\- Bueno entonces nos vemos en un rato, hehe.

Alaude solo la vio irse alegre ya que se notaba alegre por salir un rato con su padre por eso opto por quedarse para darles privacidad e igual porque el prefería quedarse solo y disfrutar del silencio acogedor de la casa que estar caminando en las calles llenas de herbívoros ruidoso.

Tras pasar algunas horas tuvo que interrumpir su lectura por culpa de un antojo repentino… realmente maldecía sentir esos impulsos tan herbívoros ya que sus antojos siempre eran por dulces… dulces que a él no le gustaban, llego a la nevera y encontró un poco de flan. Dejo escapar un suspiro antes de tomar dicho postre para regresar a su habitación y comerlo mientras continuaba su lectura, pero realmente no continuo su lectura ya que se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos.

Ya casi se cumplían 5 meses y aunque lo odiara ya debía de aceptar todas esas sugerencias herbívoras de su madre sobre el hecho de pensar un poco mas en los bebes… sonaba tonto y muy herbívoro, jamás habia entendido ese ideal de los herbívoros de pensar en alguien que aun no habia nacido… lo más lógico era esperar a que naciera para comprar todas esas cosas, bueno tal vez era verdad que ya debía comprarles algunas cosas básicas como algo de ropa, algunas mamilas, pañales y una cuna… pero fuera de eso no entendía esa necesidad de comprar miles de cosas para ellos cuando era lógico que estos no tendrían mucha conciencia de su alrededor. En eso se coloco de pie para ir a su armario y sacar esos conjuntos de ropa que les habia comprado provocando que nuevamente se enojara consigo mismo… ya que no deseaba aceptar que se estuviera comportando como un herbívoro ridículo, definitivamente necesitaba más disciplina y entrenamiento.

En eso sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir un ligero movimiento en su interior por lo que enseguida coloco su mano derecha sobre su vientre y en eso lo volvió a sentir, ellos se estaban movimiento por lo que inconscientemente sonrió, tal vez tener algún momento herbívoro no estaba mal… esos fueron sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hasta sentarse en al sillón donde antes estaba leyendo para continuar su lectura con la diferencia de que ya no leía en silencio.

Por otro lado, Giotto se encontraba aburrido, normalmente los domingos eran sus únicos días de descanso, pero en ese momento se sentía muy aburrido mientras observaba el televisor.

\- 800 canales y no hay nada bueno para ver – se quejó en voz alta mientras se estiraba en la cama – ah… me aburro.

En eso empezo a preguntarse que estaría haciendo Alaude, como el trabaja en oficinas lo más seguro es que hoy fuera su día de descanso, ante eso empezo a cerrar los ojos… tal vez fuera por inercia o todo el cansancio y estrés acumulado, que este empezo a cerrar sus ojos disfrutando de la suave brisa que se colocaba por las ventanas abiertas de su suite.

Era otro nuevo día en la mansión Vongola y como de costumbre se encontraba lidiando con el exceso de papeleo… malditos, en serio juraba que algún día llegaría su venganza… a veces se cuestionaba porque no pudo nacer en una familia normal en vez de la mafia, en eso sintió un ligero movimiento a su alrededor, por lo que levanto un poco la mirada y alzo una ceja al notar que la puerta de su oficina estaba ligeramente abierta, era extraño… por que en esos momentos no sentía peligro alguno al contrario se permitió esbozar una sonrisa mientras regresaba su atención a los documentos que estaba por firmar pero en eso noto que el bolígrafo que hace unos momentos usaba ya no estaba por lo que empezo a revolver los papeles buscándolo pero se detuvo al escuchar una risa infantil provocando que el también sonriera.

\- ¿Dónde deje mi bolígrafo? – pregunto al aire escuchando nuevamente esa risa - ¿se que lo deje por aquí? – indico con calma colocando de pie en silencio - ¿será que desapareció? – dijo al aire mientras rodeaba su escritorio – aja, aquí esta – indico notando a una pequeño muy parecido a él detrás de este, a quien atrapo y empezo a hacerle cosquillas.

Era extraño… se sentía tan feliz pero no lograba ver su rostro, solo notaba que era un pequeño idéntico a el en su infancia solo que su cabello era castaño, no lograba ver su rostro, pero en esos momentos no le importaba ya que la risa de ese pequeño le llenaba de felicidad, pero de un momento a otro sintió otra presencia por lo que se coloco en guardia justo a tiempo para esquivar una ¿tonfa?... en eso noto que el pequeño que tenia en brazos hablaba, pero no lograba escuchar lo que decía, pero se notaba feliz y en esos momentos apareció otro pequeño por la puerta, este era de cabello negro pero tampoco podía ver su rostro, quien sonreía de lado e igual notaba que le decía algo… nuevamente no logro escuchar lo que decía, pero solo sonrió notando que se acercaba hasta donde estaba y se dejaba abrazar por él.

La verdad no comprendía, pero no le importaba él se sentía feliz, en eso noto que los pequeños miraron a ver en dirección a la puerta e igual el, notando que alguien venia.

\- Mami – indico feliz el menor de cabello castaño… esta vez si escucho la voz del pequeño quien se notaba alegre por lo que miro atentamente a la puerta escuchando unos pasos acercarse hasta la oficina, pero…

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, un fantasma! – ante ese grito abrió los ojos de golpe, notando que en la tele estaban pasando una película de horror.

Miro a ver la pantalla plana que reproducía esa película mientras murmuraba y maldecía al mismo tiempo que apagaba dicho aparato… esa porquería interrumpió su hermoso sueño, en eso volvió a sonreír… jamás habia soñado consigo mismo con hijos, ese hermoso deseo murió el mismo día que supuestamente Kyoko perdió a su hijo aunque luego se entero que no era de él… pero aun así, le habia dolido ya que por un momento sintió esa bella ilusión de ser padre pero tras lo ocurrió esta idea fue muriendo… entonces ¿porque soñó con dos pequeños…? ah, era frustrante que se hubiera despertado de golpe.

\- Ah… la vida me odia… - dijo en tono pesimista – pero… curiosamente nunca me habia sentido tan feliz de soñar – dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba de pie para cambiarse e ir a comer algo al restaurante del hotel.

Por su parte Yuni se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión…

\- Esto debe ser una broma o un sueño… - murmuro algo asustada y sorprendida.

Habia salido temprano de casa con la ayuda de su hermana para sí comenzar su investigación, realmente el lado bueno de ser pariente de una figura publica es que obtienes su información de forma sencilla e igual nada que una hacker de su calibre y experiencia no pudiera obtener. Su historial familiar indicaba que seguía los pasos de su padre, en su relación con los demás era algo distante y reservado… algo extraño y curioso para un doncel, lo que no entendía es porque habia rechazado el trabajo tan importante para aceptar un trabajo como mediocre como acomodador y organizador de archivos… en eso recordó que tal vez seria por su embarazo pero en si su estado no tenia lógica… no cuadraba con su personalidad, es decir ese chico era reservado y dedicado al estudio ya que poseía las notas mas altas de su colegio y se graduó con honores… por lo tanto no cuadra el hecho de que todos sus esfuerzos se fueran a la basura por un embarazo e igual se descartaba el hecho de una violación ya que este sabia diversos estilos de combate.

Decidió ir a revisar al hospital, donde ahí se encontraba los expedientes médicos de la familia Hibari… en ese lugar tuvo unas ligeras complicaciones ya que el propio director del hospital era quien tenia el expediente de Alaude… extraño y curioso, pero al revisarlo noto algo sorprendente que activo sus alarmas… ese chico estaba en estado por la confusión de una enfermera practicante quien le confundió con una mujer que tenia cita a esa misma hora para ser inseminada…

En eso se asusto un poco… esa fecha y hora coincidían con la idiota esa que habia contratado Kyoko para que fuera inseminada…

El director tenia el expediente de Alauade ya que este se ofreció personalmente a cuidar de su estado ya que el hospital estuvo a punto de cerrar por la demanda que les llego de parte de la familia, pero lograron llegar a un acuerdo ya que el doncel decidió seguir con el embarazo por lo que todos los gastos médicos que tuviera de aquí en adelante no le costarían, pero aun así seguían con la amenaza latente de parte de los señores Hibari de cerrar el lugar.

Era algo lógico, creo que si algo así le pasaba a ella su lindo papacito le hubiera volado los sesos a la idiota que cometió semejante error… error… en eso llego a su mente la conversación que tuvo con esa enfermera ese día…

 _" - Bueno habla, ¿porque estas tan nerviosa? – dijo de forma seria mientras sacaba su pistola y miraba a los ojos a la enfermera._

 _\- Es… es… es que yo… - la mujer temblaba, sabía que lo que estaba por decir le costaría la vida – por favor, señorita perdóneme no fue mi culpa – dijo mientras rompía en llanto._

 _\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto desconcertada Yuni – solo te iba a decir que tranquila y felicidades por cumplir mis ordenes de no inseminar a esa mujer._

 _\- Si… pero es que…_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- L… la… muestra si fue usada._

 _\- ¡Que…! - Yuni abrió los ojos de la impresión – ¿que estás diciendo?, ¡si te ordene que te deshicieras de esa cosa!_

 _\- Si… lo sé, pero justo en eso una de las nuevas la tomo para aplicarla en la mujer…_

 _\- Bueno… en ese caso no debes alarmarte, esa mujer no quedo embarcada – dijo con calma, pero noto que la enfermera aun temblaba – tranquila._

 _\- S… si… - hablo calmada la enfermera."_

Era una idiota… si su padre se enteraba de seguir la sometería a un nuevo entrenamiento espartano… ella no interrogo como debía a esa mujer… o tal vez si…

Con paso decidió fue a buscarla, donde logro acorralarla en una habitación para que confesara donde sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Por un momento se sintió en estado de shock… esa era una broma muy pesada de la vida, es decir… Diego Hibari tras la batalla que sostuvo con su tío Ricardo habia jurado que sin importar el tiempo lograría hacer caer a Vongola y capturaría a su líder e irónicamente ya lo habia obtenido… ¡los bebes de su hijo eran de Giotto…! lo que significaba que los próximos lideres estaban bajo su mismo techo, aunque si apelamos al lado humano tal vez no le haga nada a sus nietos… pero como tomarían esa noticia su abuelo Timi, su padre, su tío… y hasta el mismo Giotto… porque todo peligro aumentaba por el hecho de que esos bebes eran niños…

En ese momento se encontraba en un gran debate consigo misma, por una parte, sabía que esa noticia alegraría a mas de uno… a ella misma incluyendo porque se despediría de su labor de ser la niñera de Kyoko… pero igual tendría muchos problemas.

\- Me odio a mi misma… - opino para si mientras bajaba de su vehículo y contemplaba la imponente mansión Vongola – sabia que eso era un arma de doble filo, pero lo que no predije fue que tan afilada seria – ante eso dejo escapar un suspiro, habia decidido no molestar a Giotto por ese día y pensar que debía hacer exactamente, porque un movimiento en falso y hasta esos bebes podrían estar en peligro, mas por las confrontaciones actuales que la familia tenia con otros enemigos.


	10. Capítulo 10: Estrategia

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Estrategia

Era un nuevo día… el comienzo de una nueva semana para muchos, pero para otros seria el comienzo de un cambio.

\- Sabes mi intriga que me llamaras, jeje normalmente siempre te guardas muchas cosas Yuni.

\- Bueno estamos en las mismas, hermana – opino la menor sonriendo divertida – oh es que ya le has dicho a papa sobre ese apuesto caballero.

\- No te atreverías…

\- Obvio no, ya que con ello aseguro tu cooperación además dudo mucho que rechaces esta oportunidad de oro.

\- Te escucho.

\- En los últimos días Kyoko a está teniendo algunas llamadas "familiares" – hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

\- Eso no es extraño, digo hasta a una zorra como esa al menos alguien la debe de querer – opino aburrida Aria.

\- En este caso no… – indico sacando de entre sus ropas su teléfono y colocando una grabación.

 _" – Kyoko, escuche de tu encierro._

 _\- Descuida eso no es problema alguno, solo es un contratiempo todo sigue igual… ¿y ustedes?_

 _\- Mal… por lo visto teníamos algún traidor en nuestras filas ya que nos descubrieron._

 _\- Imposible… se supone que todo fue perfecto y nadie debía darse cuenta de los robos._

 _\- Pues al parecer el imbécil de Giotto lo descubrió, tuvimos algunas bajas…_

 _\- Eso que quiere decir…_

 _\- Debemos adelantarlos e igual gracias a tu idiotez el plan de tener a Vongola a nuestra merced de forma fácil se arruino cuando quedaste estéril._

 _\- No puedes culparme de querer divertirme._

 _\- Pero si de abortar, tal vez era hijo de ese guardaespaldas tuyo, pero todos lo hubieran creído un Vongola legítimo._

 _\- Bueno si, basta de sermones y dime que hago ahora._

 _\- Sigue con tu farsa del embarazo ya tenemos al mocoso que se necesita para que se haga pasar por tu hijo e igual creo que ya recibiste nuestro regalo._

 _\- Si…_

 _\- Bien, entonces ya sabes que hacer._

 _\- Le administrare el veneno poco a poco y con Giotto débil y enfermo nosotros entraremos en acción._

 _\- Así es, asegúrate de no fallarme esta vez, hija – y tras esas palabras la llamada se cortó."_

Aria estaba muda de la impresión, era demasiada información para procesar de golpe… en eso miro a ver a su hermanita quien seguía con el semblante tranquilo.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que sabes de todo esto?

\- Mucho, recuerda que papá me dio la orden de ser la mejor amiga de esa y ganarme su confianza.

\- Esa maldita… - ante eso apretó los puños – yo misma demostré que ella habia matado a las otras candidatas, pero los idiotas del consejo tomaron esa acción como algo bueno y hasta la alagaron por eso bajo el argumento de que una persona así de decidía era la adecuada para estar al lado de Giotto.

\- Lo sé, pero… aunque sea difícil de creer esa idiota hizo algo ligeramente bueno para Vongola y para Giotto.

\- Eso es algo que igual deseo escuchar – en eso ambas se asustaron notando que su madre aparecía por detrás del librero de la habitación.

\- ¡Mamá…! - dijeron ambas asustadas.

\- Oh vamos preciosas, no creerán que heredaron su talento de espías de su padre ¿o sí? – dijo divertida Luce.

\- Obvio no, el señor sádico espartano es más un muñeco de acción – opino con burla Aria, pero en eso recibió un golpe en la cabeza – ¡itte…!

\- Aria, no es la forma adecuada de referirse a tu padre – le regaño.

\- Pero es lo mismo que tú dices – opino Yuni.

\- Creo que ciertas niñas desean sufrir un de mis entrenamientos – indico la mayor con un ligero brillo sádico en su mirada, provocando que las hermanas temblaran y sus caras se pusieran azules mientras negaban rápidamente con la cabeza – hehe, que buenas niñas… entonces – se puso seria – ¿porque dices que Kyoko hizo algo bueno?

\- Porque sus recientes acciones dieron posible a que actualmente Vongola cuente con dos herederos legítimos – indico Yuni.

Luce y Aria intercambiaron miradas antes de volver a ver a la más pequeña de la familia quien demostraba plena confianza en sus palabras.

\- Jovencita, creo que tienes mucho que explicarnos.

\- Así es madre, pero a cambio necesito de su total discreción y cooperación con una misión importante que les encomendare.

Y tras eso la menor se dispuso a hablar explicando a detalle todo lo que habia descubierto: desde los planes y movimientos que realizo Kyoko hasta su reciente descubrimiento.

En otra parte de Italia Alaude recién llegaba a su trabajo, la verdad era que no parecía ser su día… jamás en toda su vida se habia quedado dormido, definitivamente seguía odiando un poco esos cambios hormonales que sufría ya que lo hacían actuar de forma diferente. Al llegar noto que esas herbívoras le miraban con diversión, pero prefirió ignorarlas y entrar a su oficina solo para notar el desorden que habia en el lugar, ya que todos los documentos estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Todo tenía la firma de esas herbívoras, pero solo se limitó a dejar escapar un suspiro mientras empezaba a acomodar todo de nuevo.

Tardo un poco más de lo habitual ya que por ratos descansaba… eso de estar embarazado era algo que en verdad ya le estaba cansando, no le gustaba esos nuevos cambios. Lo bueno es que logro arreglar el desastre a tiempo ya que en el transcurso de la tarde llegaron más documentos nuevos, ya que todo indicaba que algunas mafias estaban en movimiento… debido al exceso de trabajo salió tarde, ya que fue el último en salir del lugar e igual esta vez se aseguró de ponerle llave a los archiveros y a su oficina.

La verdad ni se sorprendió al ver que nuevamente estaba ese herbívoro esperándolo a la salida, lo que significaba que le estuvo esperando, pero se sentía tan agotado por lo que le ignoro y solo se dedicó a caminar hacia su casa.

\- Eso es cruel, no me saludas – indico Giotto fingiendo tristeza mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado – y yo que me tome la molestia de venir a verte y esperarte.

\- Nadie te pidió que hicieras eso, herbívoro.

\- Cierto, pero aun así lo hice – dijo divertido.

\- … - Alaude solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu día?

\- No te importa.

\- Oh vamos, ¿cuéntame?

\- No.

\- ¿Porfis?

\- … - solo le miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Buu… que egoísta.

\- Herbívoro quieres dejar… - antes de poder continuar sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, por lo que con su mano derecha sujeto su frente y de forma inconsciente una mueca se formó en sus labios.

Giotto al ver eso dejo toda actitud infantil de lado y se alarmo, jamás lo habia visto quejarse de algún dolor.

\- Alaude – le llamo, pero noto que este no le contestaba y poco después este perdía el conocimiento donde gracias a sus rápidos reflejos logro sujetarlo antes de que se diera contra el suelo – Alaude… - le volvió a llamar notando que no reaccionaba, por lo que sin dudarlo lo cargo al estilo princesa y a paso rápido se encamino al hospital más cercano para que lo revisaran.

Lo bueno es que el hospital no estaba tan lejos y al llegar a urgencias fueron atendidos inmediatamente.

\- Doctor, ¿como esta?, ¿qué le paso? – le interrogo Giotto cuando noto que este terminaba de revisar al rubio platinado.

\- Descuide sus hijos y su esposo están bien – afirmo alegre el médico.

\- Am… no… ellos no… - Giotto se sonrojo ante ese comentario.

\- Solo debe descansar e igual no debe dejar que se exponga a mucha presión – siguió hablando el doctor – presenta un ligero cuadro de fatiga, así que lo recomendable seria que, si él trabaja se tome unos días de descanso ya que con su estado avanzado algo de estrés podía hacerles daño a los bebes, ¿entendido? – indico mirando seriamente al rubio.

\- Eh… sí.

\- Bien – le contesto el médico – le recomiendo que lo lleve a casa para que este más cómodo e igual ya le pusimos un poco de complejo vitamínico, pero eso no significa que deje de tomar sus vitaminas que le haya mandado el ginecólogo, bueno eso sería todo – dijo de malhumor, mientras en su andar murmuraba cosas sobre padres irresponsables y tras cosas que no entendió.

\- Ah, si… gracias doctor – dijo el rubio pero noto que no fue escuchado.

Mientras miraba como el medico se alejaba regreso a su cabeza las palabras dichas por este provocando que nuevamente se sonrojara… sinceramente no lo habia pensado de esa forma y si era sincero consigo mismo le agrado esa idea pero sabía que era una idea loca, en primera porque esos bebes no eran suyos y en segunda porque no sabía exactamente qué era lo sentía o pensaba Alaude de él… dejo escapar un suspiro para luego observar al rubio platinado quien seguía dormido sobre esa camilla.

Poco a poco empezaba a abrir sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo cansado y lo peor se sentía desorientado.

\- Tranquilo – escucho una voz, por lo que miro al lado derecho encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su madre.

\- ¿Omnívora? – pregunto.

\- Al fin despiertas, nos habías asustado – logro abrir por completo sus ojos notando que estaba en su habitación y sus padres estaban a su lado.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Al parecer te emocionaste ayer con tu trabajo logrando que te fatigaras y provocando que perdieras el conocimiento – explico Elena.

\- ¿Ayer…? – definitivamente no comprendía porque su madre le hablaba como si ya hubiera pasado un día, en eso noto que las cortinas de su habitación estaban cerradas… ¿su habitación?, en eso se empezo a preguntar como habia llegado hasta ahí si estaba caminando en la calle junto a ese herbívoro… al instante recordó todo y miro a ver con el ceño fruncido a su madre.

\- Creo que ya recordaste todo y si amor, Gio-kun te trajo a casa después de llevarte al hospital ya que se asustó por tu repentina recaída.

\- … - ante eso un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de Alaude al mismo tiempo que empezaba a recordar todo.

\- Lo bueno es que ya te despertaste, ahora cámbiate porque saldremos – indico notando que el contrario solo levantaba una ceja - no pensaras que solo te dejare, así como así, no señor ahora mismo vamos a que te revisen porque dese saber una segunda opinión y ver como están mis nietos.

\- Omnívora…

\- No nada de omnívora, así que muévete o yo misma te cambio – le amenazo, mientras salía de la habitación.

Por su parte Alaude se sentía confundido y frustrado, odiaba sentirse así de débil, pero también admitía que le preocupaba sus hijos por lo que decidió obedecer a su madre, por lo que se levantó de la cama y fue a cambiarse.

Al llegar hasta la sala su madre ya se encontraba lista y le estaba esperando, así que enseguida salieron de camino al hospital, pero noto que habia algo extraño en la actitud de su madre porque parecía estar buscando a alguien.

\- Je je ahí esta – indico alegre mientras sonreía – Gio-kun, por aquí.

\- … - Alaude solo le dedico una mirada asesina a su madre.

\- Elena-san, buenos días – le saludo Giotto cuando se acercó hasta ellos – Alaude, buenos días como sigues.

\- … - definitivamente ahora mismo tenia ganas de arrestar a ese par.

\- Bueno Gio-kun te los encargo – dijo de forma calmada Elena mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y notaba la mirada de odio que le dedicaba el rubio – ni me mires así, no confió en que vengas tu solo así que le pedido a Giotto que te acompañe ya que debo ir a llevarle unos documentos a tu padre a su trabajo.

\- No necesito ayuda de un herbívoro – indico enojado mientras se giraba y entraba solo al hospital.

\- Creo que se enojó… - opino Giotto.

\- Descuida, es su humor normal en las mañanas además esta así porque todos estos nuevos cambios le toman por sorpresa y odia depender de alguien.

\- Si, pero…

\- Descuida Giotto estoy segura de que Alaude te quiere a su manera, pero el jamás lo dirá abiertamente siempre a sido así desde niño.

\- ¿Porque esta tan segura de eso Elena-san?

\- Porque a dejado que estés junto a él, cuando por lo general siempre ignora a todos los que le rodean.

\- Ah…

\- Bueno te dejo o Diego me armara un escándalo – indico acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla – te lo encargo y si van por algún dulce no olviden comprarme uno – indico mientras se subía a uno de los taxis que habían estacionados en la entrada del lugar.

Giotto se despidió de ella para luego dejar escapar un suspiro mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios ya que esas palabras le habían agradado y tras eso decidió ingresar al edificio en busca de Alaude.

\- Al parecer no tendremos que usar nuestro plan – opino una voz divertida, la cual se encontraba ubicada a una distancia prudente y observaba los movimientos del rubio desde la lejanía desde el edificio de enfrente.

\- Mejor, entonces procederé a acercarme – se escuchó la voz de otra mujer por el radio.

\- Oigan solo recuerden garbar todo, yo quiero ver sus caras – se escuchó una tercera voz.

\- Descuida cariño, mami ya se encargo de todo eso así que tu sigue con tu trabajo – indico la segunda voz.

\- Bien, entonces andando mama – indico Yuni divertida mientras guárdalos binoculares para dirigirse al hospital.


	11. Capítulo 11: ¿Am… trato?

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 11: ¿Am… trato?

Mal humor… si claramente se podía notar en el ambiente de ese consultorio provocando que el doctor temblara notoriamente mientras meditaba que palabras que diría para comenzar la consulta. De por si se habia sorprendido que la señora Elena comunicara desde temprano que adelantaría la cita de su hijo porque este se había sentido mal y ella deseaba que lo revisaran… algo que obviamente no se podía hacer pero debido a lo ocurrido con ellos siempre existiría esa excepción… lo que si le tomo por sorpresa al medico es que a los minutos de que el rubio platinado entrara solo apareciera un rubio para sentarse a su lado, alguien a quien nunca antes habia visto e igual de repente notaba el ambiente pesado.

\- Buenos días – decidió hablar para romper el silencio incomodo – am… veo que hoy no nos acompañó la señora Elena…

\- Eso es obvio herbívoro.

\- … - definitivamente el doncel daba miedo y sin que la rubia estuviera cerca dudaba de su integridad física.

\- S… si… ejem… bueno, pero veo que aun así alguien lo acompaña.

\- Deja de perder el tiempo y empieza de una vez – le ordeno Alaude.

\- … - Giotto no opinaba, solo se dedicaba a observar las actitudes del rubio platinado con un semblante serio, aunque internamente se estaba muriendo de risa al ver como ese sujeto temblaba con la sola presencia del doncel.

El medico opto por terminar la ¿charla? y le pidió a su paciente que pasara a la habitación continua y se acomodara.

\- Tch… en serio ¿porque a mí?, ese doncel además de hostil no tiene nada de gracia – murmuro para sí de mal humor el medico pero justo cuando estaba por levantarse de su asiento para ir a la otra habitación un golpe seco lo paralizo provocando que su cara se pusiera azul, ya que cerca de su cabeza paso un bisturí provocándole un ligero corte en su mejilla y oreja, por lo que miro al frente notando que el rubio que acompañaba a Alaude le miraba con el ceño fruncido y entre sus dedos habia otro bisturí… en eso noto que eran los suyos al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba ¿cuándo se habia movido para tomarlos?

\- Le sugiero que omita esos comentarios y solo haga su trabajo o a la siguiente usted será quien necesite de otro médico – le amenazo antes de colocarse de pie e ir a ver que hacia Alaude.

Definitivamente pediría su cambio… esos eran sus pensamientos mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su mejilla izquierda y oreja a toda prisa… eso claramente fue una amenaza, por lo que rápidamente se coloco de pie y salió corriendo del consultorio. Acciones que fueron observadas por 3 pares de ojos divertidos.

\- Eso fue muy fácil – opino Luce.

\- Yo digo que ese idiota dijo algo inapropiado – indico Yuni sonriendo de lado ya que notaba la herida que tenía ese médico – bueno creo que ya sabes lo que debes hacer – le indico a la persona que estaba detrás de ellos, quien solo se limito a sonreír de lado antes de caminar el consultorio, ingresar y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

\- Ese herbívoro ya se está tardando – opino fastidiado Alaude, quien estaba sentado sobre esa camilla.

\- Si – opino divertido Giotto, ya que deducía porque se estaba tardando.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste herbívoro? – pregunto Alaude, ya que habia notado algo extraño a Giotto, porque al llegar a su lado tenia una curiosa actitud de carnívoro.

\- ¿Yo? – pregunto señalándose a sí mismo – nada – dijo sonriendo.

\- … - Alaude solo se limitó a levantar una ceja, obviamente ese herbívoro esta mintiendo por lo que saco sus esposas de entre sus ropas notando que este se ponía algo nervioso.

\- Ash… bueno tú ganas… tal vez… am… tal vez le hice algo porque no me gusto un comentario que hizo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues…

\- Disculpen la tardanza – en eso una nueva voz les interrumpió notando que entrando a la habitación estaba un hombre de tez clara, de cabello color verde algo alborotado, ojos color verde los cuales estaban detrás de unas gafas redondas de armazón negro, usaba una camisa color verde de manda larga, corbata negra, pantalón de satín oscuro, zapatos negros y encima llevaba una bata blanca de manga larga.

\- ¿Quién eres herbívoro?

\- … - Giotto estaba paralizado mientras en su mente empezaban a sonar las alarmas de peligro al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

\- Permítame presentarte, debido a que acaba de renunciar mi compañero – explico mientras se acomodaba sus lentes – a partir de ahora yo seré quien lleve el control de su embarazo me llamo Verde, mucho gusto.

\- Hmm…

\- … - Giotto seguía mirando asustado a Verde… él no era médico, era el científico loco que siempre lo atormentaba desde que era un niño ya que lo usaba de conejillo de indias.

-Por favor recuéstese mientras enciendo la máquina – indico con calma el peliverde mientras miraba de reojo al rubio que parecía seguir en estado de shock – ¿y usted es? – pregunto divertido.

\- Ah yo…

\- Es solo un herbívoro, ahora deje de perder el tiempo – indico enojado Alaude, ya se habia fastidiado de estar en ese lugar.

\- Claro – opino con un tono de diversión en su voz Verde. Encendieron la maquina y con cuidado le coloco un poco de gel en el vientre del rubio platinado notando la mirada de odio y celos que Giotto le dedicaba en esos momentos provocando que sonriera de lado, en verdad que ese niño seguía siendo tan obvio. Tras colocar el gel, coloco el lector y empezo la revisión notado que ambos rubios miraban atentamente la pantalla – bueno aquí se puede ver uno de los pequeños – indico señalando con su dedo índice la pantalla donde se podía apreciar un pequeño cuerpo – y aquí a su lado esta su hermano.

\- Hmm… - indico Alaude mientras sonreía de lado al poder verlos otra vez.

Giotto solo miraba todo asombrado mientras se colocaba de pie a un lado de Alaude y seguía observando la pantalla mientras un sentimiento de felicidad le invadía al ver la pantalla y un pensamiento de querer estar con ellos se fortalecía.

Verde les coloco el audio para que ambos escucharan el latido de corazón de los gemelos, mientras seguía revisando el desarrollo de estos e igual si no presentaban alguna complicación; cuando noto que todo estaba en orden apago el monitor y le paso un paño al doncel para que se limpiara el gel.

\- Su desarrollo, peso y tamaño están bien, no ahí nada de que alarmarse, pero si es posible le recomendaría que no haga mucho esfuerzo – indico con seriedad una vez que regresaron al consultorio.

\- Usted no me ordena – indico enojado Alaude.

\- En este caso si – dijo seriamente Verde – se deben tomar algunas medidas preventivas mas por el hecho de que es primerizo y de un embarazo múltiple – dejo escapar un suspiro – entiendo que no le gusta esta idea, pero creo que esta consiente que esos cambios no los puede controlar porque simplemente se dan.

\- …

\- Alaude, creo que el medico tiene razón – opino con calma Giotto, ya que igual notaba que esas palabras le enojaban al rubio platinado.

\- Hmm…

\- Bueno de mi parte – hablo Verde terminando de escribir algo en la receta medica y se la entregaba al rubio – eso sería todo, la receta no varia con la anterior e igual esta vez incluiremos un poco de yodo y calcio a las medicinas que ya tomaba – indico – y con esto seria todo hasta el próximo mes.

\- Hmm… entonces ¿usted se quedará a cargo de mis consultas a partir de ahora? – pregunto Alaude mirando a los ojos al peli verde.

\- Así es.

\- … - Giotto empezo a sentirse inquieto, algo no andaba bien con esa conversación.

\- Solo le diré que si por mi estado Vongola cree que me puede amenazar o usar para acabar con el carnívoro están equivocados – indico con calma – no es así Verde Di Arcobaleno.

Giotto se asustó ante esa declaración y miro sorprendido a Alaude.

\- Je, definitivamente eres su hijo – hablo con calma Verde – pero, aunque te cueste creerlo mi presencia es por otra razón, Alaude Hibari.

\- ¿Hibari? – repitió asustado Giotto, ya que ese apellido le traía muchos recuerdos peligrosos.

\- Así que tú también eres de la mafia, ¿o me equivoco herbívoro? – dijo con calma mirando de reojo a Giotto.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto nervioso y asustado el rubio.

\- Eres fácil de leer e igual no reaccionaste como los demás herbívoros lo hace cuando se menciona a la mafia.

\- … - Giotto se quede mudo, solito se habia delatado – yo…

\- Sabes si papá te viera en estos momentos te habrías ganado uno de sus espartanos entrenamientos por ser tan dame – indico divertida Yuni, quien salió de su escondite detrás de la cortina de la ventana.

Alaude se noto rodeado, ya que notaba otra presencia además de la de esa herbívora; al menos se alegraba de que la omnívora no le hubiera acompañado ya que así solo debía preocuparse de si mismo.

\- Bueno creo que debemos hacer las presentaciones adecuadas no creen – opino otra voz, notando que otra mujer peliverde aparecía, solo que estaba entraba por la puerta, la cual cerraba detrás suyo y le colocaba el seguro.

\- Supongo que debo preocuparme por estar rodeado – pregunto Alaude con un ligero toque de diversión en su voz, mientras metía su mano entre su bolsillo y sujetaba sus esposas.

\- No guapo, en este caso no… ya que no acostumbramos a dañar a nuestra familia.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? – pregunto Giotto confundido.

\- Primero permítenos presentarnos – indico la mujer de la habitación – yo soy Luce Di Vongola, esposa de Reborn Di Vongola, hermano menor del Noveno – hablo señalándose a sí misma – ella es mi hija Yuni Di Vongola y él mi hermano Verde Di Arcobaleno – hablo señalando a los nombrados.

\- ¿Porque me dices todo esto?, sabes que puedo usarlo en su contra al conocer sus identidades – pregunto extrañado Alaude, algo no estaba bien ya que todos los principales de esa familia buscaban estar en el anonimato por lo que no tenía lógica sus acciones e igual que precisamente se lo revelaran a él, cuando su padre logro meter preso por un periodo a Ricardo Di Vongola, quien en ese entonces era el líder de esa familia.

\- Porque entre la familia no existe secretos y es natural que esa información deba ser de tu conocimiento – indico notando que el contrario solo fruncía el ceño – cierto, eres hijo de nuestro enemigo jurado, pero en estos instantes ya eres parte de nuestra familia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Giotto, ya que no entendía que estaba pasando o porque su tía revelaba toda esa información.

\- Jeje verán por extraño que parezca ahora los Vongola y los Hibari tienen algo en común – indico haciendo una pausa antes de señalar al rubio platinado.

\- Alaude no tiene nada que ver con Vongola – indico enojado Giotto.

\- Te equivocas, los bebes que crecen en su interior son los primogénitos del Décimo Vongola – dijo divertida Luce.

Tras dicha declaración un silencio incomodo se produjo en el consultorio… era tal que hasta se podía escuchar el caminar de las manecillas del reloj de pared que habia en el lugar, así como se podía ver la impresión en el rostro de los involucrados.

\- ¿Qué pruebas tienes de ello, herbívora? – indico molesto Alaude, quien fue el primero en reaccionar al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus esposas de entre sus ropas y se colocaba de pie.

\- La muestra que te administraron por error, originalmente se debía poner en una mujer que habia recibido dinero de la esposa del Decimo ya que ella es estéril, pero conoce la importancia de que el líder tenga un heredero varón – hablo con seriedad Verde, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Y antes que preguntes – hablo rápidamente Yuni – ya hicimos las pruebas pertinentes para confirmar nuestras palabras – indico dejando sobre el escritorio una carpeta – y creo que es lógico que no mentiríamos tomando en cuenta el historial de nuestras familias.

\- … - Alaude solo le miraba con el ceño fruncido, para luego tomar la carpeta y leerla.

Giotto por su parte seguía en estado de shock… acaso nuevamente estaba en un sueño, si… eso debía ser ya que no tenía lógica lo que ocurría… primero se entero de que Alaude era el hijo de una de las pocas personas civiles que representaban un peligro para Vongola, en eso recordó la vez que Yuni le llamo traidor por lo que ahora entendía la razón para actuar de esa manera, pero lo otro le parecía irreal: ¿los bebes de Alaude eran suyos…? no, eso no tenia lógica, Yuni le dijo que ese plan de Kyoko habia fallado.

\- Pero… - murmuro Giotto captado la atención de todos – Yuni tú me dijiste que…

\- Se lo que te dije, porque eso era lo sabía en ese momento – indico con calma – después te dije que debía investigar unas cuantas cosas ya que me asuste al verte en compañía de él – indico mirando de reojo a Alaude, quien solo les escuchaba atentamente – su historial fue fácil de buscar y obviamente me tomo por sorpresa que rechazara un alto puesto de comandante en la policía por uno mediocre como acomodador de expedientes, pero luego recordé su estado y al investigar descubrí y al relacionar, interrogar y verificar descubrí que esa muestra era la que esa idiota iba a usar.

\- Tal vez su palabra sea cierta – indico con calma Alaude – pero que les hace pensar que yo voy a aceptar tal verdad, me niego a ser de la mafia.

\- No creo que tengas opción – dijo con calma Verde.

\- Ellos son míos y yo decido que hacer con ellos.

\- En eso te equivocas cariño – dijo con calma Luce – quieras o no, esos bebes son Vongolas legítimos.

\- Entonces ¿esperaran a que nazcan y me los quitaran? – pregunto de forma retadora Alaude.

\- Jeje no creo que esa idea le guste a mi primo.

\- Entonces ese sujeto ya lo sabe también.

\- De hecho, mi sobrino se acaba de enterar al igual que tu – respondió divertida mientras miraba de reojo a Giotto.

Alaude entendió la indirecta, por lo que miro a ver al rubio que seguía silencioso y le miro con odio.

\- A… Alaude yo no… - indico rápidamente Giotto, pero ni el mismo tenia en orden sus pensamientos.

Pero el rubio platinado no le contesto y simplemente salió del consultorio, eso asusto al rubio por lo que se coloco de pie para intentar seguirle y detenerle, pero cuando lo tomo de la mano este se giro y en un rápido movimiento le acertó un fuerte golpe en su mejilla con sus esposas.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme herbívoro e igual ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi – dijo con odio y tras eso se fue dejando atrás al rubio, que solo atino a colocar su mano sobre su mejilla afectada y le miraba a ver con tristeza.

\- Giotto… - le llamo Yuni, quien lo habia seguido asustándose al ver que este habia recibido un fuerte golpe.

\- … - el rubio no le contesto, seguía con la mirada perdida.

En ese instante Luce y Verde llegaron hasta donde estaban, preocupándose por Giotto. El mayor le ayudo a colocarse de pie y lo ayudo a caminar ya que este se nota perdido en sus pensamientos, donde le guiaron hasta el hotel donde estaba y lo llevaron para recostarse.

\- Nunca lo habia visto así – indico preocupada Yuni.

\- Es normal, toda esa información de golpe es difícil de asimilar y creo que lo mismo debe estar pasando el otro – hablo con calma Luce mientras se servía un poco de café.

\- No crees que fue muy peligroso decir todo de golpe – hablo Verde mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

\- Puede ser, pero al mismo tiempo es la prueba de fuego – contesto la mayor.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso mamá?

\- De que las futuras acciones de Alaude definirán su futuro – indico Verde.

\- … - Yuni no opino nada

\- Si ese chico habla y dice toda esa información a su familia simplemente esperaremos el momento adecuado para tomar a los bebes y matarle e igual si en este punto piensa abortarlos será detenido y secuestrado hasta que los pequeños nazcan para luego deshacernos de él – explico con calma Verde.

Hasta ese punto de la platica Giotto se habia mantenido recostado en su cama sin decir nada o moverse, pero las palabras de Verde le hicieron reaccionar… él sabia lo estricto que era su mundo, pero tampoco permitiría que le hicieran algo malo a los hijos… no a sus hijos y a Alaude. Se coloco de pie y de forma sigilosa salió de la habitación para después correr hasta la casa del rubio platinado.

Al llegar a la puerta hizo una pausa para poder regular su respiración, dejar escapar un suspiro y tocar la puerta; fueron los segundos de espera mas tortuosos de su vida… pero entonces escucho algo que lo dejo helado.

\- Si eso me dijo… ¡ah maldición!, ¿cómo se atreve…? ash pero espera que lo vea la próxima vez – fue el grito de Elena, ante eso su mente se lleno de pensamientos negativos y su respiración se hizo errática.

En eso la puerta fue abierta por una de las sirvientas de la casa, quien le invito a pasar a la casa de forma educada ya que esa chica le conocía por lo que Giotto se aventuro a preguntar por Alaude donde le dijeron que este se encontraba en su habitación y que podía pasar ya a verle ya que la señora estaba ocupada.

Al llegar a la habitación toco la puerta, donde casi enseguida recibió un pase como respuesta. Al entrar noto que Alaude estaba sentado leyendo un libro, pero en eso este detuvo su lectura y le miro a ver, dejando notar por un segundo su sorpresa para luego ser remplazada por enejo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro?

\- … - Giotto se sintió triste al notar la nueva actitud de Alaude hacia él.

\- Largo.

\- Debemos hablar – le indico de forma seria.

\- … - Alaude miro de forma analítica al rubio antes de dejar escapar un suspiro - cierra la puerta – indico mientras su vista regresaba a su libro.

Giotto cerró la puerta detrás suyo para luego caminar y sentarse en la orilla de la cama para quedar enfrente de Alaude, donde todos sus movimientos fueron observados detenidamente por el contrario.

\- Bueno… yo… - Giotto no sabía exactamente como empezar a hablar.

\- Deja de balbucear y habla bien – le indico mientras dejaba el libro asentado a un lado de su escritorio y le miraba a los ojos.

\- Alaude, yo no… - estaba nervioso, pero busco controlarse para poder hablar – te juro que yo no sabía.

\- … - Alaude solo alzo una ceja ante ese comentario.

\- También me tomo por sorpresa – ante eso hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada para ver el cielo por la ventana – una muy grande y linda sorpresa – dijo mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa tímida.

\- Eso es obvio herbívoro.

\- ¿Eh…? – Giotto dejo de ver el cielo y miro a ver a su acompañante.

\- Te lo dije hace rato, eres fácil de leer – indico con calma Alaude, notando que su comentario hacia sonrojar al rubio – ahora tengo curiosidad por saber que clase de entrenamiento espartano te da tu tío – dijo divertido mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Uno muy horrible que se siente como si estuvieras en el mismo infierno – contesto de forma rápida Giotto, pero en eso noto que se desviaba del tema – am… bueno, entonces ¿si me crees?

\- Hmm…

\- Espera, entonces ¿porque me pegaste hace rato? – pregunto algo enojado.

\- Por herbívoro.

\- Eso no es justo – se quejo Giotto, pero en eso noto que no habia cambiado nada en ellos por lo que sonrio con nostalgia – sabes es bueno que tengamos esta ultima conversación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto confundido Alaude.

\- Bueno es que tú… - empezo a decir Giotto, pero en eso la puerta se abrió revelando a una enojada Elena.

\- ¡Juro que si lo veo lo ahorco! – grito antes de colgar el teléfono y enfocar su mirada hacia los rubios – oh, ya regresaron chicos – hablo regresando a su carácter habitual – y como les fue – pregunto calmada sentándose al lado de Giotto.

\- Ellos están bien, me cambiaron de medico e igual necesito otros medicamentos – contesto Alaude.

\- Oh en serio esas son excelentes noticias e igual que bueno que te lo cambiaron ese sujeto me caía mal – contesto alegre Elena – luego me das la receta para que mande a comprar tus medicinas – indico y en eso miro a ver al chico a su lado – Giotto gracias por acompañarlo e igual gracias por el rico pastel, estaba delicioso.

\- ¿Pastel? – pregunto desorientado el nombrado.

\- Si herbívoro, el que compraste en que regresamos.

\- ¿Ah…? ah si ese, jeje de nada – indico nervioso.

\- Si le adivinaste a mi antojo – dijo con calma la rubia – pero se me amargo tras esa llamada que recibí – indico con tristeza – ash, es que me enoja que esa vieja ya empiece con sus cosas y todos le den la razón.

\- ¿Vieja? – pregunto Giotto.

\- La rival de la omnívora en el club – respondió aburrido Alaude, quien ya se imaginaba la dirección de esa platica.

\- Si… ash es que esa idiota se cree la mejor que por ser la esposa de alguien rico, en serio me enferma esa gente e hizo que el gerente del lugar cerrara el club para su evento de disque caridad y…

\- Omnívora…

\- Jeje cierto, no los atormento con mis quejas les dejo platicar a gusto – indico con calma mientras se levantaba – cualquier cosa estaré en el estudio preparando mi venganza – hablo al mismo tiempo que cerraba su puño y lo alzaba e igual sus ojos brillaban con sadismo; provocando que Giotto se asustara y Alaude dejara escapar un suspiro.

\- Entonces eso fue lo que escuche – hablo bajo Giotto, pero noto que sus palabras fueron escuchadas – es que al llegar la escuche hablar y yo pensé… am… pues…

\- ¿Qué le dije todo lo que esos herbívoros me dijeron?

\- Si…

\- No tengo interés alguno en decir esa información.

\- Ah… en serio – pregunto sorprendido – y ¿por qué?

\- Le quitaron lo divertido a recolectar información e igual si dijera algo así la omnívora sería la más afectada ya que estaría triste porque le agradas y con esa información el carnívoro otra vez seria distante con nosotros.

\- Entiendo, entonces eso significa que…

\- No pienses cosas extrañas herbívoro – indico – primero déjame pensarlo.

\- Si comprendo – indico colocándose de pie para pararse frente a el – pero igual quiero que tengas presente que por Tsunayoshi, Kyoya y por ti daría mi vida, por que ustedes se volvieron importantes para mi antes de saber que ellos son mis hijos – dijo con seguridad.

\- Hmm…

Por otra parte…

\- Kyaaa… hehe eso fue tan romántico – opino de forma risueña Yuni.

\- Debo de admitir que todos los Vongolas son unos coquetos – dijo divertida Luce.

\- Mujeres… - opino aburrido Verde.

\- Ash… no empieces o te debo recordar como te pones cuando ves a tu lindo Skull – dijo de forma burlona Luce notando que su hermano le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Oh mami, eres la mejor no se me habia ocurrido colocarle un micrófono a Giotto.

\- Era lógico que el iria tras el y necesitaban hablar a solas, pero tampoco deseaba perderme esa platica – contesto la mayor.

\- Jeje cierto, bueno ahora solo queda que Aria cumpla su parte y tendremos nuestra primera victoria – dijo alegre Yuni.

\- Descuida, se que tu hermana cumplirá su parte – afirmo Luce mientras le daba un ultimo sorbo a su taza de café.


	12. Capítulo 12: Sorpresa

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Sorpresa

Aria dejo escapar un suspiro, odiaba esa parte del plan, ¿porque a ella le tocaba esa parte? Recibió un mensaje de su madre de que ellas ya habían completado su parte de la misión la cual era revelarle la verdad a Giotto y al doncel, donde todo marchaba bien ya que este acepto la verdad y decidió callarse esa información.

\- Realmente fue arriesgado… - opino tras terminar de escuchar el mensaje de su madre – bueno pero prefiero mil veces a un Hibari en la familia a esa cosa – dijo de forma divertida pero en eso su sonrisa se borro al recordar que ella debía tratar con Kyoko - no es justo… - se quejaba en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia ese lugar, odiaba esa parte del plan, ¿porque ella…? así… porque su madre quería ir a conocer a su nuevo sobrino… no era justo, a veces se pasaba de infantil.

Justo en esos momentos bajaba de su automóvil para ingresar a la mansión Vongola… en verdad que esa se la cobraría y con intereses a Yuni.

\- Aria-sama, bienvenida – le saludo con respeto el mayordomo que le abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Donde esta esa? – pregunto sin mirarle a ver.

\- En su recamara.

\- Gracias – indico, mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación… al llegar abrió la puerta sin tocar, notando que eso la asustaba y colgaba rápidamente.

\- ¿Que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar? – reclamo enojada Kyoko.

\- Tal vez… pero igual hago lo que quiero, intrusa – le respondió con algo de odio en su voz.

\- Je, aun sigues dolida porque me acosté con tu ex-prometido en esa ocasión.

\- Lo bueno es que lo admites.

\- Pero en ese momento nadie te creyó.

\- Cierto, porque en ese momento esos vejestorios no querían aceptar su error al haber escogido como esposa del Decimo a una zorra barata.

\- … - Kyoko frunció el ceño y de sus ropas saco una daga, pero sus acciones se frenaron al ver que la peliverde estaba apuntándole con 2 pistolas – tch…

\- Oh vamos no te ofendas, ya que solo he dicho la verdad e igual supongo debo agradecerte por esa vez, ya que me deshice de un idiota por eso y con ello Vongola logro exterminar a esa mafia en vez de hacerla un aliado – dijo Aria sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿A que viniste?

\- Obviamente no a visitarte – dijo con asco – te traje esto – indico con fastidio – es la nueva chequera que le exigiste a Giotto.

\- Pensé que Yuni me la traería – indico alegre Kyoko mientras dejaba la daga asentada en su cama y se acercaba para tomar la chequera, pero la peliverde no se la entrego.

\- Esta ocupada y me obligo a que te la trajera – dijo fastidiada y en eso le entrego una carpeta con varios documentos – firma esto y será tuya.

\- Claro – dijo en un tono alegre, mientras tomaba la carpeta y apoyándose en su tocador firmaba todos los documentos sin siquiera leerlos – por cierto, ¿con cuanto voy a contar esta vez?

\- Según me dijeron aumentaron tu crédito y esta tiene: 100,000,000 euros.

\- Je, me alegra que Giotto no fuera tan egoísta como la vez anterior.

\- Sabes que es lo que me sorprende zorra, es ver como rápido gastas el dinero cuando ni haces nada – indico con algo de odio.

\- Tu no eres nadie para criticarme además los gastos de una embarazada son algo elevados, pero todo sea por el bien del heredero de la familia – indico con burla mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su vientre abultado.

\- … - ante esa afirmación Aria rodo los ojos a la vez que buscaba calmarse ya que sabia que ese disque vientre era falso, pero se mantuvo en su papel.

Recibió los documentos de Kyoko, tras revisar que todos estuvieran firmados le entrego la chequera y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Al salir de la habitación sonrió de lado, eso fue tan fácil… pero justo cuando estaba por retirarse del lugar encontró un pequeño problema en sus planes…

\- Aria, ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto su padre.

\- Papa… am, hola hehe – dijo nerviosa.

\- No evadas mi pregunta – dijo serio Reborn.

\- Estoy aquí porque tu adorada hija me chantajeo y tuve que entregarle su nueva chequera a esa – indico enojada.

\- Je… ¿y con qué te chantajearon? – pregunto divertido el pelinegro notando que su hija solo se sonrojaba un poco.

\- Cosas de chicas – indico rápido notando que su padre solo rodaba sus ojos en signo de fastidio, ya que ese tipo de temas los odiaba y buscaba evadirlos – bueno nos vemos al rato en casa – indico rápido buscando escapar, pero en eso noto que su padre fue mas rápido y le quito la carpeta notando que miraba sorprendido el contenido de esos documentos.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto de forma seria.

\- Am… no sé a qué te refieres – dijo de forma nerviosa… empezaba a maldecir a su madre y a su hermana ya que lo sentía y lo venia venir… dentro de unos momentos sufriría un interrogatorio acompañado de un "castigo".

Reborn no dijo nada y solo tomo de la mano a su hija y la arrastro de camino hacia la oficina de la mansión, donde en esos momentos se encontraba Ricardo revisando el papeleo que debía corresponderle a su hijo, por lo cual estaba de mal humor. En eso noto que la puerta fue abierta de forma brusca.

\- Pensé que ya te habías largado – le dijo con calma ya que sabía que solo su hermano abría de esa forma la puerta, en eso noto que una carpeta callo encima de los papeles que estaba revisando por lo que solo miro a ver con algo de duda a su hermano quien se miraba serio y a su lado estaba Aria, por lo que tomo dicha carpeta y la abrió, pero noto rápidamente el truco de los papeles desordenados por lo que miro a ver con el ceño fruncido a su hermano.

\- Bueno Aria, ahora nos puedes explicar porque ahora Giotto esta oficialmente divorciado de Kyoko – pregunto con seriedad Reborn.

\- … - definitivamente no era su día, simplemente debió de no haber salido de la cama… si eso debió hacer.

\- Aria – le hablo Ricardo colocándose de pie.

\- Eso fue porque yo se lo pedí – escucharon una nueva voz, donde al girarse notaron que Luce entraba al lugar, quien cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

\- Mama… - hablo algo aliviada Aria.

-Bueno en los planes no estaba que ustedes se enteraran tan rápido – opino de forma sincera.

\- Luce espero que tengas una buena excusa para esto – indico molesto Reborn.

\- Cuida tu tono de voz amor, o esta noche León dormirá conmigo y tú en el sofá – dijo de forma seria la mujer.

\- Tch… - Reborn solo miro con el ceño fruncido a su esposa, amaba cuando se comportaba de esa manera, pero la odiaba cuando ese carácter era dedicado a él.

\- Digamos que ese documento ya debe existir porque ya no necesitamos de esa chiquilla.

\- Esa mocosa está embarazada – hablo fastidiado Ricardo.

\- Si embarazada de silicona – dijo enojada Airia.

\- ¡Que! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Ricardo y Reborn.

\- Como notaran es un asunto delicado, donde yo los ofreceré los pormenores en mi casa en la noche – dijo con seguridad tomando la carpeta de las manos de Ricardo – así que nos vemos en unas horas caballeros, vamos Aria – ordeno y al pasar a lado de su esposo le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse.

\- Reborn ¿qué significa esto? – pregunto enojado Ricardo.

\- No lo sé, pero lo averiguare – indico enojado – Luce nunca hace nada al azar.

\- Entonces esta noche los acompañare a cenar – dijo divertido Ricardo.

Por otra parte, Giotto habia regresado al hotel notando que su familia se habia marchado, algo que agradeció… su mente aun era un caos, ya que miles de preguntas surgían sobre todo lo que habia pasado en las últimas horas e igual se cuestionaba sobre lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, que podría esperar del futuro en estos momentos… pero en eso todas esas miles de preguntas y preocupaciones fueron remplazadas por un sentimiento cálido al recordar ese detalle...

\- Voy a ser papa… - murmuro feliz para si mismo, tras todo lo ocurrido no se habia puesto a pensar en eso al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de felicidad se instalo en sus labios mientras se recostaba en la cama recordando que hoy los conoció por primera vez e igual los escucho, en eso recordó esas bellas tardes de su infancia que pasaba jugando con su madre donde se la pasaban: pintando, leyendo, tocando música y jugando en el jardín, por lo que de forma inconsciente se empezo a imaginar a si mismo pasando las tardes en la mansión jugando en compañía de sus hijos y de Alaude.

Al pensar en el rubio platinado su felicidad aumento al notar que pese a todo, seguía tratándole igual y no habia cambiado nada en ellos, pero en eso su sonrisa se borro y fue remplazada por un semblante serio… Hibari… definitivamente a veces la ironía de la vida es sorprendente, pensar que ese apellido que en su infancia le causaba algo de miedo ahora lo hacia feliz e igual sabia que tarde o temprano el debería confrontar a esa persona que le causo mucho miedo… pero ahora que lo pensaba valía la pena correr ese riesgo, solo rogaba que después de que todo se revelara este no buscara alejarlo de sus hijos o hacerles algo… en eso poco a poco le empezo a ganar el sueño, demasiadas emociones para unas horas por lo que después de un rato se quedó dormido.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad…

Alaude se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mirando el cielo, seguía pensando en todo y aunque no lo admitiera le sorprendió sobre la verdad de ese herbívoro… definitivamente el mundo era extraño por poner a un herbívoro como ese a ser líder de la mafia mas peligrosa del mundo, en eso recordó que la próxima vez que lo viera lo arrestaría hasta la muerte ya que ahora entendía porque tenia esos ridículos antojos herbívoros.

\- ¿En que piensas? – en eso se sorprendió un poco al notar que su madre estaba en su habitación y le observaba divertida, por lo que dejo escapar un suspiro antes de mirarla – huy que serio – bromeo Elena mientras se acercaba hasta el - ¿qué tienes?

\- Nada – respondió simplemente mientras se enojaba consigo mismo, ya que por estar metido en sus pensamientos no sintió la presencia de su madre.

\- Anda vamos dime – indico con calma mientras lo tomaba de la mano – sabes que puedes contarle todo a mamá.

\- Es complicado omnívora.

\- … - Elena le miro sorprendida – wow, debe ser algo verdaderamente importante para que tu admitas que es complicado.

\- … - Alaude solo frunció el ceño.

\- Jeje perdón no te enojes corazón – ante eso dejo escapar un suspiro – y… puedo saber ¿cuál es el motivo de esa preocupación? o más bien… ¿quién es el motivo? – indio con un tono divertido y coqueto en su voz.

\- Deja de pensar en cosas herbívoras – dijo fastidiado Alaude, mientras se giraba para volver a entrar a su habitación.

\- Je… entonces adivine y andas pensando en Giotto – dijo con un tono triunfante en su voz, donde una sonrisa adorno su rostro, pero esta se agrando al notar que sus palabras hacían que a su hijo le surgiera un tic en su ojo – sabes no tiene nada de malo.

\- …

\- Si ya se, estoy de herbívora cursi – se dijo divertida mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama y con su mirada le indicaba a su hijo que se sentara a su lado, a lo que este solo obedeció – pero… ya hablando en serio sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea – dijo sonriendo de forma cálida mientras acomodaba los mechones de cabello que estaban en el rostro de su hijo.

\- Gracias.

\- Se que todo esto que esta pasando ocurrió de forma precipitada y no planeada por ti – empezo a decir – pero sabes, mamá está muy orgullosa de ti por como has afrontado todo eso… la maternidad no es algo fácil, pero sabes que no estas solo… yo te voy a apoyar siempre e igual el cascarrabias de tu padre, ya que pese a todo él te ama – dijo tomándolo de las manos – y sabes, lo que sea que te este preocupando yo se que lo resolverás a tu manera, como siempre has hecho.

\- Hmm…

\- Jeje aunque si te soy honesta si me gustaría verte al lado de algún apuesto caballero que te aprecie, respete, cuide e igual que ame a mis nietos.

\- …

\- Si ya se, me desvié del tema jeje.

\- No estas tan errada, pero aun debo pensarlo – indico de forma cansada, realmente ese tema era muy complicado y aun deseaba analizar muy bien los pro y contra de todo eso antes de tomar una decisión.

Elena le miro de forma sorprendida, lo habia mencionado de broma, pero no pensó que realmente fuera por eso. Ante eso sonrió y salió de la habitación diciéndole que dentro de poco estaría la cena, al salir de la recamara se encontró a alguien que estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

\- Je… y luego dicen que nosotras somos las chismosas – dijo divertida Elena, al mirar de reojo a su esposo.

\- Tch… esto no es ser chismoso – indico enojado y algo sonrojado Diego.

\- Aja… y… ¿cuánto escuchaste?

\- Solo lo suficiente para saber que ya debo preocuparme no es verdad.

\- Ah… no, eso si que no a mi me agrada Giotto asa que cuidadito y lo asustas con tus rarezas.

\- … - el pelinegro solo frunció el ceño – ¿qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? – pregunto ofendido.

\- Mi esposo.

\- … - esa respuesta le produjo un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho al pelinegro, quien solo atino a escapar un suspiro – esta bien prometo tratarlo de forma cordial.

\- Aja, así es o dormirás afuera con el perro.

\- Elena… no tenemos perro – dijo enojado.

\- Creo que ya entendiste – dijo divertida antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

\- Tch… esta mujer – murmuro algo enojado – _"ah… bueno supongo que esta me la merezco, pero supongo que dentro de poco tendré trabajo ya que no dejare que cualquiera se acerque a mi familia"_ – pensó de forma seria mientras seguía a su esposa para ayudarle con los preparativos de la cena.


	13. Capítulo 13: Plan

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Plan

Era una hermosa noche, la luna reinaba en el cielo en compañía de las estrellas y con pocas nubes de acompañantes, un cuadro perfecto para alguna mágica velada para la mayoría de las personas… pero para otros era el cuadro ideal para poder charlar a gusto sobre un gran negocio.

En las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca de la costa se podía encontrar una hermosa mansión con exquisita arquitectura renacentista, la cual contrastaba con el paisaje del océano de fondo acompañado con algunos árboles y diversas flores que decoraban el jardín. Donde en esos instantes llegaba un automóvil deportivo negro a la entrada de esa humilde morada, del cual bajaba una de las personas más peligrosas del mundo de la mafia: el Noveno Vongola, Ricardo Di Vongola.

Al bajar de su vehículo enseguida fue recibido por el mayordomo principal del lugar.

\- Buenas noches Noveno, le estábamos esperando – le saludo de forma cordial mientras le abría a puerta – la cena está servida, acompáñeme – indico al mismo tiempo que empezaba su andar para guiar al invitado hasta el comedor donde los dueños de la casa ya le esperaban.

Al llegar al comedor noto que su hermano y esposa ya estaban sentados en la mesa en compañía de sus hijas.

\- Interesante y divertido, debo de admitir – indico de forma burlona Ricardo, mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba Luce para darle un beso en su mano – solo una flor tan espinosa como tu podría controlar a este sádico y hasta actuar a sus espaldas – se burló notando que sus palabras solo provocaban que el mencionado frunciera el ceño.

\- Jeje bueno se necesita un sádico para otro sádico – explico con una sonrisa risueña – pero jamás actuaria a espaldas de mi amado Reborn – indico de forma segura – a menos que mis acciones sean benéficas para la familia.

\- Cierto, al final los Arcobaleno siempre han sido uno de nuestros mejores aliados – respondió con seguridad Ricardo.

\- Bueno Luce, ya está aquí este… ahora puedes explicarnos lo que tu… no más bien, lo que ustedes están planeando – pregunto con calma fingía Reborn.

\- Papi ¿acaso estas molesto con nosotras? – pregunto Yuni con tristeza fingida.

\- Vamos papá no sé de qué te quejas si aprendimos del mejor – opino divertida Aria.

\- Ya niñas, no molesten a su padre – indico de forma seria Luce – bueno toma asiento Ricardo para que podamos comenzar.

\- Tch… - en verdad que esa mujer era intimidante y muy divertida, por lo que le obedeció y se sentó a un lado de Reborn.

\- Bueno antes de que mamá empiece a explicar sus motivos quiero entregarles un informe resumiendo a grandes rasgos todo lo que e hecho desde que me ordenaste ser la mejor amiga de Kyoko hasta la fecha actual – dijo Yuni captando al atención de todos los presentes – desde aquel incidente donde la alianza matrimonial Vongola-Rizzo, ya que se encontró al prometido de mi hermana desnudo con chupetones en el cuello y marcas de labial en la ropa en el baño de la iglesia se me ordeno convertirme en la mejor amiga de Kyoko ya que fue la principal sospechosa pero como era protegida por el consejo nadie la pudo juzgar, por ello para ganarme su plena confianza me convertí en su cómplice y solapadora de muchas de sus acciones – ante eso, saco un folder y se lo lanzo a ambos pelinegros – y si lo lamento y aceptare el castigo por el daño que les provoque al callarme la verdad sobre el embarazo de esa y de que ese bebe no era de Giotto si no de Mochida – dijo algo triste – pero no ocurrió como ella les dijo, ella lo aborto porque sabía que no era un Vongola legitimo pero en la clínica le practicaron mal el aborto y la dejaron estéril – ante eso hizo una pausa y alzo su mano en señal pidiendo de esta forma que nadie la interrumpiera – ella dejo pasar el tiempo pero ahora que los ancianos estaban metiéndole presión esta busco alquilar el vientre de una mujer para engendrar al heredero legítimo de la familia ya que es parte del plan de la familia de esa para intentar controlar Vongola.

\- Maldito rastreros… - opino con odio Ricardo.

\- Pero pronto les enseñaremos a lo que les pasa a quienes osan desafiarnos – indico Reborn mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en sus labios.

\- Obvio que en ese momento intervine y le ordené a la enfermera que se deshiciera de la muestra… pero esa estúpida cometió un error y la muestra fue usada.

\- … - ante esa información los pelinegros abrieron los ojos de la impresión.

\- Y si tío Ricardo, pronto serás abuelo – indico divertida Aria.

\- Quieres decir que esa enfermera le administro esa muestra otra persona y por eso le hicieron firmar los papeles de divorcio a Kyoko – dedujo Reborn.

\- Exactamente pero aún no le dirán ni harán nada en contra de Kyoko – dijo de forma seria Luce.

\- ¿Porque no? – pregunto de forma seria Ricardo.

\- Porque lo que descubrió Giotto hace poco está relacionado con la familia de esa idiota, al parecer su plan siempre fue buscar controlar Vongola, pero como Kyoko ya no puede dar un heredero… su padre empezo a buscar otras alianzas con algunos de nuestros enemigos y se estaban haciendo de nuestra tecnología para crear algo y usarlo en nuestra contra – dijo Yuni.

\- De hecho, todos los gastos que ha hecho Kyoko, la mayoría son en estupideces como joyas, ropas de marcas y esas cosas pero según sus movimientos algunos cheques parecen dudosos ya que los hace para terceros, sin colocarles nombre o una cantidad, los cuales casualmente siempre cobra alguien de su familia… y todos notamos que estos no parecen en la quiebra como para necesitar la ayuda de su hija e igual si ese fuera el caso porque no pedirlo directamente en vez de a escondidas… - indico Aria – al parecer nos quieren humillar presumiéndonos que se armaron gracias a nuestro propio dinero.

\- Pero obviamente eso ya no será posible – dijo Yuni.

\- La chequera que le dieron no tiene fondos, ¿o me equivoco? – dijo divertido Reborn.

\- Si tiene fondos, de la cuenta de su propia familia – indico con seguridad Aria.

\- Excelente – hablo con calma Ricardo – bueno entonces el siguiente paso es buscar a la mocosa que tiene a mis nietos y llevarla a vivir a la mansión para que la vigilemos.

\- De hecho, en ese aspecto tendremos algunos problemas – dijo divertida Luce – en primera porque no es ella es un lindo y muy rudo doncel.

\- ¡Que! – dijo asombrado Ricardo.

\- Nuevamente me sorprendes, ya lo encontraron – hablo de forma divertida Reborn.

\- Así es, por ello les puedo afirmar que ese plan no funcionara, nosotros no podemos llevarlo a la mansión y ya, ya que dudo que su familia nos ponga las cosas tan fáciles si lo secuestramos así porque si – opino Luce.

\- No existe nada que Vongola no pueda conseguir ni obtener – dijo de forma altanera Ricardo, mientras tomaba su taza de té para beber un poco.

\- Cierto… pero dudo mucho que Diego Hibari se quede de brazos cruzados ante la repentina desaparición de su único hijo y sus nietos – indico divertida Luce notando que sus palabras hacían que su cuñado se atragantara.

\- Cof… cof… ¡que dijiste! – indico asombrado y algo enfadado el pelinegro de ojos rojos.

\- Luce espero que esto sea una de tus bromas – dijo de forma seria Reborn.

\- Tristemente no lo es, la muestra fue puesta por error en Alaude Hibari y está en la espera de 2 niños – indico de forma risueña.

\- … - Ricardo se habia quedado mudo de la impresión.

\- Ese sujeto lo sabe – pregunto de forma seria Reborn.

\- No, nosotras descubrimos lo de la muestra, pero para el hospital era una muestra anónima – contesto Yuni.

\- ¿Giotto sabe esto? – pregunto de forma seria Ricardo.

\- Si, de hecho, gracias a él sin querer me encontré con esta verdad – hablo con calma la menor de las peliverdes.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Yuni? – preguntó Reborn.

\- Al parecer en su inicio de vacaciones, Giotto conoció a ese doncel y empezo a interactuar con él… cuando lo descubrí obviamente me asuste, pero note que ambos su unieron en una curiosa amistad desconociendo la identidad real del otro e igual al estudiar a fondo el historial del doncel averigüe la verdad sobre lo de su peculiar embarazo y notando la coincidencia de fechas y horas por lo que amablemente interrogue a la enfermera que habia contratado Kyoko y ella fue quien me confirmo que si era nuestra muestra – explico.

\- ¿Qué tan segura estas de que los bebes de ese Hibari sean de Giotto? – dijo de forma seria Ricardo.

\- Verde personalmente hizo una prueba de ADN consiguiendo las muestras de parte de ambos y el resultado fue que eran compatibles – hablo Luce enseñándoles el sobre con los resultados – al parecer a la vida le gustan las bromas pesadas.

\- Y antes que pregunten, si…. mama se encargó de revelar todo esto igual a Giotto y a nuestro nuevo primo – hablo divertida Aria.

\- ¿A qué se refieren con todo? – preguntó Reborn.

\- Que mi nuevo primo ya sabe la verdad e igual nos fuimos a presentar con él – dijo de forma divertida Yuni.

\- ¡Que ustedes… que! – hablaron al mismo tiempo Reborn y Ricardo.

\- Obvio que debíamos, es decir el chico ya es parte de la familia.

\- ¡Es su hijo! – reclamo enojado Ricardo.

\- Cuñado, sé que aun sigues enojado por caer en la trampa de Diego… pero su hijo es diferente tiene más el carácter de su esposa – hablo de forma calmada Luce – e igual no a dicho nada de lo que sabe ni lo hará.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Reborn.

\- Quiere pensarlo bien y está en su derecho, pero tampoco desea revelarles esa verdad a sus padres… al menos no por ahora – aseguro Aria.

\- Tu lo has dicho… por ahora – recalco Ricardo.

\- Que la verdad salga a la luz será inevitable – recordó – pero dejemos ese tema a Alaude y a Giotto, por ahora nosotros nos concentrémonos en algo más importante en estos momentos – indico Luce al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en sus labios.

\- ¿Que planeas preciosa? – dijo en tono coqueto Reborn sonriendo de lado.

Ante eso Luce sonrió antes de empezar a hablar sobre el plan que tenía en mente, con el cual no solo se desharían de Kyoko e igual les darán una lección a todos sus enemigos recordándoles lo que les pasa a aquellos que van en contra de la familia o intentan traicionarla.

Era un nuevo día y para molestia de Alaude, la omnívora no le habia dejado ir a trabajar bajo el argumento de que no deseaba arriesgarse otra vez a que se estresara, se volviera a desmayar y que ahora si le pasara algo a sus nietos, por lo que en esos momentos estaban en el jardín desayunando en familia.

\- Hace mucho que no nos reunimos de esta manera – opino de forma risueña la rubia.

\- Creo que tienes razón, querida – opino algo nervioso Diego.

\- Cierto, ya que Alaude casi siempre debía salir temprano de casa por la escuela y ahora por el trabajo – recordó Elena – eso me recuerda, que mañana es nuestro día especial – dijo alegre.

\- Am… pero amor, mañana tengo una junta importante y… - Diego empezo a hablar, pero guardo silencio al notar la mirada gélida que le brindaba su linda esposa – está bien buscare posponer la junta para estar libre.

\- Hehe, esa es la actitud amor – canturreo alegre Elena.

Alaude solo observaba, definitivamente la omnívora era de admirar ya que siempre conseguía lo que quería, tras esa charla el desayuno prosiguió con calma donde Elena empezo a decir sugerencia de como pasaran el día donde la opción ganadora fue ir de paseo a la playa. Al finalizar Diego se despidió de ellos y salió rumbo a su trabajo.

\- Cierto… ahora que lo pienso, aun no hemos escogido los nombres de mis nietos – recordó de forma alegre – veamos que nombres seria bonitos…

\- Se llamarán Kyoya y Tsunayoshi.

\- ¿Eh…? – la rubia lo miraba sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hehe, nada es solo que me impresionas amor – dijo sonriéndole de forma alegre – pero ¿de dónde salió Tsunayoshi? – pregunto – porque Kyoya es el personaje ese de tu libro favorito.

\- … - ante esa pregunta Alaude recordó su dolor de cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba era curioso… ese herbívoro escogió ese nombre solo porque si y al final resulto que el era el padre de ellos… - el herbívoro lo sugirió.

\- … - ahora Elena se habia quedado sin habla debido a la sorpresa, ya que era sorprendente notar que su hijo aceptara la sugerencia de otros – hehe por lo visto le atino ya que ambos nombres suenan muy bien juntos – indico de forma risueña.

\- Hmm…

\- Buaa no es justo, me ganaron – se quejo haciendo un puchero la rubia – bueno que te parece si este día lo dedicamos a comprarles algunos regalos a Kyoya y Tsunayoshi – opino Elena, notando que su hijo solo le miraba de forma indiferente – ah no señor, nada de solo lo indispensable… como su abuela es mi deber llenarlos con regalos de todo tipo y ni tu ni nadie me detendrán – le amenazo colocándose de pie.

\- Omnívora…

\- No ya dije Alaude, así que alístate iremos de compras – declaro Elena entrando a paso decidido al interior de la casa.

Ante es el rubio platinado solo atino a suspirar antes de colocarse de pie y seguir a su madre, ya que por lo visto sería un día muy largo… el cual sabía que podía empeorar en cualquier momento.


	14. Capítulo 14: Una tarde muy herbívora

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Una tarde muy herbívora

Tardaron unos 15 minutos en salir de casa porque Elena se tuvo que cambiar y repasar la lista que ella ya habia hecho sobre lo que deseaba comprar, salieron de casa rumbo al centro comercial donde fueron en un automóvil ya que la rubia aseguro que comprarían muchas cosas y no dejaría que Alaude cargara nada de nada… pero pese a las quejas de Elena, el rubio platinado fue el que manejo el automóvil ya que ella era un peligro al volante.

Al llegar notaron que el lugar estaba lleno de herbívoros para disgusto de Alaude, pero no logro tener ni tiempo de quejarse ya que literalmente fue arrastrado al interior del edificio a la fuerza.

\- Sabes esto me recuerda a esos días donde eras un pequeño y tenía que traerte a rastras cada vez que debía comprarte ropa nueva – comento de forma risueña la rubia, provocando que su acompañante solo rodara los ojos – hehe, ahora que lo pienso solo espero que mis nietos no sean igual de ariscos que tu – dramatizo la rubia.

\- … - Alaude solo frunció el ceño ante ese comentario - _"prefiero eso a que sean como ese herbívoro"_ – pensó molesto.

\- Oh mira, que te parece esta tienda como primera parada – indico divertida Elena, señalándola una de las 3 boutiques infantiles que tenía ese lugar, pero nuevamente no espero respuesta alguna ya que inmediatamente entraron al lugar – awww mira estas cosas lindas – dijo Elena de forma risueña – ah… me traen tantos recuerdos de cuando sobregire por primera vez la tarjeta de tu papá.

\- ¿Eso es un buen recuerdo?

\- Pues claro, porque fue cuando compre tus ropitas y accesorios de bebe – indico alegre la rubia – aunque lo más divertido fue ver a tu padre al borde de un colapso nervioso cuando llego el estado de cuenta – menciono divertida – oh mira este hermoso conjunto – indico corriendo hacia el primer conjunto que vio que era un pijama de cuerpo completo con forma de ovejita – pero que cosa más linda, oh mira aquí tiene de diferentes animalitos – indico mientras se adentraba en la tienda admirando toda la ropa del lugar.

Alaude estaba buscando calmarse para no molestar a la omnívora en su fantasía, pero todo estaba agotando su poca paciencia… todo en ese lugar era demasiado herbívoro para su propio gusto. En eso noto que la habia perdido de vista, ante eso recordó que siempre era lo mismo con ella por lo que solo atino a dejar escapar un suspiro antes de empezar a caminar por el lugar buscando a su madre antes de que comprara todas las cosas herbívoras que viera.

Elena por su parte se sentía soñada y como si hubiera regresado al pasado, en eso se percató de que lo habia vuelto a hacer y se habia separado de Alaude y en sus manos ya tenía como unos 20 conjuntos de ropa.

\- Jeje, ups… - dijo alegre – bueno mejor busco a Alaude antes de que arreste a algún herbívoro – y tras ese comentario para sí misma empezo a mirar a los alrededores buscándole.

Lo bueno es que su hijo resaltaba entre toda la multitud pero al acercarse noto algo divertido por lo que se quedó mirando desde lejos ya que Alaude estaba mirando con atención unos zapatos bordados y unos guantes, lo cual provoco que ella sonriera ya que le encantaba poder presenciar de esas pocas veces donde podía ver ese lado emocional de su hijo… la verdad a veces se sentía mal al recordar sus acciones y de cómo fallo como madre ya que su pequeño resulto ser alguien muy tímido, retraído, agresivo y temperamental, pero después noto que ese comportamiento habia sido culpa de ambos… la culpa era tanto de ella como Diego ya que al principio su pequeño Alaude no era así y cuándo noto el cambio de actitud drástico fue porque su hijo dejo de llamarla mamá y empezo a decirle omnívora… lo lograba disimular pero a veces le dolía notar todo lo que perdió por atender la vida social que debía tener por el nivel social en el que se encontraban e igual a veces que se hacía a la desinteresada cuando notaba el poco interés que le mostraba Diego a su hijo solo porque era un doncel. En eso noto que ella estaba llorando de forma silenciosa, era verdad… reacciono tarde pero ella mismo se dijo que no dejaría que esa situacion empeorara y empezo a cambiar prestándole atención más atención a su único hijo y buscar estar mas tiempo en casa para hacerle compañía, aunque este se mostraba autosuficiente y sin interés de estar a su lado… obvio con este cambio empezo a tener discusiones con su esposo pero poco le importo ya que recordó que lo más importante era su hijo que todo lo demás incluyendo a su propio esposo y le alegro notar que a su nueva forma su hijo seguía demostrándole su amor y cariño; busco limpiar sus lágrimas y acercarse hasta donde estaba.

\- Alaude – le llamo Elena, pero en eso noto que su voz sonó con eco, sorprendiéndose un poco y notando a cierto rubio que se acercaba hasta donde estaba el nombrado, por lo que decidió mantener distancia y observarlos.

Giotto por primera vez en su vida habia tomado su tiempo para pensar bien las cosas… si tal vez era alguien distraído y a veces muy infantil, pero hasta él podía tener un límite aún seguía dándole vueltas a los hechos… es decir, primero estaba el problema con Kyoko de que quería buscar de quien sabe dónde a un hijo y presentarlo como suyo, después el nuevo problema que descubrió gracias a Alaude donde varias enemigos ya estaban conspirando para atacar a Vongola… y ahora esto… la verdad le tomo completamente desprevenido la idea que aquel chico el cual ya consideraba como amigo, pese a tener unos meses de conocerlo, resultara que llevaba a sus hijos en su vientre… sus hijos, esa hermosa palabra le llenaba de muchos sentimientos alegres, hermosos e igual nostálgicos, donde recordaba los momentos alegres que paso al lado de su madre y pensar en que le gustaría volver a vivir todo eso al lado de sus pequeños e igual de él, porque si… si comparaba prefería comenzar desde cero con el rubio platinado para conocerlo, ganarse su confianza y porque no… llegar a enamorarlo ya que deseaba que estuviera a su lado para que los gemelos crecieran en un ambiente familiar con sus padres.

Tras mucho pensarlo decidió que a él no le importaría quien fuera el padre de Alaude… si tal vez habia escuchado muchas cosas terribles de Diego Hibari, pero igual sabía que tal vez toda esa verdad estuviera exagerada ya que esa era de las especialidades de todos en la mafia, pero sabía que debía ir con cuidado, primero se tomaría la molestia de conocerlo para después trazar su plan a seguir ya que, si deseaba pasar un futuro con el doncel a su lado y debía hacer las cosas tal y como su madre siempre le indico de pequeño diciéndole que como caballero debía hacer las cosas de forma correcta, en hablar y conquistar a la persona amada antes de nada y primero obtener su amistad antes de buscar algo más.

Ese día amaneció con un dolor de cabeza… la verdad eran demasiadas preocupaciones para una sola semana… irónico se alejó de la mansión para descansar y al contrario consiguió más problemas que estando encerrado en su oficina haciendo su habitual papeleo, por ello decidió salir a dar un paseo y en su andar entro al centro comercial, al cual ingreso sin dudarlo ya que estar rodeado de gente le ayudaría a dejar de pensar en todo… aunque sea por un rato, en eso empezo a observar los aparadores de las tiendas hasta que su vista capto algo curioso, dentro de una tienda de maternidad estaba Alaude observando algo… curioso, por lo poco que le conocía podría asegurar que él jamás estaría en un lugar como ese por cuenta propia así que con una sonrisa en los labios entro al local a saludarle.

\- Alaude – le saludo alegre parándose a su lado y notando que este le miraba con el ceño fruncido – eh, ¿te asuste? – pregunto en tono divertido, pero en eso recibió un golpe en su brazo con las esposas de este – ¡itte…! oye en serio tu amor duele – se quejó.

\- Deja de decir ridiculeces herbívoro – dijo molesto.

\- ¿Y qué andas haciendo aquí?

\- Lo que ves.

\- Que frio – opino

\- ¿Qué quieres herbívoro?

\- La verdad, estaba de paseo y fue coincidencia el que nos encontráramos – indico con calma.

\- Hmm…

\- Sabes me gustan estos – dijo tomando unos zapatitos tejidos de color naranja claro.

\- …

\- ¿Podemos comprarlos?

\- Has lo que quieras herbívoro – dijo fastidiado mientras buscaba girarse para seguir buscando a la omnívora, pero en eso noto que era jalado de su brazo – suéltame – le ordeno, al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para volver a golpearlo.

\- Es que ahí está tu mamá – indico rápido Giotto señalando a la rubia que les observaba desde una distancia prudente.

\- … - Alaude busco zafarse de su agarre mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hola Giotto, que te trae por aquí – pregunto de forma casual la rubia mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

\- Pues estaba dando un paseo para relajarme – respondió con sinceridad Giotto.

\- Oh bueno, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? – sugirió Elena – estamos escogiendo la ropa para los gemelos.

\- Si / No – hablaron al mismo tiempo Giotto y Alaude, por lo que el rubio platinado miro de reojo al herbívoro que estaba a su lado y frunció el ceño.

\- Entonces sigamos – dijo animada la rubia divertida ya que ambos contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Elena solo era una mera espectadora notando cada pequeño gesto que hacia su hijo en compañía del rubio y la curiosa relación e interacción que tenían, donde se alegro al notar que sus sentidos de madre no le fallaban y todo indicaba que tal vez ese chico era el indicado para ser la pareja de su hijo.

Siguieron revisando las tiendas donde de vez en cuando, Giotto era disciplinada por decir comentarios tan herbívoros… pero lejos de enojarle o molestarle ese comportamiento, al rubio parecía divertirle.

Al final del paseo y pese a la negativa del rubio platinado sus acompañantes terminaron comprándole muchas cosas para los futuros bebes donde la mayoría de los gastos fueron cubiertos por Giotto. E igual decidieron entrar a un restaurante bufete por algo para comer y hacer una parada para descansar.

\- Aun me siento mal – hablo Elena – si gustas dime cuanto es y te lo regreso.

\- Descuide Elena-san no es molestia.

\- No señor, tu no debes estar gastando tu dinero en estas cosas yo dije que las compraría porque soy su abuela, esta bien que desees comprarle un regalo a mi hijo, pero tampoco es correcto que pagues toda la cuenta de algo que no te corresponde.

\- Am… bueno…

\- Oh mira, ya sirvieron mas de esa rica pasta – dijo alegre notando que uno de los empleados del lugar colocaba mas alimentos en la barra de servicio – ya vengo – informo colocándose de pie para ir a servirse un poco más.

\- Herbívoro quieres dejar de ser muy obvio – le regaño Alaude, quien tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba disfrutando de su comida.

\- Cierto, es que la idea de que todo eso es para los gemelos me emociono y no me medí.

\- Bueno deja de ser obvio o la omnívora sospechara ya que nadie cubre una cuenta como esa solo porque sí.

\- Bueno… es que la verdad el dinero nunca a sido de mi interés – confeso con algo de pena Giotto.

\- Si que eres un herbívoro curioso – dijo divertido Alaude.

\- ¿Eh? ¿porque lo dices?

\- Eres el primer herbívoro mafioso que escucho que dice que el dinero no lo es todo – dijo sonriendo de lado y mirando de reojo.

\- Bueno es que yo prefiero los dulces al dinero – confeso el rubio sonriéndole.

\- … - Alaude no dijo nada y solo desvió la mirada, en eso recordó ese detalle que le enojaba, pero cuando estaba por girarse para reclamarle algo noto que Giotto también se habia ido a buscar más comida – herbívoro… - murmuro para sí entrecerrando los ojos.

Al llegar a la barra Giotto tomo un nuevo plato y se encaminó hacia la sección de postres para empezar a tomar algunos de estos.

\- Mucho dulce no es bueno – escucho que le hablaban, notando que Elena se acercaba hasta el para igual seleccionar un postre.

\- Es que los dulces son mis favoritos – confeso algo apenado.

\- Bueno Giotto aprovechando que estamos a solas creo que ya me puedes decir la verdad – indicó de forma seria Elena, asustándolo.

\- Verdad… a…. ¿a qué se refiere? – pregunto nervioso.

\- No me mientas Giotto, crees que no me e dado cuenta, así que confiesa.

\- Am… bueno… yo… vera yo, yo pensaba decirle a usted y a su esposo, pero no sabía cómo lo tomarían porque yo…

\- Hehe tranquilo no tienes que ponerte nervioso yo lo digo porque se nota que estas enamorado de mi hijo, pero me gusto tu cara de asustado jajaja.

\- ¿Eh…? - ante eso Giotto se sonrojo, por un momento habia pensado que era lo otro – ah eso… pues… s… si, Alaude me interesa mas que como un amigo.

\- Hmm… ¿aunque tenga a su interior a unos bebes que no son tuyos? – dijo de forma seria Elena.

\- Aun así, me gustaría estar al lado de ellos – indico de forma segura Giotto y realmente no mentía, antes de enterarse de todo se habia planteado seriamente tratar a esos bebes como suyos, aunque no lo fueran ya que noto que empezaba a sentir algo por el rubio platinado… y ahora que sabia que esos bebes realmente eran suyos tenia mas ganas de tenerlos a su lado y conseguir el amor de Alaude.

\- Me gusta esa respuesta – indico sonriendo de lado Elena y caminaba de regreso a la mesa.

Tras terminar de llenar su plato con diversos pasteles y dulces Giotto regreso a la mesa, pero justo cuando estaba por probar todos esos sabrosos y deliciosos postres noto que su plato habia sido robado.

\- ¡Hey! – se quejó, pero enseguida recibió un castigo ejemplar y fue esposado hasta la muerte por tratar de quitarle esos postres a Alaude y que todo eso fuera su culpa.

Elena solo se limito a ver divertida a ambos chicos, se notaba que ambos se entendían y le alegraba notar que su hijo se estaba divirtiendo en compañía de Giotto.


	15. Capítulo 15: Planes y Decisiones

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Planes y Decisiones.

Y nuevamente ya estaba cerca ese día… realmente odiaba esos días porque siempre los sitios que escogía la omnívora eran tan herbívoros, frustrantes y llenos de multitudes que simplemente lo enloquecían y lo peor… ella no lo dejaba arrestar a esos herbívoros ruidosos, en eso dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama.

Todo el día habia sido un dolor de cabeza más cuando apareció ese herbívoro y se les pego como chicle en toda la tarde… en eso alzo la mirada observando que ahora su santuario de paz y tranquilidad que antes tenía por habitación ahora estaba lleno de bolsas llenas de accesorios para sus hijos, pero no le agradaban ya que eran ropas muy herbívoras que ese par escogió sin su aprobación o consentimiento… en eso recordó que no toda la tarde fue tan mala ya que logro disciplinar y arrestar de forma temporal a ese herbívoro por atreverse a quitarle su plato de pasteles… en eso noto lo que estaba pensando maldiciéndose por lo que frunció el ceño y miro su vientre algo abultado.

\- Ni crean que después de esto les dejare comer dulces – murmuro – ustedes no se comportaran como ese herbívoro – tras eso dejo escapar otro suspiro antes de recostarse, en verdad que fue un día pesado y agotador… en verdad que la omnívora siempre hacia que pusiera aprueba su paciencia y todavía faltaba lo peor… se acomodó en su cama para descansar recordando mentalmente que al día siguiente revisaría y tiraría todo lo que le pareciera muy herbívoro.

Por su parte, Giotto se encontraba colocándose algo de pomada... en verdad que estaba en deuda con Elena por salvarle, nunca se esperó que Alaude fuera en serio y le golpeara de esa forma solo por tratar de comer un poquito de pastel de chocolate

\- Itte... - se quejó mientras seguía su labor de untarse pomada - a la próxima recordaré no comprar dulces si Alaude está junto a mi... o al menos hasta que deje de tener antojos - dijo para sí mientras cerraba el frasco y se acomodaba para descansar.

Había sido una linda tarde, jamás pensó que eso de salir de compras fuera una linda experiencia e igual había descubierto esos sutiles cambios de ánimo del doncel... en eso recordaba esa pequeña y sutil sonrisa que tenía Alaude cuando lo encontró en la tienda observando esos zapatitos tejidos, algo que igual lo hacía sentir muy alegre ya que podía sentir que pese a como se dio todo, Alaude en verdad ama a los bebés.

Mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos llego una idea a su mente, por lo cual sonrió satisfecho antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo a un mundo de ensueños.

Pero... mientras la mayoría de las personas dormían... a las afueras de la ciudad un grupo de hombres estaban reunidos cerca de un almacén abandonado.

\- Mas vale que ya este todo listo - se escuchó una voz femenina rompiendo el silencio del lugar, donde una silueta aparecía entre las sombras.

\- Mil disculpas por la demora, mi señora - contesto una voz masculina, de la cual se podía ver como una silueta baja de un automóvil y se quedaba parado observando a la silueta femenina.

\- ¿La tienes? - volvió a hablar la voz femenina.

\- Hehe por supuesto, tal y como nos encargó su padre - dijo con malicia la otra voz a la vez que abría la puerta de su automóvil donde justo en esos momentos la luz de la luna ilumino el lugar mostrando la identidad de las siluetas e igual el interior del vehículo revelando a una mujer amordazada e inconsciente, la cual se notaba que estaba embarazada por su vientre abultado - tiene a un mocoso de 5 meses y como pidió es casi un 90% seguro que su mocoso nazca rubio.

\- Excelente - mencionó Kyoko, quien sonreía con malicia mientras observaba a la mujer - por lo visto mi padre si cumplió su palabra.

\- Todo para usted mi estimada señora - mencionó de forma arrogante el hombre – pero… ¿no tendrá problemas cuando los Vongola noten su ausencia? - dijo algo preocupado.

\- Descuida, tengo quien me cubra - dijo con calma Kyoko mientras sonreía para sí mientras recordaba que Yuni estaba de su parte y le estaba ayudando en esos momentos - además yo soy quien debe aprobar al que será el futuro heredero de Vongola... a mi hijo - dijo divertida antes de empezar a reírse

Pero sin que lo notara había dos parea de miradas que la observaban atentamente.

\- Es tan predecible - opino una voz femenina.

\- Tch... me da asco - opino otra voz femenina.

\- Dentro de poco podrás divertirte con ella - dijo de forma alegre la primera voz.

\- Mamá luego tu eres la que se quejas de que ambas adoptamos las mañanas de papá, pero tú nos fluencias a que las llevemos acabó – opino divertida Aria.

\- Bueno pero no me gusta cuando usan esas técnicas contra ustedes mismas – se defendió Luce.

\- Si tú lo dices… bueno por lo visto esa no pierde tiempo, pero nosotras tampoco y ya tenemos nuestro propio plan – indico divertida - ya deseo ver su cara cuando se entere - opino Aria.

\- Hija, ¿ya tienes listo lo que te encargue?

\- Si, todo está en orden como me pediste.

\- Perfecto

\- Se subió a ese auto, es nuestra señal.

Notaron como Kyoko abordaba el vehículo de ese sujeto, no necesitaban seguirla ya que ella llevaba puesto un micrófono y rastreador e igual solo basto escuchar unos segundos para luego apagarlo ya que apenas se subió al automóvil se empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños y un gemido ahogado dejando en obviedad lo que estaba pasando. Por lo que optaron por dejar esa parte de lado y ambas regresaron a su propio vehículo rumbo hacia una bodega especial donde tenían algo muy especial preparándose.

A la mañana siguiente el día se veía hermoso y radiante, un bello día para una salida familiar, por lo que se podía ver a una Elena feliz preparando la merienda que llevarían, la cual consistía en unos sándwiches, una tarta de fresa, ensalada, unas gaseosas y jugos; por su parte sus acompañantes no se notaban tan contentos con esa idea y justo en esos momentos Diego estaba atendiendo una llamada telefónica

\- Si lo sé... pero también les recuerdo que deje las instrucciones bien claras respecto al tema... ¿entonces...? bueno tampoco puedo ser responsable de su ineptitud... aja eso está mejor, oye cambiando de tema... ¿qué averiguaste? - dijo de forma seria - hmm... si... interesante, bueno eso es algo sospechoso proviniendo de ratas como esas... sí, lo sé... solo espero que ese idiota no lo arruine nos costó mucho colocarlo de infiltrado... y descuida es un plan infalible sé que funcionara no solo acabaremos con ellos si no igual asustaremos a los demás y les enseñaremos que aquí los mafiosos no son bienvenidos - indicó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Tras eso finalizó la llamada dejando escapar un suspiro, ya tenía bastante ideando su plan de revancha contra Vongola y si todo salía bien esta vez acabaría con ellos buscando encerrar a Ricardo y a su hijo, quien actualmente lideraba a la familia. En eso fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su oficina.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Ya estás listo? - pregunto con calma Elena.

\- Supongo que, aunque te diga que no, no me harás caso.

\- Que esposo tan listo tengo - dijo alegre la rubia acercándose a él para abrazarlo y darle un beso.

\- Bueno vamos a dar ese paseo especial - dijo en tono coqueto mientras sujetaba a la rubia de la cintura y la atraía más hacia el para que volvieran a unirse en un beso.

\- Vamos – comento de forma coqueta mientras le sonreía.

Tras eso ambos salieron de la oficina rumbo a la sala, donde Diego le ayudo a meter las cosas que llevarían al paseo. Por su parte Alaude se encontraba terminando de examinar las compras que ese par habían hecho.

\- Alaude, amor ¿ya estas…? - Elena entro y observo que sobre la cama había dos pilas de objetos y ropas, donde se podía ver que uno era mas grande que el otro – ¿qué haces?

\- Clasificando.

\- Oh… tienes razón amor – dijo alegre – separas la ropa aburrida de la más bonita – indico alegre mientras tomaba de la pila grande un conjunto de marinerito – aw… ya deseo ponerles estas ropitas a mis nietos se verán lindos.

\- No le pondré esa ropa tan herbívora – dijo terminando de separar la ropa y la que le gusto la guardaba en una bolsa.

\- Tienes razón – opino alegre quitándole la bolsa de las manos a su hijo – por eso buscare donar esta ropa aburrida.

\- Omnívora eso no…

\- Bueno al rato te ayudo a escorar estas ropitas en tu armario, ahora andando – dijo tomando de la mano a su hijo y sacándolo de su habitación a rastras, sin darle oportunidad de protestar.

Al bajar a la sala Elena los dejo a solas un momento en lo que ella subía a cambiarse, dejando atrás un silencio incomodo en el lugar, donde cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos: Alaude estaba pensando como deshacerse de esa ropa tan herbívora que le habían comprado a los bebes, mientras que Diego se sentía incómodo… era triste notar en ese punto de la vida que realmente no sabia nada de su único hijo: sus gustos, intereses, pasatiempos… y justo en esos momentos que estaban juntos lo notaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ante eso una sonrisa de tristeza se dibujo en sus labios mientras recordaba todas esas peleas que tuvo con Elena respecto a ese tema… era irónico, se habia convertido en un policía para proteger a su familia de cualquier mal que habia en su entorno cuando él fue el gran mal que separo a su familia ya que podía recordar a un pequeño rubio de 5 años que buscaba llamar su atención para darle algún dibujo o solo para que le hablara, en eso sintió que sus ojos le picaban por lo que busco pensar en otra cosa, ya el pasado no podía ser cambiado pero… podría hacer algo diferente ahora.

\- Y… - empezo a hablar para romper el silencio notando que tenía la atención de su hijo, ya que ahora lo miraba de reojo – ¿co… como esta mi nieto, o es una niña? – pregunto de forma torpe y nerviosa notando que Alaude solo levantaba la ceja, pero sin decirle nada poniéndolo un poco mas nervioso, realmente esa indiferencia que demostraba le daba algo tristeza.

\- Son dos.

\- Eh… ¿en serio…?

\- Pensé que lo sabias, la omnívora anda de un lado a otro con ese tema – dijo algo aburrido.

\- … - y nuevamente ahí sentía otro golpe bajo, dejando notar el fracaso que fue como padre… tal vez podría ser rudo, fuerte y algo frio cuando se trataba de pelear contra los mafiosos, algún ladrón, secuestrador o asesino… pero justo en esos momentos se sentía débil y acabado, aun no entendía cómo es que su esposa no se quebraba cuando Alaude le llama omnívora en vez de mamá – hehe no perdón… eh estado tan medio en un tema del trabajo que no le he prestado atención.

\- Se nota.

\- … - por lo visto algo que debía reconocer es que fue un ejemplo para su hijo, ya que le estaba contestando de la misma manera que él lo hacía – si… perdón… - bien dicen que el karma llega cuando menos lo esperas y es justamente lo que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos – y… ¿qué piensas hacer cuando nazcan? – pese a que dolía, realmente deseaba tener una conversación normal con él.

\- … - Alaude no sabia que contestar ante esa pregunta… de hecho ya habia pensando su plan de vida a seguir, pero tras saber toda la verdad y que ahora indirectamente formaba parte de Vongola no sabia que pensar porque deduciendo por las actitudes de ese herbívoro capaz y haría algo tan cursi como decirle que fuera a vivir con él para que juntos criaran a los gemelos – aún no lo sé – dijo con sinceridad.

\- Si… me imagino, debe ser una decisión que tomes con sabiduría y calma ya que decidirás la vida de esas dos personitas que llevas dentro – opino Diego dejando surgir una tímida sonrisa.

\- Hmm…

\- Y… ya has pensado en algún candidato para que sea tu pareja – se aventuro a preguntar, notando que este le miraba extrañado.

\- No tengo interés en estar al lado de cualquier herbívoro – dijo de forma seria.

– Am… digo ya sabes, si vas a querer que tus hijos crezcan con alguna figura paterna.

\- Me tendrán a mi y eso es suficiente.

\- Si, pero a veces uno necesita el apoyo de su pareja para criar a un hijo para que no este solo y estén al pendiente de su educación.

\- Eso no es necesario.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad?

\- Porque yo me guiare con su ejemplo.

\- …

\- No necesito a alguien a mi lado siempre me he cuidado y salido adelante por mi cuenta – dijo fastidiado Alaude colocándose de pie.

\- … - definitivamente debía ganarse el premio al mejor idiota de todos los tiempos… quién era el para juzgar lo bueno y malo en la crianza de los hijos, cuando el fue el peor padre de todos ignorando y repudiando la existencia de su hijo solo porque era un doncel.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, pero no le tomo importancia en verdad se sentía mal… esa platica solo fue para demostrar la realidad que el mismo se habia creado.

\- La verdad duele, no lo crees – escucho como Elena hablaba a sus espaldas.

\- Dime como lo haces… porque en este momento solo deseo retroceder el tiempo para evitar nuestras acciones – dijo con tristeza.

\- Eso es algo imposible, hehe además este es nuestro castigo por ser malos padres – dijo con calma Elena.

\- Pensé que te cambiarias – dijo al notar que su esposa seguía con el mismo vestido.

\- Yo ya estaba lista, pero sentí que debía dejarlos a solas un rato.

\- Es triste notar mi cruel realidad.

\- Diego, nadie nace sabiendo como ser padre.

\- Pero eso no quita mi culpa de ser el peor de todos.

\- Bueno aun no es tarde ya que todo en esta vida tiene solución con excepción de la muerte – opino la rubia sentándose en el regazo de su marido y dándole un beso en los labios – es verdad, duele ver en todo lo que fallamos, pero no es tarde ya que la vida nos dio esta hermosa oportunidad para enmendar nuestros errores, asi que cambia esa cara que debemos ahora saldremos de paseo los 3 como una gran familia.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Además, tal vez no fuiste el padre del año, pero se que serás el mejor abuelo de todos – dijo sonriéndole.

\- Por eso te amo – tras esas palabras ambos se volvieron a unir en un beso.

Tras eso ambos se colocaron de pie y se tomaron de las manos para encaminarse hacia el pasillo que daba a la puerta principal, donde al llegar ambos se quedaron helados y en shock al observar la peculiar escena que transcurría enfrente de ellos ya que frente a sus ojos, notaban que su hijo estaba siendo besado por un rubio de cabellera alborotada.


	16. Capítulo 16: Promesa

Bueno sin mas me despido por ahora ;D disfruten de la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Promesa

Definitivamente golpearía a ese herbívoro cuando lo viera, ya que por alguna extraña razón se sentía mal por haberle contestado de esa forma al carnívoro… sabía que tal vez las palabras que le dedico lo hirieron pero tampoco se arrepentía ya que no le dijo nada falso... al contrario aun recordaba esos días donde solo veía a ese par en el desayuno, ya que aprendió a madrugar para al menos verlos algunos minutos... ante eso deseo golpearse mentalmente, estúpidas hormonas que le hacían tener esos pensamientos tan herbívoros... ya que justo en esos momentos se sentía mal por ser el causante de ese semblante de tristeza que reflejo su padre… si, buscaría arrestar hasta la muerte a Giotto por hacerle sentir de esa forma tan herbívora ya que todo eso era su culpa.

La plática le había quitado las ganas de acompañarlos a su paseo de la familia feliz así que opto por regresar a su habitación, pero justo en esos momentos noto que el herbívoro responsable de todos sus problemas estaba parado debajo del marco de la puerta principal.

\- Alaude - le saludo alegre acercándose hasta él.

\- ... - el rubio platinado solo frunció el ceño al verle.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro?

\- Pues... venía a invitarte a...

\- No.

\- Pero si ni te he dicho a donde - se quejó Giotto.

\- No necesitó saberlo, de seguro es algo muy herbívoro.

\- Oye no es justo al menos dame chance.

\- No.

\- Vamos por favor te prometo que no será muy herbívoro.

\- ... - Alaude no le contestó y simplemente se giró para retomar su andar hacia su habitación.

\- Vamos Alaude no me ignor... - empezó a quejarse Giotto al mismo tiempo que se movía para intentar detener al doncel, pero justo en esos momentos se activó su mala suerte y sus genes de torpeza, ya que tropezó con la alfombra del piso provocando que pasara a caerse… pero logro mover su pie derecho a tiempo para no caerse pero había estirado su mano y sujeto algo lo cual por inercia jalo hacia el...

Claro que todo fue tan rápido que ninguno de los involucrados atinaba a asimilar los hechos transcurridos ya que no entendían como habían terminado en esa situación...

Alaude había sentido que el contrario lo sujetaba del brazo y le giraba... pero cuando estaba por girarse para arrestarlo por tocarlo noto que tenía encima el rostro de este sobre el suyo y ahora lo estaba besando.

Claro que justo en esos momentos sus padres salían de la sala y veían el momento justo donde ambos por accidente se besaban.

El primero en salir del shock fue Diego.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ante ese grito los demás reaccionaron, donde enseguida Alaude golpeo a Giotto para hacer que se alejara.

\- Espero que tengan una buena explicación – hablo Elena.

\- Am… bueno yo… - Giotto no sabía cómo explicar lo ocurrido, ya que se sentía aturdido por lo del beso ya que no habia planeado eso… realmente habia ido con la idea de invitar a Alaude a dar un paseo y comentarle sobre lo que habia pensado la noche anterior… no planeo darle un beso en esos momentos y peor aún… le gusto esa sensación que provoco sentir los labios del rubio platinado sobre los suyos.

Alaude se encontraba molesto y solo miraba con el ceño fruncido al herbívoro mientras se regañaba a si mismo por haber sido tan descuidado.

\- Olvida las explicaciones querida - dijo de forma sería Diego a la vez que sacaba su pistola modifica y esposas - en este instante le enseñaré a este insolente a respetar MI casa.

Ante esa declaración Giotto se asustó, ya que no había notado la presencia de ese pelinegro... era verdad que tras saber el nombre completo de Alaude supo que en algún momento debería encararlo ya que planeaba buscar la manera de que el rubio platinado fuera a la mansión a vivir con él cuando nacieran los gemelos y obvio debía hablar con sus padres con alguna mentira sobre que trabajaba en algún lugar especial en vez de decir que era jefe de la mafia, pero no pensó que ese encuentro fuera tan pronto… ya que en esos instantes estaba parado frente a él: Diego Hibari, quien era un enemigo jurado de los Vongola y tal vez… su futuro suegro.

\- No te metas carnívoro, él es mi presa - dijo Alaude sacando sus esposas y haciéndolas girar en su dedo índice derecho.

Esta afirmación ahora si asusto al pobre rubio ya que su rostro se puso azul, pues tenía el recuerdo fresco de la paliza que recibió por tratar de quitarle el plato con dulces al doncel así que ahora debía rezar por su vida ya que por la mirada que le dedicaba todo indicaba que esta vez no solo obtendría algunos moretones si no que podría acabar directo en el hospital o algo mucho peor…

\- Diego ¿qué te dije de asustar a Giotto con tus rarezas? - le regaño Elena.

\- Esto es completamente diferente - se defendió el nombrado.

\- Tu quieto - le ordeno colocándose a su lado - y no me hagas repetirlo.

\- Tch... - ante eso el pelinegro guardo sus armas.

\- Alaude, la misma advertencia es para ti - hablo de forma tranquila - luego matas a Giotto por robarte tu primer beso, pero ahora quiero escuchar sus razones.

\- Hmm… - Alaude solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño y mirar de reojo a su madre, pero aún conservaba sus esposas en su mano.

\- ... - ante ese dato Giotto se sonrojo y miro a ver impresionado al rubio platinado quien solo rodaba sus ojos en señal de molestia.

\- ¿Y bien…? Giotto, estoy esperando - indicó de forma sería la rubia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Es que... pues... yo… por accidente me tropecé y… y en el proceso jale a Alaude y... accidentalmente terminamos en esa situación... – confeso el rubio desviando la mirada.

\- Entonces… creo que tenemos un problema - hablo Elena y ante ese comentario Diego sonrió de lado mientras buscaba sacar nuevamente sus esposas.

\- En verdad… lo siento... yo no... - busco balbucear Giotto notando que la rubia se acercaba a paso lento hacia él.

\- Creo que sabes que esto amerita una larga charla - dijo ella sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Eh…? - dijeron al mismo tiempo Giotto y Diego, donde este último por la impresión habia dejado caer al suelo sus esposas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con charla? - pregunto el pelinegro un tanto enojado.

\- Mooo es que yo habia imaginado algo más romántico para ese momento – dramatizo la rubia – y ahora hasta me lo perdí.

\- … - el resto de los presentes ya no sabía que decir ante ese argumento y solo optaron por no opinar mientras todos se cuestionaban mentalmente en lo difícil que es entender o adivinar lo que piensa una mujer.

\- Bueno, pero eso lo dejaremos para después ya que nada en este mundo hará que posponga nuestra salida – continuo hablando ahora abrazándose del brazo derecho de su esposo – así que vamos – ordeno al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar obligando a su acompañante a seguirla – Alaude no me hagas irte a buscar – hablo sin mirarle, ya que sabía que su hijo no se habia movido de su sitio – e igual tú te vienes Giotto y sin peros, ya que en el camino discutiremos tu sentencia.

\- … - Alaude solo dejo escapar un suspiro y comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

\- Am… pero… - murmuro Giotto para sí, pero fue escuchado por el doncel.

\- Herbívoro camina o ahora mismo te arrestare – le contesto Alaude sin mirarle a ver.

Giotto aún se notaba algo preocupado pero opto por acatar la orden y termino acompañando a la familia Hibari de paseo, durante el recorrido en automóvil le invadió la nostalgia ya que era una escena tan similar a la que vivía en su infancia donde su padre conducía y su madre platicaba con el de forma risueña de trivialidades sin importancia y él sentado en el asiento trasero observando y escuchando; en eso miro a ver a Alaude quien solo se limitaba a ver el paisaje en silencio… lo cual se le hizo extraño ya que no parecía estar tan apegado a sus padres, de hecho ya lo habia notado en otras ocasiones donde se encontraba con madre e hijo en la calle pero no le habia tomado importancia diciéndose a su mismo que no podía juzgar ya que no les conocía tanto.

Llegaron a su destino: una hermosa playa con arena blanca, algunas piedras y el agua cristalina; donde los mayores del grupo se bajaron primero y sacaron las cosas de la cajuela, Giotto bajo y dejo que la brisa marina golpeara su cara.

\- Que recuerdos, hace mucho que no venía a ver el mar – indico con calma, en eso noto que el rubio platinado seguía en el auto y tenía los ojos cerrados – Alaude, despierta ya llegamos – dijo volviendo a entrar a vehículo y queriendo tocar al doncel para moverle un poco, pero justo cuando estaba por tocarle su hombro…

\- Vuelve a tocarme y ahora si te arresto hasta la muerte herbívoro – indico enojado el rubio platinado, quien ahora le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- Am… perdón es que pensé que te habías dormido.

\- Pues pensaste mal herbívoro.

\- Ven vamos que tus padres, ya instalaron las cosas.

\- Déjalos, esas cosas a mí no me interesan – dijo fastidiado mientras se baja del automóvil y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a donde ellos estaban.

\- Oye espérame – dijo Giotto corriendo para alcanzarle y caminar a su lado ya que prefería estar con el rubio platinado que con el pelinegro.

Sin que lo notaran las acciones de ambos eran observados por dos pares de ojos.

\- Elena, ¿por qué le pediste a ese chico que nos acompañara? – pregunto molesto Diego.

\- Porque al parecer Giotto a obtenido algo que nosotros perdimos hace mucho – dijo con algo de tristeza, mientras los observaba alejarse – se que nunca lo dirá abiertamente pero inconscientemente siempre lo hace… y… supongo que esa será nuestra penitencia.

\- Tch… - opino con algo de fastidio Diego mientras buscaba abrazar a la rubia, ya que el sentimiento le ganaba y algunas lagrimas empezaban a nacer de sus ojos.

\- Me duele notar lo estúpida que fui y se que por mas que quiera ya no puedo reparar ese daño… por eso…

\- Lo sé, igual sé que aún tiene grabadas esas palabras que le dije… algo que jamás olvidara.

\- En verdad que somos unos hipócritas al fingir que todo está bien cuando es todo lo contrario.

\- Tranquila mi amor, es como dijiste… ahora solo nos queda apoyarle en lo que decida y tratar de redimirnos siendo los mejores abuelos – hablo con algo de nostalgia Diego.

\- Si… - dijo la rubia escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo mientras buscaba calmar sus lágrimas.

Por otra parte…

– Am… ¿te puedo preguntar algo y prometes que no te enojaras y me arrestaras por eso? – pregunto Giotto, tras haber pasado un tiempo de caminar en silencio donde de vez ne cuando observaba el mar.

\- … - Alaude solo le miro de reojo.

\- Lo tomare como un si – dijo el rubio sonriendo - ¿te peleaste con tu madre o algo así?

\- ¿Porque lo preguntas herbívoro? – hablo Alaude siguiendo su camino por la costa.

\- Hmm… es que no se, siempre te habia notado algo distante con ella, pero ahora noto que no eres muy unido a tus padres – opino.

\- … - Alaude detuvo su andar y le miro a ver, ese comentario lo tomo por sorpresa… no pensó que alguien se diera cuenta de ese detalle y menos un herbívoro como él.

\- Am… Alaude – pregunto extrañado Giotto al notar que este se detuvo – em… etto… si no quieres no me respondas es que… bueno perdón es que me atreví a comparar a mi familia con la tuya.

\- Obvio que habrá diferencia porque tu creciste en la mafia, herbívoro tonto.

\- No me refería a eso… pero puede que sí, pero yo recuerdo que de pequeño era muy apegado a mis padres y hace rato note que… por un momento parecía como si ellos te hubieran olvidado.

\- Ese detalle ya no me interesa herbívoro, eso es algo del pasado – hablo cerrando los ojos ya que odiaba recordar cosas del pasado y dejando escapar un suspiro para empezar a retomar su andar, pero noto que su acompañante se interpuso en su camino.

\- Pero eso no está bien – dijo Giotto algo enojado – se supone que los padres nunca deben olvidar a sus hijos y siempre darles su apoyo y cariño.

\- Tu lo has dicho: se supone – opino Alaude arqueando una ceja – ¿y porque te interesa mi relación con el carnívoro y la omnívora, herbívoro?

\- Am… bueno es que… pues… - Giotto se notaba algo nervioso – bueno ya sabes cómo tu y yo…

\- ¿Tu y yo… que? herbívoro – dijo algo molesto el rubio platinado.

\- Bueno ya sabes, como los gemelos y…

\- Deja de tartamudear y habla bien.

\- Si… hehe perdón… es que me atreví a compararnos por el hecho de que pronto ambos seremos padres y… pues yo quisiera que fuéramos una familia unida y que sin importar nuestro trabajo siempre tengamos tiempo para pasar con los gemelos ya que pese a estar ocupado mi padre, siempre buscaba tiempo para pasar con nosotros y…

\- … - Alaude ya habia entendido el punto del herbívoro, pero con su poca experiencia con sus padres suponía que tal vez Giotto sí tuvo una relación con su familia porque era un varón… no como él, que fue descartado del seno familiar en su infancia por ser un doncel.

\- Bueno el punto es que, a mi si me gustaría que nosotros estuviéramos juntos ya que no quiero que los gemelos lleguen a crecer solos y…

\- Eso dices ahora – hablo fastidiado del tema, odiaba ese tema por lo que busco retomar su andar esquivando al rubio y seguir su camino sin rumbo por la costa – pero si ellos son donceles de seguro los abandonaras, porque ellos no te servirán para perdurar el apellido de tu familia – dijo alejándose e inconscientemente comenzó a caminar más rápido, ignorado que habia repetido esas crueles palabras que llevaba grabadas de forma dolorosa en su memoria.

\- … - Giotto se quedó mudo ante esa confesión… ¿qué habia escuchado? ¿abandonarlos…? si el moría por tener un hijo ya que fue su más grande ilusión desde la vez que se enteró del primer falso embarazo de Kyoko… pero… ¿dejarlos porque fueran donceles? él jamás… entonces algo hizo clic en su mente y por inercia miro hacia atrás donde en la lejanía se observaba a los señores Hibari pasar el rato notando que ellos ni parecía importarles que Alaude no estaba con ellos por lo que se giró y noto como el doncel se alejaba cada vez más y más, creando una gran distancia entre ellos, entonces la ira y el enojo se apoderaron al haber comprendido la verdadera razón, por lo que ahora corrió para alcanzar al doncel – Alaude – le llamo tomándolo del brazo.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora herbívoro? – le pregunto molesto, realmente odiaba recordar y esa platica herbívora ya lo estaba irritando.

\- Espera, por favor – dijo de forma seria haciendo que el rubio platinado se girara para que ambos se miraran a los ojos.

\- … - Alaude ya estaba enojado por lo que saco sus esposas de entre sus ropas, preparándose para arrestar hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro.

\- Por eso eres distante con todos, ¿verdad? – pregunto algo triste – eso te hicieron a ti – afirmo, notando ese ligero y casi imperceptible cambio que manifestó en su mirada el contrario – escúchame, yo jamás… - mientras comenzaba a hablar sujeto las manos del rubio platinado y las apretó – jamás les abandonaría o los haría a un lado… a mí no me importa que lleguen a ser, sean donceles o varones me da igual porque ellos son mis hijos – hablo al mismo tiempo que su mirada reflejaba una fuerte determinación – y por ellos… no, por ustedes 3 yo daría mi vida a cambio de protegerlos y buscar que sean felices – ante esas palabras se permitió sonreír de forma sincera – y si no llego a cumplir mi palabra, puedes arrestarme hasta la muerte.

\- … - Alaude solo hizo una mueca en señal de fastidio, estúpidas hormonas y cambios de humor… ¿qué le pasaba?, por alguna razón esas palabras sinceras en verdad le estaban afectando y justo en esos instantes deseaba que ese herbívoro lo abrazara… pero rápidamente busco descartar esos pensamientos herbívoros y cursis de su cabeza.

\- Por favor, créeme.

\- … - dejo escapar un suspiro… si definitivamente algo ya estaba mal con él y necesitaba más entrenamiento – de acuerdo, pero – ante eso esposo a Giotto en un rápido movimiento sorprendiendo, al contrario – pobre de ti donde faltes a tu palabra herbívoro – indico sonriendo de lado notando que esa afirmación hacia temblar ligeramente al contrario.

\- Claro – dijo con seguridad Giotto, pero en eso noto que Alaude ahora habia retomado su andar por la costa dejándolo atrás – oye… espérame y quítame esto por favor – lloriqueo mientras corría para alcanzarlo, donde su mala suerte volvió a atacarle y provocar que tropezara con sus propios pies dejando como resultado que su cara quedara enterrada en la arena.

Alaude solo le observaba… ¿en verdad confiaría en la palabra de ese herbívoro?, nuevamente dejo escapar un suspiro… bueno tal vez no perdí nada en volver a intentar en confiar en alguien, fue sus pensamientos mientras inconscientemente colocaba su mano derecha sobre su vientre abultado para luego cerrar los ojos con fastidio mientras se acercaba para quitarle las esposas al herbívoro y ayudarlo a que se colocara de pie.


	17. Capítulo 17: Tsunayoshi

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Tsunayoshi

Era un nuevo día y se notaba que el clima estaba ideal para descansar y relajarse ya que el sol estaba presente pero no quemaba tanto e igual estaba la presencia de algunas nubes, así como de una brisa fresca… pero nada de eso podía apreciar cierta peliverde porque justamente en esos momentos estaba saliendo de una de las oficinas gubernamentales que era controlada en su mayoría por agentes de la familia.

\- Al fin… - hablo para sí misma mientras sonreía de lado - ahora solo necesito la firma del doncel y con eso tanto él como los bebes lleven de forma legal el apellido Vongola – se dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia su auto deportivo color plata al mismo tiempo que buscaba estirarse ya que habia pasado toda la noche arreglando esos papeles, ya que fue a hacer legal el divorcio de Kyoko y Giotto, pero al mismo tiempo empezo la redacción de la nueva acta de matrimonio y acomodando todos los acuerdos respectivos que se acordarían en dicho enlace donde lo importante era priorizar el futuro de los bebes, así como la modificación del testamento de Giotto para que todo quedara en manos de sus legítimos hijos y herederos a todos los bienes de la familia así como el primogénito tendría la responsabilidad de volverse el próximo jefe; ante eso dejó escapar un suspiro mientras ingresaba a su vehículo... a ella siempre le tocaba la parte pesada de los planes de su familia, pero no le molestaba ya que era la mejor en ese aspecto además era eso o estar soportando a Kyoko y su teatro barato de que sufre de antojos y compra cosas para él bebe, por lo cual prefirió miles de veces el papeleo… además así tuvo chance de pasar toda la noche con su novio.

Bueno ya su parte estaba a medias y ahora venia la parte difícil: ¿cómo hacer que ese chico firme el acta de matrimonio sin que la lea?, ya que una cosa era engañar a una cabeza hueca como Kyoko pero este chico… Alaude sería un reto, porque como buen policía imaginaba que leía y revisaba todo de forma meticulosa sin mencionar que debía verse con este chico sin que Giotto se enterara; decidió que lo mejor sería ir a comer algo y después pensaba en un plan para llevar a cabo su misión.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba Giotto recostado en la cama de su habitación de hotel con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras recordaba la tarde que paso con Alaude ya que después de la plática solo se dedicaron a caminar y de vez en cuando el recibía alguna caracola para dársela a guardar al doncel, en eso recordó lo que ayer descubrió ya que por la cara que puso el rubio platinado no era su intención decirle... la verdad le agrado notar que poco a poco descubría algo nuevo sobre el pasado de él así como ahora entendía muchas de sus acciones y si se sentía algo triste por imaginar la soledad a la que se debió someter desde pequeño así como un sentimiento de admiración, ya que de estar en su lugar tal vez no lo hubiera soportado.

En eso se colocó de pie y se encamino hacia su ventana para fijar su vista en el cielo, definitivamente cada día que seguía pasando más se convencía de que realmente deseaba dar de todo para ser feliz con sus hijos y que Alaude también estuviera a su lado. Justo en ese momento recordó eso que habia olvidado el día anterior por lo que se apresuró a tomar sus llaves y salir de la habitación para ir a conseguir eso y enseñárselo al doncel.

Salió del hotel rumbo al estacionamiento para ir por su automóvil, ponerlo en marcha e ir a algún lugar.

\- Hmm… interesante y oportuno – opino divertida Aria, quien justamente salía de una cafetería cercana con un café en mano, ese era el momento perfecto para ir a terminar su misión, por lo que dándole un sorbo a su bebida igual se encamino hacia su vehículo, donde al abordar su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar – ¿qué paso? eh… interesante, así que ahí es a donde va… jeje entonces es el momento perfecto para mi movimiento… oye ¿y esa…? perfecto, de todos modos tardara en darse cuenta de lo de la chequera… si… jo, vamos hermanita sabes que mi trabajo es impecable… y si, aquí mismo tengo eso… ash, ¡no grites! te pareces a mamá… ja ja muy chistosa espera que este en casa y te rellenare de plomo por tu chistecito… ash… cállate… oye como van las cosas por ahí… es normal, esa se crea la reina de roma desde que llego… si lo sé y eso será un problema si ellos lo sospechan… ¿ah? ¡estas, loca! ¿cómo diablos me pides algo así…? aja, pero les recuerdo par de taradas que ustedes se presentaron a mí no me conoce… ¡que…! no… oye eso es jugar sucio… maldita, esta me las pagaras, bien… veré que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada – y tras eso corto la llamada donde ahora se notaba enojada – ah… ¿porque a mí…? - se quejó en voz baja mientras golpeaba el volante.

Puso en marcha el vehículo y emprendió su camino a la que según podría ser una misión suicida o muy riesgosa… tardo unos 20 minutos y llego a su destino: la casa de los Hibari, busco estacionar en un lugar algo distante y con cautela se acomodó para empezar a vigilar la residencia, en eso se tensó y escondió rápidamente al notar que la puerta se abría revelando aun pelinegro salir vestido con su uniforme impecable de color azul rey.

\- Por favor kami-sama protégeme y déjame cumplir esta misión suicida o mama me matara – rogo en voz baja mientras maldecía su suerte. Miro de reojo notando que este se estaba dándole un beso de despedida a una mujer rubia para luego subir a su automóvil y partir, provocando que dejara escapar un suspiro… bueno se va uno y queda otro, ante eso empezo a pensar en una forma de buscar sacar a la rubia y así poder entrevistarse con el doncel sin interrupciones – vamos Aria, piensa… que podría usar – dijo mientras revisaba una carpeta donde estaba toda la información recolectada por personas de inteligencia sobre los movimientos de esa familia – oh claro, puedo usar eso – indico donde rápidamente realizo un par de llamadas a algunos subordinados para luego fijar su vista de forma atenta notando que tras pasar 5 minutos la mujer salía de su hogar despidiéndose diciendo que no tardaba en regresar – jeje soy brillante – dijo mientras sonreía de forma triunfal y se miraba de reojo en el retrovisor para acomodarse un poco su cabello y acomodar sus gafas oscuras.

Bajo del automóvil y camino con lentitud y elegancia hasta llegar a la puerta, donde al tocar fue recibida por alguien de la servidumbre y pidió entrevistarse con Alaude Hibari, según por algunas cuestiones de su trabajo por lo que fue invitada a pasar en la sala.

Al entrar miro a su alrededor analizando todo el lugar, no parecía un lugar ostentoso, pero tampoco podías decir que era humilde y tenía las decoraciones necesarias para ser un tanto pintoresco el lugar, pero por el estado impecable de los objetos podía deducir que no eran muy usados… comparada con su casa decorada con muchos lujos pero se notaba que algunas vasijas fueron pegadas o tenían algunos imperfectos por tanto uso… en eso unos pasos la alertaron y al mirar hacia la derecha noto que un rubio platinado la miraba de forma analítica, sonrió de lado… al fin conocía en persona al famoso Alaude y si era sincera también se apuntaba al equipo, ese chico se notaba más apto para tener el cargo que ocupaba actualmente Kyoko ya que su sola presencia intimidaba.

\- ¿Quién eres herbívora?

\- Buenas tardes señor Hibari, estoy aquí por parte de la oficina para entregarle los documentos correspondientes a su petición de renuncia al cargo que hace poco ejercía en la oficina – Aria hablo colocándose de pie y acercándose al rubio con la mano extendida en forma de saludo.

\- … - Alaude solo le miro con algo de desconfianza para luego alzar una ceja y sonreír de lado – interesante, pero como les dije a los otros herbívoros no tengo interés en formar parte de su grupo.

\- ¿Ah…? disculpe… pero no sé a qué…

\- Deja de fingir herbívora y dime ¿a qué has venido? – dijo molesto.

\- Eh… definitivamente seré feliz de llamarte primo en un futuro a corto plazo – indico Aria sonriendo de lado y sacándose las gafas.

\- Habla o te arrestare hasta la muerte por interrumpir mi lectura.

\- Me atrapaste, bueno solo quería venir a robarte por un par de horas para charlar en privado.

\- …

\- Dale porfis primito, además es un tema importante que a todos nos conviene – dijo con un tono pícaro, pero justo en ese momento reacciono rápido logrando esquivar a duras penas el ataque del rubio platinado quien ahora le miraba con el ceño fruncido y entre sus dedos giraban rápidamente un par de esposas.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme así herbívora.

\- … - Aria se sintió levemente asustada, el habia dejado escapar un aura intimidante e igual eso estuvo cerca, por primera vez se sintió algo intimidada… se supone que durante el embarazo las personas pierden algo de fuerza ya que esos nutrientes y energías las toma el cuerpo para dárselas al bebe o en este caso a los bebes… pero ese chico aun presentaba una gran fuerza y algo de agilidad, se notó algo lento el movimiento ya que pudo evitarlo lo cual agradecía o estaría de seguro en el suelo o estrellada en la pared más cercana, ante esa idea una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en sus labios… ese chico era la mejor opción que pudo a ver encontrado Vongola y eso que nadie planeo esos hechos.

\- Ahora largo de mi casa o te arrestare hasta la muerte.

\- Vale ya entendí, pero no te enojes primito ya que es malo para los bebes – dijo con calma recuperando su actitud calmada – pero insistiré en que me acompañes ya que en verdad debemos tratar de un tema delicado – indico.

\- … - Alaude analizo todos los movimientos de esa mujer, se notaba que era familiar de las otras herbívoras que habia conocido… definitivamente molería a golpes a ese herbívoro por involucrarlo.

Aria sonrió triunfal al notar que el contrario cooperaria por lo que ambos salieron de la residencia y se encaminaron hasta el automóvil de ella para abordarlo y encaminarse a un lugar privado para charlar.

En otro lugar se podía ver a un rubio de cabellos alborotados algo ansioso… habia decidido darles ese regalo como el primero de muchos que le daría a sus hijos por lo que habia llamado a toda prisa a esa persona era cierto que a veces podías afirmar que era algo excéntrico, pero era el mejor de todos en su trabajo ya que Vongola siempre contrataba sus servicios para ese tipo de trabajos.

Llego a una casa algo retirada de la ciudad, la cual en apariencia se miraba rustica y común: una pequeña casa, de dos plantas con un jardín amplio lleno de árboles de limón persa, una casa con una fachada de ladrillos de arcilla negra y laja en el exterior con algunas enredaderas cubriendo algunas partes de las paredes, de ventanas amplias donde se apreciaban unas cortinas blancas y un gran muro que protegía toda la propiedad… al acercarse fue interceptado por el guarda de la entrada quien al verlo inmediatamente le dio la bienvenida y lo dejo pasar; era verdad que desde el exterior la propiedad parecía pequeña pero realmente tenía varias hectáreas llenas de árboles de frutos cítricos donde habia más limones, pero también se podía apreciar algunos árboles de naranjas, mandarinas y toronjas. Al llegar a la entrada y bajar de su automóvil fue recibido por el aroma de cítricos del lugar, lo cual le provoco sonreír mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del ambiente del lugar.

\- Esto sí que es inesperado - escucho que una voz familiar, la cual se escuchaba detrás suyo por lo que sonrió al girarse y observar a un señor de edad, el cual tenía un cabello estilo mohicano de color rojo, unas gafas especiales oscuras, de tez clara, portaba varios aretes en sus orejas y usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalón de color azul rey, zapatos cerrados, de su cuello colgaban varios colgantes peculiares de cuentas y otros de huesos, en sus dedos portaba varios anillos de oro y plata e igual lleva un bastón de madera con el tallado de una calavera.

\- Hola abuelito Talbot - le saludo acercándose a abrazarlo.

\- Ah Giotto - dijo alegre recibiendo el gesto afectuoso del rubio - que alegría tenerte de visita.

\- Perdón abuelo es que...

\- Descuida sé que tu vida como líder mafioso es agobiante y de seguro que Ricardo no te deja escaparte mucho.

\- Si… ya sabe cómo es papá respecto a ese tema.

\- Si lo sé... cambio bastante tras la muerte de mi linda Elisa - dijo algo melancólico.

\- Si... ¿y el tío Kawahira? - busco cambiar de tema ya que no le gustaba ver al mayor triste.

\- Ese pillo anda de viaje - dijo algo molesto pero divertido - según un negocio importante, ya que en Birmania encontraron un nuevo depósito de jade.

\- Mi tío no pierde tiempo en los negocios – dijo divertido el rubio.

\- Ya sabes cómo es, se la pasa en busca de minerales desde que I-pin se fue al extranjero a terminar sus estudios de arqueología.

\- Cierto.

\- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?, no me digas que te mando tu esposa para persuadirme de que le haga ese collar con diamantes, zafiros, rubís y no sé qué otras cosas que quería – dijo algo hastiado el mayor.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto asombrado Giotto.

\- Porque déjame decirte que no importa que tan hermosa sea la piedra esta jamás podrá esconder los desperfectos en la personalidad de tu mujer.

\- No abuelo, claro que no… yo ni estaba enterado – confeso el rubio – de hecho, te venía a pedir si podrías hacer ese regalo especial.

\- Es verdad, esa chica está embarazada, hehe me alegra que al fin te decidieras.

\- Am… bueno sobre eso no es lo que piensas.

\- ¿Qué pasa hijo?

\- Que tal si mejor entramos y te cuento una curiosa historia – dijo algo nervioso Giotto.

\- Veo que será una historia larga así que pediré algo de té para acompañar la charla – indico el mayor sonriendo mientras se giraba y empezaba su andar de regreso al interior de su hogar.

Tras ingresar y de que le sirvieran algo de té de limón y galletas de mantequilla, Giotto comenzó a narrarle los hechos a su abuelo sobre lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

\- Je… yo pido estar en primera fila cuando se lleve a cabo la entrevista de familias tradicional – dijo divertido Talbot.

\- ¿Entrevista?

\- Aja, es algo tradicional en la mafia que el candidato acompañado de su familia se entreviste con la familia de la mujer o doncel que desea desposar – menciono – ah, recuerdo que esa vez tu padre se notaba tan tenso cuando pidió la mano de tu madre en matrimonio e igual Kawahira no ayudaba ya que buscaba intimidarlo con esa dichosa espada de diamante que se habia hecho.

\- … - en esos momentos el rostro de Giotto se quedó pálido imaginando como seria eso, pero en eso recordó algo curioso – pero espere abuelo, dijo que es algo tradicional, pero yo no recuerdo haber hecho ese protocolo con Kyoko.

\- Lo que pasa es que a ti te la impusieron como esposa, no tú la elegiste – aclaro – pero ahora creo que si deberás hacerlo.

\- Bueno primero deberé buscar que Kyoko me dé el divorcio…

\- Yo no me preocuparía por ese detalle, si esta nena Yuni lo sabe, no dudo que esta de Luce no esté enterada así que lo más seguro es que para estas alturas ya estés divorciado sin que lo sepas.

\- Am… vamos abuelo no creo que… - en eso reacciono a lo que estaba por decir – no espere, creo que tiene razón ese trio es capaz de eso y más…

\- Es algo lógico ya que Luce pertenece a la mafia japonesa, es algo común que hagan ese tipo de movimientos – aclaro el mayor – entonces… retomando el tema, supongo que además de hacer nuestro regalo tradicional y familiar a tus futuros hijos también podre darte el regalo de bodas que no te di en esa ocasión ya que jamás aprobé esa unión.

\- Abuelo eso no es necesario.

\- Insisto, además debo consentir a mi nieto y ahora también pondré consentir a mis futuros bisnietos.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Y que nombres grabare en las esclavas de los bebes?

\- Kyoya y Tsunayoshi.

\- Oh, ya tan rápido fuiste aceptado por ese doncel hehe no pierdes tiempo.

\- Am… no es eso – dijo algo sonrojado.

\- A este anciano no le engañaras, ya que el nombre de Tsunayoshi lo escogiste tú porque es de la historia que te contaba Elisa para que te durmieras.

Ante esa mención Giotto sonrió de forma nostálgica mientras recordaba esas noches al lado de su madre.

\- Flash Back -

\- Vamos Giotto, es hora de dormir – indico una mujer rubia: de cabello ligeramente largo y ondulado, de tez clara y ojos azules, de compleción delgada y ligeramente alta, la cual usaba un vestido holgado largo de color rosa pastel.

\- Nuuu – indico divertido un pequeño rubio de cabello alborotado de 5 años, el cual corría a esconderse detrás del cortinero de su habitación.

\- Vamos amor, ya es hora de dormir – indico divertida.

\- Pero no tengo sueño – indico haciendo un puchero – quelo jugar.

\- Si vienes te contare una historia – indico sentándose en la orilla de la cama de la habitación.

\- Si, cuento cuento – dijo alegre corriendo hasta donde estaba su madre y alzando sus bracitos para que fuera alzado y acomodado en su cama.

Estas acciones provocaron que la rubia riera divertida por las actitudes de su pequeño, en eso lo acostó en la cama y lo arropa para dormir.

\- Hmm… veamos cual te contare.

\- Mi historia – dijo emocionado el pequeño.

\- Jeje vale vale, hmm entonces como empezaba… - dijo algo divertida.

\- Hace mucho mucho tiempo – indico alegre el pequeño.

\- Jaja… si… entonces…

 _Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, existía un joven doncel muy singular de nombre Tsunayoshi._

 _Él tenía un don especial que le fue concebido por dios, con el cual podía convertir una roca común en una hermosa joya de diversos colores. Todos los que le conocían siempre quedaban impresionados con su don y por eso le pedían o exigían que les diera una de estas piedras preciosas..._

 _Tsuna al poseer un corazón bondadoso y caritativo no dudaba en obsequiar una de estas joyas a todo el que se las pidiera, pero un día llego a su pueblo un rey malo, el cual guiado por los rumores y la codicia secuestro al doncel encerrándolo en el calabozo y obligando a que le creara muchas de estas piedras._

 _Por varios años el pobre fue obligado a crear y cumplir todos los caprichos de ese cruel rey… hasta que un día el pobre perdió su don, ya no podía crear mas joyas y por esa razón le rogaba al rey que le dejara en libertad, pero este se negó argumentando que le pertenecía y que el seguiría haciendo joyas hasta el día de su muerte así que la farsa de que habia perdido su don no se la creía._

 _Pero Tsunayoshi si habia perdido su don, debido a que ahora en su corazón solo reinaba la soledad y la tristeza; algo que no le importo al cruel rey, ya que al ver que el doncel no podía crear más joyas de diversos colores ya que todas eran negras… y ese color no le gustaba al rey así que le privo de todo alimento y agua con la promesa de volver a alimentarle cuando hiciera joyas hermosas y no esas piedras similares al carbón. Obvio que con el pasar de los días la vitalidad del doncel empezo a menguar a la falta de alimento y poco a poco su salud decayó._

 _Uno de los guardias que siempre lo vigilaba noto que el doncel estaba muriendo y se lo hizo saber al rey, pero este ignoro todo comentario ya que solo contestaba que eso no le importaba y solo le avisaran cuando ese doncel volviera a hacer joyas._

 _Embargado por la molestia de ver la indiferencia de su supuesto líder… el soldado se atrevió a desobedecer las ordenes del rey y busco ayudar al doncel, dándole algo de comer y medicinas para que mejorara._

 _El nombre de ese soldado era…_

\- ¡Giotto! – dijo alegre el pequeño rubio.

\- Jeje, así es mi cielo – indico dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo y taparlo mientras le colocaba un oso de peluche a su lado.

 _Y tras la convivencia diría con ese soldado, el doncel empezo a recuperar su antigua alegría y vitalidad, pero su don se negaba a regresar._

 _Una tarde el rey les descubrió platicando, así que guiado por los celos y la ira les separo mandando a matar al soldado…_

 _Tsunayoshi nuevamente entristeció ya que se habia enamorado de ese soldado… pasaron 3 días donde el doncel lloro por la muerte de este, pero a la siguiente noche se sorprendió al notar que Giotto estaba abriendo la puerta de su celda y saludándole._

 _Al principio se asusto y llego a pensar que el también habia muerto, pero fue grande su sorpresa notar que lo que veía no era una visión era real._

 _Giotto le pidió disculpas por hacerle pasar un mal rato, pero debía fingir su muerte y habia estado reuniendo lo necesario para rescatarle… esa declaración sorprendió al doncel quien acepto con gusto tal proposición y esa misma noche ambos escaparon de ese castillo, lejos de la tiranía de ese rey codicioso._

 _Ellos se escondieron en un país lejano donde, tras pasar varios años el don de Tsunayoshi regreso ya que este estaba regido por sus emociones e igual que el doncel, los hijos de ellos nacieron con ese don._

 _Don que después de un tiempo recibió el nombre de_ _"lapidario"_ _, ya que se decía que solo los preferidos de Dios podían crear algo tan hermoso._

\- ¿Como el abuelito? – pregunto Giotto.

\- Hehe, así es amor, Tsunayoshi era como el abuelito – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – y tu eres como ese soldado ya que desde que llegaste me siento la persona más feliz y dichosa.

\- Ah… - Giotto dejo escapar un bostezo.

\- Bueno ahora si a dormir, descansa.

\- Buenas noches mami – dijo acomodándose y abrazando a su osito, para así dejarse llevar al mundo de Morfeo.

\- Fin del Flash Back -

\- Si, yo lo escogí, pero no es lo que piensa abuelo, se lo juro - dijo algo apenado – cuando le pregunte qué nombres les pondría a sus bebes, yo ignoraba que fueran míos también y como le gusto mi sugerencia… la acepto.

\- Ya veo, pero fue una agradable coincidencia entonces.

\- Si.

\- Se nota que ese chico Alaude es especial, espero lo traigas para que lo conozca para agradecerle.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hace mucho que no te miraba así de vivo y feliz.

\- …

\- Desde el fallecimiento de mi Elisa… tu vivías apagado y con una sonrisa forzada, pero ahora que te veo vuelvo a ver a ese pequeño cielito alegre, sonriente e hiperactivo que llenaba de vida todo lo que lo rodeaba – comento colocándose de pie para darle un abrazo al rubio.

\- … - Giotto simplemente sonrió con algo de nostalgia mientras se dejaba abrazar por el mayor y recordaba esos momentos llenos de risas y alegrías mientras estaba en compañía de su madre – si… le prometo que para la próxima buscare que me acompañe.

\- Esperare su vista con ansias.

Tras eso ambos estuvieron charlando un poco mas antes de que Giotto argumentara que ya debía retirarse y así regresar al hotel donde se estaba quedando para descansar… aunque a mitad del camino decidió que iría a visitar a Alaude para poder charlar un rato con él… claro que en esos momentos este ignoraba que el doncel no estaba en casa y que justo en esos momentos tenia una entrevista con un sádico.


	18. Capítulo 18: Entrevista

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Entrevista

Regresando un poco en el tiempo, más de forma específica: con Alaude y Aria…

Tras haber salido de la mansión y que la peliverde buscara la forma de persuadir… por no decir que le rogo al rubio platinado para que se subiera a su vehículo y así la acompañara a un lugar, algo que tardo bastante, pero al final lo logro conseguir… aunque ahora Aria temía por su vida al mirar por el retrovisor la mirada de odio que le dedicaba Alaude.

Por su parte Alaude solo se limita a observar los movimientos de esa herbívora con el ceño fruncido mientras recordaba como habia acabado en esa ridícula situacion…

\- Flash Back -

Habia seguido a esa herbívora hasta un automóvil que estaba estacionado cerca de su casa y noto que ella se subía y prendía el vehículo.

\- Sube – le indico la peliverde.

\- … - Alaude solo sonrió de lado y se giró para regresar a su casa, realmente no era de su interés nada de lo que tuviera que ver con la mafia solo la habia acompañado para asegurarse de que se fuera.

\- Oye espera – le grito Aria apagando su auto y bajando de este – en serio necesito que me acompañes – pero noto que este no le hacía caso y seguía caminando hacia su casa, por lo que ella entro en pánico – por favor, acompáñame porque si no ella se lo dirá…

\- Tus problemas no me interesante herbívora – dijo Alaude deteniendo su andar y mirando de reojo a la peliverde.

Aria entro en pánico, si Yuni abría su boca y le decía a su padre de su nueva relación sería el fin de todo… ya que su padre era demasiado especial en ese tema y si de por si era un sádico… cuando se enteraba de la identidad de su nuevo novio seria su perdición ya que no dudaría en ponerle una de esas pruebas espartanas que tanto amaba poner para torturar a alguien. Así que en un rápido movimiento corrió hacia el doncel sacando su arma con la intención de solo intimidarlo, pero no conto con que este mal interpretara sus acciones y se girara para contra atacar… si realmente aún se asustaba y sorprendía, porque pese a su estado este aun contaba con agilidad ya en un rápido movimiento la desarmo y obtuvo el control de la situacion, definitivamente los rumores no eran exagerados y si así era su forma de combate de ese chico… aquella vez su tío no exagero al decir lo peligroso que podía ser un Hibari.

\- Es… espera por favor… - indico colocando sus manos hacia arriba en señal de rendición ya que este además de tener sus esposas, le estaba apuntando con su propia pistola que le habia quitado.

\- Herbívora en este momento quedas arrestaba - Alaude estaba molesto, no solo se atrevió a interrumpir su lectura si no que intento atacarlo, pero obviamente no se lo permitiría y en un rápido movimiento logro desarmarla y quitarle su arma, donde ahora le miraba nerviosa por lo que sonrió de lado.

Aria sentía su vida pasar ante sus ojos… pero no es que le tuviera miedo a que fuera arrestada y llevada a prisión, si no por el regaño y castigo que le impondría su padre por haberse dejado atrapar tan fácilmente… aunque obvio no fue tan fácil ya que ese doncel realmente le hacía honor a su apellido pero esa escusa no funcionaría con su nada sádico y comprensivo papito; noto como este se acercaba a paso lento pero justo en eso su semblante y su rostro palidecía al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha hasta su frente y cerraba sus ojos, en eso se asustó al ver que este parecía perder ligeramente el equilibrio por lo que se colocó de pie y se acercó hasta él.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada, ya que por su poca experiencia sabía que no se debía molestar o alterar mucho a una persona embarazada.

\- Hmm… - fue lo único que respondió Alaude, ya que en ese momento se sintió ligeramente mareado… se enojó un poco ya que hacía mucho que no se sentía así… realmente era malo para su salud juntarse o soportar a ese grupo de herbívoros.

Aria aprovecho que ese momento, abriendo la puerta de su vehículo y sentando en los asientos traseros al rubio platinado para que se calmara un poco… notando para su alegría que su plan funciono por lo que no lo pensó mucho y en un movimiento rápido le coloco su cinturón al doncel, cerró la puerta con seguro e ingreso a su auto para ponerlo en marcha.

-Fin del Flash Back -

Realmente maldecía esos momentos de debilidad donde su cuerpo parecía tener control de sí mismo… ese era otro aspecto que sumaba a la lista de cosas que odiaba de esta situacion, miro a ver por la ventana notando que hace un par de minutos habían salido de la ciudad… en otras circunstancias el ya habría arrestado hasta la muerte a esa herbívora o saltado de ese vehículo, pero justo en esos momentos no podía ya que no quería poner en riesgo la vida de sus pequeños carnívoros, porque si… y pese a todo, él los deseaba tener por muy herbívoro que sonaba habia buscado tener mucho cuidado en todo lo que hacía para que nada malo les pasara.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas herbívora?

\- A mi casa – indico algo apenada, en eso noto por el retrovisor que este fruncía el ceño ante esa respuesta – a mí no me veas así, yo solo cumplo ordenes… yo solo quería que firmaras un documento lo demás es idea de mi madre – se defendió.

\- ¿Qué documento?

\- Am…

\- Herbívora…

\- Mira llegamos – indico aliviada al notar que ya estaban frente a una gran mansión que se ubicaba cerca de la costa, donde se podía otra la hermosa arquitectura del lugar, así como el contraste de a seguridad que la misma mostraba.

\- … - Alaude solo miro con desconfianza a la chica, vio como los de seguridad los dejaban pasar y tras unos minutos llegaban a la entrada de la mansión donde noto que en la puerta estaban esas otras dos herbívoras esperándolos, quienes al verlo bajar rápidamente fueron a saludarle.

\- Alaude cariño, me alegra que pudieras acompañarnos – indico de forma risueña Luce, quien buscaba acercarse a abrazar al doncel, pero este dio un paso hacia atrás y le miraba con el ceño fruncido – oh vamos no seas tímido.

\- Ni lo intentes herbívora – dijo de forma amenazante – ¿de qué quieres hablar?

\- Jeje, nuestro nuevo primo va directo al grano – hablo divertida Yuni.

\- Que tal si entramos y lo discutimos con calma con una taza de té de matcha con algunos dulces – sugirió Luce.

De esta forma los 4 ingresaron a la mansión, en su interior se podía apreciar el esplendor de una arquitectura renacentista, pero ellos fueron a una habitación que al parecer desentonaba con el lugar ya que esta tenía decoraciones orientales y en el centro del lugar habia un gran tapete de color azul rey con dibujos de sakura, donde en ese momento habia una señora vestida con un kimono tradicional que estaba batiendo algo en un recipiente.

\- Cierto, esta debe ser tu primera ceremonia del té – indico Yuni – ven es divertida, yo aun no domino eso de hacer el té, pero la señora Tanaka es una experta.

\- Eso es porque eres demasiado despistada – indico Aria con seguridad mientras se sentaba en el tapete y le pedía el recipiente a la señora para empezar a preparar el té.

\- Hmm… entonces era verdad que Vongola tiene alianza con los Arcobaleno – opino Alaude.

\- Aja, yo soy la hermana menor del actual líder – dijo con seguridad Luce – y a pesar de estar aquí en Italia, mi esposo me permitió modificar esta habitación para tener algo de mi país natal – explico de forma calmada mientras se sentaba en una mesa con varios postes y tazas vacías – ven siéntate.

\- ¿Porque la mesa?

\- Oh, sabes de estas cosas – dijo alegre Luce – bueno cariño, es que no queremos que mi sobrino nos mate si te obligamos a participar en la ceremonia de la forma estricta ya que eso de estarte levantando del suelo sería algo complicado en tu estado y no lo digo porque seas débil si no que no debes hacer movimientos innecesarios.

\- Hmm… - Alaude se limitó a tomar asiento al lado de la mayor y observar el contenido de la mesa, tal vez en otras circunstancias habría dudado en el comportamiento de ese trio de herbívoras ya que eran enemigos, pero igual sabía que en esos momentos ese detalle era irrelevante.

Tras estar todos sentados la señora que estaba haciendo el té, se colocó de pie y les entrego un tazón a cada uno para después hacer una reverencia y volver a sentarse en su sitio en silencio, donde los invitados a la ceremonia disfrutaron de ese líquido verde y las mujeres comían gustosas algunos de los dulces que estaban colocados en la mesa.

\- Prueba alguno – indico Luce al notar como el doncel solo permanecía quieto observándolas.

\- No me gusta el dulce.

\- Eso lo sabemos – indico divertida Yuni – prueba esta kasutera – dijo pasándole lo que parecía ser un trozo de bizcocho de vainilla con la parte de arriba algo quemada.

\- ... – Alaude tomo un trozo algo dudoso y lo probó notando que a diferencia de su apariencia no parecía ser un postre muy dulce.

\- Esas son unas acosadoras, por lo cual es lógico adivinar que ya saben casi todo de ti – explico con calma Aria – así que tranquilo, en esta mesa todos son dulces suaves para que puedas probarlos y algunos pidió que se hieran especialmente para esta ocasión.

\- ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias? – pregunto Alaude mirando de reojo a la mayor, la cual en esos momentos bebía un poco del té - ¿qué planean herbívoras?

\- Hehe… en verdad que eres muy perspicaz – dijo Luce sonriendo de lado – bueno la razón por la que te invite aquí es porque dudaba que mi hija pudiera llevar a cabo su misión.

\- Si tú lo ibas a realizar ¿porque me lo pediste? – se quejó Aria.

\- No te ofendas Aria, sabes cómo es mama en esos temas – opino divertida Yuni

\- Tch… - se quejó la mencionada.

\- Herbívoras… - les hablo molesto.

\- Niñas sus modales, aunque es algo normal estar relajado con la familia – opino – bueno regresando al tema, creo que igual te puedes dar una idea de nuestro plan.

\- No voy a formar parte de su manada – indico de forma seria.

\- Bueno aquí no es que lo quieras – explico Luce mirando a los ojos – tú ya eres un Vongola – dijo sonriendo de lado al notar que sus palabras hacían enojar al rubio platinado – y eso es algo que no puedes discutir ni negar.

\- Si puedo.

\- Bueno en ese caso tendremos que emplear la antigua ley que rige a la mafia y cuando los bebes nazcan serán llevados a la mansión, donde solo te será permitido verlos una vez por mes sin derecho a decirles sobre tu identidad.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que les dejare tomar a mis hijos?, herbívora.

\- Aquí la cuestión no es que quieras o no, solo se llevara a cabo si te reúsas – dijo de forma seria – pero sabemos que eso no pasara porque dentro de poco estarás casado con Giotto.

\- … - ante esa declaración a Alaude le surgió un tic en su ojo, ¿qué habia dicho…? en definitiva en ese momento arrestaría a esas herbívoras por decir semejante ridiculez.

\- Así que no es necesario engañarte – siguió hablando la mayor al mismo tiempo que colocaba sobre la mesa 2 carpetas: una color gris y otra color crema - como recordarás te dijimos que Giotto estaba casado y aquí tienes su acta de divorcio la cual es legal ya que creo que reconocerás las firmas - dijo entregándole la carpeta gris.

Alaude solo miro de reojo a Luce antes de tomar la carpeta y leer los documentos que contenía... la verdad ni le sorprendió reconocer la firma de ese juez, ya que tenía sus sospechas de que la mafia tuviera sobornados a varios funcionarios y políticos.

\- Y aquí - indicó Aria tomando la carpeta color crema - está tú acta de matrimonio con mi sobrino donde se establecen los términos de conlleva esta unión, así como tus privilegios y responsabilidades con la familia e igual todos los derechos que tendrán los bebes - dijo entregándole la carpeta.

\- ¿Que ganan con esto?

\- ¿Porque lo preguntas? - preguntó con fingida inocencia Aria pero vio que ese comentario enojo al otro - hehe bueno veras digamos que nos estamos aprovechando de las circunstancias.

\- Explícate.

\- Es simple primito, ya no soporto a esa idiota por lo cual buscaremos deshacernos de ella - explico Yuni.

\- Algo típico de ustedes.

\- Si la conocieras nos apoyarías - indicó Aria - Kyoko es tan odiosa, tan fácil y tan barata… que su sola presencia fastidia y te da ganas de matarla.

\- ... - Aaude solo se limitó a alzar una ceja ante ese comentario.

\- Digamos que deseamos deshacernos de ella porque no fue de utilidad para la familia e igual no podemos tolerar a quienes nos traicionen y actúen a nuestras espaldas – indico de forma seria Luce.

\- Je... y si ya les traiciono… ¿porque sigue con ustedes?

\- Porque estamos buscando el momento ideal para vengarnos - explico Yuni.

\- Yobvio que al firmar ese documento nos ayudarías - indicó Aria.

\- No me interesa su ridícula venganza herbívoras.

\- Tal vez, pero debes reconsiderar nuestra oferta ya que realmente esto protegerá los intereses de los bebes - hablo con seguridad Luce.

\- ... - Alaude solo atino a rodar sus ojos en señal de fastidio antes de abrir la carpeta y comenzar a leer atentamente el documento.

Justo en ese momento se empezó a escuchar una suave melodía que captó la atención de todos los presentes, notando que era el teléfono de Yuni.

\- Parece que la invocamos - indico con ironía mientras contestaba la llamada y colocaba el alta voz.

 _\- Bueno…_

 _\- Hola Yuni._

 _\- Hola Kyoko, ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- Te hablaba porque necesito un favor._

 _\- Y ahora que necesitas._

 _\- Necesito que me ayudes a escaparme esta noche, ya no soporto este encierro y necesito algo de atención – indico con un tono algo desesperado._

Por su parte al escuchar eso Yuni puso una cara de asco, Aria solo atino a rodar los ojos, Alaude escuchaba atentamente la platica y Luce solo bebia con tranquilidad su te.

 _\- Veré como puedo ayudarte… - intento usar un tono de voz natural la peliverde - ¿a que horas quieres que te cubra?_

 _\- A las 9 te estaré esperando, gracias – dijo y tras eso finalizo la llamada._

\- Lo bueno es que debe recordar su fachada – escucharon una voz grave por detrás.

Al girarse, Alaude noto que un alguien ingresaba a la habitación notando enseguida que este sujeto se notaba muy peligroso ya que su instinto asesino se podía notar con facilidad.

\- Papa – dijeron en coro algo asustadas Yuni y Aria.

\- Hola amor, llegaste temprano.

\- Por que les sorprende mi presencia, esta es mi casa – indico Reborn, pero en eso noto que sus chicas estaban acompañadas, provocando que sonriera de lado – oh, así que tenemos visitas.

\- Amor, no molestes a Alaude – le reprendió Luce, pero dejando notar su voz divertida.

\- Asi que tu eres el famoso Alaude Hibari – dijo Reborn acercándose a este, quien solo se limita a observar sus movimientos – interesante te apareces a él pero al mismo tiempo se nota que eres diferente – indico.

\- Tu debes ser Reborn Di Vongola – hablo con calma Alaude.

\- Me alegra notar que ya estas enterado de lo básico.

\- Es algo normal que debes saber el nombre de los mafiosos más peligroso.

\- Cierto, pero dentro de poco tú también tendrás la misma fama.

\- Jamás he dicho que acepto.

\- Bueno tal vez pueda ayudarte a cambiar de opinión – indico al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en sus labios.

Por otra parte, Giotto estaba de camino hacia la casa de Alaude para visitarle y tal vez invitarlo a que salieran a dar una caminata o algo por el estilo, pero justamente en ese momento su teléfono móvil sonaba, provocando que parara para observar el mensaje el cual hizo que abriera los ojos de la impresión a la vez que se asusta para luego girar en "U" en la siguiente curva y pisar el acelerador…

El mensaje era sencillo y claro, era de parte de Yuni en el cual solo estaba adjunto una fotografía donde se podía apreciar a su tío charlando con Alaude…

Mientras aumentaba la velocidad a su mente empezaban a surgir miles de preguntas, pero la más importante era: ¿por qué Alaude estaba en casa de su tío?


	19. Capítulo 19: Sucesos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Sucesos

Los de seguridad se sorprendieron al reconocer su automóvil, por lo que lo dejaron pasar rápidamente sin cuestionar nada ya que notaban que por su mirada lo mejor sería no realizar algún comentario al respecto. Estaciono en la entrada de la casa, al lado del automóvil de Aria e ingreso al interior de la enorme mansión.

\- Decimo, buenas tardes – le saludo con respeto el mayordomo que le abrió la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿dónde están mis tíos? – pregunto de forma seria.

\- Los señores están en el salón del té – indico notando que tras escuchar esa respuesta el rubio se encamino a paso rápido a dicho lugar.

Justo cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia escucho un fuerte estruendo seguido de algunos disparos, por lo que se puso nervioso y preocupado mientras su mente empezaba a imaginar diversos escenarios peligrosos que podrían estar ocurriendo en ese preciso instante, por lo que acelero el paso y así por fin alcanzar la puerta.

\- Alaude – le llamo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta, pero se quedó en estado de shock al ver lo que ocurría en ese momento, porque esa escena parecía tan irreal, ya que casi toda la habitación estaba destrozada… solo en un rincón se podía apreciar a su tía y primas sentadas en unas sillas con una mesa con diversos dulces quienes observaban al centro de la habitación donde en esos momentos estaba el rubio platinado de pie con sus esposas en mano y a unos pasos de distancia estaba su tío quien se sujetaba su hombro izquierdo y su sombrero estaba en el suelo.

\- Herbívoro – Alaude le hablo al notar que Giotto se habia quedado de pie bajo el marco de la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión.

Por un momento Giotto se quedó en shock… eso parecía ilógico, acaso su tío habia perdido ante Alaude, por una parte… algo en él se notaba feliz de que "el gran y perfecto Reborn" hubiera sido derrotado, pero no logro disfrutar esa racha de felicidad ya que eso significa que Alaude era más aterrador que su tío, lo cual no significa algo bueno para él… ¿o sí?

\- Ara, Gio-kun que sorpresa – le saludo Luce, quien se encontraba sentada disfrutando de su te en compañía de sus hijas, quienes igual se notaban en estado de shock por la impresión.

\- Pe… pero ¿qué paso aquí? – pregunto algo asustado.

\- Dame-Giotto, mencionas una sola palabra y sufrirás las consecuencias – indico Reborn de forma seria provocando que el mencionado palideciera y se quedara mudo mientras observaba como su tío se sentaba al lado de su tia, quien le daba un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? herbívoro – en eso noto que Alaude ahora estaba parando junto a él.

\- Ah... am… bueno yo… eh… pues…

\- Deja de tartamudear y habla correctamente – le regaño el rubio platinado frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hehe perdón, es que me preocupe al ver que estabas con ellos y por eso yo… - dijo algo apenado.

\- Aww que lindo – hablo Yuni – hehe aunque aquí el único en problemas fue mi pa… - la chica dejo de hablar al notar la mirada asesina que le dedicaba su padre en esos instantes.

\- Reborn deja de asustar a tu hija – le regaño Luce – vengan los dos a sentarse, ya pedí la cena así aprovechamos su visita para platicar un rato.

\- Eh… ¿cenar? - Giotto no entendía muy la situacion.

\- Herbívoro llévame a mi casa – le ordeno Alaude.

\- Quédense a cenar – pidió la mayor – hoy tendremos panzanella con algo de focaccia, spaguetti alla carbonara, ossobuco alla milanese y de postre algo de gelato de galleta.

\- ¡Consiguió gelato de galleta! – dijo animado Giotto, al mismo tiempo que un ligero brillo de felicidad aparecía en sus ojos.

\- Vamos herbívoro – dijo Alaude mientras lo jalaba hacia la puerta, ya que se enojó al notar que él también estaba dudando en irse al escuchar sobre el postre… en definitiva ese herbívoro sufriría ya que él era la causa de esos extraños antojos que tenía, pero como buen carnívoro que era no se dejaría vencer por esos instintos herbívoros que sentía en esos momentos.

\- Pero el gelato… - se quejó Giotto, al mismo tiempo que sentía como era jalado para que ambos salieran de la habitación e igual dejo sus lloriqueos al notar la mirada que el doncel le dedico en esos momentos.

Ante esa visión las chicas solo rieron bajito mientras observaban como su primo era arrastrado por Alaude.

\- Jeje en verdad que esos dos hacen una bonita pareja - opino Luce.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - dijo Yuni.

\- Se podría decir que ambos se complementan - indico Aria - e igual es apto para su futuro cargo ya que demostró que en cualquier emergencia él podría tomar el liderazgo de la familia sin ningún problema – dijo de forma divertida mirando de reojo a su papá.

\- Tch... ese doncel tuvo suerte y le di ventaja porque está esperando a los herederos de la familia - se defendió Reborn.

\- Aja… - dijeron a coro Yuni y Aria, provocando que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño.

\- Oh vamos mi amor esa ni tú te la crees - indicó Luce, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa divertida se mostraba en sus labios - yo te dije que no era una buena idea provocarlo, pero el señor yo soy el mejor hitman del mundo no me hizo caso.

\- Acaso quieres pelear, Luce querida – hablo con algo de sarcasmo y rencor el pelinegro.

\- Yo… - se señaló a si misma - no claro que no mi amor – se defendió hablando con calma mientras le sonreía.

\- Se nota que lo está disfrutando – le murmuro Yuni a su hermana, ya que ambas optaron por lo más sano en ese momento de solo ser meras espectadoras de dicha "disputa" familiar.

\- Hmm... - se limitó a contestar Aria, al mismo tiempo que comía una galleta.

\- Lo bueno es que con esto quedo claro que ese chico es apto para la familia - dijo de forma relajada Luce - Alaude es el perfecto esposo para Giotto y la mejor madre para esos pequeños.

\- En eso te doy la razón - dijo Reborn sonriendo de lado.

\- Viva ya fue aceptado por ti - dijo alegre Yuni.

\- No cantes victoria tan rápido hermanita - hablo de forma sería Aria - tal vez deshacernos de Kyoko sea fácil pero el verdadero reto será ese par.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Yuni.

\- Tu hermana tiene razón, el problema será ver cómo conseguir la aprobación de Diego y Ricardo - dijo Luce de forma seria.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? - pregunto la menor.

\- Porque mi hermano aun odia a ese sujeto porque para él... Diego Hibari fue quien mato a su amada esposa Elisa – menciono de forma sería el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Ante esa revelación Yuni se llevó sus manos a su boca mientras negaba con la cabeza…

\- Pe… pero… si ustedes nos dijeron que ella…

\- En esos momentos aún eras muy pequeña Yuni por eso les dijimos esa historia a ustedes de que ella falleció en el hospital, además fue la decisión del tío decirles esa mentira ya que no quería que Giotto sufriera mucho por su perdida, ya que él estaba muy apegado a ella – dijo de forma seria Aria.

\- ¿Y qué paso realmente? – pregunto la menor.

\- Ese día… ellos estaban regresando de una importante reunión con los aliados donde de un momento a otro fueron emboscados por la policía – empezo a narrar Reborn – más tarde averigüe quien fue el que nos traiciono y lo liquide junto a su familia, pero el daño estaba hecho – ante eso miro fijamente a sus hijas – durante el enfrentamiento solo basto una fracción de segundo para que todo terminara de forma catastrófica…

\- Habían logrado acabar con los guardaespaldas que estaban acompañando a tus tíos, el jefe que encabezo ese operativo era el prodigioso Diego Hibari… un policía admirado por su sentido de la rectitud y justicia e igual reconocido por su gran intelecto a la hora de hacer tácticas de combate ya que con su dirección varios líderes mafiosos habían caído en manos de la justicia – explico Luce – Diego ya habia tenido varios enfrentamientos antes contra Ricardo, donde casi siempre quedaban en empate pero al parecer ese día sería diferente ya que por fin habia ganado y estaba por cumplir su palabra de derrocar a la mafia más peligrosa pero su victoria se volvió amarga cuando uno de sus hombres desobedeció sus órdenes.

\- Ese sujeto habia ordenado que solo los esposaran y los llevarían con vida a su cuartel donde los interrogarían, pero uno de esos policías tenía otros planes ya que de un momento a otro saco su arma y apunto a Ricardo sonriendo de forma victoriosa donde de un momento a otro, más policías sacaron sus armas… al parecer una familia enemiga se habia logrado infiltrar entre los hombres de Diego y estos buscaron acabar con ambos; obviamente como gran oficial que era Diego logro acabar con todos, pero uno de ellos uso un ataque cobarde y le disparo a mi hermano… pero la bala nunca llego a este porque Elisa se interpuso en el camino de la bala – explico Reborn – mi hermano se sintió impotente su amada moría frente a él y ni la pudo tocar ya que seguía esposado de manos y piernas y solo pudo contemplar como la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo sin vida – explico Reborn mientras escondía su mirada tras la sombra de su sombrero.

\- Diego dejo escapar a tu tío, él invento un reporte falso diciendo que fueron emboscados en pleno trayecto a la cárcel… pero obviamente tu tío aun le guarda rencor a esa familia ya que si Diego no lo hubiera esposado… él habría podido pelear y defenderse y tal vez tu tía no hubiera fallecido ese día – termino de explicar Luce.

\- Pero él no la mato... - dijo Yuni.

\- Si... pero indirectamente tuvo algo de culpa - dijo Reborn

\- Eso no tiene mucha lógica, ya que también fue una victima de las circunstancias – medito la menor.

\- Lo se cariño, pero guardar resentimientos y culpas es algo que nos caracteriza como humanos imperfectos – indico Luce.

\- Eso quiere decir que el tío no lo aceptara ¿verdad? - preguntó preocupada Yuni.

\- Esa respuesta no la tengo, solo el tiempo nos lo dirá... pero creo que no debemos preocuparnos ya que Alaude es completamente diferente a Diego - le animo Luce.

\- Espero que tu presentimiento sea acertado - indico serio Reborn.

Por otra parte, en cierto automóvil se podía notar el ambiente algo incomodo: donde Giotto se encontraba manejando de regreso a la ciudad, pero se le notaba triste ya que fue privado de un delicioso postre… actitud que solo hacia poner de mal humor a su acompañante.

\- Herbívoro, deja de lloriquear – le regaño Alaude, ya que se habia cansado de escuchar los lloriqueos del contrario.

\- Pero… es que el gelato… - lloriqueo Giotto – eres cruel, nos podíamos haber quedado.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no herbívoro y ya deja de quejarte o te arrestare hasta la muerte.

\- No es justo, ¿porque tu si puedes comer dulces y yo no?

\- A mi no me gustan los dulces.

\- Mentiroso… - murmuro Giotto.

\- ¿Qué dijiste herbívoro? – reclamo enojado Alaude.

\- Lo que escuchast… itte… - empezo a decir Giotto, pero no recibió un golpe en la cabeza de las esposas del contrario – ¡oye eso duele! – se quejó.

\- Hmm… - Alaude solo sonrió de lado.

\- Tch… no es justo… tú dices que no comes dulces, luego te robas mis postres y me pegas.

\- ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa?

\- ¿Ah…?

\- …

\- Am… no se jeje – indico de forma nerviosa Giotto, pero justo en esos instantes logro atinar a mover rápido su cabeza y evitar un nuevo golpe en la cabeza… lamentablemente no disfruto su mini victoria ya que recibió el golpe en su brazo.

\- Herbívoro deja de jugar y concéntrate – le regaño Alaude mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

Tras esa pequeña discusión Giotto decidió prender la radio para escuchar algo de música para que no reinara el silencio en el camino. Tardaron unos 30 minutos aproximadamente en llegar a la ciudad, cuando de repente recordó que debido al susto no habia almorzado y ya tenía algo de hambre por lo que aprovecho que se marca el alto en una calle para mirar a su acompañante el cual habia permanecido en silencio en todo el trayecto notando que este estaba dormido.

Decidió buscar un lugar para aparcar un momento para despertar a su acompañante y preguntarle si le gustaría que fueran a cenar antes de que lo llevara a casa, lo bueno encontró un lugar disponible no muy lejos… pero en esos momentos no sabía si despertarlo sería la mejor opción ya que se miraba tan tranquilo, donde se permitió observarlo por un rato notando cada detalle de las facciones del rubio platinado. Justamente en esos momentos su vista se posó en los labios contrarios mientras recordaba que el día anterior de forma accidental le habia robado un beso, donde de forma inconsciente y lenta acercaba su rostro hasta el contrario, pero su avance fue detenido al notar que Alaude abría los ojos de golpe… donde al principio le miraba impresionado al notar la cercanía para después fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haces herbívoro? – le pregunto molesto, ya que su sueño fue interrumpido cuando sus sentidos se activaron notando que algo estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, por lo cual abrió los ojos y se enojó al notar que ese herbívoro estaba muy cerca.

\- Am… perdón es que… - ante eso un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del rubio mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

\- … - esa reacciono provoco que el ojo derecho del rubio platinado apareciera un tic nervioso.

\- … - obvio que esa reacción prendió las alarmas en el cerebro de Giotto por lo que busco cambiar de tema rápidamente ya que algo le indicaba que de no hacerlo sufriría mucho – cierto… oye… aprovechando que despertaste, te quería preguntar si te gustaría que fuéramos a cenar antes de que te lleve a tu casa – ante eso noto que el contrario solo levantaba la ceja – bueno es que no he comido nada desde el desayuno y pues… pensaba que aprovechando la ocasión podría invitarte a cenar y así poder platicar un poco…

\- … - una parte de él quería negarse y golpear ahí mismo a ese herbívoro, pero al parecer la otra parte parecía querer aceptar… ante eso dejo escapar un suspiro prometiendo que cuando tuvieran la edad necesaria entrenaría a sus hijos para que no se comportaran como unos herbívoros - de acuerdo, pero no intentes nada extraño herbívoro – le indico mientras entrecerraba los ojos.


	20. Capítulo 20: Noche especial

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Noche especial

Tras haber terminado la mini-discusión y que cierto herbívoro perdiera ante la lógica de un carnívoro… ahora se dirigían a un restaurante que eligió Alaude para que cenaran tranquilamente, aunque se podía notar que cierto herbívoro estaba de mal humor ya que él deseaba ir a un restaurante familiar a comprar una hamburguesa que trajera un juguete…

\- ¿Es aquí…? - pregunto algo molesto cuando aparcaron en un establecimiento que se notaba ligeramente vacío, ya que se podía apreciar a algunas personas en el interior – oye no parece un buen lugar mejor vamos a…

\- No iré a un lugar lleno de herbívoros solo porque tú quieres un juguete – le regaño el rubio platinado, quien se notaba molesto… realmente estar con ese herbívoro ponía aprueba su nula paciencia.

\- … - Giotto frunció el ceño ante ese regaño y estaba por quejarse, pero noto que el doncel ya habia ingresado al restaurante por lo que le siguió.

Al entrar noto que el lugar se veía acogedor y tenía decoraciones orientales y se podía ver algunos clientes en varias mesas cerca de la ventana donde comían y platicaban a gusto, en eso noto que Alaude se estaba acercando al mostrador, el cual tenía un espacio de sillas en la barra para poder comer y detrás del mostrador habia un chico de tes ligeramente morena, cabello corto de color negro, ojos color marrón oscuro, el cual vestía una camisa de blanca con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, pantalón de mezclilla negro con un delantal color azul claro encima.

\- Buenas noc… oh, jeje io Alaude ¿cuánto tiempo? – le saludo el pelinegro, al notar la presencia del rubio platinado.

\- Hmm… - le saludo el rubio platinado.

\- Oh, entonces era verdad el rumor de que estas embarazado – argumento el pelinegro al notar el estado de su amigo – hehe sí que es una sorpresa inesperada, cuando me lo dijeron no me lo creí.

\- Ejem… - Giotto se acarro la garganta para hacer notar su presencia mientras se sentaba al lado derecho del doncel.

\- Oh, disculpe caballero – se disculpó el pelinegro – buenas noches, que le puedo…

\- No es necesario herbívoro, el viene conmigo – le interrumpió Alaude.

\- Oh, en ese caso… – indico mirado a ver la rubio – Asari Ugetsu, mucho gusto – hablo extendiendo la mano.

\- Giotto Sawada – contesto enseguida, estrechando su mano.

Alaude solo opto por levantar una ceja ante esa extraña presentación, pero no opino nada.

\- Entonces, ¿lo de siempre? – pregunto animado Asari.

\- Hmm…

\- Claro, ya regreso – dijo girándose para entrar a la cocina.

\- ¿Lo de siempre? – pregunto con algo de celos en su voz el rubio – oh… va veo porque querías venir a este lugar.

\- Herbívoro deja de pensar ridiculeces

\- Aja…

\- … - Alaude estaba por golpear al herbívoro, pero justo en esos momentos regreso el pelinegro con dos tazones de ramen, uno de okonomiyaki y dos vasos de limonada; donde habia un plato adicional que él nunca pedía.

\- Este va por cuenta de la casa – indico Asari al notar la mirada que le dedicaba el doncel, para luego girarse y seguir con sus deberes en el restaurante.

\- … - Giotto no opino nada, simplemente sentía que se estaba muriendo de celos al notar todos esos detalles que tenía ese sujeto con el rubio platinado y peor… que a este no le molestara para nada.

\- ¿Qué tienes herbívoro?

\- Nada – indico haciéndose al ofendido.

\- … - Alaude solo se limitó a observarlo, jamás entendería a los herbívoros… por lo que dejo escapar un suspiro para empezar a comer de su ramen.

\- Este lugar es tranquilo – opino Giotto observando los alrededores.

\- Hmm… es un buen lugar sin tanto herbívoro molesto.

\- Jaja, oh vamos Alaude no seas tan malo – hablo divertido Asari – a mí me agradaría que el lugar tuviera más clientes.

\- ¿Y porque no los tienes?, si la comida esta buena – opino Giotto.

\- Hehe gracias por le cumplido Giotto, pero la mayoría prefiere un platillo tradicional a algo extranjero.

\- Cierto – opino el rubio – pero a lo mejor con algo de publicidad obtendrías más clientes.

\- Me encantaría, pero mi viejo es algo tradicional y no cree en estas cosas modernas de publicitarte y demás – indico Asari – además es solo él quien ve el negocio ya que yo ando algo ocupado con mis guardias y prácticas.

\- ¿Guardias? – pregunto Giotto.

\- Es enfermero – informo Alaude – lo bueno lograste entrar al hospital ese que querías – dijo mirando a ver al pelinegro.

\- La verdad que sí, estoy aprendiendo bastante e igual conocí a un doncel muy singular que me está llamando mucho la atención – le contesto alegre.

\- Hmm… - Alaude solo atino a rodar sus ojos, realmente no era su fuerte entablar una conversación y menos cuando esta se trataba de cosas del amor.

\- Si… y ustedes que me cuentan, ¿cómo se conocieron? – pregunto con un tono coqueto y divertido en sus palabras.

\- ¿Ah…? – pregunto Giotto.

\- Ya sabes Giotto, como conociste a Alaude y sobre todo como lo convenciste de que cambiara de parecer – hablo animado Asari.

\- Herbívoro… - le amenazo Alaude sacando sus esposas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que cambiara de parecer? – pregunto Giotto.

\- Hehe, es que en la escuela solo se le notaba dedicado al estudio – explico Asari – de hecho, una vez le llegue a preguntarle si pensaba en casarse y tener una familia en un futuro cercano… pero siempre me decía que no, que eso era de herbívoros.

\- Ah… espera eso… - ahora Giotto si entendía la pregunta del pelinegro.

\- Herbívoro creo que quieres ser arrestado hasta la muerte.

\- Am… hehe no gracias, mañana debo trabajar así que pasare de tu oferta – dijo animado Asari, quien enseguida se giró para regresar a la cocina… aunque más bien pareció una retirada estratégica.

\- Tch… - se quejó Alaude al notar como el herbívoro sonriente se le habia escapado… por ahora.

Terminaron de comer en silencio donde ninguno hablo o dijo algo, ya que Giotto seguía meditando las palabras que le habia dicho el pelinegro y Alaude disfrutaba del silencio y la tranquilidad del lugar.

Tras terminar de cenar y pagar la cuenta regresaron al automóvil y en el camino Giotto aprovecho la privacidad para poder aclarar esa inquietud que tenía.

\- Entonces… - empezo a hablar de forma distraída - ¿tú no querías tener hijos? – pregunto mirando a verle.

\- … - Alaude solo frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta, definitivamente arrestaría hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro por hablar demás – no.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto algo preocupado Giotto, pero en eso noto que este levantaba una ceja ante ese comentario y en su rostro se mostraba una expresión de indiferencia.

\- ¿Porque te interesa eso, herbívoro?

\- Bueno es que…

\- Deja de pensar en cosas herbívoras – le regaño.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo que haya pensado antes es algo del pasado, no tiene nada que ver con lo que pienso ahora.

\- … - Giotto le miraba a ver sorprendido – pero aun así… me gustaría saber ¿porque pensabas de esa forma?

\- Creo que esa respuesta la debes saber – dijo el rubio platinado dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- … - Giotto medito por un momento esas palabras donde fue recordando lo poco que habia descubierto de la vida de Alaude, por lo que ahora su semblante reflejaba tristeza… era lógico que pensara de esa forma ya que siempre estuvo solo y le hicieron sentirse abandonado por el hecho de ser un doncel – cierto… - menciono de forma amarga.

\- … - Alaude solo atino a dejar escapar un suspiro al notar que ahora su acompañante se habia puesto triste – herbívoro – le llamo – no necesito que llores o te sientas mal por mi – le regaño.

\- Pero aun así… - menciono de forma triste – siento como si te estuviera obligando…

\- Tu no has hecho nada herbívoro – hablo frunciendo el ceño – así que… - dejo de hablar al notar que el contrario ahora le abrazaba, por un momento tuvo el impulso de golpearlo para que lo soltara, pero solo por esa vez se dejó hacer y permaneció quieto, notando que este estaba llorando ya que podía sentir como su hombro derecho empezaba a humedecerse ya que ahí estaba el rostro del herbívoro.

Giotto por puro impulso abrazo a Alaude, se sentía triste e impotente mientras pensaba que el no hubiera actuado de esa forma ante la misma situacion, en verdad que el rubio platinado era alguien admirable ya que el no creía poder estar afrontando la situacion de esa forma en su lugar.

Por su parte el rubio platinado ya se sentía incómodo con la cercanía de ese herbívoro por lo cual estaba por tomar sus esposas para golpearlo y hacer que le soltara… o ese era el plan ya que justo en esos momentos ocurrió algo que impresiono a ambos, ya que de un momento a otro sintieron un leve golpe por lo que Giotto se separó de Alaude y le miraba a ver impresionado.

\- ¿Fueron ellos? – pregunto impresionado el rubio.

\- Hmm…

\- Hehe… perdón, creo que los estaba aplastando – dijo algo apenado, en eso noto algo curioso Alaude no lo golpeo por haberlo abrazado – pero igual me alegro de saludarles – indico mirando a ver el vientre del doncel.

\- Ya deja de comportarte como herbívoro y vámonos – le indico mientras se giraba para buscar entrar al vehículo, pero en eso sintió que lo sujetaban de la mano.

\- Espera… - dijo rápido Giotto, pero en eso noto la mira que le dedicaba el contrario por lo que rápidamente lo soltó – am… como la noche es tranquila podríamos caminar un rato - mencionó algo apenado señalando el parque que estaba cerca de su ubicación.

\- ... - Alaude solo atino a dejar escapar un suspiro, para luego girarse y comenzar a caminar en dirección al parque ya que, aunque no lo admitiera también le agradaba esa idea ya que normalmente eso hacía en las noches cuando se fastidiaba de estar en su habitación.

Giotto sonrió al notar que al contrario había aceptado su proposición por lo que corrió para alcanzarle y así empezar a caminar en silencio, donde solo se podía apreciar el sonido de las hojas moverse con el viento.

Era una noche tranquila, la cual era enmarcada por un hermoso cielo nocturno acompañado por la luna, las estrellas y algunas nubes.

Su andar estuvo sumido en un silencio absoluto pero muy al contrario de lo que se pensaría, era un silencio agradable... algo que sorprendió a Giotto ya que jamás había experimentado algo así donde solo con la compañía del contrario se sintiera a gusto.

\- Me sorprendieron hace rato - menciono Giotto después de un rato.

\- A veces se mueven, es algo normal - opino Alaude, ya que no era la primera vez que sentía esos ligeros golpes por parte de sus hijos.

\- Eh... ¿en serio? - preguntó emocionado Giotto - wow que envidia... ¿y porque lo hacen?

\- Según lo que leí porque buscan una mejor posición o a veces se toma como una forma de expresarse de su parte.

\- Oh... am... oye Alaude crees que la próxima vez que se muevan y estamos juntos... yo... - ante sus propias palabras se sonrojo - crees que podría tocarte… - ante eso hizo una pausa ya que ahora notaba que sus palabras estaban siendo mal interpretadas porque el doncel habia detenido su andar y ahora le miraba con el ceño fruncido - nooo espera digo tocar tu vientre para así poder sentirlos cuando se mueven y ya sabes… eso de saludarles y hablarles… - menciono algo nervioso.

\- No – menciono antes de girarse para retomar su andar.

\- ¡Que! ¿por qué? – se quejó el rubio, mientras corría para alcanzarle – dale porfis – le rogo – además también son mis hijos.

\- … - Alaude solo le miro de reojo, ese herbívoro estaba acabando con su paciencia.

\- Dale Alaude, por fis… - siguió insistiendo Giotto.

\- Oh… pero miren que tenemos por aquí – en eso ambos escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, era un hombre peli naranja, de ojos color negro, compleción delgada; el cual estaba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla gastados, una camisa sin mangas color rojo y tenis, en su oreja se podían ver algunas perforaciones y en su brazo izquierdo se podía apreciar un tatuaje singular, lo cual lo identificaba como miembro de una familia mafiosa.

Obvio que al notar que tenían compañía Giotto se puso serio, más al notar que la persona que les hablo se notaba que traía una navaja en su mano izquierda.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto de forma sería el rubio.

\- … - Alaude solo miro de reojo a Giotto ese cambio de actitud sí que le sorprendió, pero no opino nada.

\- Veo que esta noche tendré suerte - opino de forma arrogante el peli naranja mientras observaba con cuidado a sus víctimas al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su navaja entre sus dedos

\- Pierde herbívoro - le hablo fastidiado Alaude, suficiente tenía con uno como para que ahora tuviera que lidiar con otro.

\- Je… eso sí que es interesante un doncel agresivo - se burló provocando que ambos rubios fruncieran el ceño - pero eso se puede arreglar - dijo de forma arrogante ahora sujetando con fuerza su navaja.

\- Inténtalo si puedes, herbívoro - le reto el rubio platinado sonriendo de lado.

Esas palabras enojaron un poco al mafioso, ya que en sus demás ataques en ese punto de la conversación ya tenía temblando de miedo a sus víctimas pero ese doncel no lo parecía... hasta habia tenido el descaro de retarlo… por lo cual el peli naranja frunció el ceño momentáneamente para luego sonreír de forma arrogante ya que habia pensado en un plan rápido para darles una lección mientras pensaba que le daría una lección a ese par de rubios ya que noto que el doncel estaba embarazado, por lo que se preparó para ir a atacarle con la clara intención de clavarle la navaja en su vientre.

Alaude enseguida noto las obvias intenciones del herbívoro zanahoria por lo que buscó sacar rápidamente sus esposas para arrestarlo hasta la muerte, pero cuando el contrario elevo la mano con la que sujetaba su navaja se escuchó la detonación de un arma de fuego donde a los pocos segundos la navaja caía al suelo seguida de varias gotas de sangre, al fijar su vista noto que ahora ese herbívoro se sujetaba se quejaba de dolor ya que tenía una perforación en la palma de su mano la cual demostraba que la bala atravesó su piel… pero todos esos aspectos era irrelevantes para el doncel ya que su atención estaba puesta en el herbívoro que lo acompañaba.

\- Ah... malditos - se quejó el peli naranja mientras se sujetaba con fuerza la palma de su mano izquierda pero al mismo tiempo le dedicaba una mirada de odio a su atacante.

\- Huy… falle – hablo Giotto con voz fría, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se miraba inexpresivo y aun con pistola en mano de la cual aún salía algo de humo debido a la anterior detonación, pero lo curioso es que aún tenía colocado su dedo sobre el gatillo del arma de fuego.

\- ... - esa visión intimido un poco al peli naranja ya que tembló ligeramente - no te creas tan rubio, esto te costara caro...

\- ¿Ah sí? – le contesto con indiferencia y se pudo apreciar algo de sarcasmo en su hablar.

\- ... - el mafioso empezó a sudar frío ya que ese rubio no parecía intimidarse con sus palabras - sí, es que acaso no sabes quién soy - dijo de forma altanera colocándose de pie - cuando les diga a mis compañeros ellos acabarán contigo y ese maldito don... - pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un nuevo disparo, donde ahora se podía notar que ahora mucha sangre brotaba del lugar donde hace poco estaba su oreja derecha y que estaba ahora en el suelo.

\- Este será el último tiro de advertencia, ahora te disculparas con mi acompañante o la próxima no la cuentas – le amenazo Giotto.

Alaude estaba ligeramente impresionado con ese cambio de actitud del herbívoro… ahora parecía actuar como un carnívoro, pero en eso recordó que él era el líder actual de Vongola.

\- Inténtalo pero te lo advierto te arrepentirás ya que cuando mis compañeros encuentren mi cadáver no descansaran hasta acabarte a ti y a tu ramera – declaro sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de pie para empezar a correr y escapar, pero su andar se detuvo con una nueva detonación y ahora notaba que tenía una herida en su pierna derecha y aun con ese dolor quiso avanzar pero una nueva detonación se escuchó y ahora tenía inmovilizadas ambas piernas, en eso se giró y noto con terror como se acercaba el rubio a paso lento hacia donde estaba.

\- Te di una oportunidad – hablo de forma seria Giotto quien ahora apuntaba a la cabeza de ese sujeto, quien estaba temblando y llorando – e igual la familia Rizzo es tan mediocre que su solo nombre da lástima – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Alaude estaba impresionado por ese cambio de actitud tan repentino que sufrió el herbívoro, pero justo en esos momentos una nueva detonación lo saco de sus pensamientos y ahora notaba que ese herbívoro zanahoria yacía muerto en el suelo mientras que el otro sonreía satisfecho... con esa visión recordó que Giotto era el jefe actual de Vongola por lo cual ese tipo de acciones eran algo normales para él, vio como guardaba su arma y ahora caminaba a paso lento hacia él. La verdad parecía algo irónico que hace poco estaba actuando como un herbívoro irritante y justo ahora haya matado a alguien a sangre fría sin siquiera inmutarse por ello.

\- Tch... - se quejó Giotto - ese nos arruino la noche - dijo con calma - bueno igual ya es tarde, vamos te llevo a casa - le dijo extendiendo su mano derecha.

\- ... - Alaude solo se limitó a observar la mano extendida y luego mirarlo a los ojos, pero sin cambiar su expresión seria.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo un ruido irrumpió el silencio del lugar ya que de pronto se escucho la sirena de las patrullas, al parecer fueron atraídos por el ruido de la pistola del rubio.

\- Ups… creo que llame mucho la atención – dijo de forma despreocupada Giotto, pero en eso recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de las esposas del doncel – itte… oye eso… - se intento quejar, pero sus palabras quedaron a medias al notar que este se notaba muy molesto y ahora lo sujetaba de la mano mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección al automóvil.

Ambos caminaron a paso rápido alejándose del lugar, donde su andar era acompañado por un silencio muy incómodo… el cual duro hasta que ambos entraron al vehículo y lo pusieron en marcha rumbo a la casa del rubio platinado.

\- Ah… Alaude… - Giotto fue el primero en hablar aprovechando que en su recorrido se encontraron con un semáforo en rojo.

\- No digas nada herbívoro.

\- Pero… - el rubio quería buscar una forma de disculparse por su conducta anterior, pero al no encontrar palabras solo guardo silencio, sentía que tal vez hizo mal y maldecía a la maldita costumbre que habia adoptado tras los entrenamientos espartanos de su padre y su tío… tal vez ahora Alaude ya no querría hablarle o estar a su lado.

Por su parte Alaude estaba meditando sobre lo ocurrido, ya que era verdad que le habia estado dando muchas vueltas a ese asuntos desde que esas herbívoras le revelaron la verdad supo que nuevamente debía pensar bien en lo que seria lo mejor para sus hijos… jamás habia sido partidario de estar a favor o en contra de la mafia porque sabia que a veces uno no decide por cuenta propia el lugar donde esta y eso ocurría a veces en la mafia e igual mirando a su familia notaba que a veces el orden de las cosas entre lo bueno y lo malo depende de la moral de uno mismo… sinceramente y con el pasar de estos meses recientes descubrió que le habia empezado a agradar la compañía de Giotto, pese a ser un herbívoro a veces se comportaba de diversas maneras que le llamaban la atención… pero lo de esta noche le hizo recordar que ese herbívoro era parte de la mafia aunque esa forma de actuar podía deducir de donde la adopto ya que hace unas horas se habia enfrentado a ese carnívoro. Si era sincero consigo mismo… mafia o policía, la verdad le daba igual ya que en ambos bandos la historia era similar y casi hasta igual donde era una lucha constante de poder e influencias y en ambos bandos llegaban al extremo de a veces matar o quitar de en medio a quienes se opusieran en su ascenso al poder, era cierto que habia escogido ser un policía para demostrarle a su padre que el igual podía ser un gran carnívoro pese a ser un doncel inútil como amablemente le decía en su niñez… pero ahora eso habia cambiado porque por mucho que se opusiera sabia que sus pequeños ya estaban de lleno en el mundo de la mafia y que él no los dejaría solos.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, en verdad todos esos herbívoros eran un dolor de cabeza… en eso recordó las palabras de esas herbívora… no definitivamente no… una cosa era aceptar que tal vez podría formar parte de la mafia y otra muy diferente era que lo casaran con ese omnívoro, porque si su acompañante esa noche demostró que no era un herbívoro como todos los demás... en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que el vehículo se habia detenido, ya habían llegado a su casa.

\- A… Alaude, yo… perd…

\- No tienes que decir nada Giotto – le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos en señal de fastidio.

\- … - el mencionado se sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que le hablaba por su nombre.

\- Ese herbívoro se lo busco – menciono con calma – e igual tu debes saber tus razones por las que actuaste de esa forma – hablo girando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Hmm… - ante eso Giotto sonrió de forma sincera ya que notaba que Alaude no lo odiaba por lo que hizo, ya que realmente se habia comportado así al ver que ese sujeto fue a atacarlo a el y a sus hijos… algo que obviamente no permitiría.

\- Pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con tus acciones – menciono frunciendo el ceño.

\- Si… lo tendré en cuenta – dijo algo apenado Giotto.

\- Y supongo que si puedes si se da la ocasión – menciono mientras se giraba y abría la puerta para salir del auto.

\- ¿Eh? – ahora Giotto no entendió a que se refería el rubio platinado por lo que rápidamente bajo del auto para que siguieran hablando – Alaude, espera a que te…

\- A lo que me pediste – menciono sin mirar a verlo – pero si me haces repetirlo cambiare de opinión – dijo fastidiado.

Giotto tardo un poco en entender a lo que se refería, pero al entender una sonrisa de felicidad sincera se dibujo en sus labios y sin pensarlo fue a alcanzar al rubio para abrazarlo… claro que ese momento le costo caro ya que enseguida recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo mientras el doncel lo amenazaba con arrestarlo hasta la muerte por haberlo tocado… acciones que eran observadas de forma atenta por dos pares de ojos que los veían por una ventana.

\- Hehe, así que mi suposición era correcta y salió con Giotto – opino divertida Elena, ya que se habia sorprendido al regresar a casa y notar que su hijo no estaba en su habitación leyendo como era su costumbre.

\- … - Diego solo frunció el ceño ante eso – nadie le dio permiso de salir.

\- No empieces, te recuerdo que Alaude ya es mayor de edad e igual tú no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarle algo – le regaño Elena.

\- Claro que tengo derecho, yo soy su…

\- ¿Su padre? – pregunto de forma sarcástica – creo que sabes muy bien que ninguno de los 2 tiene derecho a tener ese titulo después de lo que le hicimos en su infancia.

\- …

\- Así que tu te callas y no dirás nada, entendido – le amenazo.

\- Tch… está bien, pero eso no significa que pediré que investiguen a ese chico porque no dejare que cualquiera sea la pareja de Alaude – amenazo Diego.

Elena solo rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio mientras volvía su atención hacia el par de rubios que parecían divertirse en la entrada de la casa. La verdad hasta ella le tenia algo de envidia a Giotto porque se podía notar que Alaude estaba feliz con su compañía y no buscaba alejarse como normalmente pasaba cuando ellos estaban con él; por ello se habia prometido que buscaría enmendar sus errores apoyando al rubio, ya que se notaba que el haría feliz a su hijo… aunque eso significara que nuevamente iría en contra de su propio esposo.


	21. Capítulo 21: Ultrasonido Revelador

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 21: Ultrasonido Revelador

La situación empeoraba con el pasar de los días ya que notaba la actitud que todos estaban adoptando en su contra... sin duda eso debía ser obra de esa ardida de Aria, aunque… si era sincera consigo misma, realmente fue la culpable de romper ese enlace matrimonial porque ella fue quien lo sedujo pero bueno… el pasado era el pasado y ahora debía enfocarse en su nuevo problema ya que ese día le habían notificado que la mujer que habían conseguido murió ya que al parecer algunos de los hombres de su padre se emocionaron con la mujer violándola sin parar ocasionaron que ella sufriera un aborto y al no tener ya un bebe la dejaron morir… se maldijo internamente ya que eso significaba que nuevamente regresaba al inicio donde no tenía algún mocoso que presentarle a los Vongola, necesita encontrar una nueva embarazada para que le pudiera robar a su hijo y rápido.

Dejo escapar un suspiro tratando de esta forma de liberar toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos... a veces deseaba que todo eso fuera una maldita pesadilla para así despertar y tener de nuevo todos sus privilegios como la señora Vongola... y ahora que lo pensaba había algo extraño en su supuesto encierro y la salida del imbécil de Giotto... es decir, él a veces salía para verse con algunos aliados pero jamás había tardado tanto tiempo ya que como líder de la familia no debía ausentarse por tanto tiempo e igual cada que salía siempre le acompañaba por ser su esposa con el detalle de que el Noveno siempre los apuraba para que regresaran rápido por cualquier cosa… pero este no parecía ser el caso porque no parecía importarle a nade el hecho de que Giotto lleve ausente más de un mes, en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la melodía de su teléfono móvil, el cual tomo con pereza y miro el mensaje que le habían mandado, el cual era simple: **llámame urge, papá** ; mensaje que provoco que rodara sus ojos en señal de fastidio, pero cumplió el pedido del mensaje y le marco a su padre.

 _\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? espero que ya tengas a la nueva... - empezó a hablar fastidiada._

 _\- Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte... – hablo la voz al otro lado de la bocina haciendo una pausa - ya no hay más mujeres embarazadas que coincidan con el tiempo que necesitas_

 _\- ¡Que! – dijo impresionada - ¿es una broma verdad?_

 _\- No hija… no lo es – dijo de forma seria - mujeres que coincidan con el tiempo y fecha de nacimiento exacta que necesitas, ya no hay... al menos no aquí en Italia._

 _\- Tch... – se quejó la peli naranja – eso no me sirve ya que será obvio el engaño si el mocoso sale con un rasgo físico diferente al de un italiano._

 _\- Perdón..._

 _\- Nada de perdón… - le regaño – es que en serio no podían secuestrar a alguna puta de alguna esquina para jugar en vez de usar a esa mujer... – dijo de forma desesperada - ¡ah… maldición! esto me deja peor que al inicio y ahora ¿qué voy a hacer…?_

 _\- Sobre eso quería hablarte._

 _\- ¿Y ahora qué?_

 _\- Solo existe una persona más en Italia que coincide con el tiempo y las fechas que necesitas…_

 _\- ¿Y porque no me dices eso primero? ahs… ya me habías asustado._

 _\- Porque es un doncel y está esperando gemelos._

 _\- … - ante esa información Kyoko hizo una mueca de asco._

 _\- Si no lo habíamos tomado en cuenta porque se lo qué opinas de los donceles, hija._

 _\- Esos son los seres más asquerosos que pueden existir – menciono con rencor – pero supongo que por esta vez puedo hacer un gran sacrificio y tener que aceptar a uno de esos mocosos para hacerlo pasar por mi hijo._

 _\- No es tan sencillo como parece._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres?, tu eres el mejor cuando se trata de secuestrar y vender personas._

 _\- Eso es porque escojo bien a nuestros objetivos ya que estos siempre: no tienen familia que les extrañe, provienen de una familia humilde o son de familias que no tienen los recursos para hacer algo en nuestra contra – dijo con orgullo la voz masculina – pero… con este doncel las cosas son diferentes – dijo de forma seria._

 _\- Yo no veo el problema, digo si me estás diciendo que esa "cosa" es de familia adinerada pues usamos la táctica del secuestro con extorción y así además de ganar dinero buscamos quitarle a uno de sus mocosos y asunto resulto, lo regresas a su familia con o sin el otro bebe – dijo de forma relajada – digo todo dependerá de cómo se comporta ya que podría dejarle vivir a uno de sus hijos pero si no coopera matamos al otro y listo, para que aprendan que no se pueden meter con nuestra familia._

 _\- Si ese fuera el caso, hoy mismo lo secuestraría para ti cariño... – opino de forma divertida - pero ese doncel es el único hijo de Diego Hibari._

 _\- ¿Ah? ¿y ese sujeto es…? – pregunto desconcertada ya que no entendía porque su padre le tendría miedo a un civil corriente._

 _\- Si serás pendeja... – le regaño - ese sujeto es quien ha acabado con varias mafias y hasta ha tenido roses con tu suegro – menciono – ese sujeto es considerado uno de los peores enemigos de toda la mafia._

 _\- ... - Kyoko no dijo nada, ya que no pensaba que existiera alguien así, ni mucho menos que hasta Vongola lo considerara enemigo._

 _\- Por lo visto ya comprendiste la situacion – dijo la voz masculina dejando escapar un suspiro - de todos modos, estoy haciendo que mis hombres sigan buscando en las ciudades vecinas a ver si encontramos algo que nos sea de utilidad._

 _\- No papá, espera – indico Kyoko, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa arrogante adornando su rostro - yo creo que lo mejor sería tomar a ese doncel._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Piénsalo… es decir, si tú le haces daño al gran enemigo de los Vongola conseguirás el respeto de otras familias importantes lo cual sería benéfico en tus planes porque conseguiríamos el apoyo de todos los que desean derrocarlos y te reconocerán como su líder – dijo con seguridad – y así les haremos pagar a esos imbéciles por no haberme dado toda su fortuna, la cual por derecho me pertenece e igual que paguen por tenerme en este maldito encierro según por el bien del heredero._

 _\- Je… por lo visto no eres tan estúpida hijita, al fin escucho que usas tu cerebro – se burló la voz masculina - está bien empezare a mover a esos idiotas para planear el secuestro de este chico._

 _\- Gracias papi, por eso te quiero – dijo con voz melosa Kyoko antes de terminar la llamada._

Y ahora se le podía notar feliz, ya que nuevamente sentía que tenía el control de la situacion y ahora se sentía orgullosa de sí misma porque con ese plan mataba 2 pájaros de un tiro, ya que no solo tendría un mocoso para presentar a los Vongola si no que eso beneficiaria a su padre y obtendrían más aliados para derrocar a esos idiotas.

\- Je… al fin, pronto todos ustedes caerán y se arrepentirán por dudar de mí y quitarme mis privilegios – menciono con burla Kyoko al verse al espejo, para después girarse e irse a recostar en su cama.

Era un nuevo día en la bella Italia: el cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba y había algunas cuantas nubes blancas acompañándole… si, hacia buen tiempo para alguna actividad al aire libre o para dar un paseo… aunque para cierto carnívoro embarazado ese día le tocaba su sexta cita mensual con el ginecólogo.

De cierta forma estaba un poco intrigado por el extraño comportamiento de sus padres, desde esa noche que llego tarde a la casa al día siguiente se notaba que tenían ganas de preguntarle algo, pero parecía que se auto reprimían el impulso de hablar… algo que hacían muy mal ya que eran demasiados obvios a su parecer, pero prefería pasar de ellos ya que jamás les entendió y para él… ellos eran personas con las que solo compartía un techo y eran quienes le pagan su escuela, en su momento… fuera de ello no existía otra razón para interactuar con sus "padres".

Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras terminaba de acomodarse su camisa para así ya poder salir, en eso miro a ver el calendario que estaba colgado a un lado de su escritorio… cierto dentro de poco seria su cumpleaños, a veces no entendía porque los herbívoros hacían tanto revuelo por ese día… para él era un día más y ya… aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, de pequeño si le hacía ilusión la llegada de esa fecha pero igual recordaba que siempre se quedaba solo mirando hacia la puerta principal de la casa con la ilusión de que en algún momento llegaran sus padres a felicitarle y con un regalo en mano o simplemente que pasaran el día con él… pero al final nada de eso ocurría y solo recibía una tarta de cumpleaños que los de la servidumbre le hacían.

Sacudió su cabeza y dejo escapar otro suspiro… eso de estar embarazado le estaba afectando y le hacía recordar cosas innecesarias, por lo cual se concentró mejor en terminar a arreglarse ya que podía escuchar como la omnívora lo apuraba.

Termino de vestirse y salió de su habitación notando que la omnívora ya lo espera en la entrada para acompañarle e igual que habia pedido un taxi, así que cuando ella le apuro para subirse al vehículo y así partir rumbo al hospital. Al llegar al lugar Elena se retrasó un poco en lo que pagaba el transporte y esperaba su cambio, al girarse a buscar a su hijo noto que este ya tenía compañía… algo que sorprendió mucho a la rubia por lo que con cautela se fue acercando hasta donde estaban ellos para escuchar su plática.

\- Alaude – le saludo alegre llegando mientras corría a su encuentro - jeje, hola ¿cómo estás? parece que llegue a tiempo para acompañarte – indico parándose a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro?

\- Buu… que malo eres, se dice: hola a ti también Giotto – indico con algo de diversión notando, pero su sonrisa se borró al notar que su comentario enojaba al doncel – am… bueno ya sabes quería acompañarte y… - empezo a decir algo apenado y nervioso.

\- Oh, Giotto que sorpresa – le saludo alegre Elena, haciendo acto de presencia y notando que eso sorprendía, al contrario.

\- ¿Eh…? am… hola Elena, no sabía que vendría igual – dijo algo apenado.

\- ¿Y porque no vendría?

\- Am…

\- Herbívoros dejen de perder el tiempo – les hablo fastidiado Alaude mientras caminaba para ingresar al interior del hospital.

Tras esa pequeña y extraña platica los 3 ingresaron, aunque de cierta forma Elena disfrutaba de la vista ya que apropósito se habia quedado atrás solo para observar de cerca la forma de actuar de su hijo ya que era curioso ver como en tampoco tiempo Giotto se habia hecho de un espacio al lado de su hijo… algo que pensaba imposible ya que tras notar el daño que le habían hecho ella y su esposo, pensó que este se quedaría solo porque notaba que siempre prefería la soledad en vez de buscar la compañía de alguien… pero ahora no parecía ser el caso, al parecer el rubio era un caso especial.

Llegaron al consultorio, donde fueron recibidos por el nuevo medico quien les saludo cortésmente al ingresar a la habitación lo cual le pareció encantador a Elena. Por obviedad lo primero que se realizo fue una rápida revisión verbal por parte del médico donde buscaba preguntarle sobre cómo se habia sentido en ese mes, si los mareos seguían presentándose o si habia algún síntoma nuevo que se le hubiera presentado. Tras terminar el pequeño interrogatorio los 4 pasaron a la sala continua del consultorio para empezar la revisión con el escáner y así poder ver a los gemelos.

Era curioso y tal vez era algo curioso… aunque le dolía que su hijo no le contaba mucho sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer; a su punto de vista ese par estaba actuando como una verdadera pareja en esos momentos ya que noto como Giotto se paró al lado de Alaude y ambos prestaban atención a las imágenes de la pantalla donde se podía apreciar la felicidad en sus rostros al poder observar por la pantalla a los pequeños… ante ese pensamiento sonrió divertida por su curiosa conjetura pero si era sincera la verdad deseaba que ese pensamiento fuera verdad ya que en esos instantes el rubio parecía ser la persona indicada para estar al lado de su hijo y de sus nietos… pero conociendo el carácter de su hijo mejor se guardaría sus propios deseos y pensamientos y se limitaría a ser una mera observadora de los hechos en la espera de que pasara lo que debiera pasar y si ellos terminaban juntos que se diera de forma natural.

Terminaron de escuchar las indicaciones del médico y salieron del consultorio para ir rumbo a la farmacia del hospital para comprar las nuevas vitaminas que le recetaron a Alaude. En eso la rubia noto que sus acompañantes actuaban de forma extraña ya que de un momento a otro ambos se pusieron serios.

\- ¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a la cafetería? – sugirió Elena para buscar animar un poco el ambiente, mientras el encargado le entregaba una bolsa con las medicinas que estaban enlistadas en la receta.

\- Si me parece… - empezo a hablar Giotto, pero de repente se quedó en silencio y su semblante cambio ya ahora se notaba algo molesto.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto extrañada Elena.

\- … - Alaude no dijo nada, solo miro de reojo a donde observaba el herbívoro… alguien los estaba siguiendo, desde hace rato.

\- Elena será mejor que ustedes… - empezo a decir Giotto, mientras metía su mano derecha entre sus ropas listo para sacar su pistola pues notaba como el sujeto que les seguía buscaba acercarse de forma rápida hasta ellos con las intenciones de atacarlos, pero justo cuando estaba por encararle se escuchó el ruido de una detonación y luego algo caer de forma estrepitosa al suelo.

Al girarse notaron esa persona que estaba a punto de atacarles ahora estaba tirada en el suelo con una herida de bala en la rodilla y en esos instantes una persona con pistola en mano procedía a arrestarlo para después pisarle la espalda y sus manos para infringirle más dolor mientras que la mirada de este reflejaba un odio puro hacia la persona que tenía sometida.

\- Di… Diego – Elena fue la primera que reacciono, al reconocer a su esposo ya que el disparo causo mucho alboroto y habia hecho que todos los que estaban cerca guardaran silencio y observaran atentamente lo que ocurría - ¿q… qué está pasando? – pregunto asustada, ya que nunca lo habia visto de esa forma.

\- Tranquila, todo está bien… ahora – indico de forma calmada el pelinegro, haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra mientras ejercía más presión en su pisada y le sacaba un grito de queja al cuerpo que estaba debajo de su pie.

\- … - Giotto estaba en shock, ya que estaba impresionado por la escena que trascurría ante él… era verdad que ya conocía en persona al señor Diego, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera… ahora entendía porque todos en la mafia tenían cuidado de no llamar la atención del oficial Diego Hibari ya que los rumores se quedaban cortos, porque ese sujeto de un disparo fue inmovilizado y podía notar que el disparo fue perfecto ya que perforo el hueso de la rodilla provocando que callera inmóvil su víctima, dándole el tiempo necesario para esposarlo y aun así lo seguía sometiendo ahora… en verdad que era una persona temible y entendía porque se ganó el rencor de la mafia. En eso fijo su vista en el pobre diablo que estaba siendo sometido y noto algo alarmante… ese sujeto era uno de subordinados del padre de Kyoko… por lo cual miles de preguntas surgieron en su cabeza, pero las importantes eran ¿por qué los estaba siguiendo? y ¿con que fin?

\- Bien ahora habla y dime ¿porque seguías a mi familia? – pregunto Diego frunciendo el ceño. En verdad agradecía haberle hecho caso a su esposa de que ese día los acompañara… era verdad que al principio no estuvo muy interesado y se fue al trabajo, pero las palabras de su mujer no lo dejaban concentrarse por lo que simplemente salió de su oficina para tomarse el día libre y pasar tiempo con ellos, así que se dirigió al hospital pero al bajar noto algo curioso: un automóvil estacionado en la esquina opuesta del lugar y las personas que estaban en el parecían sospechas ya que a cada debes en cuando miraban en todas direcciones, como si estuvieran vigilando el área… obvio que eso capto su atención y rápidamente le mando un mensaje a su primer oficial para que mandara agentes encubiertos para vigilar a esos sujetos, al terminar de mandar el mensaje ingreso al hospital, donde para su mala suerte noto como su esposa, su hijo y ese chico que frecuentaba su casa ingresaban al consultorio del médico, al principio quiso apresurarse para igual entrar y así poder participar en esa consulta pero su vista se fijó en un sujeto que igual miraba de forma atenta la puerta del consultorio y hablaba en clave por teléfono… clave que obviamente reconoció ya que era común de parte de la mafia hablar en clave por teléfono en lugares públicos para así despistar a los civiles… ante eso busco esconderse y observar a esa persona. Noto que espero los 38 minutos que duró la consulta y justo ahora su familia salía por la puerta y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la farmacia… e igual ese sujeto comenzó a caminar siguiéndoles, por lo que no lo dudo e igual lo imito siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente, claro que al notar que este sacaba de entre sus ropas una pistola ColtM1911 no dudo en sacar la propia y dispararle.

Obvio que con el ataque más el ruido del disparo capto la atención de todas las personas que estaban alrededor así como de la seguridad interna del hospital, quienes al llegar notaron lo ocurrido pero se limitaron a observar ya que conocían al carácter del pelinegro ya que en varias ocasiones se habían suscitado ese tipo de eventos en los hospitales del país donde tenía que intervenir la policía para buscar atrapar a algún mafioso que entraba al lugar en busca de rehenes o una forma de escapar… pero todo intento terminaba frustrado ya que eran arrestados por el actual Directo de operaciones encubiertas.

\- No diré nada… - dijo con rencor el sujeto apresado, ya que por dentro maldecía al estúpido e imbécil de su espía, ya que nunca les informo que Diego iría a ver a su familia… se supone lo tendrían vigilado para que la misión sea algo más sencilla… aunque el hecho de secuestrar a un Hibari ya se consideraba una misión resgosa y algo suicida, pero su queridísimo jefe quería correr ese riesgo ¿y todo para que…? todo para consentir a la puta que tenia por hija, sinceramente el ya habría cambiado de bando de no ser porque tenia una deuda monetaria que pagar, pero justo ahora ese seria el menor de sus problemas porque ahora mismo comprobaría en carne propia lo sádico y cruel que era el Director Hibari a la hora de los interrogatorios.

\- Eso lo veremos – le dijo con rencor el pelinegro.

Justo en esos instantes se escuchaban pasos apresurados hacia su dirección y a los pocos segundos aparecieron un grupo de oficiales quienes le informaron a Diego que habían detenido a los sospechosos que habia reportado, así como arrestado a un miembro de la familia Sasagawa que se habia colado a sus oficinas. Ante ese dato el pelinegro se enojo y miro a ver con odio a ese sujeto mientras miles de dudas y suposiciones empezaban a surgir en su mente mientras miraba de reojo a su familia… tal vez debería empezar a tomar algunas medidas de seguridad más drásticas.

Tras darle un breve informe a su superior los demás oficiales se llevaron al mafioso arrestado para que comenzaran el interrogatorio al mismo tiempo que le pedían a la gente que guardara la calma y que regresaran a sus actividades normales.

\- Diego ¿estas bien? – pregunto Elena acercándose a su esposo.

\- Tranquila, mas importante ¿ustedes están bien? – pregunto mirando a ver a su hijo.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a contestar Alaude mientras guarda entre sus ropas sus esposas.

\- Pero… no entiendo porque… - Elena aún se sentía algo sorprendida, ay que era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así, era verdad que sabia en que estaba metido su esposo, pero jamás lo habia visto en persona y eso la tenía algo asustada – pero lo bueno es que estabas aquí para protegernos – indico intentando sonreír.

\- Bueno, aunque no estuviera aquí creo que nada les habría pasado – dijo de forma calmada el pelinegro.

\- ¿Eh…? – Elena miro a su esposo sin entender sus palabras.

\- Tienes buenos reflejos chico – dijo mirando a ver a Giotto.

\- … - Giotto lo miro con algo de duda, pero en eso noto que él tenía su pistola en mano – ah… bueno, yo… - estaba algo nervioso y busco guardar rápidamente su arma.

\- Es curioso, es la segunda Liberty 100 colt que veo, ya que es un arma muy rara – menciono frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – la primera se la vi a…

\- … - Giotto se sentía algo nervioso ya que el rumbo de la conversación podría terminar mal, ya que el usaba esa arma en honor a su madre porque ella usaba esa… al mismo tiempo que recordaba todas esas veces que su tío le regañaba y le decía que la cambiara porque era un arma muy rara de ver en esos días y podría delatar su identidad.

\- Diego que te dije de molestar a Giotto con tus rarezas – le interrumpió Elena, captando la atención de todos – mejor ya que estas aquí invítanos a comer – indico colgándose del brazo de su esposo.

\- Eh… ah sí claro – indico Diego mirando a ver a su esposa, ya que sus acciones le sacaron de sus pensamientos ya que estaba buscando recordar a la persona que usaba esa arma - ¿a dónde quieren ir? – le pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida.

\- Deja de temblar herbívoro – Giotto salió de sus pensamientos y noto que Alaude seguía parado a su lado y veía como sus padres se empezaban a alejar de ellos.

\- Am… perdón – se disculpó – por un momento pensé que…

\- Solo cálmate y a la próxima usa otra arma – le indico empezando a caminar para seguir a sus padres.

\- Si… - dijo algo apenado Giotto mientras comenzaba a caminar, aunque ahora tenía demasiadas intrigas, pero la más importante era ¿porque la familia de Kyoko quería atacar a los Hibari…? si todos buscaban evitar a ese sujeto e igual debía recordar ser más cuidadoso con sus acciones cuando él estuviera cerca.

Por otra parte, un par de ojos observaba de forma atenta a Giotto quien ahora caminaba al lado del rubio platinado, para después observar atentamente a ese doncel.

\- Es raro que tu estés aquí – escucho que le hablaban por lo que al girarse se topó con alguien conocido.

\- Lo mismo digo, aunque supongo que debía imaginarme que estarías aquí Verde – le menciono esa persona sonriendo de lado.

\- Bueno al final un hermano mayor debe cumplir los caprichos de su hermanita sin importar la edad – dijo algo resignado – pero no evadas la pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí Ricardo?

\- Quería verlos de cerca – dijo girándose para observar al par de rubios salir del hospital.

\- Lo bueno es que ese idiota atrajo la atención de Diego o en verdad estaríamos en problemas – menciono Verde cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si verdad… - dijo con algo de ironía – pero Reborn tenia razón, ese doncel no es como él – menciono adoptando un semblante serio.

\- Ciertamente, eso lo hace una persona adecuada para estar en nuestro mundo.

\- Eso lo veremos, aunque si me gustaría poder platicar un rato a solas con él ya que existen algunas cosas que deseo preguntarle.

\- Curioso, pensé que en estos momentos harías un drama o buscarías matarle y separarlo de Giotto mas por lo que ese hizo – menciono de forma sería el peliverde.

\- Y lo pensé… y tal vez aun una parte de mi desea alejar a Giotto de esa familia e igual cobrar venganza…. pero luego recordé que ella odiaba esa parte vengativa de mí, por eso quiero darle un beneficio de la duda a su hijo y juzgarlo por cuenta propia.

\- … - Verde sonrió al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos – y para que me estés contando esto significa que debo ayudarte.

\- Bueno ayudar a Vongola es algo que debes hacer ya que somos aliados y familia – comento sonriendo con ironía.

\- De acuerdo, pero ya que mencionas familia que harás con tu ex familia política.

\- Yo nada, esa parte divertida se la dejare a mi otra familia sádica porque ni loco me meteré entre ellos y su diversión – hablo divertido Ricardo antes de colocarse unas gafas oscuras y empezar a caminar hacia la otra salida del hospital.

\- Cierto, nadie en su sano juicio le quitaría su diversión a mi hermana y su esposo – menciono Verde mientras seguía al pelinegro para así ir a su propio vehículo.


	22. Capítulo 22: Planes

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 22: Planes

Justo en esos momentos dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio... en todo ese tiempo como líder de Vongola ninguna reunión se comparaba al nivel de estrés y presión que sintió en ese almuerzo ya que a ratos Diego le empezó a realizar diversas preguntas sobre si vida y su familia, era verdad que eso jamás habia sido un problema ya que ese tipo de respuestas las sabía de memoria ya que a cada líder mafioso también se le dan varias identidades falsas con documentación que le respalde por cualquier cosa para poder pasar por un civil normal, pero tristemente los nervios le traicionaron haciendo que olvidara todas esas respuestas y titubeara un poco al contestar… algo que solo capto más la atención del que futuramente seria su suegro, pero afortunadamente Elena le ayudo distrayendo a su esposo de esos temas de conversación.

\- Ah... – dejo escapar un suspiro con pesadez al ingresar a su habitación de hotel - de la que me salve - opino para sí mismo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

\- Es curioso notar que heredaste el carácter de ambos - dijo una voz divertida y calmada.

Giotto se sorprendió al notar que su padre esta recostado en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Pa... papá? - dijo asombrado el rubio - ¿q... que haces aquí...? pensé que...

\- Solo pase a saludar ¿o que, acaso no puedo? - indico divertido.

\- ¿Eh? am... no... digo si, si puedes...

\- Me retracto te pareces más ella y no digo por el color de cabello y ojos – comento mientras se levantaba y sentaba en la orilla de la cama - si no porque así se ponía cuando estaba nerviosa - indico mientras le miraba a los ojos y una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

\- Creo que tienes razón - dijo Giotto sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado derecho de su padre - ¿aun la extrañas?

\- No existe día en el que no piense en ella - contesto con algo de melancolía.

\- ... - Giotto solo guardo silencio y su mirada reflejo tristeza ya que el sentía lo mismo.

\- Muchas veces desear estar en una maldita pesadilla de la cual al despertar la encontraría a lado durmiendo junto a mi o sonriéndome como cada mañana lo hacía - dijo de forma amarga.

\- Pero no fue nuestra culpa, nadie imagino que una enfermedad la apartaría de nosotros - hablo el rubio intentando animarlo.

\- Si... una enfermedad - repitió de forma amarga mientras aprueba sus puños con fuerza - cierto... y ¿qué te dijo verde hace rato? – Ricardo buscó cambiar de tema ya que aún no sentía que fuera el momento correcto para decirle la verdad a su hijo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿cómo sabes que vi a tío Verde? - preguntó sorprendido – espera… ¿me has estado siguiendo? - preguntó sorprendido e igual algo molesto.

\- Solo hoy - confeso - ya que por accidente escuche a Luce hablarle a su hermano para recordarle su asistencia el día de hoy en el hospital.

\- Ah... bueno pues, ellos están bien - indico mientras sonreía y recordaba las imágenes de sus hijos que logro apreciar en la pantalla - según el tío se están desarrollando bien, pero aun así, nos dijo que no nos confiemos por lo cual Alaude debe seguir tomando sus vitaminas, no realizar ninguna actividad riesgo y no alterarse.

\- Bueno esas medidas son normales tomando en cuenta que es el primer embarazo de ese doncel.

\- Jeje si, aunque a veces parece algo difícil más por su carácter – comento algo divertido.

\- Hmm… - Ricardo observo con atención a su hijo notando esa felicidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos al mencionar el nombre del doncel - con esa cara me recuerdas a ella cuando se enteró de su embarazo - menciono mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Cierto, si estuviera aquí de seguro ya habría exigido que Alaude se mudara de inmediato a la mansión para que ella lo cuide - opino divertido Giotto recordando el peculiar carácter sobreprotector y alegre que tenía su mamá.

\- Si... ¿y que planeas hacer cuando mis nietos nazcan? - pregunto de forma seria Ricardo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Que harás con el doncel?

\- ... - Giotto lo miro un poco sorprendido y molesto a su padre ya que no le gusto la forma en cómo se expresó del rubio platinado - ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con "hacer? – repitió su pregunta, pero ahora empleando un tono de voz molesto y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Eso, que harás con él: ¿te lo quedaras o lo mataras?

\- En primera Alaude no es una cosa que pueda desechar o conservar – respondió enojado – y en segunda no quiero que mis hijos sean separados de su madre, por lo cual buscare casarme con él – afirma – am… bueno si es que me acepta – respondió algo nervioso imaginándose que en ese momento era esposa hasta la muerte por decir eso.

\- … - Ricardo solo dejo escapar un suspiro, definitivamente Giotto se habia enamorado de ese doncel… no es que fuera algo malo ya que le daba igual si fuera mujer o doncel quien estuviera al lado de su hijo, solo que aún no se convencía del todo con ese chico porque era el hijo de ese sujeto… pero nada que una charla no aclare – veo que ya tomaste tu decisión.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y qué harás con la basura de la casa?

\- Bueno tú me has enseñado que uno debe deshacerse de la basura – indico sonriendo de lado notando que su padre también sonreía de forma divertida – no sé qué planea, pero no la dejare actuar ya que lo de hoy fue la última idiotez que soportare de su parte.

\- Hmm… ya era hora – dijo divertido el pelinegro – entonces andando – ordeno colocándose de pie y caminando rumbo a la puerta.

Por otro lado, en la mansión Vongola se podía notar a una mujer histérica y enojada… aunque eso ya no era relevante para los habitantes del lugar, ya que solo optaban por ignorar a esa mujer y seguir con lo suyo.

Kyoko estaba muy enojada, por lo cual en esos instantes sufría un ataque de histeria ocasionando que lanzara y tirara todo lo que se encontraba a su paso al suelo o contra la pared, rompiendo dicho objeto en el proceso… la razón era sencilla: uno de los hombres de su padre le habia informado que el plan habia fracasado e igual que todos los que participaron en dicha operación fueron arrestados y en esos momentos tal vez estuvieran siendo torturados en un interrogatorio, lo cual no significaba nada bueno para ella ya que si alguno abría la boca y decían que estaba relacionados con Vongola sería el fin de su familia y sus planes, porque obviamente ese sujeto no perdería esa oportunidad de buscar alguna revancha contra su enemigo jurado.

Se maldecía internamente ya que nada parecía salirle bien, pero tampoco se daría por vencida tan fácilmente… en eso se le ocurrió una idea descabellada: si ella pudo matar a su competencia cuando estaban por decidir a la candidata adecuada para la esposa de Giotto… ya iba siendo hora de poner en práctica nuevamente esas habilidades e ir por ese doncel ella misma y unirse al nuevo grupo que buscaría secuestra al doncel esa noche… si, esta vez se aseguraría de que todo saliera como ella deseaba, o ese era su plan ya que justo en eso la puerta de su habitación fue tocada provocando que ella saliera de sus pensamientos notando que parada bajo el marco de la puerta estaba Yuni, quien la miraba algo divertida.

\- Wow, ¿qué paso aquí? ¿acaso te peleaste con tu labial? – bromeo la peli verde entrando a la habitación, ya que le divertía ver esas rabietas que hacía.

\- Tch… solo que los imbéciles de mi padre me fallaron por última vez – contesto algo enojada, mientras buscaba acomodarse su cabello y caminar hacia su tocador.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Esos imbéciles mataron a la chica que habían secuestrado para mí.

\- Oh… que pena… - indico Yuni.

\- Pero descuida, aún tengo un candidato más – indico mientras sacaba de uno los cajones una pistola color negra.

\- ¿Candidato? – pregunto Yuni, pero noto que la peli naranja la ignoraba y salía a paso decidido de su habitación, por lo cual la siguió notando que esta salía de la casa y se encaminaba a tomar a uno de los vehículos, por lo cual de forma discreta ya habia sacado su pistola y estaba lista para atacarla ya que hace unas horas Giotto le habia informado del curioso y suicida intento de parte de los hombres del padre de la peli naranja contra Alaude.

\- Yuni, cúbreme prometo regresar al anochecer – indico antes de entrar en uno de los autos que había en la mansión con la intención de cerrar marcharse para cumplir su propio plan, pero justo en esos momentos un automóvil deportivo ingresaba a los terrenos de la mansión.

Kyoko miraba algo sorprendida y nerviosa a las personas que bajaban del auto mientras Yuni solo sonreía de lado al notar que tanto su primo como su tío regresaban a la mansión en el momento exacto, por su parte padre e hijo miraban a ver con el ceño fruncido a Kyoko.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado? – le pregunto Giotto, mientras se acercaba hacia ella a paso lento.

\- Giotto… ¿que…? ah no claro que no mi amor, es que deseaba dar un paseo por el jardín – indico de forma nerviosa mientras se alejaba del automóvil – ya sabes, algo de aire fresco para nuestro hijo.

\- Hmm… cierto – dijo quedándose parado a unos pasos de distancia de ella – es curioso tu siempre deseaste destruir este jardín argumentando que deseabas cambiar las flores que mi madre planto aquí porque ahora tú eras la señora de la casa.

\- … - Kyoko se maldijo por un momento e igual maldita memoria que se cargaba Giotto, era verdad que cuando llego a la mansión noto que el jardín era hermoso pues tenía: hortensias, flor de loto, camelias de diversos colores, membrillo japonés, magnolia, orquídeas, lirios y arboles de cerezo… realmente era un hermoso paisaje en tonos rosa, azul, lila y morado en sus diversos tonos cuando todas las flores florecían, pero cuando ella se convirtió en la señora de a casa quería cambiarlo ya que esas flores fueron escogidas por la madre de Giotto dando a demostrar que ella fue la señora de la casa, por lo cual lo más lógico sería que ahora ella cambiara ese lugar para acomodarlo a su gusto colocando rosales, margaritas, amapolas y algunas violetas… pero cuando le comento al rubio sobre sus intenciones de cambiarlo, este se enojo con ella argumentando que ese jardín jamás seria tocado o cambiado, que si deseaba podía plantar en la parte delantera algunos rosales si quería pero no podría cambiar nada de las decoraciones de la casa.

\- Entonces me dirás la verdad o seguirás tratando de mentirme – pregunto Giotto con calma.

\- Bu… bueno es que me aburrida en casa ya que estoy sola y por eso…

\- En ese caso ya no estarás aburrida, ya regresé – indico con voz fría – así que adentro, no quiero que hagas algún esfuerzo exagerado y llegues a lastimar a "nuestro" bebe – dijo tomándola de la mano para llevarla de regreso al interior de la mansión – cierto, Yuni llama a Shamal deseo que prepare todo para que aquí mismo le hagamos un ultrasonido a mi esposa, ya que quiero ver a mi hijo.

\- ¿Eh…? pero… Giotto, eso…

\- Deseo ver a mi hijo, ahora – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – como su padre puedo verlo y como líder de Vongola puedo hacer lo que desee cuando quiera – hablo frunciendo el ceño – e estado fuera por 2 meses así que deseo verlo ahora.

\- Enseguida primito – dijo Yuni mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Iré a llamar a tu abuelo para que también este presente – opino divertido Ricardo, quien se giraba para empezar a caminar rumbo a la habitación de su padre al mismo tiempo que saca su teléfono y marcaba a cierto número.

El atardecer esta dando inicio, lo cual significaba que al fin el día finalizaba… dejo escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, hoy habia sido una mañana muy larga… definitivamente ya deseaba que todo eso terminara y así poder arrestar hasta la muerte tanto al herbívoro como al carnívoro de su padre. Ante eso sintió un ligero movimiento debajo suyo, por lo que por inercia toco su vientre algo abultado… al menos hoy pudo verlos y escucharlos de nuevo… al menos ya faltaban solo 3 meses y ya los podría ver en persona ante ese pensamiento sonrió, pero esta desapareció rápidamente 3 meses… ese es el tiempo que le quedaba para tomar una decisión sobre ese tema.

Ingreso de nuevo a su habitación, para dirigirse a su escritorio de donde al abrir el cajón oculto que tenia este saco la carpeta que esa herbívora le habia entregado, donde se encontraban el acta de matrimonio que lo hacía formar parte de la familia Vongola, aunque claro eso no era oficial ya que aún no lo habia firmado, frunció el ceño y la guardo nuevamente en su escondite… en verdad que su vida se habia complicado un poco, aunque tal vez esa decisión era sencilla si no fuera porque ahora sus supuestos padres se interesaban y cuidaban de él.

Ante eso sonrió de forma divertida, al final siempre sería un problema la decisión que tome ya que por un lado tenía la amenaza de que ellos buscaran quitarle a sus hijos según con la excusa de que debían hacer cumplir las leyes de su mundo por su seguridad… pero sinceramente sin importar la decisión que tome estos estarán en peligro ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él descubra la identidad del herbívoro y que este era el padre biológico de los gemelos. Era verdad que a su madre tal vez le diera igual ese tema, pero lo dudaba de él, ya que si lo ponía de una forma fría tendría a su alcance a los herederos de Vongola y el señuelo perfecto para así atrapar a Giotto y encerrarle.

Y ahora que lo pensaba lo de la mañana fue extraño, precisamente por la fama de la que se hizo el carnívoro nadie habia intentado atacarles ya que fueron muy obvias las intenciones de ese sujeto de atacarlo. En eso escucho un disparo proveniente de la planta baja de la casa, lo cual lo puso en alerta ya que hoy era el día libre de la servidumbre e igual sus padres salieron un momento a comprar víveres al supermercado. Por lo que tomo sus esposas y salió con cautela de su habitación… bajo con cuidado las escaleras procurando no hacer ningún ruido, cuando volvió a escuchar como uno de los jarrones caía al suelo seguido del ruido seco de algo golpearse contra la pared.

Al llegar a la sala de donde provenía los ruidos prendió la luz encontrándose con una escena extraña, ya que algunos sujetos estaban revisando las vitrinas y robándose algunos objetos mientras uno estaba hablando por teléfono.

\- Jefe, ahí está el doncel – escucho que uno decía y ahora le miraba a ver mientras le apuntaba con su pistola.

\- Atrápalo y llévatelo, nosotros nos encargamos de arreglar el lugar – dijo de forma burlona el que parecía ser el líder de la operación.

\- Ven bonito, si cooperas no te haremos da… - empezo a decir uno de los mafiosos que se estaban acercando a paso lento hasta Alaude, pero este le golpeo en la cara con sus esposas y se le notaba enojado por la forma en como le llamaron.

\- Imbécil deja de jugar – le regaño su jefe quien ahora apuntaba al doncel con su pistola – y tu deja de hacerte al fuerte y coopera o no querrás que algo les pase a tus bebes – indico sonriendo con malicia.

\- Inténtalo herbívoro – le reto Alaude, quien ahora se notaba enojado y giraba con velocidad sus esposas entre sus dedos.

Ante eso varios de esos sujetos buscaron acercarse para golpearlo, pero todos fueron derrotados por Alaude, ya que pese a su estado no se dejaría capturar tan fácilmente por unos simples herbívoros.

\- Tch… maldito te dije que… - empezo a gritar enojado, pero en eso una nueva detonación resonó por toda la habitación y acto seguido uno de los hombres que estaban a su lado cayó al suelo muerto ya que la bala le habia dado en la cabeza – pero que…

Justo en ese momento las luces de la casa se apagaron de golpe dejando todo a oscuras seguidas de nuevas detonaciones, donde el rubio platinado podía escuchar como uno a uno esos sujetos caían al suelo probablemente muertos, en eso las luces se volvieron a prender dejando notar que solo el supuesto jefe del grupo seguía de pie y Alaude.

\- Demasiado fácil – escucharon una voz burlona en el lugar y acto seguido justo enfrente de ellos apareció un sujeto encapuchado quien portaba una pistola plateada con rayas moradas en su mano de la cual salía algo de humo.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres? – le grito enojado el mafioso – como te atreves a intervenir en nuestra misión, es que acaso no sabes quienes som… - pero no logro terminar de hablar ya que recibió un disparo en la cabeza.

\- Mucho ruido y poca acción, no crees – dijo de forma burlona ahora caminando hacia donde estaba Alaude.

\- … - el rubio platinado no dijo nada y solo se puso en guardia, ese sujeto si parecía ser un adversario digno por lo que sujeto con fuerzas sus esposas.

\- Ah, ah… - se burló el sujeto ahora moviendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha de un lado a otro – no, no… por favor no te resistas, no quiero herirte.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que te obedeceré herbívoro?

\- Pues… - dijo de forma burlona.

Justo en ese momento Alaude sintió algo filoso debajo de su cuello, por lo que se maldijo al no notar la presencia de otro intruso, notando que este herbívoro igual estaba cubriendo su identidad bajo una capa, noto que este portaba una espada extraña ya que era de diamante e igual con su otra mano tenía una pistola presionando sobre su vientre.

\- Ahora suelta tu arma ya que nos acompañaras a dar un paseo Alaude Hibari – indico de forma triunfal el primer encapuchado.

\- … - el mencionado frunció el ceño, pero obedeció soltado sus esposas ya que a pesar de que podría liberarse fácilmente de ese ataque no quería poner en riesgo a sus hijos ya que no estaba tan seguro de las habilidades del contrario y tampoco deseaba arriesgarlos de esa forma.

\- Notificare al jefe que el plan fue un éxito – hablo el primer encapuchado mientras caminaba y se colocaba enfrente del doncel – así que por ahora descansa, ya que será un largo viaje – dijo y acto seguido saco una jeringa de entre sus ropas y se la inyecto al rubio platinado, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Alaude se maldijo por no haber notado al otro herbívoro, mientras sentía como poco a poco ese extraño liquido ingresaba a su organismo al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos de forma lenta… pero lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos era el bienestar de sus hijos.

Al ver que el doncel sucumbía al somnífero el segundo encapuchado guardo sus armas para así poder cargar a la valiosa que tenían y con ello ambos se encaminaron a la salida de la casa donde un automóvil negro les estaba esperando, donde el segundo encapuchado ingreso a la parte trasera de este con mucho cuidado.

\- Avísale que está hecho – menciono de forma sería el segundo encapuchado antes de cerrar la puerta del automóvil y que este se pusiera en marcha.

\- Claro e igual – indico divertido sacando un teléfono que tenía un aparato distorsionador de voz – _"jefe ya está listo su encargo, ya puede notificarle a su hija que no debe preocuparse"_ – menciono con voz burlona.

\- _Excelente_ – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea – _tráiganmelo enseguida_ – y tras esa orden se cortó la llamada.

\- Demasiado fácil – se burló el encapuchado para luego sacar un segundo teléfono y en este escribir un simple mensaje: **" Todo listo"**, para luego enviarlo y guardar el aparato entre sus ropas, donde camino a paso lento lejos de la propiedad de los Hibari y a unas calles subirse a un vehículo que ya esperaba.

\- ¿Tuviste algún problema? – pregunto la persona que estaba en el asiento del piloto, quien miraba de reojo por al encapuchado que ingresaba al automóvil y se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Ninguno, en verdad me sorprende que esos se hicieran llamar mafiosos – dijo divertido el encapuchado antes de acercarse y darle un beso en los labios a su acompañante y tras eso el auto se puso en marcha y se alejaron del lugar.


	23. Capítulo 23: Problemas

Hola a todos :D

e-e weeee…. Al fin! xD después de siglos logre tener algo de tiempo y chance t.t… maldición a veces odio mi vida, porque no puedo ser como los gatos donde solo es dormir y comer T-T y no tener que preocuparse por el p*** trabajo u-u, de antemano gomen por todos los que esperan actualizaciones más rápidas en mis demás fics pero con eso que cierto par de "herbívoras" ¬¬ por no decir una fea palabra renunciaron al trabajo porque las pusieron a trabajar… u-u ahora las cosas son más complicadas en mi trabajo porque solo quedo yo en el puesto buaaaa casi ni duermo xD pero bueno… u-u espero pronto todo esto acabe.

XD quitando el lado sad ahora si pasemos al verdadero y buen drama que estaban esperando muajajaja y con ello responder estas dos intrigas: ¿Qué pasara con Kyoko? y… ¿Quién secuestro Alaude?

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 23: Problemas

Simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban en ese momento… debía ser chiste o una maldita broma de ese inútil de la oficina que le gustaba hacerse al payaso cada que podía, pero sabía que no era cierto demostrando que su máximo miedo se habia convertido en realidad y pese a todo sabía que parte de lo ocurrido podría ser su culpa, si suya y de su maldita ambición.

Habían tardado lo habitual en el supermercado, ya que tras regresar de haber regresado a casa Elena le recordó que no habia nada para cenar por lo que ambos volvieron a salir ya que Alaude se negó a ir con ellos… pero en esos momentos se lamentaba no haberle obligado a acompañarlos en vez de hacerle caso a su esposa de dejarlo solo para que descansara.

Pero jamás se pensó que al regresar se toparía con esa escena: la puerta de su casa estaba abierta y rota, lo cual era una mala señal… por lo que enseguida corrió enseguida al interior seguido de su esposa, pidiéndole que estuviera detrás suyo por cualquier cosa al mismo tiempo que sacaba su pistola y esposas de los bolsillos de su saco para así entrar con cautela a su propio hogar encontrándose con destrucción y caos desde el pasillo principal, ya que la mayoría de sus objetos materiales estaban rotos y tirados en el suelo, pero todo lo material pasaba a segundo plano ya que al igual que su esposa solo pensaba en la seguridad de su hijo y sus nietos.

Anduvieron con cuidado hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde Diego tenia las intenciones de subir a buscarlo a su habitación sin notar que Elena no le acompaño… notando algo extraño y curioso: el piso superior no mostraba daños, estaba normal como si nada hubiera pasado lo que le daba algo de esperanzas de pensar que Alaude estuviera a salvo pero al llegar a su habitación noto que la puerta estaba abierta y este no se encontraba en el lugar, justo estaba por entrar al lugar para buscarle cuando un grito lo hizo reaccionar y notar que ella no estaba detrás suyo, por lo que corrió escaleras debajo buscándola con desesperación.

\- ¡Nooooo...! – no tardo en encontrarla ya que estaba en la sala y al ingresar a esta habitación noto que junto a su mujer había varios cadáveres esparcidos por el lugar, pero olvido todo eso y se acercarse a ver que le pasaba por que ella estaba inclinada en el suelo llorando amargamente al mismo que entre sus manos sujetaba algo con fuerza.

\- Elena, ¿que…? - empezo a preguntar Diego, pero justo en ese momento sintió que la sangre de su cuerpo se le helaba al notar el objeto que tenía entre sus manos la rubia: eran las esposas que él le habia regalado a su hijo… si… eso confirmaba lo peor, ya que desde que él se las habia regalado a Alaude a los 7 años, este siempre las traía consigo.

Diego ya no sabía que decir, sentía que habia fallado otra vez… por lo que se dejó caer al suelo en eso observo atentamente a los cuerpos inertes que estaban regados en su sala, en eso recordó algo que habia estado dándole vueltas desde la mañana: ese chico rubio… su pistola le sonaba pero de donde, en eso el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos notando que sus hombres ingresaban a su casa y le miraban algo asombrados pero no opinaban nada ya que no deseaban tentar su suerte.

Comenzaron a analizar el lugar de forma minuciosa bajo la atenta mirada de Diego, quien igual estaba atento a alguna pista que le dijera quien habia sido el responsable de ese atentado e igual que internamente rogaba porque su hijo y sus nietos estuvieran bien… que no les hubieran hecho algo malo o estuvieran heridos de gravedad porque eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Escucho atentamente el informe de su mano derecha, el cual no era alentador ya que esos tipejos muertos no tenían algo relevante que les ayudara a saber el motivo del ataque porque ahora estaban muertos, tal vez la única conclusión lógica es que hubiera algún traidor en el grupo, pero eso no servía porque el supuesto traidor no dejo alguna pista que delatara su identidad… en eso paso si vista rápidamente nuevamente por el lugar analizándolo, asegurándose de que no estuviera dejando algo relevante que le diera una pista, pero en eso su vista se posó en uno de los cuerpos que estaba recogiendo los forenses para llevarlo a autopsia y así ver si conseguían algo más… pero el pelinegro se quedó mirando atentamente el hueco que tenía en la cabeza producido por una bala… bala… arma… pistola… ¿pistola? en eso recordó aquella intriga que estuvo rondando su cabeza desde la mañana, esa pistola la habia visto en otro lugar de eso estaba seguro.

\- Di… Diego – escucho que su esposa lo llamaba y le tomaba de la mano, sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos ya que ella deseaba que este la abrazara, acción que realizo enseguida tras la muda petición, pero justo cuando la abrazo lo recordó: ¿pistola…? ¿rubia…? y como si de una revelación se tratase recordó ese momento de esa amarga pelea… esa pistola era idéntica a la de esa mujer… ante eso se apartó rápidamente del abrazo con Elena, quien le miraba intrigada y asustada ya que no sabía que le ocurría o porque estaba actuando así – Diego ¿qué tienes? – le pregunto asustada.

\- Pero que imbécil soy… ese chico… - dijo para sí mismo, ya que ahora notaba todos esos detalles que habia pasado por alto en el almuerzo: como su nerviosismo y sus actitudes las cuales eran obvias de alguien que estaba mintiendo, pero las confundió con otra cosa.

\- ¿Diego?

\- … - ahora Diego temblaba de ira… si no se equivocaba ese chico era el hijo de Ricardo, en verdad que habia sido un gran idiota al haberse confiado y no interrogarlo de manera adecuada así como igual el no haberle investigado como el mismo habia pensado hacer porque prefirió hacerle caso a su esposa – pero esto no se quedara así – dijo con odio saliendo a paso decidido de la casa ignorando las palabras de Elena – tú lleva a mi mujer a un lugar seguro, yo tengo cosas que hacer – ordeno a uno de sus hombres al pasar al lado de este, quien no dudo en acatar la orden ya que sabía lo que le pasaba al pobre diablo que le llevaba la contraria a su jefe en ese estado.

\- Señor – le llamo su mano derecha, deteniendo sus acciones ya que estaba por subirse a su automóvil.

\- ¿Qué quieres Alessandro? – pregunto con algo de odio, girándose a verlo a los ojos.

\- Los sujetos de la mañana están relacionados con los cadáveres de su sala, ya que a uno se le encontró este broche – informo con seguridad acercándose a su líder y enseñándole el pequeño objeto – e igual ya está todo listo para que los interrogue a gusto – al decir eso noto como una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en los labios de su jefe y su mirada se ensombrecía.

\- Entonces andando – dijo de forma seria mientras comenzaba a seguir a su subordinado más confiable hasta una de las patrullas.

\- Diego iré contigo – dijo Elena acercándose a este.

\- Tú te quedaras…

\- No, esta vez no… - dijo la rubia molesta – también es mi hijo y deseo ayudarte a recuperarlo – hablo de forma decidida, ante eso el pelinegro sonrió de lado antes de dejar un suspiro.

\- De acuerdo – dijo de forma calmada – pero si se pone peligrosa la situacion te harás a un lado y me obedecerás ya que no deseo que te pase nada.

\- Gracias – dijo sonriéndole de forma cálida.

Tras eso ambos subieron a una de las patrullas y se encaminaron directo a la estación, donde Diego se encargaría personalmente de torturar y hacer sufrir a esos sujetos hasta que le dieran las respuestas que él deseaba, jurando que esta vez no mostraría compasión ante nada ni nadie.

Las cosas parecían ya salirse de control, porque todo indicaba que la bomba de tiempo habia sido accionada y el cronometro comenzaba a avanzar de forma lenta en su cuenta regresiva hasta llegar a su final, el cual prometía traer consecuencias muy graves en su camino…

Por otro lado, en cierta mansión las cosas también se estaban comenzando a poner muy agitadas donde al final nada acabaría bien para cierta peli naranja, quien justamente en esos momentos maldecía a todo los que le rodeaban y su mala suerte, mientras seguía siendo tomada de la mano por Giotto … odiaba todo, ya que esta situacion jamás debía haber pasado, si salía de esa mataría a todos y cada uno de esos imbéciles que arruinaron sus planes comenzando por el estúpido que la tenía agarrada de la mano ya que él solo debía limitarse a darle cheques, su amor incondicional y cumplirle todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Llegaron a una habitación donde se veía como el seudo medico estaba instalando en ese lugar una maquina con la cual se realizaría el ultrasonido al lado de la cama que habia en el lugar, al poco tiempo noto como los demás miembros de la familia Vongola ingresaban a la habitación en silencio colocándose a un costado de la habitación observándome atentamente, hasta que Shamal hablo captando la atención de todos.

\- Ya está todo listo décimo - dijo de forma seria mientras encendía el monitor del aparato.

\- Perfecto - indico con calma Giotto, soltando de su agarre a Kyoko, para tomar un poco de distancia y girarse para verla a los ojos – ¿comenzamos? – le pregunto con calma.

\- Señora por favor recuéstese - le pidió el medico al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba un poco para tomar su portafolio y sacar de este un gel transparente.

\- ... - Kyoko estaba de pie sin moverse ni decir nada, lo sabía ese era su fin y nada la salvaría de esa… a menos que alguna clase de milagro ocurriese.

\- Vamos Kyoko apúrate, deseo ver a mi hijo ahora - dijo Giotto mientras fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

\- N… no – contesto la peli naranja de forma insegura - no lo haré porque yo no confió en ese suj... - pero los reclamos murieron en su boca al notar que Giotto se acercó hasta ella.

\- ¿Y porque no le tienes confianza al médico de la familia?

\- Simplemente no me da confianza que ese mujeriego me toque.

\- Yo no le veo el problema en eso, digo ya te has revolcado con otros así que uno más que toque tu cuerpo no debe o… - empezó a de ir con burla Giotto, pero no logro terminar de hablar ya que la peli naranja le dio una bofetada en su mejilla derecha.

\- No te atrevas a ofenderme - dijo enojada Kyoko.

Ella se dejó llevar por el momento, pero reacciono tarde ante sus acciones ya que al notar lo que habia hecho dio un paso hacia atrás mientras miraba a ver a los demás presentes, quienes la miraban con el ceño fruncido y con sus armas en mano listos para atacarle por abofetear al jefe de la casa.

\- Pffff... jajajaja - Giotto se comenzó a reír para después dedicarle una mirada de odio a la mujer que estaba parada frente a el - ¿ofenderte dices? - repitió con enojo.

\- Así es, ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a hablarme de esa forma – decidió seguir su papel de esposa digna y ofendida, en lo que pensaba rápidamente una nueva estrategia para salir de ese problema.

\- Si tienes razón mi amor - hablo con calma el rubio escondiendo sus ojos tras su fleco y acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Kyoko sintió miedo ante la actitud que su supuesto esposo estaba demostrando en esos momentos por lo que quiso dar un paso hacia atrás para buscar escapar, pero apenas se movió sintió como era sujetada de su mano izquierda para después sentir que la jalaban y ahora Giotto la estaba abrazando.

\- Gi... Giotto - le llamo de forma desconcertada.

\- Kyoko perdóname - le dijo al oído mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la chica.

\- … - esas palabras la sorprendieron al mismo tiempo que sentía un gran alivio al notar que todo estaba regresando a la normalidad - claro que si tontito, te perdono por dudar de mi - indico mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios y observaba atentamente a Aria y Luce, quienes estaban mirándola con el ceño fruncido a la vez que apretaban fuertemente sus puños.

\- Gracias Kyoko - le respondió con calma el rubio - e igual yo te perdono - dijo con voz firme.

\- ¿Eh…? - fue lo único que atinó a decir la mujer ya que acto seguido se escuchó un disparo en la habitación, donde a los pocos segundo empezo a caer un líquido transparente entre ambos cuerpos, el cual fue notado por ella cuando este empezo a mojarle sus zapatos, por lo cual empujó al rubio con brusquedad notando que este tenía su pistola en mano y le dedicaba una mirada de odio puro hacia una parte de su cuerpo, en eso ella le imito y bajo la vista notando que le había disparado a su vientre falso y la silicona de este se estaba escapando del molde por el orificio que hizo la bala a su paso.

\- Es triste ver lo predecible que eres... ¿en serio creíste que nunca me daría cuenta?

\- ... - Kyoko se maldijo ya que entendía la trampa de Giotto, porque como era un vientre falso jamás sintió la pistola sobre este.

\- Debes alegrarte que sea un embarazo falso o en estos instantes estarías en el suelo agonizando - indico Giotto con una perturbadora calma.

\- Tú... – ella estaba asustada pues sabia lo peligroso que era Giotto cuando se comportaba de esa manera… pensaba que él no estaba enterado y entonces se empezo a preguntar cómo era posible, en eso miro de reojo a Yuni quien se notaba muy divertida ante la situación - ¡maldita, me traicionaste! - le grito.

\- Aquí la única traidora eres tú - dijo Aria, algo molesta.

Kyoko se sentía acorralada, ya imaginaba lo que seguiría a continuación… lo cual le aterraba ya que se negaba a que de esa forma tan patética llegara el final de su vida… pero al parecer tal vez la suerte estaba de su lado o tal vez solo la vida sabía que aún no le falta sufrir ya que justo en esos momentos se escuchó una melodía proveniente de su bolso, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo a una distancia corta de donde se encontraba Giotto, quiso moverse rápidamente para tomarlo y pediré ayuda a quien sea que le estuviera llamando pero el rubio fue más rápido y tomo el aparato, quien sin mirar a la persona que llamaba contesto y coloco el alta voz…

\- _Hija, está hecho... tenemos al doncel_ \- fueron las palabras que resonaron en toda la habitación, pero estas fueron acompañadas por un silencio sepultura ya que cada quien asimilaba la noticia a su manera… pero a dos personas afecto más esa noticia: Giotto se habia quedado paralizado pensando que debía ser un broma ya que el mismo sabia de la fuerza y coraje de Alaude, a no ser que le hubiera pasado algo y solo así podrían haberle capturado… mientras que Kyoko sentía ganas de llorar por la cruel y maldita ironía, ya que justo es ese momento su estúpido padre hacia bien su trabajo pero ya no importaba porque la habían descubierto.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? - hablo el rubio con voz monótona.

\- _¿Kyoko?_

\- No soy ella, señor Ramiro – comento Giotto mientras que su miraba se notaba cargada de odio.

\- _Oh Giotto… ¿cuánto tiempo? pensé que estabas de viaje, pero veo que ya..._ – se escuchó algo nerviosa a la persona que estaba hablando por teléfono.

\- Deje de idioteces y escúcheme con atención si le han hecho algo a Alaude olvídese de volver a ver con vida a Kyoko - dijo con enojo al mismo tiempo que por la rabia que invadía su cuerpo rompió el teléfono que tenía entre sus manos

\- ¿Alaude...? - en eso Kyoko miro de forma confundida a su esposo - entonces has tenido un amorío con el hijo de nuestro peor enemigo – le reclamo enojada.

\- Mocosa en realidad esta situación es tu culpa - dijo enojado Ricardo.

\- Oh, ahora comprendo Giotto se hizo al infantil y como yo tuve un ligero desliz el me imito – indico con ironía y celos en su voz.

\- En serio que eres bruta – se burló Aria – mi primo es más inteligente que tú y obvio jamás haría semejante estupidez.

\- Recuerdas la muestra que deseaste usar - mencionó con calma Yuni - pues fue exitosa pero no en la mujer qué escogiste.

\- Espera… eso significa que… - ahora entendía bien la situacion, pero - ¡ah…! – sus pensamientos y palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir un fuerte dolor, ya que Giotto se acercó hasta ella y ahora la sujetaba de sus cabellos provocando que le me mirara con miedo.

\- Significa que si tu padre llega a lastimar de alguna forma a Alaude y a mis hijos créeme desearás estar muerta para cuando termine contigo - indico aventándola de forma agresiva al suelo ocasionando que se golpeara la nariz en el proceso – Yuni…

\- Descuida hijo ya le pedí a Verde que investi... - empezó a decir de forma preocupada Luce, pero justo en esos momentos la puerta de la habitación se abrió por donde entro un Verde muy alterado.

\- Luce perdón – indico mientras buscaba regular su respiración – pero cuando llegue era demasiado tarde – menciono.

\- ¡Que…! - dijo asombrada y sorprendida la nombrada.

\- ... - Giotto se notaba sorprendido, pero rápidamente adopto un semblante serio y molesto, donde enseguida le dedicó una mirada de odio a Kyoko al mismo tiempo que sacaba su pistola para apuntarle.

\- ... – Kyoko se notaba molesta y celosa… ese maldito doncel tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano a Giotto ya que él jamás habia reaccionado así por ella, ni siquiera cuando supuestamente perdió al primer bebe y el rubio tuvo enfrente a los supuestos agresores… lo sabía no era tan estúpida esa cosa se volvió alguien importante para él hablando de los sentimental y no solo porque llevara dentro a los verdaderos herederos de Vongola, pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil a Giotto – no me importa lo que pienses o sientas por esa cosa – indico buscando colocarse de pie y limpiarse la sangre de su nariz – al final tenerlo en mi poder es algo natural, ya que como tu esposa, yo me convertiré en la madre de tus bastardit… - pero no logro terminar su ofensa ya que recibió una bofetada en la cara, la cual le habia dejado la marca rojiza en su mejilla izquierda, por lo que ahora miraba sorprendida y asustada a su agresora.

\- Creo que si tienes algo de cerebro lo usaras por primera vez y te callaras – dijo con odio Aria, quien se acercó rápidamente y abofeteo a la peli naranja ya que esa idiota solo estaba echándole más leña al fuego porque lo notaba en la actitud de su primo de un momento a otro este la mataría lo cual no era factible si pensaban usarla de intercambio con el padre de esta.

Reborn, Verde y Ricardo actuaron rápido para sujetar y sacar a Giottto de esa habitación ya que se notaba que ya habia perdido toda su paciencia con esa chica… algo que sorprendió un poco a todos los presentes porque el rubio se caracterizaba por ser el más calmado y sensato de la familia, aunque tampoco podían culparle ya que en esos momentos desconocían el paradero de la persona que amaba y sus hijos.

Las mujeres de la familia se encargaron de darle unas cuantas lecciones de modales a la peli naranja para después encerarla en una habitación sin ventanas que habia en la mansión, mientras movían a sus subordinados para empezar a buscar el paradero del padre de esta chica y comenzar a organizar el rescate del doncel; mientras que por su parte Timoteo solo fue un mudo observador arrepintiéndose de haber forzado a Giotto a unirse en matrimonio con esa chica.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad se podía apreciar a un hombre alto, de tes ligeramente acanelada, de cabello corto color naranja y ojos color marrón, el cual vestía un sencillo esmoquin negro con camisa blanca, corbata roja y zapatos negros; quien en esos momentos se encontraba en el muelle en uno de sus tantos escondites para los negocios con sus socios, estar fuera de si ya que en ese punto no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo…

\- Que dijiste… - pidió que le repitieran algo asustado, ya que frente a el estaba uno de sus subordinados temblando de miedo.

\- Q… que la misión fallo y no logramos secuestra al doncel… - menciono con miedo esa persona.

\- ¡Mentira! – grito – ¡es imposible si este de Carlo me hablo hace solo 30 minutos diciéndome que lo tenían!

\- Carlo está muerto – informo asustado.

\- …

\- Si… no teníamos noticias suyas por lo que fuimos a buscarle – empezo a explicar - pero al llegar vimos que el lugar estaba destrozado mientras los policías sacaban sus cadáveres del lugar.

\- ¿Y quién los mato?

\- Ni idea, porque todo indica que no fue Diego ya que estaba hecho una furia cuando llegamos a su casa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Al parecer alguien se nos adelantó y esa persona tiene a ese doncel en su poder.

\- Me estas tomando el pelo… - dijo enojado – necesito que ese doncel este en mi poder ¡la vida de mi hija está en juego!

\- ¿Eh…? ¿qué le paso a la señora Kyoko?

\- Imbécil, muévete y ve a investigar – le dijo lanzándole una botella vacía de vino que tenía a la mano en dirección a la cara del pobre hombre, la cual fue esquivada pero obviamente este salió corriendo a cumplir el encargo de su jefe.

Definitivamente todo estaba yendo mal, tenía el plan perfecto… pero si alguien se les adelanto ¿quién pudo ser…? eran las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza, aunque por ahora obviamente trataría de calmarse y fingir que él era quien tenía al doncel en su poder para buscar negociar con los Vongola para así poder rescatar a su hija.

Eran demasiadas dudas y cada uno buscaba a un posible culpable de todo lo ocurrido, donde tristemente solo habían unos mudos testigos de la verdadera situacion ya que la luna, acompañada de sus fieles amigas las estrellas y unas cuantas nubes que estaban en el cielo eran quienes iluminaban el camino de cierta limosina negra en la oscura noche, la cual estaba llegando a su destino en una casa rustica a las afueras de la ciudad, donde las rejas de dicha morada se abrieron dejando pasar al vehículo, del cual bajaba cierto encapuchado con sumo cuidado ya que en esos momentos cargaba con delicadeza al doncel que seguía bajo los efectos del somnífero que le habían aplicado, donde ayudado por los sirvientes de la casa lo llevo a una habitación que tenía las ventanas grandes pero cerradas con barrotes para recostarlo en una suave cama que tenía la habitación y taparle con las sabanas de algodón de la misma para que durmiera más cómodo sin olvidarse de taparlo para después salir de la recamara y cerrar la puerta con llave detrás suyo.

Tras realizar su acción saco su móvil de entre sus ropas para realizar una llamada a cierto número:

\- _Ya estoy en el lugar acordado_ – menciono con seriedad.

\- _Perfecto, ¿tuvieron algún problema con los hombres de Ramiro_?

\- _Ninguno, él se divirtió matándolos_ – hablo con calma – _ahora sé porque la familia de este se encariño con Reborn, todos son unos sádicos_ – opino.

\- _Si, dime algo que no sepa…_

\- _¿Giotto ya lo sabe?_

\- _Si, todo va de acuerdo con el plan_ – dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea – _por cierto,_ _¿cómo está él?_

 _\- Me sorprende que estés preocupado por él_ – dijo con algo de burla el encapuchado.

\- _…_

\- _Vamos no te enojes, era broma_ – se disculpó – _es que precisamente que tú me preguntes eso es sorprendente, es decir, estábamos hablando de un Hibari_.

\- _Bueno te recuerdo que alguien me enseñó a que debo de juzgar a las personas por sus acciones y no por sus familiares._

\- _He… en verdad que mi hermanita hizo milagros en ti_ – indico divertido el encapuchado sacándose esas ropas que cubrían su apariencia, relevando a un hombre alto y fornido, de tes clara, de ojos azules los cuales estaban detrás de unas gafas redondas, de cabello blanco y corto, quien usaba un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca, una corbata color azul celeste y zapatos negros – _no es así cuñadito._

\- _No molestes Kawahira_ – contesto enojado – _avísame si se despierta en el transcurso de la noche_.

\- _Descuida, por la dosis que le pusieron dormirá toda la noche_ – afirmo – _así que aquí te esperamos por la mañana, Ricardo_ – indico el peliblanco para después finalizar la llamada.

Tras eso guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y camino con calma a su habitación para descansar ya que todo indicaba que al día siguiente las cosas se pondrían muy divertidas en su hogar.


	24. Capítulo 24: Decisiones

Hola a todos :D

w oh si la situacion aumento drásticamente de nivel y debo de advrtirles que seguirá con este mismo nivel hehe ;D aunque también les traigo una linda sorpresa que descubrirán al inicio.

Bueno sin mas que decir me retiro ;D disfruten de la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 24: Decisiones

Hacia un día agradable: la brisa fresca del amanecer se colocaba por las ventanas moviendo las delgadas cortinas blancas de la habitación, de fondo se podía escuchar el pacífico y tranquilo silencio en el que se encontraba la casa… demasiado tranquilo para su gusto ya que pese a que él amaba la tranquilidad sabía que ese silencio era algo extraño por lo cual busco incorporarse y abrir sus ojos, en eso noto que su vista estaba siendo obstruida así que movió su mano hasta su rostro notando que tenía una venda, pero justo cuando estaba por quitársela sintió que alguien se sentaba en su regazo y le sujetaba su mano al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una sutil risa de fondo, la cual parecía ser de un infante.

\- Aun no puedes quitártela – escucho que le decían y nuevamente escucho esa risa de fondo. Por el tono de voz podía deducir que eran dos niños quienes estaban a su lado.

Era curioso, pero el obedeció a la petición permaneciendo quieto y sonrío de lado… eso era extraño, por lo general apartaría esa mano que sujetaba la suya y buscar arrestar hasta la muerte a todo aquel que estuviera enfrente suyo.

\- Vamos papi, apúrate ya despertó – era la voz del pequeño que se estaba riendo, la cual parecía algo lejana.

En eso empezo a escuchar unos pasos algo apresurados acercarse a su posición, por lo cual frunció un poco el ceño, pero ese gesto no duro mucho en su rostro cuando sintió un ligero movimiento cerca suyo y sentía un nuevo peso encima sobre su regazo al mismo tiempo que unos pequeños brazos se aferraban a su pecho y justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo sentía como la venda era jalada hacia abajo dejando libre su vista.

Al abrir sus ojos, noto algo redondo y blanco con algo de fuego enfrente de él… tardo un poco en enfocar bien su vista notando que era una tarta que tenía escrito con glaseado color lila: feliz cumpleaños, con unas velas decorando el borde de este.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – escucho que le decían 3 voces a coro, a lo que parpadeo algo sorprendido notando que sentados en su regazo habia dos menores… pero no podía verles su rostro solo se podía apreciar que uno era un pequeño castaño que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y el otro un pequeño pelinegro que tenía una sutil sonrisa, en eso miro a ver a la persona que cargaba el pastel y se sorprendió un poco al notar que era Giotto quien igual le miraba y le sonreía, noto que este movía los labios para decirle algo pero no logro escuchar lo que le decía.

En eso se escuchó un ruido seco de algo caer en el lugar, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe y se incorporara sobre la cama, en eso miro a ver a su alrededor… ¿qué habia sido eso?

\- ¡Oye idiota ten más cuidado, ya sé que el jade es una piedra, pero no por ello la dejes caer! – escucho que alguien gritaba afuera.

\- Perdón jefe, es que se me resbalo – se escuchó una segunda voz desde fuera.

\- Pues ten más cuidado porque si se daña te mato – se escuchó muy enojada a la primera voz.

Maldijo internamente al imbécil que lo habia despertado… si, arrestaría hasta la muerte a quien se atrevió a interrumpir ese sueño… sueño… ¿por qué habia soñado con el herbívoro y dos pequeños? ¿pequeños?... en eso recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y por inercia llevo su mano a su vientre notando que sus hijos seguían con él, provocando que dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio y con ello analizo el lugar donde se encontraba mientras sonreía de lado al notar que sus captores lo dejaron con libertad de movimiento por lo que se levantó de la cama notando que hasta habia sido tapado con las sabanas para dormir cómodo ¿qué estaba pasando? por lo general un secuestrador no le dejaría tanta libertad y comodidad a su víctima ¿o sí…? en todo caso debía averiguar dónde estaba y como salir ya que no conocía el objetivo principal por el cual lo secuestraron.

Analizo con calma la habitación, notando que la cama donde hace unos momentos estaba era amplia con sabanas color rosa pastel, las ventanas tenía barrotes por lo cual ese lugar era descartado como un lugar de escape además en su estado actual seria riesgoso lanzarse por la ventana, miro a ver y noto que el lugar parecía pertenecerle a alguna herbívora por algunos diseños femeninos que este presentaba aunque tampoco eran muy exagerados, en eso algo capto su atención ya que sobre en la mesa que habia en una esquina de la habitación habían algunas pinzas, cinceles, martillos, maquinas extrañas, una caja transparente con diversos metales e igual diversos tipos de hilos y cuero.

En eso noto que abrían la puerta de la habitación, por la cual entraba un señor mayor de tes ligeramente morena, su cabello estaba cortado estilo mohicano de color rojo, usaba unas peculiares gafas oscuras de forma algo cuadrada, quien llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con corbata negra, pantalón negro de satín y unas pantuflas blancas, en su cuello tenía varios colguijes y cadenas donde el que más resaltaba era el de una calavera de algún animal y en su mano derecha tenía agarrado un bastón de madera oscura con algunos gravados aunque se notaba algo desgastada por el uso; detrás de él estaba una sirvienta la cual era una mujer de compleción delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro y tes clara, la cual tenía un uniforme de sirvienta inglés y en sus manos cargaba una bandeja con una tetera, dos tazas y una canasta con galletas de vainilla.

\- Esperó que ese pillo no te haya despertado - hablo el mayor sorbiéndole.

\- ... - Alaude no dijo nada y solo frunció el ceño mientras recordaba que ya no tenía consigo sus esposas.

\- Hehe veo que eres tal y como te describió mi nieto - volvió a hablar el mayor, captando la atención del rubio platinado.

\- ¿Quién eres herbívoro y dónde estoy?

\- Cierto, disculpa a este anciano es que a veces se me olvidan las cosas - hablo divertido - soy Talbot Sawada un humilde lapidario - indico - y esta habitación le perteneció a mi hija Elisa - dijo con tranquilidad, aunque se podía percibir algo de tristeza en su voz.

Alaude frunció el ceño ante al escuchar las palabras del mayor, ya que ahora tenía una ligera idea de donde estaba y quien era el culpable de su supuesto secuestro... definitivamente arrestaría hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro cuando lo viera ya que todo indicaba que estaba en algún lugar que pertenecía a Vongola porque ese herbívoro se presentó con el mismo apellido que Giotto uso para presentarte así mismo en varias ocasiones.

\- ¿Porque estoy aquí?

\- Hmm… la verdad lo desconozco - hablo con sinceridad - solo se me aviso que tendría un invitado temporal en casa, hehe pero no espere que esa persona fueras tu - confesó.

\- ... - Alaude miraba con algo de duda al mayor, pero dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio al notar que sus palabras eran sinceras, mientras pensaba que tal vez el herbívoro no tenía nada que ver en esto… pero era obvio que su familia si estaba involucrada, lo cual no significaba nada bueno ya que se podía hacer una idea de las consecuencias que esto significaba.

\- Me imaginó que también estás pensando en todos los problemas que te ocasionaron ese par de irresponsables al traerte aquí de esa forma - dijo de forma sería - pero sabes que tarde o temprano tu padre se iba a enterar.

\- Hmm...

\- Mejor, que tal si dejamos ese tema a un lado por un rato y me acompañas a desayunar en la terraza - le invito haciéndole señas para que le siguiera, mientras ese se giraba y empezaba su camino hacia su lugar favorito para desayunar.

Alaude dejó escapar un suspiro antes de empezar a caminar detrás del mayor, ya que accedió a acompañarlo porque el aroma de esas galletas que tenía la herbívora se le antojaron y nuevamente maldecía esos momentos herbívoros que sufría… definitivamente arrestaría a la muerte a alguien por eso.

Mientras tanto en otra parte la situacion se notaba muy tensa e incómoda hasta cierto punto ya que Giotto se encontraba encerrado en una habitación especial, la cual tenía una puerta de acero reforzado para evitar que saliera de la casa e hiciera alguna clase de locura al dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, ya que tras lograrse escapar del agarre de su padre y tío corrió hasta la entrada de la casa con las obvias intenciones de ir a buscar a Alaude pero fue detenido y llevado a su habitación con la intención de encerrarlo hasta que se calmara, desgraciadamente en ese momento no escuchaba razones y de una sola patada rompió la puerta de su habitación buscando escapar, pero fue atrapado y metido en esa habitación especial con la promesa de que lo dejarían salir cuando se calmara.

\- Ya dejo de golpear la puerta - menciono Reborn, quien se encontraba con la mirada seria pues habia pasado una hora desde la noticia y ahora sabían que ya Diego igual estaba en movimiento donde lo más seguro es que pronto tendrían un nuevo enfrentamiento, pero por más que intentaban no lograban encontrar alguna pista de su paradero.

\- Solo existen 2 opciones - hablo de forma calmada Ricardo - se cansó ya sus manos le duelen y está sangrando o ya buscó otra forma de escaparse.

\- Jeje lo bueno es que conoces bien a mi primo – dijo algo animada Yuni, quien regresaba arrastrando un cuerpo – pero no fue así, aun con sus manos lastimadas busco otra salida pero le disparé un dardo tranquilizante y lo puse a dormir – indico de forma orgullosa.

\- Pobrecito – indico algo divertida Luce.

\- Eso nos quita un problema por ahora, ahora debemos investigar quien tiene a Alaude, por que dudo que esos imbéciles lo hayan secuestrado – dijo con algo de amargura Reborn.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso? – pregunto intrigado Ricardo.

\- Porque Alaude derroto a papa – dijo divertida Aria, ganándose una mirada de odio de su padre.

\- … - Ricardo miro con asombro a su hermano quien se notaba irritado – je… así que la basura fue derrotada – dijo en tono burlón.

\- Acaso quieres pelear, hermano – dijo con algo de sarcasmo el de patillas rizadas mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas su pistola verde favorita.

\- Cuando quieras escoria – indico el contario sonriendo de lado e igual sacando de entre sus ropas sus dos pistolas.

\- Caballeros me encanta sus muestras de amor – empezo a hablar Luce – pero estamos en una situacion seria en estos momentos así que compórtense como los supuestos adultos que son.

\- Tch… - reclamaron los dos pelinegros de mala gana.

\- Marcador Vongola 5, Mami 16 – menciono Aria sacando una libre de notas que tenía entre sus ropas.

Tras eso le pidieron a alguno de los mayordomos que llevara a Giotto a su cama para que descansara y le vendaran sus heridas, mientras Reborn y su familia salían para realizar sus propias investigaciones y Ricardo se quedaría en casa para vigilar a su hijo.

Una vez que noto que su hermano y su familia se habia retirado de la mansion, él se fue a la oficina del actual líder donde saco su teléfono móvil de su saco y marco a cierto número.

 _\- ¿Para qué me enviaste mensaje? – hablo molesto._

 _\- Huy que genio… - bromearon del otro lado de la línea._

 _\- No tengo tiempo para jugar, habla._

 _\- Bueno bueno ya Ricardito no te enojes, tú me pediste que te avisara cuando despertara._

 _\- Entonces ¿ya se despertó? – menciono el pelinegro – ¿y que hizo?_

 _\- Pues parecía que quería escapar y matar a quien se cruzara en su camino, pero ahorita está tranquilo desayunando con papá aquí en la terraza, al parecer Giotto ya habia usado el apellido Sawada en su presencia ya que cuando el viejo se presentó se relajó un poco._

 _\- Eso me quita un poco de la diversión, pero bueno… al menos no estará alterado porque no me perdonarían que por alterarlo le pase algo a mis nietos._

 _\- Si verdad, como calmarías a la diva que tienes por hijo si eso pasa – bromeo Kawahira._

 _\- …_

 _\- Ejem… ah sí perdón, se me fue – dijo Kawahira riendo de forma nerviosa._

 _\- Avísame si algo pasa – hablo enojado el pelinegro y corto la llamada._

Tras eso se quedó unos momentos observando la foto que habia sobre el escritorio de su hijo: era una foto de su familia la cual fue tomada en uno de esos paseos familiares que realizaban con la excusa de que debía salir por aire y no estar todo el día metido con su fiel amante el papeleo; sonrió al recordar las ironías y humor que caracterizaba a su esposa.

Dejo de observar la foto y salió de la oficina con calma dirigiéndose a la salida, para luego subir a un vehículo y encomendarle al mayordomo en jefe de la mansion que vigilara a Giotto y si la mocosa esa hacia algo innecesario podían matarla sin dudarlo ya que ella no le servía y tras eso salió con calma hasta cierto lugar mientras sonreía de lado ya que todo marchaba de acuerdo a su plan y era hora de hacer su siguiente movimiento por lo cual mando un mensaje a cierto número para que empezaran el paso 2 de su plan.

Por otro lado, las cosas no estaban tan calmadas como deseaba aparentar ya que sabía que cada minuto que pasaba podía ser el último de ella…

¡Nada!, se decía mentalmente mientras maldecía a todos y cada uno de esos incompetentes que trabajaban para él, al mismo tiempo que se limitaba a dar vueltas a su oficina de un lado a otro ya que por más que lo pensara no podía entender cómo llegaron a ese punto porque no tenía lógica el hecho que estuvieran en esa situacion tan delicada y complicada ya que todo lo que habia planeado se estaba yendo a la basura: Vongola habia descubierto de alguna forma sus planes de conspiración ya que hace unos meses atacaron los lugares donde tenían escondidos sus sumisitos de armas y ahora resulta que la maldita alianza con ellos se fue por el desagüe ahora que descubrieron que su hija les habia mentido y no estaba esperando a ningún heredero de la familia… donde para rematar la situacion ahora tenían encima de ellos a ese maldito de Hibari ya que no dudaba que ya hubiera torturado y quebrantado la voluntad de sus hombres que tenía bajo su custodia en uno de sus famosos interrogatorios… definitivamente todo estaba yendo cuesta abajo y no parecía haber un freno de salvación, porque lo único que podría salvarle es tener en su poder a ese doncel quien curiosamente si estaba esperando a los verdaderos herederos de Vongola… realmente esa era su única salvación porque así podría controlar a ambos bandos, pero no lograban encontrarlo era como si hubiera desaparecido ya que no habia alguna pista ni rastro que les indicara quien lo secuestro o donde estaría en esos momentos.

\- Maldita sea… ¿dónde diablos puede estar? – decía Ramiro mientras seguía pensando en una posible respuesta a las enigmas que rondaban en su cabeza.

\- Jefe – le llamo uno de sus hombres, el cual estaba parado debajo del marco de la puerta y se notaba asustado.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo molesto.

\- Tenemos problemas… - dijo algo angustiado – la policía ya está destruyendo nuestras bases, arrestando a nuestros aliados y subordinados.

\- ¡Que! – dijo asustado.

\- De hecho, debemos salir de aquí ya que según nuestro informante los hombres de Diego vienen en camino – indico tratando de que su voz saliera lo más calmada posible, pero se notaba la desesperación en sus palabras.

\- ¡Que cosa…! – grito Ramiro asustado y justo en esos momentos se escuchó un fuerte estallido proveniente de la entrada principal de la casa y con ello la alarma de que estaban bajo ataque empezo a sonar.

Tras eso ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño y sacaron sus armas para empezar a pelear en busca de lograr escapar de ese lugar con vida.

La pelea comenzó a desatarse donde se veía como los oficiales avanzaban ganando terreno ya que habían conseguido toda la información y planos del lugar así que ya tenían cubiertas todas las vías de escape de los mafiosos y estaban ingresando buscando arrestar a todos los integrantes de esa familia e igual buscando al hijo de su jefe.

\- Recuerden, no dejen que ninguno se escape y busquen por todos lados – ordeno Alessandro, quien estaba encabezando esa operación ya que su jefe se habia quedado a seguir torturando al único sujeto que al parecer no fue asesinado en el intento de secuestrar a Alaude, ya que según lo que habían obtenido era que dos personas ajenas a la familia los atacaron de sorpresa matando a sus compañeros, por lo cual dedujeron que esos 2 eran los que se habían llevado al primogénito de los Hibari… pero cuando alguien molestaba a su jefe nadie se salvaba de su ira y en estos momentos igual se sentía preocupado ya que conocía a la perfección al hijo de su jefe, por lo cual sabía que algo grave debió ocurrir para que se dejara capturar.

Mientras eso ocurría Reborn y Luce había decidieron empezar su propia investigación revisando por su cuenta la casa de los Hibari, al llegar notaron para su alegría que solo habia un par de oficiales custodiando la casa, los cuales no fueron ningún reto para ellos y tras eso ingresaron a la casa.

\- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente, Reborn? – pregunto la peliverde mientras observaba el lugar.

\- Debe haber algo que ninguno de esos policías vio, de eso estoy seguro.

\- ¿Instinto de hitman? – se burló un poco ella.

\- Muy graciosa – le respondió algo enojado – es que algo no me cuadra en todo esto.

\- Si estoy de acuerdo contigo, es decir, era lógico que Ramiro armara todo un circo para tratar de capturar a Alaude pero no me explico cómo su plan funciono.

\- No funciono, mira – dijo serio Reborn mientras recogía un pequeño casquillo de plata.

\- Y eso es… - pregunto Luce con algo de duda.

\- Fíjate de las siluetas del suelo y por el lugar del casquillo quiere decir que fueron emboscados.

\- Entonces según tu deducción alguien más ataco y ese alguien tiene a Alaude – opino de forma seria Luce.

\- Aja y es lo que deseo averiguar ya que siento que hay algo extraño en todo esto – opino el pelinegro mientras seguía revisando de forma meticulosa la habitación.

Luce solo sonrió de lado, en verdad que amaba ver así de decidido a su esposo por lo cual se unió en su búsqueda de ese algo que nadie más habia encontrado… el cual apareció de repente ante su mirada unos minutos más tarde provocando que se sorprendiera.

\- Wow, en verdad que me case con un genio – opino divertida Luce mientras se inclinaba y recogía algo que estaba debajo del sofá de la habitacion.

\- ¿Qué pasa Luce, que encontraste?

\- Tenias razón y creo que ya se quien tiene a Alaude – dijo mostrando una tapa transparente muy delgada.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto de forma seria Reborn acercándose a ella y tomando el objeto.

\- Esto tiene la firma de alguien que conocemos tu y yo – mostrándole la tapa de una jeringa, el cual tenía una marca sutil en el fondo de esta.

\- … - Reborn la analizo con detenimiento, antes de abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa – tch… al parecer él hizo su propia jugada.

\- Es algo típico de él – indico el pelinegro sonriendo al reconocer ese objeto - al parecer no pensamos que él haría su propio movimiento.

\- Ni que mi hermano le ayudara – indico algo divertida Luce – definitivamente luego me vengare de él por mentirnos.

\- Pero es obvio que Skull no trabajo solo – dijo algo molesto Reborn.

\- Bueno ya tenemos medio acertijo resuelto pero eso quiere decir que la persona que ayudo a mi cuñado es quien tiene a Alaude.

\- Lo que no entiendo es porque lo hizo y dejo que Giotto se alterara en vano – opino de forma sería el pelinegro.

\- Tu y yo sabemos que Ricardo no actúa al azar… jamás lo ha hecho y debe haber una buena razón para que hiciera todo sabiendo que le causaría problemas a su hijo – dijo de forma segura Luce.

\- Lo sé, pero siento que estoy dejando al aire algo importante.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- Espera… no será que él… tch espero que sea lo que estoy pensando - dijo Reborn ensombreciendo su mirada.

\- ¿No creerás que…?

\- Sera mejor movernos – ordeno Reborn saliendo a paso decidido del lugar seguido de su esposa.

Por otra parte, en las oficinas principales se encontraba Elena durmiendo en la oficina de Diego ya que el cansancio le gano y su esposo la acomodo para que lograra descansar un poco, mientras que este seguía torturan al sujeto ese, ya que hace poco habia confesado la razón por la cual habían intentado un ataque en el hospital.

\- ¿Dime dónde está mi hijo? – reclamo con enojo mientras tomaba de los cabellos al mafioso dejando notar los moretones y heridas que ya tenía.

\- N… no lo sé… - dijo con dificultad esa persona ya que tenía algunas costillas rotas y en esos momentos deseaba su muerte más que nada, para ya no seguir sufriendo ese interrogatorio del infierno.

\- No te creo – hablo con odio soltándolo y dejando que su cabeza golpeara el suelo para después colocar su pie derecho sobra está haciendo algo de presión – ¿para que quieren a mi hijo? – volvió a preguntar – habla, no lo voy a repetir otra vez – ordeno.

\- No querían a tu hijo si no a sus bebes – escucho una voz divertida detrás de él, provocando que fijara su mirada en dirección a donde provino esa voz encontrándose con esa persona, la cual estaba con los brazos cruzados y tenía su cuerpo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- Tu… - dijo mientras fruncía el ceño ignorando el cuerpo del otro mafioso que temblaba al reconocer a la persona que estaba parada enfrente de él – debo de admitir que no me sorprende verte después de todo tu maldito hijo estuvo rondando al mío.

\- ¡Por… favor ayúdeme… sáqueme…! - comenzó a suplicar a gritos el mafioso que estaba en el suelo, pero sus lamentos fueron acallados cuando una bala le perforo la cabeza.

\- Tch… a mí nadie me ordena que debo hacer – indico esa persona mientras se paraba y caminaba hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia de Diego.

\- Siempre tan despiadado como siempre, aunque es algo normal para ti, no es así Ricardo – dijo con burla Diego.

\- Tu tampoco te quedas atrás, ya que eso que hacías se le conoce como tortura y no como un interrogatorio – opino divertido Ricardo.

\- Se llama justicia y en este instante me regresaras a mi hijo y mis nietos – dijo sacando de entre sus ropas su pistola y apuntando a Ricardo a la altura de su cabeza, pero noto que este habia hecho la misma acción e igual tenía la pistola contraria apuntándole a su rostro.

\- De hecho, eso no será posible – indico divertido el pelinegro de ojos rojos – pero descuida nunca permitiría que le pasara algo a tu hijo y a mis nietos.

\- … - Diego abrió los ojos de la impresión… ¿que habia dicho? – ¡MIENTES! – le grito enojado.

\- Desgraciadamente no miento – indico de forma seria Ricardo – como si lo que más deseara en el mundo es tener de pariente al asesino de mi esposa.

\- Eso fue un accidente y lo sabes, mi único interés era capturarte a ti – confeso Diego.

\- ¿Un accidente? – repitió con algo de enojo – pensé que el gran Diego Hibari no cometía esa clase de errores, pero descuida no dejare que algo así le llegue a pasar a nuestros nietos – repitió Ricardo notando que esas palabras solo hacían enojar más al contrario.

\- Eso está por verse – afirmo con odio Diego mientras sujetaba con fuerza su arma.


	25. Capítulo 25: Enfrentamiento

Hola a todos :D

T-T si ya se… mil y en serio mil disculpas… solo dire que la vida de un adulto es un asco total y que odio el trabajo…

Pasando a lo bueno xD llego el nuevo cap, algo difícil de escribir ya que me llegaba de forma dispersa el cap a mi mente pero ya tiene coherencia y muajaja xD si intriga-chan aun se niega a irse y ya verán por qué lo digo ;D

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 25: Enfrentamiento

Empezaba a despertarse, ya que podía sentir como el sol golpeaba su cara provocando que gruñera bajito mientras maldecía a ese astro brilloso por interrumpir sus sueños… es que no sabía que alguien como el necesitaba sus preciadas horas de sueño ya que con su trabajo era difícil tener esos momentos tan preciados donde podía dormir y olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones y deberes… ¿preocupaciones?, se removió en su cama mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño mientras trataba de recordar que era esa preocupación que lo habia mantenido despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada ya que estaba muy seguro que esta vez no habia sido por su papeleo… pero ¿qué era…?, tardo un poco pero al fin su mente despertó recordando todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior a lo cual abrió sus ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que sentía su respiración agitada en eso noto que sus manos estaban vendadas, miro a su alrededor notando que estaba en su habitación y que ya era de mañana lo cual solo lo angustio más, así que sin dudarlo busco colocarse salir de la cama pero al dar un paso fuera de su cama se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo.

\- Itte… - se quejó el pobre rubio notando que una de sus piernas tenía un grillete que lo dejaba encadenado a su cama, a lo cual frunció el ceño mientras buscaba liberarse de su encadenamiento notando que sus manos dolían al moverlas, pero en ese momento no podía detenerse solo por eso.

\- Así solo te lastimaras más – opino alguien divertido a sus espaldas provocando que se girara rápidamente observando que cierto científico estaba sentado en el sofá de su habitación muy tranquilo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras le observaba.

\- Lastimarme es lo de menos, en estos momentos deseo encontrarlo ya que no quiero que le pase algo a él y a mis hijos – indico con seguridad mientras miraba a ver furioso al peliverde que solo estaba bebiendo de forma tranquila un poco de café.

\- Interesante – indico dejando la taza de café asentada sobre la pequeña mesita que habia enfrente de ese mueble y se acomodaba sus lentes – esta es la primera vez que en verdad te veo serio y preocupado por algo.

\- No estoy para tu mal humor tío, en estos momentos en verdad deseo encontrar a Alaude – dijo molesto Giotto mientras buscaba liberarse de ese grillete que lo mantenía preso, pero notando que por el esfuerzo las heridas de sus manos se habia vuelto a abrir y sus vendas se estaban tiñendo de rojo – tch… - se quejó ante el ardor que empezaba a sentir en sus manos.

\- Si sigues así puedes llegar a infectar tu herida y eso lo hará más complicado – le recordó con calma.

\- No me importa.

\- Dime ¿porque haces esto: por los niños o por el doncel? – pregunto con calma Verde.

\- Por ambos – respondió con seguridad Giotto.

\- Pff… - se burló el peliverde notando que ahora el rubio le miraba con enojo – jeje perdón, no te enojes o mal pienses es que… jeje… am… a ver… ¿cómo explicarlo ¿– dijo meditando sus palabras – veras es divertido notar lo bien que te conoce.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto enojado Giotto.

\- … - Verde no contesto y solo se limitó a ponerse de pie para acercarse y liberarlo de su prisión – te soltare, pero no quiero que te muevas – le ordeno.

El rubio no entendía que pasaba exactamente, pero ese tono de seriedad en su voz le extraño y opto por obedecerle mirándole detenidamente, noto que le hacia una seña para que se colocara de pie y lo siguiera.

\- ¿Y ahora me va a explicar o seguirás actuando extraño? – le pregunto haciendo que detuvieran su andar en medio del pasillo.

\- Digamos que tal vez les mentí en una que otra cosa – dijo en un tono divertido en su voz.

\- ¡Que…! - Giotto le miro asustado – ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Hmm… digamos que tal vez si se dónde está tu doncel agresivo y tus hijos – hablo con calma sonriendo de lado.

\- … - Giotto le miro impresionado y después apretó muy fuerte sus puños – ¿qué estás diciendo…? - le pregunto furioso.

\- Antes de que me hagas uno de tus acostumbrados dramas déjame explicarte un par de cosas – hablo con calma Verde mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- … - el rubio solo frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

Al notar que tendría toda su cooperación decidió decirle la verdad a medias, obviamente solo le explico la parte donde Kawahira, su pareja y el participaron e igual donde se encontraba en esos momentos el rubio platinado, pero Verde lo notaba… Giotto sabia que estaba omitiendo información, ya que se le notaba aun con el ceño fruncido.

\- Y eso es todo – indico de forma tranquila.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué nos mentiste hace rato si tú fuiste uno de los autores del secuestro? – pregunto Giotto, ya que notaba que las palabras del contrario eran verdaderas, pero lo conocía y sabía que pese a todo a él no le gustaba participar mucho en esa clase de planes a menos que alguien se lo pidiera – pero más importante, ¿quién les pidió a ustedes que lo secuestraran?

\- Confórmate con saber su ubicación o no es lo que querías descubrir hace un momento: saber dónde estaba para ir a verlo – le contesto con calma.

\- … - el rubio lo metido un momento antes de retomar su andar hasta la puerta principal de la casa – cierto e igual supongo no me dirás nada más.

\- Es correcto, así que andando – opino con calma el mayor y tras eso ambos salieron de la mansion.

Donde al salir, ambos se subieron a uno de los vehículos que había en el lugar y de forma discreta Verde mando un mensaje de texto simple antes de guardar su móvil y meterse al interior del vehículo para llevar a rubio a ese lugar.

Era inaudito, un insulto… algo verdaderamente humillante… es que no tenía lógica ¿cómo era posible que todo habia terminado de esa forma…? es decir, ella lo tenía todo: poder, dinero, respeto… era alguien en ese maldito mundo y muchos le temían y la respetaban por solo ser la señora Vongola… entonces, ¿por qué en ese momento estaba tirada en el suelo con varios moretones y encerrada en una maldita habitación con barrotes en las ventanas? ¿en qué momento su vida cambio de esa forma tan radical? ¿por qué la vida era injusta y la torturaba de esa manera?, definitivamente buscaría vengarse de todos y cada uno de esos miserables que la habían dejado en ese lugar empezando por la maldita de Yuni por haberla traicionado… si… se vengaría de toda esa maldita familia y les haría sufrir y pagar todas esas humillaciones que le estaban haciendo pasar. Con ese pensamiento en mente buscaba con todas sus fuerzas quitarse esas esposas que la inmovilizaban de manos y piernas… dolía y podía sentir como su sangre escurría por ellas ya que llevaba rato intentando zafarse de esa prisión, pero ese dolor y ardor no era nada comparado con su fuerza de voluntad para buscar su libertad y llevar a cabo una cruel y dulce venganza contra toda esa familia.

\- Tch… - hizo una mueca de dolor, al sentir como el frio metal que amarraba sus manos hacia fricción con su piel provocando que ardiera, pero no se daría por vencida y seguía buscando liberarse… algo que consiguió tras unos intentos más ya que su sangre ayudo a lograrse zafarse de dicho objeto – agh… - se quejó al ver como sus muñecas estaban cortadas y sangraban, se las sujeto haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras buscaba algo rápido con la vista para vendarlas pero al no encontrar nada opto por rasgar su hermoso y fino vestido de diseñador para poder hacer una venda improvisada mientras se mentalizaba que cuando esto terminara se compraría miles de vestidos en compensación de ese. Con algo de temblor llevo sus manos hasta su cabeza donde se tocó su cabello buscando algún pasador… ya que esperaba que conservara alguno después de que su amado esposo le jalara su cabello y deshiciera su peino sabía que habia perdido algunos, pero logro sonreír de alivio al encontrar uno con el cual tras doblarlo un poco procedió a abrir la cerradura de las esposas de sus piernas.

Una vez libre, busco colocarse de pie notando que ya debía ser como medio día y el estúpido de su padre aun no habia aparecido o dado alguna señal de vida, con algo de trabajo se encamino hasta la puerta pegando su oído buscando escuchar algo, notando que si… podía escuchar algo, una conversación muy interesante provocando que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios mientras reía bajo, presto mucha atención y cuando escucho que esas voces se habían alejado decidió pensar en un plan rápido: ya tenía la forma perfecta para vengarse de esos malditos Vongola, si… les daría donde más les doliera al mismo tiempo que de entre sus ropas sacaba un bronce singular que observaba de forma divertida.

\- Jeje, creo que al fin ya encontré el momento ideal para devolver esto – dijo divertida observando un bello broche en forma de rosa color rosada con piedras de ónix en forma de hojas a su alrededor, pero curiosamente en el centro de la flor se podía apreciar algo rojo…

Lo volvió a guardar entre sus ropas mientras que regresaba su atención para lograr escuchar algo más tras la puerta y una vez que se aseguró que ya no habia nadie cerca busco abrir la cerradura de la puerta con el mismo pasador usado anteriormente, una vez abierta la abrió con cautela de no hacer ruido y comenzar a caminar a paso lento por ese pasillo buscando no ser descubierta, pero justo en ese momento al pasar por una esquina se encontró con una sirvienta quien pasaba por el lugar y al verla ella estaba por gritar para alertar a los demás de que ella habia escapado, pero Kyoko logro ser más rápida y tomando lo primero que tuvo a su alance: un jarrón, la golpeo en la cabeza provocando que el objeto se rompiera por el impacto en la cabeza de la pobre mujer.

\- Jeje shhh… dulces sueños – le dijo con burla notando como poco a poco el suelo se manchaba con la sangre que brotaba de la cabeza de la empleada.

Busco rápidamente llegar a su habitación donde enseguida le puso seguro a la puerta para ir rápidamente hasta su armario para cambiarse de ropa ya que se sentía sucia e igual buscar algo especial, donde tras mover algunas cajas saco una pistola Desert Eagle que le habia dado su padre como regalo de bodas, la cual cargo mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro, justo en esos momentos empezo a escuchar ruido en la planta baja… al parecer ya habia descubierto a la mujer muerta y unos segundos después escucho como golpeaban su puerta pero poco le importo mientras sacaba de entre su colección de ropas un lanza granadas Mk-1S que ella misma habia comprado en cierta ocasión y se encamino con calma a su tocador para maquillarse y tapar los moretones de su cara.

Justo en ese momento a puerta fue derribada dejando notar que varios empleados estaban armados mirándola con el ceño fruncido y apuntándole con sus pistolas, pero notaron que ella se notaba molesta mientras los miraba a ver con rabia ya que por el ruido habían hecho que se pintara mal sus labios.

\- Malditos, como se atreven a interrumpirme – les grito Kyoko enojada, pero los sirvientes solo se limitaron a dispararle ya que esas eran sus órdenes de matarla en caso que intentara algo pero las balas en sus brazos y piernas no impidieron que ella tomara su lanza granadas, matando a todos en un solo disparos – tch… ahora tendré que cambiarme otra vez – se limitó a decir, mientras se quitaba ese vestido lleno de sangre y se encaminaba al baño para lavarse otra vez y colocarse un nuevo vestido.

Los demás empleados al ver que sus compañeros habían muerto optaron por escapar del lugar buscando un refugio seguro mientras buscaban contactarse con sus jefes e informarles lo que habia ocurrido.

Kyoko salió con calma del lugar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada para caminar hasta su vehículo, el arranco para salir a una velocidad normal hacia su nuevo destino ya que no tenía prisa en llegar mientras se relamía sus labios ya que podía sentir que su venganza pronto llegaría y sería una muy placentera que disfrutaría de forma lenta.

En otra parte de la ciudad y de forma paralela el grupo de policías que se habían mandado para la captura del grupo de mafiosos estaban teniendo ligeras dificultades ya que el líder de ese grupo se había escondido en el sótano del lugar y estaba poniendo resistencia al arresto, pero obvio eso no derrotaría a Alessandro ya que tenía órdenes estrictas de atrapar a todos y cada uno de esos delincuentes además de encontrar a Alaude y llevarlo de regreso con su jefe.

\- Ya tenemos rodeado el lugar y los explosivos están preparados - escucho que le informaba uno de sus hombres.

\- Perfecto.

\- Señor ya revisamos todo el lugar y el hijo del jefe no se encuentra aqui - dijo algo nervioso otro de los policías.

\- Entonces activen los explosivos y tráiganme a ese sujeto con vida - hablo de forma seria Alessandro.

Tras escuchar esa orden los oficiales procedieron a activar las pequeñas bombas colocadas de forma cuidadosa para volar la puerta y pared de hierro reforzado y sacar al líder de su escondite

Por su parte Ramiro se encontraba nervioso y angustiado, habían conseguido salir de su oficina esquivando a los policías y matando a varios, pero no pensó que ya los tenían rodeados y estaban listos para abrir fuego apenas los vieran, por lo cual y evitando las balas del fuego cruzado logro llegar hasta su sótano donde hay poseía una habitación con paredes y puertas brindadas, la cual generalmente se usaba para retener ahí a sus víctimas de secuestro y esconder a uno que otro rehén.

\- Maldición... - murmuro con su acompañante mientras cerraba la puerta y le colocaba una barricada por cualquier cosa.

\- Ese maldito no se va con rodeos – opino enojado Ramiro.

\- Jefe ¿qué haremos? - le preguntó algo angustiado su acompañante.

\- Tranquilo no pueden entrar así que podemos pedir apoyo de… - empezo a hablar Ramiro con fingida calma, pero en ese momento sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando ocurrió lo inevitable.

De un momento a otro se dio la señal y se activaron las mini bombas colocadas de forma estratégica en la puerta destrozándola en el proceso provocando que varios pedazos de metal salieran volando por todas partes.

\- Muévanse y atrapen a ese par – indico Alessandro mientras sacaba su propia arma y entraba de primeras al lugar mientras sus hombres le seguían y empezaban a buscar entre los escombros los cuerpos de los mafiosos. Tras pasar unos minutos de búsquedas encontraron a los dos, notaron que uno estaba mal herido mientras que el otro solo tenía algunos raspones - que rastrero, usaste a tu compañero como tu escudo – se mofo, pero mirando con rencor al hombre que estaba sentado en el suelo delante suyo, el cual ya se encontraba esposado y era custodiado por dos oficiales.

\- Eso no es ser rastrero, además es su deber proteger a su jefe o no tú haces lo mismo perro – le dijo con odio Ramiro – y ¿dónde está tu jefe?, de seguro está en su oficina muy cómodo mientras otros hacen el trabajo pesado.

\- Los métodos y estrategias de mi jefe no son de interés de personas como tu – contesto de forma fría Alessandro.

\- Jeje, te duele que te diga la… ah…. – Ramiro quiso provocar al oficial, pero este le piso la pierna que tenía herida provocando que dejara escapar un grito adolorido.

\- Cállate, nadie te ha dado permiso de hablar – indico – ahora dime ¿dónde lo tienes? – pregunto apuntándole con su arma.

\- No se dé que hablas – indico con nerviosismo Ramiro ya que él se encontraba desarmado y en ese momento podía notar que su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos.

\- Créeme que no soy paciente, ahora contéstame ¿porque querían secuestrar a Alaude y donde está en estos momentos? – dijo enojado Alessadro quitándole el seguro a su arma.

\- … - Ramiro palideció ante eso, debía pensar rápido en una forma de escape o al menos algo que le salvara su pellejo, pero en esos momentos no lograba pensar en una buena excusa.

\- ¿Hablaras o te hago hablar? – indico disparándole cerca de su cabeza causándole un ligero corte en su mejilla derecha, demostrando que no sería paciente.

\- Esta bien te digo… yo… yo… - empezo a temblar, pero en eso se le ocurrió una gran idea – ¡yo solo seguía las ordenes de Vongola! – grito asustado al notar que este colocaba la pistola sobre su frente.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Vongola en todo esto? – pregunto con calma, pero sin dejar de ocultar su sorpresa.

\- To… todo fue un plan de ellos – dijo con algo de inseguridad – ellos me pidieron que lo secuestrara… el motivo no lo sé, pero todo fue planeado por el Décimo y de hecho él es quien tiene en su poder al hijo de tu jefe – hablo con seguridad.

\- … - Alessandro lo miro asombrado, pero luego su mirada se volvió oscura.

\- Entonces como notaras yo no soy al que deberías estar arrestando en estos momentos – intento hablar con calma.

\- Cierto, pero eso no quita que eres un maldito mafioso que ha matado y secuestrado a muchos Ramiro Sasagawa y en este momento serás llevado a prisión a la espera de un juicio – indico dando un paso hacia atrás mientras guardaba su arma entre su saco.

\- Nooo… y… y si llegamos a alguna especie de acuerdo – indico dudoso ya que no quería ir a prisión porque sabía lo que le pasaba a todos los que entraban a la cárcel y no quería ese fin para él.

\- ¿Qué clase de acuerdo? – pregunto Alessandro – dudo que sepas algo que me interese.

\- Puede decirte la ubicación exacta de la actual mansion Vongola y el nombre de sus integrantes principales.

Alessandro lo miro algo dudoso, ya que sea una información no tan confiable sería una gran aportación si sus palabras eran reales.

\- De acuerdo… - indico girándose y dándoles una orden silenciosa a los oficiales que estaban parados al lado de Ramiro notando que este sonreía de forma triunfal – me llevaras a ese mansion en este momento y donde me mientas ve pensando en el color de tu ataúd – indico Alessandro sonriendo de lado notando que el mafioso perdía el color de su rostro.

Mientras esto ocurría en otra parte de la cuidad de forma paralela se podía sentir la tensión en el aire ya que en ese edificio se empezaron a escuchar varios disparos acompañados por el sonido de varios objetos cayéndose y rompiéndose en el proceso del fuego cruzado.

Elena se habia despertado al escuchar el primer disparo lo que provocó que mirara de forma angustiada a su alrededor notando que estaba en la oficina de su esposo, al escuchar el segundo disparo se asustó mirando en dirección a la puerta y justo en ese momento sintió que algo no estaba bien ya que de un era extraño sabía que si algo así ocurría… mínimo habría varias personas movilizándose por el lugar para ir al lugar de origen de los disparos pero el lugar estaba en silencio, el cual solo se rompía al dejar escuchar el eco de las detonaciones; con cautela y algo de miedo se encamino hacia el escritorio de su esposo para abrir el cajón y sacar de su interior la pistola de reserva que guardaba en ese lugar.

Con pasos temerosos salió del lugar notando que todos los oficiales que deberían estar en el lugar estaban tirados en el suelo, ante eso ella ahogo un grito de miedo al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un nuevo disparo notando que provenía del piso inferior a donde ella se encontraba, con cautela camino hacia las escaleras, pero justo cuando estaba por pisar el primer escalón para bajarla sintió una ligera presión en su espalda.

\- Te sugiero que, si quieres seguir con vida no bajes – escucho que alguien le decía a lo cual ella se asustó – ahora suelta el arma y levanta las manos – ante esa orden escucho como le quitan el seguro a una pistola por lo cual no dudo en acatar la orden que esa voz le habia dado y dejo caer el arma para luego levantar las manos – bien ahora con calma te sentaras en ese asiento – indico la voz mientras la empujaba levemente hacia la silla que estaba a su izquierda.

Elene se mordió su labio inferior en signo de frustración, pero en ese momento acato la orden del desconocido sentándose en la silla solo para encontrarse de frente con un joven peli morado de cabello corto, ojos color violeta, poseía un tatuaje en forma de gota color morada debajo de su ojo izquierdo, tez clara, quien en ese momento llevaba un curioso atuendo de motociclista e igual tenia varios princings en su oreja izquierda.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo? – pregunto Elena mientras apretaba sus puños.

\- Wow tranquila, en vez de que me agradezcas me regañas – indico de forma juguetona esa persona.

\- ¿A que te…? - Elena estaba confundida pero justo en eso se escucho un fuerte estruendo en el lugar provocando que se asustara y por inercia mirara en dirección a las escaleras que estaba por bajar.

\- A eso – indico con calma el contrario mientras se sentaba en una silla y se colocaba de frente a la rubia – mejor quédate aquí o podrías acabar en el fuego cruzado.

\- ¿Tu mataste a esos hombres? – pregunto mirando los cuerpos de los policías que estaban tendidos en ese piso.

\- Matar es una palabra muy drástica, digamos que solo los puse a dormir temporalmente.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso?

\- Porque no tengo interés en matar a esos sujetos.

\- ¿Porque lo haces? – pregunto angustiada la rubia.

\- Jaja ok este giro es interesante ahora esto se volvió un interrogatorio – indico divertido - hmm… bueno es algo complicado, pero puedes tomarlo como tu iniciación de bienvenida.

\- ¿Eh… iniciación? – repitió confundida.

\- Jaja tu cara – se burló – perdón creo se me olvida que los civiles no están acostumbrados a estas pruebas que la mafia les hace a sus nuevos miembros.

\- Pero que dices, si mi esposo e hijo son policías y ellos no…

\- Buuuueno dudo que tu hijo llegue a ejercer después del nacimiento de sus bebes.

\- ¿Como saben eso? – pregunto Elena, pero en eso una idea surco por su mente – espera, ¿ustedes se llevaron a mi hijo?

\- ¡Oh! tenemos a una genio entre nosotros – dijo de forma sarcástica y burlona el contrario – así es, fui yo quien lo secuestro y debo decir que de no ser por los bebes hubiera sido complicado el secuestro, en verdad tu hijo es algo especial de carácter.

\- Je… así que eso fue lo que paso – escucharon una voz grave detrás de ellos sorprendiéndoles, pero provocando que el peli morado se tensara más al sentar un ligero peso sobre sus hombros.

\- … - este miro de reojo a su derecha encontrándose a su cuñada que le miraba de forma divertida y en eso noto que detrás de ella estaba el esposo de esta, quien tenia una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y se notaba ligeramente molesto.

\- Eso quiere decir que mi hermano nos mintió – indico con calma Luce – verdad que sí, Skull – dijo con una perturbadora calma mirando de reojo al chico que ahora parecía estar en una crisis mental.

\- Solo te lo diré una vez vuelve a sentarte si es que aprecias tu vida – indico con calma Reborn mirando de reojo a Elena y apuntándole con su arma mientras sonreía de lado, quien habia aprovechado la distracción del peli morado para colocarse de pie e intentar escapar de ellos.

\- Je, así que tu eres la madre de Alaude al fin nos conocemos, mucho gusto – hablo con calma Luce ignorando las amenazas de su esposo.

\- … - Elena los miraba algo preocupada ya que mencionaban a su hijo con tanta familiaridad, lo cual no comprendía – ¿quiénes son ustedes? – se atrevió a preguntar – ¿cómo es que…?

Pero su pregunta nuevamente se quedó a medias ya que un nuevo estruendo se escucho en el piso de abajo.

\- Luce saca a este par de aquí, este lugar dentro de poco ya no será seguro – dijo con calma Reborn mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba a paso calmado escaleras abajo.

\- Bueno ya escucharon señoritas andando.

\- ¡Hey!, recuerda que estoy con ustedes – reclamo enojado Skull.

\- Los lindos donceles que están en problemas por mentirosos no deberían contradecirme – recordó de forma divertida la peliverde haciendo que el contrario se asustara.

\- Yo no iré con ustedes – se negó Elena.

\- No es una petición es una orden, además aquí solo estorbaras así que vamos a buscar a Alaude ¿te parece? – indico con calma Luce mientras caminaba hacia la salida de emergencia del edificio.

\- ¿Acaso ya saben a dónde lo lleve? – pregunto asombrado Skull.

\- No, no tengo ni la más minina idea, pero ahora mismo me llevaras a ese lugar – hablo con tranquilidad Luce mientras tomaba de la muñeca a Elena para obligarla a caminar.

\- Tch… eso es trampa – se quejó el doncel.

Elena miro hacia atrás preocupándose al escuchar mas disparos en el lugar, pero esos sujetos tenían razón, ella en esos momentos solo estorbaría por lo que acepto seguirles ya que todo indicaba que irían a ver a su hijo.

Por otra parte Reborn bajaba con cautela las escaleras encontrándose con el gran caos que ese par habia creado en las oficinas del segundo piso, al menos agradecía que Skull hiciera algo útil y hubiera neutralizado a todos los oficiales del edificio para que esos dos pudieran pelear a gusto, en eso una bala paso muy cerca de su actual posición por lo que la mirar a la derecha los vio peleando a lo cual solo rodo sus ojos en señal de fastidio mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la pared cercana y observaba de forma analítica esa pelea e igual pensaba en todo lo ocurrido pensando que aun falta un cabo suelto por atar ya que tenía un extraño presentimiento


	26. Capítulo 26: Hechos

Hola TwT – _se aparece con una bandera blanca_ – buaaaa ya se, lo se… me lo merezco, u-u merezco sus regaños y criticas por dejarles por 3 meses sin señales de vida, pero solo diré que me a pasado de todo… desde descubrir lago feo en mi vida TwT… hasta la falta de tiempo por el trabajo y enfermedades… cosas que me bloquearon igual y llegando del trabajo solo deseaba comer y dormir… pero bueno ya logre recuperar mi ritmo de vida así que :D aquí me tienen de regreso.

Bueno sin mas como digo perdon por la demora, pero ya estoy retomando mi ritmo normal en mis tiempos XP e igual revelandome para no quedarme mucho tiempo extra en el trabajo que ya me hace daño.

Ahora si les dejo con la lectura ;D disfrútenla.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 26: Hechos

Por alguna extraña razón él mismo sabía que las cosas no podían estar del todo bien ya que era obvio que todos en ese lugar le estaban ocultando información que el deseaba saber ya que todos evitaban mirarle a los ojos, lo cual obviamente no iba a tolerar ya que no era tan difícil notar que todos los que estaban a su alrededor tenían la orden de vigilarle y tomar acciones si hacia algo temerario ya que noto que todos a su alrededor portaban armas excluyendo a la persona mayor que le estaba haciendo compañía pero notaba que estaban atentos a sus conversaciones y estaban listos para interrumpirle en caso de que preguntara o hiciera algo no aceptable en esos momentos… bueno si lo veía de esa forma ahora si se sentía un rehén de algún secuestro pero le daban algunas libertades por que tenia consigo algo importante para esa familia.

Por una parte se encontraba aliviado de saber que solo habia permanecido dormido por una noche, lo que significaba que aun apenas habían pasado unas horas de su secuestro… pero eso no era algo bueno o para sentirse aliviado porque por dentro se encontraba furioso de haber cometido ese error y dejar que el herbívoro ese lo tomara con la guardia baja y se dejara capturar pero también era consiente que de no hacerlo en ese momento sus hijos eran los que peligraban y eso era algo que jamás aceptaría o toleraría; ya luego se ocuparía de entrenar mas para no volver a cometer ese error pero ahora lo importante era buscar una forma de escapar porque lo sabía el carnívoro no se quedaría quieto y esperaría las 48 horas que se da antes de declarar por desaparecida a una persona… el hacia sus propias reglas y por lo tanto ya debería haber movilizado a sus hombres, lo cual si fuera otra circunstancia aplaudiría pero en esos momentos sabia que eso ocasionaría problemas al herbívoro al cual ya habia descartado como sospechoso de su secuestro peor eso no quitaba el hecho de que cuando lo viera lo arrestaría hasta la muerte por este truco que su familia hizo.

En esos momentos analizaba a todas las personas a su alrededor buscando un punto débil en esa seguridad a la vez que pensaba en un plan de escape seguro ya que jamás se caracterizo por ser alguien paciente respecto a esos temas, si podía resolver el problema lo haría con gusto ya que siempre fue independiente y jamás necesito de alguien que le cuidara o ayudara cuando estaba en problemas y no empezaría ahora.

Justo en esos instantes estaba acompañando a ese herbívoro anciano a dar un paseo por su jardín, algo que en otras circunstancias hubiera disfrutado ya que le encantaba los paseos silenciosos y relajantes, ese no era el momento adecuado para eso ya que sabía que cada minuto que pasaba los problemas aumentaban.

\- Por lo visto tus pensamientos están en otro lado, no es así – le hablo Talbot sacándolo de sus pensamientos a su acompañante.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a contestar el rubio platinado mientras detenía su andar y le miraba de forma seria.

\- Si lo sé, me imagino lo frustrado que estas en estos momentos por lo que ellos hicieron – opino algo triste.

\- Debo irme – indico Alaude con seguridad.

\- Je, por lo visto eres alguien inquieto e igual te comprendo – dijo divertido el mayor notando que sus palabras enojaban un poco al doncel – y… ¿que tienes planeado para burlarles? – pregunto animado señalando a los guardias que estaban escondidos detrás de algunos árboles cercanos a su posición fingiendo regarlos y podarlos.

\- … - el rubio platinado solo frunció el ceño ante eso y apretó sus puños – esos herbívoros no serán un problema – indique sonriendo de lado.

\- Entonces creo que ya se cuál es el problema – dijo divertido Talbotl acercándose al rubio mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo colocaba en la mano del doncel de forma discreta para que los guardias no pudieran ver que era – con que le hagas algún rayón o golpe me dare por pagado por mi cooperación, ese pillo merece un castigo por lo que te hizo – le susurro al doncel mientras este notaba que en sus manos estaban las llaves de un automóvil y seguía con la mirada a donde el mayor observaba mirando en esos momentos a cierto peliblanco, quien en esos momentos lavaba con amor un deportivo Ferrari color morado metálico e igual parecía que le besaba el parabrisas y le hablaba con amor.

Alaude miro extrañado esa escena antes de regresar su atención al mayor que le acompañaba para luego sonreír de lado.

\- Me parece un buen trato – indico algo divertido sonriendo de lado.

Tras eso ambos decidieron terminar el paseo por el jardín ya que al mayor le gustaba ver y revisar cada uno de sus árboles e igual regar sus flores de manera personal y con ello crear una distracción para que el rubio platinado pudiera escabullirse de la vigilancia para ir por el auto y escapar de ese lugar.

Justo cuando Alaude estaba por abrir el auto e introducirse en su interior un fuerte ruido irrumpió el silencio del lugar donde segundos mas tarde se logro visualizar a un automóvil deportivo negro estrellarse contra las rejas de la entrada antes de seguir su camino a toda velocidad y acabar metido en la alberca que habia en el lugar causando que todos los guardias que estaban en la propiedad fueran con armas listas a ver quién era el intruso y tal vez matarle, provocando que el rubio platinado sonriera ya que esa era la distracción perfecta para que nadie notara su fuga… o eso pensaba hasta que escucho cierta voz molesta que conocía a la perfección por lo que olvido sus planes e igual se acerco a la alberca mirando con algo de preocupación disimulada lo que ocurría.

\- ¡Casi nos matas! – grito la voz conocida para cierto rubio platinado, notando como ese herbívoro salía del auto por una ventana y era ayudado a salir de la alberca por uno de los guardias a la vez que le pasaban una toalla preocupados y otro llamaba a un médico.

\- Cof cof… malditos controles no me respondieron – se quejó una segunda persona, la cual también era ayudada a salir de la alberca y enseguida una sirvienta le tendía una toalla, con la cual comenzó a secar sus gafas y volver a ponérselas con elegancia.

\- No culpes a la máquina de tu torpeza – indico la primera voz – te distrajiste con el móvil y casi nos matas – dijo Giotto molesto tomando la toalla que le daban y colocándosela sobre sus hombros.

\- Era un mensaje importante y urgente, así que debía contestarlo enseguida – se excusó el primero revelando a cierto peli verde científico.

Giotto estaba por quejarse otra vez, pero en eso sintió una mirada familiar entre todos los guardias y entonces le visualizo provocando que su mirada se relajara y algunas lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos a la vez que corría a su encuentro, notando que este le miraba algo impresionado y preocupado por su estado pero cuando estaba por lanzarse a abrazarlo este le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de provoco que callera al suelo mientras empezaba a quejarse por el golpe en su adolorida cabeza, donde todos los guardias sin dudarlo apuntaron sus armas al doncel que habia golpeado a su jefe pero con una señal silenciosa del mayor y una mirada de advertencia estos bajaron las armas y se dedicaron a observar lo que ocurría sin opinar.

\- ¿Porque lo hiciste? – se quejó el rubio, mientras alzaba su mirada con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Nadie te dio permiso de tocarme, herbívoro – indico el rubio platinado sonriendo de lado.

Ante eso Giotto se quejó mientras se colocaba de pie y de un movimiento rápido le abrazaba diciendo lo preocupado que estaba por ellos notando que este se dejaba abrazar por el sin buscar alejarlo, algo que impresiono mucho a todos los presentes ya que jamás habían visto algo así con respecto al actuar de su jefe y líder, donde el más divertido con todo eso era Talbot ya que podía notar que pese a que sus personalidades chocaban ellos se querían a su propia forma y eso le bastaba ya que notaba que su nieto estaba feliz.

\- Que malo eres conmigo y yo que estaba preocupado por ti – indico de forma melodramática el rubio, tras separase del abrazo, pero sin soltarlo.

\- En primer lugar, tu familia fue la que me secuestro herbívoro – dijo algo molesto Alaude mientras arqueaba una ceja – era obvio que merecías un castigo por eso – indico sonriendo de lado.

\- Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso – indico ofendido Giotto – también soy una víctima en todo esto.

Justo en eso Alaude estaba por volver a golpear al herbívoro dramático, pero alguien se atrevió a interrumpirles.

\- Par de tortolitos – les llamo de forma burlona cierto peliblanco provocando que ambos le miraran a ver molestos – sobre eso, fui yo quien lo secues… - intento decir Kawahira para hacer que ellos dejaran de discutir, pero unas esposas voladoras le dieron en la cara provocando que cayera al suelo y quedara silenciado.

\- Creo que te lo ganaste – opino divertido Talbot, antes de regresar su vista al par de rubios que parecían seguir discutiendo, aunque parecía más que Giotto le rogaba al doncel por algo que no se entendía que era.

\- Am… señor ¿qué hacemos? – pregunto de forma nerviosa uno de los guardias que estaba dudoso sobre cómo actuar en esa situacion.

\- Déjalos en su mundo – indico aburrido Verde quien sacudía su teléfono móvil notando que este estaba muerto a causa del cloro del agua en la piscina.

\- Deberías ser más cuidadoso al volante – le regaño Talbot.

\- No fue mi culpa, fue esa piedra que se atravesó en la llanta cuando estaba contestando un mensaje importante – indico de forma relajada mientras se acomodaba sus gafas – solo fue un ligero error de cálculo.

\- Solo arreglen la entrada y lleven a mi hijo adentro para que se recupere – ordeno con calma Talbot – supongo que dentro de poco tendremos más visitas – menciono mirando al peliverde notando que este asentía a lo cual le sonrió – entonces vamos a preparar algo para su llegada – indico comenzando a caminar, dejando atrás al par de rubios que siguieran en su mundo.

\- Alaude lo juro yo no tengo que ver en esto – indico Giotto de forma angustiada – hasta yo me preocupe pensando que te habia pasado algo grave a ti y a nuestros hijos.

\- Descuida estamos bien – indico ya cansado el rubio patinado dejando escapar un suspiro – de hecho, jamás pensé que tuvieras algo que ver en lo que ocurrió.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto sorprendido

\- Hmm… pero en estos momentos debo regresar a casa – contesto de forma seria.

\- No creo que sea conveniente ya que mi tío fue a revisar y noto que tu padre también ya habia empezado a mover a sus hombres para buscarte – hablo serio Giotto.

El doncel se puso serio igual ya que eso confirmaba sus sospechas y con más razón debía regresar con ellos y evitar que algo peor ocurriera o que este descubriera la verdadera identidad del herbívoro.

\- Alaude – el llamo Giotto sacándolo de sus pensamientos notando que este lo tomaba de la mano – con la situacion actual lo mejor sería que yo enfrente a tu padre sin mentiras y le diga todo a tu papa dejando mi futuro a su criterio – hablo de forma segura.

\- No creo que estés pensando con claridad, herbívoro – dijo Alaude dejando notar la preocupación en su voz, provocando que el rubio sonriera por ello buscando acercarse mas a este pegando sus frentes.

\- Si lo estoy pensando porque en verdad deseo tener el permiso de tu familia para que estemos juntos ya que en verdad me eh enamorado de ti – indico Giotto regalándole una sonrisa, provocando que el contrario desviara la mirada ligeramente.

\- Y que te hace pensar que yo aceptare o deseo estar a tu lado – indico el rubio platinado aun sin mirar a verlo, pero en eso sintió que este lo tomaba de la barbilla para que sus miradas se conectaran.

\- Digamos que es algo de herbívoros – dijo divertido Giotto antes de inclinarse y darle un beso simple en los labios, notando que Alaude tenia las mejillas algo sonrojadas, pero a la vez le miraba preocupado.

Justo de forma paralela en otra parte de la ciudad, Ramiro se encontraba en apuros ya que podía sentir como su alma ya estaba condenada a los miles de años de cárcel que por años había logrado evadir gracias a sus trucos, artimañas y planes… la razón de esto era sencilla: su carta de salvación ya no servía porque justo en esos momentos estaba de pie observando la mansion principal de los Vongolas hecha pedazos, lo cual lo dejaba desconcertado porque jamás pensó que algo así fuera posible.

\- Pero que… - dijo horrorizado mirando el hueco donde alguna vez estuvo la puerta principal de la mansion, mientras pensaba quien lo habia hecho o que habia ocurrido en ese lugar a la vez que pensaba en si su hija se encontraba bien y en su paradero actual.

\- Al parecer tu coartada es falsa, algo que ya suponía – indico con calma Alessandro.

\- No… no… Kyoko – grito alterado Ramiro ignorando las palabras del oficial que estaba parado a su lado buscando correr al interior del lugar en busca de su hija, pero no logro avanzar mucho ya que estaba esposado de manos y piernas por lo cual tras unos pasos la realidad le golpeo haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo y golpeándose la barbilla, pero el dolor era lo de menos ya que en su mente reinaba la preocupación sobre la seguridad de su preciada hija por lo que comenzó a arrastrarse para buscar subir las escaleras y tratar de entrar al lugar para buscarla.

\- ¿Kyoko? – repitió el oficial con calma – ah, cierto tú tienes una hija con ese nombre – menciono recordando los expedientes que habia memorizado hace ya un tiempo atrás – entonces si es verdad que trabajan con los Vongola – dijo con calma, notando que sus palabras eran ignoradas ya que el mafioso seguía arrastrándose por el suelo buscando entrar a la mansion – y dime… ¿dar a tu hija a los Vongola fue parte de tu plan alternativo cuando el otro fallo? – pregunto de repente, parándose frente al mafioso haciendo que le mirara a ver a los ojos, notando que este le miraba con odio.

\- ¿D... de qué hablas mocoso? – pregunto Ramiro mirándolo a verlo confundido ya que no entendía a qué se refería.

\- Sabes… yo entre a la policía porque en mi adolescencia admire mucho el trabajo y la forma de actuar de mi actual a mi jefe, lo considere un modelo a seguir más que a mi propio padre ya que me gustaba la forma rápida que él pensaba y actuaba sin importar las circunstancias y como sin importar el que, él siempre lograba cumplir lo que prometía – empezo a narrar con calma – cada movimiento que hacía estaba fríamente calculado y jamás fallaba en la misión que le encomendaban o en el reto que el mismo se imponía… - indico sacando su pistola de su bolsillo y haciéndola girar entre sus dedos – pero todo eso quedo en el olvido cuando su perfecto historial fue manchado cuando fracaso en la captura del noveno Vongola… ya que el reporte oficial quedo escondido en los altos mandos y al público se le dijo que lo capturo pero por un descuido de los guardias de la prisión este escapo con la ayuda de otros miembros de la familia Vongola.

\- Pues debes ser humillante trabajar con alguien fracasado como tu jefe – menciono con burla tratando de incorporarse, pero recibió un puñetazo limpio en la cara.

\- En eso te equivocas, es humillante notar que en ese tiempo las personas que trabajan al lado del señor Diego carecían de ética y se dejaron sobornar por ti para saber el movimiento y horario de todos los operativos – hablo acercándose al cuerpo del mafioso que se sujetaba su nariz rota y le miraba con odio – oh me equivoco Ramiro.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando mocoso.

\- Admito que fue difícil ya que como buena rata rastrera supiste cubrir bien tus huellas, pero jure que sin importar el tiempo buscaría y acabaría con aquellos que mancharon la carrera de mi héroe y modelo a seguir – menciono con calma – pero nada es perfecto y tras mucho logre encontrar la pista correcta que me llevo a la verdad.

\- Y si la sabes, porque no vas corriendo a decirle a tu jefecito, como el buen perrito faldero que eres y así te ganas tu hueso del día – indico con algo de burla.

\- Porque no iré con una pista mediocre, cuando le diga será porque tengo todas las pruebas en mis manos que respalden mis palabras – indico con seguridad.

\- Y… que prueba esperas encontrar si yo destruido todo, yo mate a todos esos idiotas que soborne para que me dieran la información que deseaba… porque con el imbécil de Ricardo muerto mi familia podría haberse posicionado como la numero uno en el bajo mundo – menciono con arrogancia.

\- Pero tu plan fallo, ya que esa noche quien pereció no fue el décimo, si no su esposa – recordó notando que el contrario hacia una mueca de fastidio ante ese detalle.

\- Esa estúpida… si se hubiera quedado en el vehículo la historia sería diferente y tal vez la hubiera hecho mi puta personal – menciono con burla.

\- Pero gracias a su sacrificio tus planes se alteraron y tuviste que huir como la maldita rata cobarde que eres, siempre buscando hacer todos tus movimientos a través de terceros para nunca mancharte las manos directamente – indico con calma, pero con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ya veo que has descubierto todo- menciono con rencor - dime como te enteraste de la verdad que nadie sabía, ¿quién fue el soplón?

\- No existe un soplón – dijo arqueando la ceja- tu los mataste a todos, la pista que me llevo a atar los cabos sueltos de este caso fue un pecho broche – dijo con calma sacando de su gabardina una foto de cierta joya que hizo que Ramiro le mirara sorprendido y provocara que temblara – ese fatídico día, el décimo regresaba de un gran evento exclusivo que cada determinado tiempo el bajo mundo organiza donde se realizan subastas especiales donde todos las familias mafiosas del mundo se reúnen y cada quien pone a la venta piezas especiales, raras y únicas con el fin de deshacerse de ellas para lograr despistar a la policía y jamás ser relacionados con el robo de dicha pieza de joyería u obra de arte valiosa, un gran evento en el mundo bajo que jamás se realiza en un mismo sitio – explico – y casualmente esta pieza fue adquirida por el décimo con el único propósito de ser un regalo para su esposa por el cumpleaños de ella, un bello y exquisito broche de piedras preciosas en forma de rosa que perteneció a la familia real de la dinastía Romanov – menciono mirando aburrido la foto de dicha joya – una joya que la mafia Rusa tuvo en su poder y por cuestiones especiales decidió poner a la venta en ese evento ya que para esas fechas tenían grandes confrontaciones con la policía de su país – dijo sonriendo de lado notando la confusión en la mirada del mafioso – joya que curiosamente en su momento fue recogida como una evidencia por uno de los agentes que estuvo esa noche de que el operativo fallo pero dicha evidencia jamás llego a la oficina porque ese sujeto te la vendió pensando conseguir más dinero pero en lugar de conseguir plata solo recibió un balazo en la cabeza - declaro sonriendo de lado – pero es curioso como a veces los muertos hablan porque en algún momento este si pensó entregar dicha joya y escribió un reporte, reporte que se encontraba entre las ropas de su cadáver – hablo con frialdad mostrando el documento al reverso de la fotografía.

\- … - ante eso Ramiro se quedó mudo jamás se le paso por a mente revisar si ese idiota tenia algo consigo y que solo le tiro al agua – en verdad que sois de lo peor, revisar cadáveres y profanar tumbas… no pensé que la policía fuera así.

\- Bueno en busca de la verdad, hasta el mejor detective debe ensuciarse las manos por las razones correctas – dijo con orgullo.

Ramiro ahora estaba molesto ya que ahora notaba que habia caído en la trampa de ese sujeto, pero algo no estaba bien toda la información era correcta peor la única forma de que el pudiera descubrir algo así seria que estuviera relacionado con la mafia para saber de dicho evento ya que ni la policía sabia de esa forma que ellos usaban para deshacerse de los objetos valiosos.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado de esas subastas? – pregunto – y si ya sabias todo esto ¿porque hasta estos momentos?

\- Eso es algo que no te interesa – menciono revisando su teléfono a lo que frunció el ceño – e igual ya no queda tiempo y es hora de movernos – ordeno.

\- Tu no me ordenas mocoso – dijo revelado que habia logrado zafar sus manos de las esposas y tenía una pistola apuntándole listo para dispararle pero justo en eso se escucho el sonido de un disparo donde segundos después callo al suelo inconsiente revelando a una divertida peliverde que le miraba con superioridad.

\- No pensé que estuvieras por aquí – menciono con calma el oficial – pensé que estabas con Yuni alterando información con la ayuda de tu noviecito.

\- Vaya forma de agradecerme – dijo enojada Aria guardando su arma.

\- Nunca pedí tu ayuda.

\- Sin importar el tiempo sigues siendo un cretino – hablo ella dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- Es un carácter hereditario.

\- Y que haces aquí con ese, pensé que ya no querrías tener nada con nosotros para trabajar junto a ese Hibari – pregunto arqueando la ceja.

\- Digamos que ciertas circunstancias me han hecho acercarme nuevamente a este mundo – explico.

\- Ah… en verdad que no entiendo como es que el tío Verde dejo que te hicieras un policía – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bueno debo agradecerle a mi madre que interviniera en ese momento – menciono sonriendo.

\- Pero no impidió que usaras tus recursos familiares para realizar tu investigación, verdad primito – dijo divertida mientras tomaba el documento de las manos del pelinegro, leyéndolo – esa maldita rata – menciono con odio mirando al sujeto en el suelo.

\- Olvida eso y será mejor movilizarnos ya que por como esta la mansion supongo que sabes quien es la responsable – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Andando – dijo seria Aria girándose para ir a su automóvil para ir a reunirse con su hermana para el siguiente movimiento.

\- Es hora de darle fin a todas las confusiones que tu y tu familia crearon – menciono con odio sujetando a un inconsciente Ramiro y arrastrándolo de regreso a la patrulla, colocándole nuevamente las esposas con doble seguro para luego dirigirse a ese lugar esperando que no fuera tan tarde.


	27. Capítulo 27: Piezas y Rencores

Hola a todos :D

Muajaja si! Si estoy viva xD

u-u miles de disculpas por dejar en pausa la historia, ya que no tengo perdón pero como les comente antes digamos que ando con ligeros problemas de salud que me lo impiden pero espero ya normalizarme como es debido ;D

Bueno sin mas me despido por ahora ;D disfruten de la lectura.

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 27: Piezas y Rencores

De forma paralela la batalla seguía transcurriendo sin interrupciones entre esos 2 hombres donde hacia rato que las balas de sus armas se habían agotado y ahora estaban peleando a puño limpio, donde cada golpe buscaba causarle el máximo daño posible al contrario ignorando que eran observados por un par de ojos color azabache.

De cierta forma esta actitud no le sorprendía para nada a Reborn, ya que conocía lo volátil que era su hermano e igual el carácter cruel y severo de ese oficial… definitivamente el desenlace tal vez seria un empate ya que lo notaba ambos estaban ya al límite de sus fuerzas.

\- Je… si estos son así ya deseo ver que tan fuertes podrán llegar a ser esos niños cuando crezcan – murmuro para si Reborn sonriendo de lado ya que definitivamente esas habilidades genéticas las tendrían esos pequeños y el buscaría explotarlas al máximo.

\- ¿Y quien crees que eres para decir algo así? – en eso Reborn noto que ambos hombres aún seguían su batalla, pero habían prestado atención a sus palabras, notando que Diego era quien le reclamaba.

\- Si, estoy de acuerdo Reborn yo seré quien entrene a mis nietos – reclamo Ricardo.

\- Mis nietos no tendrán nada que ver con la mafia – opino de forma desafiante Diego.

\- Eso lo dudo, mas que uno de ellos será el próximo líder de la familia – hablo el pelinegro de ojos rojos lanzando un puñetazo a la cara de su adversario, pero Diego logro esquivarlo lanzando otro golpe que igual fue bloqueado.

\- No pasará ya que tu mafia caerá el día de hoy – declaro muy seguro el azabache de ojos plata.

Por su lado el tercer azabache solo miraba con algo de escepticismo a ese par que parecía no dar tregua en ese asunto, provocando que dejara escapar un suspiro ante la situación ya que todo indicaba que ambos ya se habían aceptado como familia de forma indirecta, pero por lo visto no lo querían aceptar abiertamente.

Justo en eso sonó su teléfono, provocando que los otros se detuvieran brevemente para escuchar la plática con la excusa de recuperar el aliento antes del siguiente golpe y miraban de reojo al azabache de patillas rizadas ya que lo que le dijeron pareció sorprenderlo un poco, porque su semblante cambio ligeramente antes de buscar recuperar su imagen habitual de persona serio y pulcra.

\- ¿Qué paso Reborn? – pregunto serio Ricardo mirándolo de reojo, pero aun atento a los movimientos de Diego.

\- Al parecer las cosas tomaron un giro interesante – indico sonriendo de lado.

\- Explícate – ordeno Diego.

\- Les diré, pero deben portarse como buenos niños y dejar su pelea de lado ya que debemos ir a un lugar importante – hablo con calma el de patillas rizadas.

\- ¿Porque debería hacerte caso? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, donde se miraron de reojo antes de fruncir el ceño y seguir mirándose con odio.

\- Porque es algo que dará resolución a ese incidente que paso hace tiempo – respondió serio antes de encaminarse a la salida – digo si quieren si no puedes seguir matándose y así seré yo quien entrene a los pequeños – dijo con burla pasando a su lado.

Ricardo y Diego se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir y pactar de forma silenciosa una tregua temporal, por ahora, ya que ambos tenían algo de curiosidad sobre lo que les enseñaría. De esta forma los 3 se subieron al vehículo del de patillas rizadas para ver lo que debía mostrarles.

Por su lado Yuni estaba terminando de realizar su parte de la operación obteniendo los últimos datos que necesitaban para armar ese extraño rompecabezas que desde la muerte de su tía estaba latente ya que lo sentían algo no estaba del todo bien en lo que ocurrió ese día.

\- Creo que solo faltan unos minutos y ya tendremos todos los datos que querías – indico un rubio de cabello corto, tes clara, ojos cafés, alto, ligeramente fornido y estaba vestido de smoking.

La peliverde sonrió ante eso acercándose a él para mirarla pantalla donde se podían ver todas las claves que el rubio colocaba rápidamente en el sistema para terminar de hackear el sistema.

\- En verdad que eres un genio, ahora se porque le gustas a Aria – indico con una sonrisa la peliverde mirando como todas las claves eran aprobadas y entraban a la base de datos que ellos buscaban y necesitaban, donde ambos ahora estaban serios buscando exactamente esa información.

\- Fue bueno que te hicieras su amiga, si no tal vez hubiera sido difícil descubrir esto – opino serio Gamma mientras empezaba a leer los documentos.

\- Por lo visto siempre han sido así, la verdad me sorprende lo bien que lo hizo – dijo enojada ella mientras fruncía el ceño al ver toda la información.

\- Hmm… tu primo tenía razón por lo visto – indico con calma – aunque si lo piensas es peligroso lo hábil que es mas porque ahora va en contra de la mafia – opino de forma divertida.

\- Pese a que Alessandro sea parte de la policía también tiene un fuerte criterio y jamás traicionaría a su familia – dijo sonriendo de lado mientras sacaba su teléfono y hacia una llamada, mientras se colocaba de pie para hablar bien con su hermana sobre la información.

\- ¿Qué dijo Aria?

\- Esta con mi primo y van de camino a casa del abuelo Talbolt – dijo divertida.

\- Es curioso que le digas abuelo cuando no te toca de nada – indico el rubio divertido mientras guardaba en un usb toda la información a la vez que la imprimía.

\- Cierto, pero de pequeña a veces pasábamos las tardes en su casa como reunión familiar y el nos dio permiso de llamarlo de esa forma – explico con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hehe ya veo – indico divertido – bueno ya está, todo listo – indico apagando el equipo y guardando el usb en su saco.

\- Mejor preparémonos para una gran confrontación – dijo seria mientras cargaba su arma antes de salir de esa oficina y subir a su vehículo.

De forma paralela Luce, Skull y Elena se encaminaban a algún lugar en específico, donde se podía notar que había dos personas con el semblante serio.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto preocupada Elena mirando por la ventana de forma angustiada.

\- Descuida, no iremos lejos – dijo Luce, mirándola a ver ya que Skull era quien conducía.

La rubia se notaba algo preocupada a medida que el automóvil seguía avanzando y de un momento a otro empezo a reconocer un paisaje que le resultaba algo familiar provocando que se pusiera algo nerviosa y se tensara.

\- ¿Y porque estas tan callada? – pregunto Luce mirándola de reojo por el retrovisor.

\- Eh… no por nada – contesto nerviosa la rubia.

\- ¿Segura? – dijo con un tono de burla en sus palabras Skull – o… ¿es que reconoces algo de este lugar? – pregunto arqueando la ceja.

\- No se de que están hablando – dijo algo ofendida la rubia – además porque debería reconocer este lugar, yo no frecuento este tipo de lugares.

\- Hmm… ¿en serio? – pregunto Luce a la vez que el automóvil se detenía.

\- Yo diría lo contrario ya que tu sabes muy bien de este lugar – indico con calma Luce.

\- Aunque eso te hizo cambiar o me equivoco Elena – dijo Skull.

\- Y… yo… no se de qué hablan… - respondió ella.

\- Es verdad que, por tu carácter actual, uno creería que "eso" es mentira – indico Luce cruzándose de brazos.

\- Te repito yo no se de qué hablan – dijo enojada la rubia empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- En serio y que tal si menciono el apellido Sasagawa – menciono de forma despreocupada Skull, notando que ella se quedaba quieta.

\- Es algo normal que la supuestamente perfecta esposa de un alto oficial de la policía deba serlo, pero esta perfección se arruino al tener por primogénito a un lindo doncel – empezo a narrar Skull – obviamente el género siempre es decidido por el hombre aunque este diga lo contrario – hablo notando que la rubia fruncía el ceño ante esas palabras – tu vida cambio drásticamente porque tu estatus activo en la sociedad decayó al no tener un pequeño varón que presumir a tus distinguidas amistades e igual con eso tu esposo se distancio de ustedes, por lo cual decidiste vengarte vendiendo algo de información privada de la policía de forma anónima a un mafioso cualquiera con tal de tener una pequeña venganza contra tu esposo, ¿o me equivoco?

\- … yo…

\- Sabes en parte te entiendo yo igual le hubiera arrancado las pelotas a Reborn si me hubiera hecho a un lado porque tuvimos niñas – menciono Luce – pero jamás pensé en apuñalarlo por la espalda haciendo algo realmente irresponsable como eso – indico endureciendo su mirada – le hice recordar que ese pequeño ángel no pidió nacer con un género especifico y que era nuestro, así que debía tragar su puto orgullo y amarla como debía ser.

\- Tal vez contigo funciono, pero en mi caso yo… - empezo a decir la rubia.

\- Esa no es excusa, porque el que sufrió todo eso fue tu propio hijo o me equivoco – volvió a decir de forma dura Luce girándose de su asiento para verla directo a los ojos.

\- … - ante eso algunas lagrimas silenciosas escapaban de los ojos de Elena ya que lo sabia ella misma arruino todo en su vida y todo por ser impulsiva y no meditar bien sus acciones.

\- Pero el problema no es lo que hiciste con tu familia – hablo de repente Skull – si no que tus acciones afectaron a terceros.

\- ¿Eh…? – Elena alzo la mirada aguada y vio a los ojos a sus acompañantes.

\- Gracias a tu pequeña venganza provocaste no solo que tu esposo fallara en su gran misión si no que además provocaste la muerte de un inocente – menciono Luce.

\- Tu le diste esa información a uno de los espías que había en el grupo de tu esposo provocando que el plan que habia planeado por meses para arrestar al Noveno Vongola fuera fallido… operativo que además causo que lo quitaran de su puesto – dijo Skull cerrando los ojos.

\- Jamás fue mi intención eso… yo solo pensé que al fallar esa misión el pasaría mas en casa conmigo y… – se excusó Elena.

\- Mentira, tu en eso momento ni pensabas en tu hijo – dijo Luce molesta – además por tu culpa hiciste que mi cuñada fuera asesinada en ese operativo ya que ella defendió a su esposo del ataque cobarde de nuestros enemigos que se infiltraron entre las filas de Diego.

\- … - Elena ya no dijo nada y estaba sorprendida por lo que paso.

\- Hibari dejo que el noveno se escapaba al ver lo que ocurrió y mintió en su declaración porque el mismo se sintió mal ya que en sus planes jamás estuvo matar a alguien que no fuera su objetivo principal – halo con dureza Skull – le arruinaste la vida a dos niños con tus acciones egoístas.

\- ¿Dos niños? – pregunto confundida.

\- Tu propio hijo que hiciste a un lado y dejaste en el olvido por 6 años y a mi sobrino Giotto, ya que por tu culpa se quedó huérfano de madre a los 10 años… nunca pudo despedirse de ella – hablo con molestia la peliverde.

Elena se quedo callada ante esa información ya que no pensó que alguien la llegaría a descubrir o que sus acciones habían causado un efecto a terceros.

\- No… no es cierto… - dijo la rubia asustada un poco.

\- Realmente es la verdad y creo que antes de que vayas a ver a tu familia debes meditar sobre lo que les dirás ya que hoy se acaba esa mentira y… si tu no lo dices yo lo diré – le amenazo Luce.

Elena agacho su cabeza mientras asentía sintiendo como de nuevo el automóvil se ponía en marcha.

\- Tus acciones decidirán tu futuro, ya que no nos arriesgaremos a tener a un posible traidor entre nosotros – dijo de forma fría Skull.

\- ¿Qué…? – dijo sorprendida Elena - ¿a qué se refieren?

\- Que dependiendo de lo que hagas decidiremos si dejamos que Alaude y los niños tengan contacto con ustedes – explico con calma Skull.

\- Ustedes no pueden decidir eso – dijo molesta Elena.

\- Podemos y lo haremos ya que dentro de poco Alaude será un Vongola y la amenaza mas importante para esos bebes no es tu esposo – indico Luce notando que la rubia se miraba asustada e impresionada por tal información.

Tras esa platica Elena se quedo pensativa recordando las palabras de ellos mientras meditaba y asimilaba todo.


	28. Capítulo 28: Inicio del Caos

Hola a todos :D

Bueno el propósito de año nuevo es ya estar más por aquí y no olvidarme de ustedes hehe así que a cumplir mis propósitos de año xP

Owo quedo dramático el final pasado y como notaran la va aumentando el calor y la tensión por aquí así que ya saben lo que pasara ahora muajajajaja.

Bueno sin mas me retiro, disfruten de la lectura ;D

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 28: Inicio del Caos

Sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir realmente, Kyoko seguía repensando su gran plan en su mente mientras una sonrisa psicópata se adornaba en su rostro al imaginar el dolor del idiota que dijo ser su esposo y que se atrevió a despreciarla y cambiarla por un significante doncel muerto de hambre.

Disminuyo ligeramente la velocidad para marcar a un numero con su móvil, tras unos segundos se enojo al ver que no contestaban su llamada de forma inmediata como ella siempre exigía por lo que frunció el ceño al escuchar que entraba la contestadora por lo que de forma furiosa aventó su teléfono al asiento del copiloto mientras soltaba varias maldiciones sobre lo incompetentes e inútiles que eran todos.

En su mente estaba repasando todo lo que había, ella sabia de antemano de los planes de su familia para derrocar y destruir a los Vongolas… algo que se hacía difícil debido a los matrimonios de los hijos del Octavo: ya que Ricardo consiguió desposar a la segunda hija de los Sawada, quienes eran conocidos muy bien en ambos mundos por ser los poseedores de las mejores joyas en el mundo, así como piezas especiales que solo reyes portar… una jugada excelente para ellos porque con eso ganaban mas estatus en el mundo normal por las influencias y contactos de Talbot; mientras que Reborn desposo a la segunda hija de la familia Arcobaleno, creando así una solida alianza con la familia mafiosa más poderosa y peligrosa de todo Japón quienes aportaron una nueva forma de espionaje, estilo de batalla y entrenamiento… en resumen mas poder a la familia; por lo cual ambos enlaces eran bien vistos por los miembros del consejo y no hubo objeción alguna con ellos.

Frunció el ceño al recordar todos los entrenamientos que empezó a tomar cuando los de espionaje confirmaron que el hijo del Noveno era un varón, tras eso ella se volvió uno más de los planes de su padre para buscar controlar a los Vongolas… algo que se volvió su realidad cuando su padre fallo en ese atentado contra el Noveno infiltrando a varios de sus hombres en las filas de ese policía. En eso recordó que dentro de poco se vengaría hasta de su padre ya que ella buscaría destruir Vongola por completo sin ayuda de nadie.

Por otra parte, ignorando lo que su psicópata ex-esposa planeaba, Giotto había logrado que Alaude entrara de regreso a la casa para que descansara un poco y no se sobre-esforzara a la vez que una sirvienta les llevaba algo para comer debido a que él se veía algo pálido.

\- Sabes… - menciono algo apenado Giotto mientras disfrutaba de su comida y miraba hacia la ventana – yo había pensado traerte un día a este lugar – menciono algo apenado buscando la mirada de su acompañante quien solo arqueo la ceja ante su comentario – ob… obvio que no secuestrándote como ellos hicieron, si no porque pienso que te gustaría este lugar ya que es un lugar muy natural y tranquilo.

\- Hmm… supongo que no estaría mal – menciono el rubio platinado ya que el lugar realmente era agradable mas con ese aroma a cítricos en el ambiente.

\- Yo… si quieres podemos ir a buscar a tus padres para que ellos estén tranquilos – opino el rubio al notar que el rubio platinado se miraba pensativo y algo serio.

\- No creo que eso sea necesario – en eso ambos miraron y cierto peliblanco bajaba de las escaleras aun sosteniendo su cabeza algo adolorido por el golpe asustándose un poco al ver el ceño fruncido del doncel.

\- ¿A que te refieres, herbívoro?

\- Herbívoro… - repitió algo asombrado y ofendido, pero al ver que el rubio platinado se enojaba al ver que no le respondía busco pasar por alto eso – am… si, bu.. bueno es que…

\- Habla bien – le ordeno enojado Alaude, mientras Giotto solo miraba divertido como su tío sufría a manos del carácter del rubio platinado.

\- Bueno es que no es necesario que ustedes deban moverse, tu padre ya está por llegar – indico buscando controlar sus miedos y mirando a los ojos del rubio platinado.

\- ¡Que! – dijo asombrado Giotto ya que eso no se lo esperaba – tiene que ser una broma verdad.

\- No, no lo es – contesto con calma acercándose para tomar algo de pan de la mesa.

\- Explícate herbívoro.

\- Pues no sé exactamente mucho, solo acabo de recibir un mensaje que decía que Ricardo, Reborn y Diego Hibari están en camino a la casa – explico alejándose para ir a la cocina a pedir algo de comida.

\- Mi papá y tú papá juntos – menciono impresionado Giotto – am… yo…

\- Ni yo tengo idea, herbívoro – opino serio Alaude – pero no creo que eso signifique algo bueno.

Ante ese comentario Giotto igual se puso serio ya que el mismo sentía que algo malo estaba por pasar e igual presentía que esa no era la única visita que tendrían y debía mantener a salvo a Alaude. Y no era el único que pensaba así ya que todos en la casa tenían ese mismo presentimiento por lo que de forma discreta empezaron los preparativos para reforzar la seguridad del lugar a la vez que todo lo de valor era guardado y empezaban los preparativos con las habitaciones de seguridad para sus amos e invitados.

Justo en eso a las afueras de los terrenos de la casa un vehículo se aproximaba con cierta lentitud ya que la persona que conducía evalúa todo lo ocurrido y pensaba en como haría su informe.

\- En verdad que, así como estas demuestras ser una copia de tío Verde – se burló Aria, quien se la estaba pasando bien molestando a su primo.

\- No empieces a fastidiar – dijo aburrido sin mirarle a ver – apropósito, ¿tío sabe de tu amorío con ese sujeto del gobierno? – pregunto sonriendo de lado notando que ella se tensaba y lo miraba sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Oh vamos, no por nada soy la mano derecha del señor Diego – hablo con arrogancia.

\- ¡Traidor! – le dijo enojada pensando que tal vez su novio podría estar…

\- Tranquilízate, una cosa es que lo sepa y otra es que lo haya dicho – indico con calma – además como buen oficial debo saber cuando hacer uso de esa información para mi beneficio, delatarlo ahora no me sirve de nada e igual no a echo nada malo… al menos no ilegal, solo es un buen hacker y esas habilidades se aprecian e igual podría usarlas para beneficio propio.

\- … - Aria miro con algo de recelo a su primo por ese comentario ya que definitivamente que él tenga ese carácter era malo mas cuando estaba junto a uno de los enemigos de ellos, pero igual sabía que respetaría su promesa y jamás delataría a nadie de su familia de una forma tan descarada.

\- Vamos no te enojes Aria – se burló mirándola de reojo y notando que estaban por llegar al punto de encuentro.

\- ¿Por cierto, porque me pediste traer a esa sabandija a este lugar? – pregunto Alessandro mientras notaba el curioso aumento de seguridad en la casa, algo poco usual ya que sabía que a ese sujeto era muy pacifista pese a manejar grandes cantidades de dinero y piedras preciosas.

Tras verificar sus identidades los de seguridad los dejaron pasar mientras algunos sirvientes junto con Kawahira y Verde salían a recibirlos, donde ambos se miraban con un semblante serio.

\- Es porque será aquí donde todo estalle – dijo seria la peliverde mientras salía del vehículo y saludaba a sus tíos.

Alessandro al bajar demostró portar le mismo rostro serio e inexpresivo de su padre mientras sacaba y aventaba al suelo a Ramiro provocando que por el golpe y dolor se quejara y escupiera algo de sangre.

\- Padre – menciono frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, notando que este solo asentía en forma de saludo.

\- ¡Hey! no manches mi lindo piso con sangre – se quejó Kawahira mirando con el ceño fruncido al cuerpo sobre el suelo – oh… entonces es cierto y todo esto es por una sabandija trepadora como tu – dijo con odio en sus palabras ya que el estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido realmente y ahora sabia que frente a el estaba el asesino de su hermana.

\- ¿Quién llego? – en eso escucharon una voz familiar todos notando que Giotto aparecía por la entrada de la puerta, quien los miraba algo impresionado y confundido hasta que su vista se afoco al cuerpo de su ex-suegro - ¿Qué hace ese aquí? – dijo con odio a la vez que su mirada se tornaba fría.

\- Pronto lo comprenderás güerito – se mofo Alessandro sonriendo de lado.

\- Herbívoro ¿qué haces aquí? – ante eso Alessandro miro que detrás del rubio apareció Alaude y se impresiono un poco ante eso ya que no esperaba encontrarse con el rubio platinado en esas circunstancias.

\- Se conocen – pregunto algo celoso Giotto mirando con recelo a su primo, detalle que fue notado por todos los presentes.

\- Este herbívoro es la mano derecha del carnívoro – respondió con naturalidad Alaude, quien ignoro olímpicamente los obvios celos herbívoros de Giotto.

\- Ah… espera entonces… ¡si fue real que te hiciste policía! – dijo sorprendido Giotto mirando a ver asombrado a su primo quien arqueaba la ceja.

\- Sabes a veces me impresiona como fuiste aprobado para Décimo, con lo despistado y torpe que puedes llegar a ser – dijo con burla Verde sonriendo de lado.

\- Jeje bueno siempre fue así de distraído desde pequeño – agrego Kawahira en tono burlón.

Ante esas palabras ahora Giotto sentía como varias piedras caían encima suyo mientras toda su familia buscaba burlarse de su torpeza y falta de atención…

\- ¿Entonces eres un agente infiltrado de Vongola? – pregunto Alaude a Alessandro ignorando que ahora Giotto estaba en un rincón con una nube negra encima suyo y llorando en silencio.

\- Claro que no, yo renuncie a todo eso para poder trabajar junto a tu padre ya que para mí es mi modelo por seguir – explico con calma.

\- Hmm… - se limito a contestar arqueando una ceja.

\- Aunque mas que pertenecer a Vongola, el renuncio a ser el Décimo Quinto líder de la familia Arcobaleno – explico molesto Verde, ya que aun no habia comprendido y aceptado del todo la decisión de su hijo mayor por trabajar en la policía.

\- Eso explica porque eres tan eficiente en tu trabajo – en eso todos los presentes se tensaron al notar que detrás de ellos habían 3 pelinegros parados enfrente suyo, algo que impresiono a todos los presentes ya que nunca pensarían verlos a ellos juntos.

\- Pero que… - dijo asustado y asombrado Kawahira, quien fue el primero en reaccionar.

Por otra parte, Giotto había reaccionado al escuchar esa voz y ahora estaba parado frente a Alaude y miraba de forma seria a los recién llegados, donde Diego miro de reojo sus movimientos y solo entrecerró un poco la mirada para luego mirar atentamente a quien era su mano derecha.

\- Bueno jamás e mentido y en mi curriculum le di una información detallada de todas mía habilidades y capacidades – contesto con calma Alessandro.

\- Alessandro, explícame ¿qué hace eso aquí? – pregunto Ricardo mirando el cuerpo de Ramiro, quien se notaba que estaba temblando ya que ni en sus mas locas pesadillas se imagino un cuadro como este: Vongola, Sawada, Arcobaleno y Hibari juntos… y que el estuviera en esa posición tan lastimera y sin escape.

\- Digamos que es un presente para mi jefe e igual para usted tío – contesto con calma Alessandro.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto ahora Reborn frunciendo el ceño mientras su mente deducía a que se refería.

\- A eso mismo, aquí frente a ustedes esta el responsable de que el operativo Captura-9 fuera un fracaso total – explico serio notando que su jefe abría los ojos impresionado.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo mocoso? – dijo Ricardo enojado, quien ahora temblaba de ira.

\- ¿ Que es el operativo Captura-9? – pregunto preocupado y asustado Giotto al mismo tiempo que algo en su interior le decía que no debía escuchar esa respuesta.

\- Fue el operativo especial del carnívoro, donde fallo al capturar al Noveno Vongola – contesto igual serio Alaude, ya que igual sentía que algo no estaba bien por el tono de voz que empleo ese herbívoro al hablar.

\- Así es Alaude-kun, es el operativo que dio como resultado la humillación de señor Diego ante el gobierno y con la muerte de Elisa Di Vongola – declaro con voz firme.


End file.
